


Other Half: The Soulmates

by Hanguang_Jun, Wuxian_Biscuit (The_Tevinter_Biscuit)



Series: Other Half [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alpha Lan Wangji, Alpha Lan Zhan, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lan Wangji, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega wei wuxian, Omega wei ying, Omegaverse, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Switch wangxian, angst isn’t until later in the fic, eventual mpreg (later in the series not this fic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 140,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanguang_Jun/pseuds/Hanguang_Jun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/Wuxian_Biscuit
Summary: At the Lan University of Magic, these star-crossed lovers find each other. But as their world goes from dream to danger, they find something else as well: another world that gives them a glimpse of their future. Can they stop this dream from becoming a nightmare?
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Series: Other Half [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688557
Comments: 654
Kudos: 642





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip these chapter notes, they are just an intro!
> 
> Welcome to me and Biscuit’s current roleplay! This is an omegaverse rp, it takes place in a fantasy world that is a mixture between Skyrim and Dragon Age. Most people wear outfits like you would find in those games and some wear more traditional Chinese clothes. It is a blend of Chinese and Western fantasy elements, much like The Heart Thief, so please don’t expect this to be an accurate representation of Chinese culture. There are sometimes modern things in it as well, usually explained by magic -- what I am trying to say is, take this with a grain of salt!
> 
> I know that there is no one way to write omegaverse, so I will explain how it works in this story. Social information first, and biological information at the end. In case this matters to potential readers, both authors are trans. However there are things in this fic that might trigger dysphoria and I try to lay them out below so please take care.
> 
> Alpha/omega is, for the most part, seen as men/women respectively. About 4% of women are alphas, and about 0.5% of men are omegas. Alpha women and omega men are in a sort of limbo of gender roles and they’re treated like both men and women in different ways, and sometimes conflicting ways, depending on the situation and the person interacting with them. Alphas use courtesy names, and omegas use given names.
> 
> Example: the words “mother” and “father” and “husband” and “wife” are sometimes used interchangeably for alpha women and omega men, sometimes it depends on their personality and how others view them or what they personally prefer. This isn’t really a social norm that people are aware of, so people can get confused about what to call someone.
> 
> Omega men are usually expected to mate with / marry alpha men or women. Omega men and alpha women tend to be the most expected because of heteronormativity, and alpha men are sometimes shamed for being attracted to omega men (and always shamed for being attracted to other alpha men). Omega men in general are sexualized, sometimes more than omega women, at least in public; theories about this are that omega men threaten alpha men’s masculinity, and that while it’s frowned upon to openly harass an omega woman, it’s not as taboo to harass an omega man.
> 
> Cis omega men have a vaginal opening between the testes and anus, the testes tend to be small, though they do have working sperm (it is shaped differently and less effective but it is still possible for omega men to impregnate others). In the fic you’ll see alphas’ testes being described as ‘massive’ but they’re not really huge, just average or maybe a bit bigger than average, it’s in comparison to omega testes that they look big. Often omegas’ penises tend to be smaller as well.
> 
> You will see the word “pussy” being used in this fic in regards to omega men.
> 
> Omegas have heats every 3 months and they last about a week, and alphas have ruts every 3 months and they last a few days. During these times they might act in ways that are not characteristic of them, but they’re still mostly in control of their behavior and can snap out of it with some effort. If alphas are not held responsible for rut behavior that violates others it is a result of the social atmosphere rather than their actual ability to control themselves. Omegas can only be impregnated when they’re in heat. 
> 
> Cis alpha women’s anatomy isn’t important to this story since the only characters in sexual situations are men.

_This is the first day of my life. I swear I was born right in the doorway._

_Yours was the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you._

["First Day Of My Life" by Bright Eyes](https://youtu.be/HX3oG5qZm8A)

The lecture hall was bustling as the new students filtered in through the doors. The harsh winter was still lingering even in the spring, and everyone had their best winter clothes and were still shivering. Inside the buildings it was warm though, and eventually they’d be taking off the layers.

That was how it always was, at least. Every spring, Lan Qiren admitted 50 to 100 new students into the Lan University of Magic, depending on the applicants’ abilities and prospect for doing well academically. His nephews attended the welcome ceremony every year, and the elder one, Lan Xichen, had been granted permission to lead the welcoming for the past few years. The students found him to be much warmer than his uncle.

The hall was filled with noise from everyone talking. Once all of the students were inside, Lan Xichen stood and clapped his hands. “Welcome!” he said as the noise died down. “My name is Lan Xichen, and it is my pleasure to welcome all of you to Lan University of Magic. First I‘ll give a little introduction. I am a professor here for some of your beginner classes, and I also assist our other professors with many of their classes.”

He gestured to where Lan Qiren, Lan Wangji, and Lan Xia sat at the side. “My uncle, Lan Qiren, is our headmaster. My mother, Lan Xia, is a professor here, she teaches all of our healing classes. She is also our official nurse, so feel free to go visit her if you are ill! And then there is Lan Wangji, my little brother and our errand boy. You will see him in and out while he goes to collect supplies or go on missions for us.”

Lan Wangji looked anything _but_ little, and the word ‘boy’ also sounded strange for such a tall and broad man. But Lan Xichen was a similar size to him (juts a bit slimmer), and no matter what, he would always see Lan Wangji as his baby brother. 

“So a little about how we work here,” Lan Xichen said, “there is an array of magical specialties, and new ones are always being discovered. Lan University is just the place you want to be if you want to delve into an uncommon specialty or create your own. We have a _massive_ library underneath this building and it is open to all students. We have professors with many years of experience with each major specialty, and some with those you might not have heard of. You don’t have to choose a specialty until your first year is over, however. If you already know what you want, then you will need to meet with a professor to be officially assigned that specialty. From then on, your classes will be focused on that area of study.

“Many of you already have a good bit of knowledge about magic and some have had formal training at another school. Some of you simply know that cool things happen when you focus really hard — all of this is okay. Tomorrow morning at seven, all of you will be tested for your knowledge and ability in order to accurately place you in the classes that would benefit you.”

Lan Xichen smiled sweetly. “And yes, you heard me correctly. Wake up time is at five every morning, and breakfast is served at five thirty. It lasts until seven, which is when classes start. Yes, breakfast _is_ required and attendance _will_ be noted, so don’t try to skip it thinking you can get some extra sleep. The doors to every building close and lock automatically at nine in the evening and do not open again until five. Do _not_ be caught outside at night. If you think it is cold now, you don’t know anything about the nights here at Gusu. We are not called the City of Ice for nothing. Everyone will be taught a simple warming spell this evening, just in case someone does get stuck outside and can’t get anyone to throw down a rope from a window — it will keep you alive until morning.

“Classes usually end between noon and afternoon, though if you wish, you may attend some more advanced specialty classes that are only offered in the evenings. After classes, you are free to do what you wish, but we have a number of rules that must be adhered to. They are as follows.”

Lan Wangji zoned out at this point. He had heard this part of the speech so many times it all sounded like gibberish. It was all about respecting each other and finishing assignments on time and so on. The students would be sent to classes based on their dynamic the next day; omegas only had one lecture where they learned the rules regarding heats, but alphas had an entire course that was mandatory. Since the majority of the students were alphas and nearly all behavioral problems in the past have been from alphas, it was necessary to make sure alpha conduct was stressed from the beginning.

“Once you are released,” Lan Xichen said, “you will need to go to the classrooms down the hall to get your key. The keys are magical as well as mechanical, and they are personal to each student. You can use it to lock your door as well as to get into your dorm building. They will not let you into a building that is not yours. To get your keys, alphas will go to the right, men in 101 and women in 102, and omegas will all go to the left in room 105. There are professors there that will take your name and give you your key, at which point you are free to do what you wish.”

He clapped his hands together and let out a breath. “Well! Are there any questions?”

Wei Ying had zoned out half-way through the speech. He was more concerned looking at everybody else in the room. There was a strong alpha scent passing through the room, but he had expected nothing less. He had been told time and again that his kind was rare – omega men – but as of right now, sat with all the other boys, he couldn’t pick out a single other omega scent. At least there was one familiar alpha scent right beside him.

“Jiang Cheng,” he whined. “I’m so bored.”

“Shut up,” Jiang Cheng, courtesy name: Wanyin, hissed from his side. Wei Ying had grown up along side Jiang Cheng for most of his life, being taken in by the Jiang family after the passing of his parents. It was improper for an omega to address an alpha of age by their birth name, unless you were their parent, but Wei Ying had never cared for such rules. He didn’t know why it had to be so complicated. Jiang Cheng was Jiang Cheng, just because he got a fancy title when he became of age since he was an alpha, didn’t change that.

With a huff, Wei Ying slumped back against his seat and folded his arms over his chest. He had been sent with Jiang Cheng to GusuLan because of their magical inclinations. Both he and Jiang Cheng were already fairly talented mages, so Jiang Cheng’s parents saw fit to send the two of them to Lan University of Magic in order to reach their full potential.

When the speech was finally over and the chorus of young adults erupted into mumbling, Wei Ying was eager to get moving. He squeezed a hug out of Jiang Cheng, reluctantly, before he waltzed over to receive his key. After he got it and left the main building, he looked around to see if anyone was following, eager to meet his new roommates or really… anyone at all. The further he got, the more concerned he became. No one seemed to be coming his way. 

“This… is the right place, isn’t it? The omega dorms are here?” Wei Ying asked the professor when he got to the building he had been pointed to. All of the dorm buildings were like big stone cylinders, all spread apart across campus.

Ling Jun, a short and pleasant-looking omega man who wore his hair in a bun, smiled warmly. “Yes, this is the right place,” he said. He bowed politely. “You may call me Ling Laoshi. It is a pleasure to have you here, Wei Ying.”

Wei Ying let out a long sigh of relief. He really had been worried when he didn’t see any of the other boys come this way. There had been a fair number of omega women who had split off after receiving their keys.

“Do you know if there’s any other omega boys here, Ling Laoshi?” he asked the kind looking man.

Ling Jun smiled again. “There are not,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He went to the door and got out his key to unlock it. It was the same key he had when he had attended the school years ago. It made him nostalgic. “Come on in and I’ll give you the rundown!”

_No other omegas, huh?_ Wei Ying followed Ling Laoshi inside, carrying his things behind him. He wondered what he was going to do, knowing that there were no other omega boys his age. Not that it bothered him too much. He had grown up with Jiang Cheng so he was used to hanging out with alphas, but it would be a shame not to have a sprightly new roommate he could get into trouble with.

“Thanks,” he said.

Ling Jun opened the door and held it for Wei Ying. “You are the only male omega student here,” he said, “which means you can choose where you’d like to stay. All twenty rooms on this floor are available and they’re all the same. The next two floors are used as storage. If you want more elbow room, you can stay on the fourth floor, which is about half the size of this whole floor, plus it has its own toilet room. There are no outhouses, because we have a sewage system that uses well water. I’m not sure if you’ve ever encountered that kind of magic before…?” He gave Wei Ying a questioning look.

Wei Ying nodded. The Jiangs had quite the nice, up to date accommodation. They were a well-respected magic family after all, and he was lucky to have been taken in by them.

“Yeah, we had it back home,” he said with a smile. “I’d like the fourth floor then!”

“Good!” Ling Jun smiled. “That’s where I stayed too, when I was a student. Once you go up there, there’s a privacy screen on the edge that wraps around an iron bathtub behind it, I’m sure you know how to turn the water on and off. The water is always heated, so if you want to have cold water to drink, bring it back with you from dinner. You will be responsible for your own laundry, most students use the bathtub to wash their clothes.”

He walked over to one of the rooms and opened it, then went inside to stand by the window. “The top room has multiple windows, and there is no glass and no bars across them, but there is a physical barrier.” He tapped on the barrier. “If you need to leave the building and the stairs are blocked, the barrier can be easily taken down with a simple neutralization spell, but only from the inside. There’s a ladder outside the window you can go down. I only had to use it once the entire five years I lived here, it was because we had a particularly bad snowstorm and the snow reached all the way to the second floor. I didn’t want to use a heating spell and get all wet, so I climbed out the window instead.”

He led Wei Ying back out into the main hall and pointed at the well in the center of the circular room, where a beam of swirling light floated upwards. “That is the magic reserve for the building,” he said, “it keeps everything running. Don’t mess with it, because it will hurt. Think of it like a big fireplace.”

He put his hands on his hips. “I think that’s everything,” he said. “Do you have any questions?”

Wei Ying shook his head. It all sounded pretty straight-forward. The privacy would be nice, but he would rather sacrifice some of that privacy to have a friend. Ah, well, he would just have to force his way in with some friendly alphas later. He was good at making friends.

“Thanks for all your help. I take it uh… omegas aren’t allowed in the alpha dorms and they’re not allowed in here? Not even if you’re friends?” Wei Ying said.

“That’s right,” Ling Jun said. He paused, then he said, “However, we haven’t had a male omega student since I graduated. The rules are sometimes a bit blurry with us. When I was a student, I had female omega friends and male alpha friends. I would sometimes go play games and study in the main halls in the dorm buildings with them, but I had to be back by curfew. I’ve already spoken with the other professors here. Some of them can be a bit tough because they don’t understand what it’s like to be on the outskirts. If you get in trouble with one of them, go ahead and do what they say. But if it becomes a problem, come see me and we can work something out.”

“Were you the only omega when you were studying here?” Wei Ying asked curiously. He supposed that since omegas were small in number anyway, the amount with the magical aptitude to come to Lan University of Magic was even smaller. To think that there hadn’t been a single one since Ling Jun though…

“You mean other than the girls?” Ling Jun asked. “There was one boy a few years my senior when I came here. He lived at the top, and when he graduated I got to move up there. He wasn’t the best company, since he mostly kept to himself. I preferred the omega girls, they were always nice. There were about thirty of them if I remember correctly. We have more than that now. Forty-eight I think.”

Wei Ying let out a small hum. “Didn’t you get lonely at all? I mean, I know you said you had omega girls and alpha boys as friends but… even so, you’re up there on your own. I’m a bit of a social butterfly, you know? I like company.”

Ling Jun smiled. “We’re the same, then,” he said, “I was never really lonely, mostly because I made friends the minute I got here and I was always with them until right up to curfew. When it wasn’t cold outside we’d spend most of our time out there. Often, even as social as I am, I got tired of it.” His smile fell. 

“Though that wasn’t really because I was burned out. Nowadays, alpha students have to attend alpha conduct classes where they learn about how to treat people, especially omegas. Those became a thing after my stay here, and _because_ of me.” 

He sighed and leaned against the wall. “I got harassed pretty often,” he said. “Not just by alpha women, though I don’t think there was a single alpha woman there that _didn’t_ harass me at some point. They were definitely the ones I didn’t want to be alone with. I used to make my alpha friend walk me to my dorm so I could feel safe. But even the men, who, at the time I never considered that another man would be attracted to me, I was so sheltered, so when a group of guys started laughing and -- you know. I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t used to that, I never had that issue from alpha boys where I was from. That’s why I spent so much time with omega women. They were the only ones I didn’t fear would turn on me and ask me to have sex with them, you know what I mean? There was one girl that asked me out, but she was very respectful about it and didn’t ask again when I said no.”

He shook his head. “Anyway, I didn’t tell anyone about it because I didn’t know that anything could be done about it. When I graduated though, I decided to tell the headmaster, Lan Qiren. He was furious. He had no idea that that sort of thing happened. Within a year, he made it a requirement for all alphas to have specific rules to follow, with brutal punishments if they were broken. That’s why I’m hoping your experience here will be a lot better than mine.” 

He gave Wei Ying a pointed look. “And I mean it when I say -- if _anything_ happens, if anyone says anything or looks at you in a way that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. You can also tell the headmaster or his sister-in-law or nephews. The Lan family is very righteous and I would trust them with my kids if I had any.”

This was something that Wei Ying had feared a little when he found out he was coming to this university. His whole life, he had been at liberty to do whatever he wanted because he had Jiang Cheng by his side, an alpha. Now, he was left alone.

“I will,” he said with a firm nod. “Those alphas will soon learn their lesson if they try to mess with me though.”

Ling Jun smiled and nodded. “Good,” he said, “that’s a good attitude to have.” He stood up straight. “Is there anything else you wanna know about around here?”

“No, I think… I think I’m good. I’m gonna head on up and set all my stuff out, get comfy, you know?” Wei Ying said with a grin. Once all of his stuff was set out, he would be free to explore. “I can go walk around campus after that, right?”

“Absolutely,” Ling Jun said, “Dinner is at six in the dining hall, it’s the big doors you see when you walk into the main building. My office is on the second floor in room 208 if you need me. Otherwise, I’ll see you tomorrow for the exams!”

Wei Ying smiled and waved to Ling Jun before he headed up to the fourth floor. When he opened the door and walked inside, his jaw dropped.

“Wow!” He whispered to himself as he looked around. Ling Jun really hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that it was about the size of half of the whole floor downstairs. This was multiple times bigger than his room back home. It had to be, what, twenty meters across? It was shaped in a half-circle, since the building was cylindrical.

He hummed as he flopped down on the bed, easily getting comfy there. This was going to be great! After a moment of relaxation, he got back up and started to unpack. He didn’t have enough things to truly fill up all the space but that would change soon enough, he hoped.

By the time everything was set up, he was content to leave his room and the dormitory section. He wanted to meet people and assess everything going on around him.

Meanwhile, After the welcome ceremony, Lan Wangji waited until everyone had left the lecture hall before he made his way down to the library. He would stay there until dinner. He never liked move-in day, it was hard to get used to being around so many people again after months of an empty campus.

On the other hand, Lan Xichen walked around making sure everyone had gotten their keys and there were no problems. He saw Ling Laoshi returning from the male omega dorms. That most likely meant that their new omega boy was doing okay. They hadn’t had a male omega student in a long time, and Lan Xichen had heard the horror stories from the previous one. As the next future headmaster of the school, he felt protective of the students (even though they were around his age or a few years younger) and he was especially concerned about this one. He saw him a short while later, seeming to be wandering. 

He approached with a smile. “Hello,” he said, “I trust that Ling Laoshi got you settled in okay?”

Wei Ying blinked quickly as he looked up at Lan Xichen, then smiled wide. His eyes briefly flickered to look him up and down. He’d seen him giving the (boring) welcome speech earlier but that didn’t really hold a candle to how handsome he was up close. Just an observation, of course.

“Yeah, he was super helpful,” Wei Ying said with a hum. He put his hands on his hips. “Hey, can you tell me what there is for me to do around here? Where does everyone hang out?”

Lan Xichen looked around. “Well, it’s too cold out here for people to be outside for long,” he said. It wasn’t snowing at the moment, but there was a few inches of snow on the ground.

“Most people will be in their dorms getting to know their neighbors for a while. But there’s always some more adventurous types that like to check out the main building and look in the classrooms and meet the professors. A lot of students like to check out the library and look up their favorite specialty, or just see what’s down there. Do you have an interest in any specialty?”

The cold was something Wei Ying definitely needed to get used to and he was sure he would over the time he was here. Back in Yunmeng, it was pretty warm for most of the year. He was used to sweating through the summers there, and he had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the case here in Gusu.

“Yeah! I’ve already started practicing my conjuration magic!” Wei Ying said with a hint of pride.

Lan Xichen smiled. "Wonderful!" he said. "Our conjuration professor is Wang Laoshi. He's distinctive in that he wears his hair in a braid and he's the shortest alpha man you'll ever see." He gave Wei Ying a blinding smile. "Don't tell him I said that."

Wei Ying let out a small laugh. The shortest alpha man he’d ever see, huh? That would be interesting. He pat Lan Xichen’s arm. “I won’t! I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.”

Lan Xichen nodded. "Thank you dearly," he said. "Is there anything I can help you with? Directions, anything like that?"

“Don’t worry too much about that. I’m pretty good at finding my way around. I’ll get where I want to be one way or another. But if you want to give me a head start, point me in the direction of the library?” Wei Ying suggested.

Lan Xichen pointed at the main building. “It’ll be the big set of stairs going down next to the dining hall doors at the end of the hallway. It says ‘library’ over it, so it’s hard to miss.”

As he spoke, an ornery idea popped in his head. It wasn’t a new one. Every year he tried to get Lan Wangji to make friends, and every year it failed. But he never gave up. “I think my baby brother is down there,” he said. “Don’t listen to anyone else, people think he’s mean just because he doesn’t like to talk much. He’s really a sweetheart.”

“Leave it to me, sir,” Wei Ying said. He gave Lan Xichen a salute and a big grin. “I’ll have you know I am very good at making friends. Thanks for your help!”

With that, he began tottering away towards the main building. He followed Lan Xichen’s direction until he came upon the doors to the libraries. In the past, he and libraries didn’t typically get along. The whole being quiet thing never stuck to him.

Lan Xichen snickered. Wei Ying had known exactly what his plans were. But he seemed on-board with it. A little spark of hope formed in his mind. Maybe this time it would work.

The unsuspecting alpha in question was hidden in his favorite corner of the oversized library in one of the open rooms that surrounded the main area. They weren’t exactly separate rooms, since their entrances were just large arches instead of doors. Some of them had desks and others had cushions and fur rugs. The latter was what Lan Wangji preferred. He liked to recline in the giant fluffy cushions on the fur-covered ground with a book or a notepad, his boots left by the arch at the entrance. He was drawing now, doodling the things he had seen on his most recent mission into a dungeon.

When Wei Ying entered the library, he started by perusing some of the books, finding a few on conjuration magic that piqued his interest. With a hum, he decided he would take one and find somewhere to sit. Or at least, he would pretend to look at his book while he attempted to make friends.

It was easy to recognise Lan Xichen’s baby brother when he saw him. The alpha was curled up in the pillows and was a spitting image of his sibling, even down to the white traditional robes and forehead ribbon. He knew that had to be him. 

“Hi!” He said as he approached. He took a couple pillows for himself and sat across from the alpha. “Mind if I sit?”

Lan Wangji looked up with widened eyes. His heart raced and he noticed a few things at once. First was that someone actually approached him to initiate a conversation and didn’t look scared about it, second was that this boy was probably the prettiest person he’d ever seen in his life, and third was the scent. This was that omega student… What was his name again?

He couldn’t really do anything except stare helplessly. He truly didn’t think there was a more beautiful person in this world. 

It was a little odd but Wei Ying pushed that aside. Lan Xichen had told him that his brother was quiet. That was fine, people always said that Wei Ying talked enough for two people. He beamed at him and held out his hand towards him. “I’m Wei Ying! You are?” He asked.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying’s hand and tried not to look as terrified as he felt. He really didn’t think he could do it. He might survive reciprocating such a gesture, but it wouldn’t be pretty. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had had skin to skin contact with someone that wasn’t his immediate family. 

He shifted a little in his spot and forced himself to breathe. _Wei Ying._ He was surprised he remembered the name with how anxious he was. And how distracted he was by that _smile._ It was like those days in late spring when the clouds parted and the long-forgotten sun shone through and warmed his face. Was it possible to be blinded by a person’s beauty?

“Lan Zhan,” he said, his voice sounding strange to him. (He never spoke out loud in the library.) “Courtesy name Wangji.”

Wei Ying noticed that Lan Wangji hadn’t taken his handshake. So, he made the move and reached over to take Lan Wangji’s hand and shook it with a small laugh.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He teased. “It’s nice to meet you, Lan Wangji.”

Lan Wangji barely heard what he said that time. He had jumped a little, but at least he hadn’t yanked his hand away like his reflexes wanted to do. He felt hot, like the temperature in the room had risen more than just a few degrees. The leftover feeling of Wei Ying’s hand on his was burning and buzzing and he wanted to pull it in and cradle it. He did, as subtly as he could by tucking it into his other hand in his lap. Was his head _steaming?_ It sure felt like it.

It was endearing just how flustered Lan Wangji seemed to be. Wei Ying couldn’t help but notice that he seemed a little nervous. It must be hard not having many friends, he thought. He let him be for a little while, looking down at his book and flicking through some of the pages. However, he was drawn to what Lan Wangji was doing.

“Hey, what are you drawing? Can I see?” He said, leaning over Lan Wangji’s shoulder.

Lan Wangji was still recovering and trying to gather himself, so he didn’t answer. The page that faced up in his lap had a drawing of an undead dog he’d seen in a dungeon recently. It must have been laid to rest with its master, and risen when the other magic activated and rose all of the corpses to defend the dungeon. It hadn’t been aggressive like its human counterparts. It seemed confused more than anything else. Lan Wangji had put it out of its misery when he was finished with his mission, but it had hurt to do so. He wanted to remember it, so that was the first thing he had decided to draw.

“Whoa!” Wei Ying exclaimed when he saw it. He’d always had a liking for creepy or macabre looking artwork. “That’s really good! You’re an amazing artist! Have you got a spare pencil? Can I have a sheet of paper? I want to draw something too!”

Lan Wangji didn’t give Wei Ying a glance. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it. He reached into his bag and got another pencil, then turned to a new page and tore it out. He handed it to the omega. When was his heart going to slow down?

“Thanks! Okay, okay, you’re not allowed to look until I’m done, alright?” Wei Ying said as he took the pencil and paper.

He began to draw, shielding his body away from Lan Wangji so he couldn’t peek. Though, he kept glancing on over at him. Lan Wangji was incredibly handsome, Wei Ying had eyes so there was no way he couldn’t notice that. He figured that he would draw him a (hopefully flattering) picture of him.

Lan Wangji was nervous about the drawing, but he was nervous about everything else too. He took the time to take deep, slow breaths. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to go back to his room. It took everything in him to stay calm.

As it was, masterpieces took some time. Wei Ying quietly hummed as he drew until he was satisfied with the artwork. He’d spent a good portion of his time back home practicing his artwork, it was one of his favourite hobbies. 

“Here it is!” Wei Ying said as he planted the drawing on Lan Wangji’s lap. It was a carefully drawn illustration of him sat on his knees, gazing down at his sketchbook with a pencil in hand. He looked serene, complimented by the little flower Wei Ying had added to his hair for a cute touch. “It’s a gift! For you!”

_It was a picture of him._ Lan Wangji stared at it for a few seconds in shock. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he was being made fun of. What kind of person would draw a picture of someone they just met? Someone as unlikeable as Lan Wangji, even? And put a flower in his hair? It wouldn’t be the first time this happened. Usually it was mean older students tricking the new students into making him angry so he would get them in trouble.

Either way, he had been sitting there for too long and he didn’t want to be there anymore. He closed his notebook, leaving the picture wedged inside, and stood up. He walked past where the fur rug ended and put on his boots. He wanted to take a nap.

Wei Ying felt a surge of panic when Lan Wangji got up. He put his book to one side and chased after him, putting on his boots as quickly as he could and running.

“Lan Wangji!” He yelled. “Hey, wait!”

Lan Wangji felt another pang of anxiety. He didn’t like being in this omega’s spotlight. It was too bright. He could see heads turn in his peripheral vision and he kind of wanted to vomit. He stopped right as Wei Ying reached him, turning around and giving him a stern, almost desperate look. 

_”Stop. Running. And yelling._ This is a _library._ ” He kept his voice down, not nearly strong enough to be a capital-c Command from an alpha to an omega (which was strictly against the rules), but he put enough venom in it to hopefully shame Wei Ying into complying.

It made Wei Ying jump a little but he didn’t lose his smile.

“Sorry!” He said in a hushed whisper. “I just, I didn’t want you to go before I… apologised. Or whatever. I didn’t mean to weird you out! If I did, I’m sorry! I-I was just… I just wanted to be friendly. Oh, also…” He held out Lan Wangji’s pencil towards him. “You can’t leave without your pencil.”

Lan Wangji really did think he was going to hurl. He looked a bit pitiful as he stared between the pencil and Wei Ying’s too beautiful face. It was so soft, not like an omega woman’s face but not with the sharp edges of an alpha man’s face either. His nose was small, his cheeks round, his lips soft and perky, his brows thin and perfectly shaped. He didn’t seem real, except for his personality that shone brighter than the sun. Wei Ying’s voice also had a lovely quality about it: it was higher pitched than most alpha mens’, a perfect tenor with a sweet lilt to it. Lan Wangji needed to go before he… threw up, burst into tears, _something._

He carefully took his pencil and tucked it in his bag, then he left again, faster this time.

Wei Ying watched him leave, momentarily stunned. He wasn't used to people being so abrupt with him. Most people had a little bit more tact than that, but truthfully, his sharpness and the way that he seemed to ignore him, only made Wei Ying more intrigued. He would find a way to befriend this alpha, no matter what.

Lan Wangji walked past everyone in his dorm. He was easily recognizable with the usual light colored, long, flowing robes his family kept to, let alone their white forehead ribbon. He was used to people freezing or stepping away when he approached, all conversation stopping when he entered a room. He was happy for it at the moment, since he could rush up the stairs to his room without being blocked by the alphas moving in. He leaned against the door for a few seconds once he got there, wondering what was going to happen.

Then he was running to the toilet and gagging over it. He breathed fast and tried to control himself — he could usually avoid actually vomiting from anxiety if he got his heart to slow down in time. When the threat wasn’t so imminent, he sat down and forced himself to breathe slowly.

That hadn’t been the most anxiety-inducing social interaction he’d ever had, but it was among the top five. He thought that a lot of it was caused by the surprise; Lan Wangji hadn’t been able to prepare himself. He was in his safe place in the library, somewhere he had never been disturbed unless it was receiving a mission. But he was okay now, he reminded himself. He was in his room, and no one else could go in there.

Once he had calmed down and the nausea passed, he left the toilet room and went to go lay down on the bed. He couldn’t stop going over that entire conversation. His chest ached when he thought about Wei Ying’s face. How was he real? A part of Lan Wangji _wanted._ He _yearned,_ but he didn’t let himself think about what he yearned for. He didn’t even know this man. He had probably scared the omega off as he always did. He would just need to avoid him for a while.

Luckily, he didn’t have to try too hard. A few hours later, he heard the sound of something small bouncing off the barrier of the window. He went to go look, and Wang Laoshi waved back at him from the ground. He nodded, then grabbed his travel bag and Bichen and headed back down the stairs to meet the professor outside. 

“Hey,” Wang Laoshi said, his voice hushed. “I need you to get something for me, and get it fast. Someone’s life is at stake. A while ago I paid someone to transport me an artifact, it’s an iron sphere with lots of ambient magic. I was going to be using it in my classes. I just got the package and instead of the artifact, it was this note.”

He handed Lan Wangji a piece of paper that read, _‘Caught your man in Blueflower Lair. Wouldn’t tell us what this was for, but we guess it’s important. If you want it and your man back, you’ll need to pay.’_

“I don’t know who the fuck this is,” Wang Laoshi said, “and if I didn’t have to be here giving exams tomorrow I’d go find out myself. I need my friend alive and I need that artifact here yesterday. Here’s 200 gold, fucking drained my savings. If you can get it back to me I’d love you to death, but use it if you have to. Just make sure those two things get done. Okay? I have to prepare this thing before I can use it, and I’d like to use it for my advanced tests tomorrow, so… as fast as you can is not fast enough.”

Lan Wangji nodded and folded the note to put in his bag along with the gold. “It will be done.”

Blueflower Lair was a bandit camp, and he only knew this because he had come across it before on his travels. It was near the city Blueflower, which was only an hour’s fast ride away. If he rushed, he would be able to make it back by curfew.

As it turned out, it didn’t end up so nicely. The bandits took all of his money and demanded Bichen as well. Of course, Lan Wangji refused. He decided to attack instead, but then they surprised him. The bandits had enlisted a strong mage who neutralized Lan Wangji’s magic, which was something he rarely saw and therefore never prepared for with extra tools that would protect him from it. This meant that he couldn’t arm himself against attack like usual. He had to be strategic instead of charging in like he always did, and he was greatly outnumbered. But he had years of experience in battle, and eventually he was able to take out the mage and get his defenses back, but only after taking multiple hits. The bandits had surrendered at that point when it was clear Lan Wangji wasn’t going to back down and he was nearly impenetrable with his defenses, but they had snagged the gold when they ran. 

He quickly took off his robes to minimize the blood staining the light blue fabric, then sought out where they had kept Wang Laoshi’s friend. He was tied up against a chair in the back, but thankfully unharmed. He got the man’s help quickly bandaging up his arms and torso, then put his robes back on and got the artifact.

It was just past sunset then, so Lan Wangji had to urge his horse as fast as she could run back to Gusu. He watched anxiously as the light got dimmer. His body hurt from the wounds and the stinging cold, and his anxiety was steadily rising with the exertion of riding and the prospect of being stuck outside with no money.

His horse was a headstrong creature with solid muscles under her thick white coat, and her endurance level was phenomenal. But even she was wheezing as she climbed the mountain up to campus. She galloped all the way there and stopped at the gate, nearly throwing Lan Wangji off. He jumped off the horse and stumbled to the gate and pulled —

It was locked. He let out a heavy breath, then got the artifact out of his bag. With a strong defense spell, he gave it a ward and tossed it over the gate. The ward protected it from the barrier, and it sailed right through. Hopefully Wang Laoshi would be searching for him and would find it.

Lan Wangji sat down heavily in the snow, watching his breath fog in front of him. He had no money for an inn. But perhaps the innkeeper would give him a room out of pity if he promised to pay for it later...

Wei Ying, on the other hand, found himself in a similar predicament. Though it was under entirely different circumstances.


	2. And There Was Only One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those of you who haven't read Heart Thief and aren't familiar with our formatting, there is an extra space between me and Biscuit's writing (Biscuit writes Wei Ying and I write Lan Wangji)! That is a feature, not a bug. :D

After Lan Wangji had fled from him, Wei Ying spent a bit more time wandering the campus before he got bored. He decided that it would be okay to leave campus entirely and explore the nearby areas. 

The campus and its nearby city were incredible, even despite the cold. Wei Ying had quite the delightful time perusing the wares in the nearby market and flirting with some of the young maidens who helped to run them. He was often told that he was quite confident and brave for an omega.

Then, he set his sights on it. _Emperor’s Smile._ It was one of the most renowned wines in the area – no, the _world_. Wei Ying couldn’t help trying a cup and it was everything he hoped for. See, he was a bit of a connoisseur for that kind of thing. He just _had_ to have more. There was no way he was going back to campus without some.

The sun was setting when he left the establishment with a bottle of the stuff. He’d wanted a jar, but there was no easy way to smuggle that in. So, he settled for a bottle which he could tuck in his clothes. It only hit him about the curfew when he got closer to the gates. 

Ah, right. He was going to be locked out. It was going to take some serious rogue work to sneak in without getting caught. This place was a _fortress_.

To Wei Ying’s surprise, there was already someone on his side of the gate when he got there. Even more surprising was that it was a familiar face. 

“ _Lan Wangji?_ ” Wei Ying asked as he approached. He laughed a little. “I see you’re in the same boat that I am. Who knew? I thought you were supposed to be all straight-laced, you know, your family running this place and—Oh. You’re hurt.”

Wei Ying’s expression suddenly turned serious and he picked up the pace to settle by Lan Wangji’s side.

Lan Wangji’s life truly couldn’t get any more difficult at the moment, he thought. The very man he had been hoping to avoid was also stuck outside the gates for whatever ungodly reason, which... made him his responsibility.

When the omega plopped down next to him, he hauled himself to his feet and went to his horse as if she could protect him. “Why are you out here?” he asked, more in frustration than actual need to know.

“Well, I was bored on campus so I decided to leave, go into town, see what was going on. But uh… I guess I lost track of time. So… here I am! Hahaha…” Wei Ying’s laughter trailed off. “But seriously, you’re not going anywhere with those wounds. The blood’s all seeping out the bandages. Come on, sit back down. I know a bit of healing magic, I can help.”

Lan Wangji frowned. There was a list of reasons he did not want to undress in that moment. “Too cold,” he said. “There’s an inn in Gusu. I’ll get us rooms.” He didn’t wait for an answer but just took his horse’s reins and started walking.

“So stubborn!” Wei Ying remarked before launching himself onto his feet and following Lan Wangji. “How did you even get injuries like that?”

“There was a mage,” Lan Wangji said. “Neutralized my defense. I was outnumbered.”

He felt more calm now that the panic had subsided. It was the usual numbness that always followed stress like that. He was exhausted at the moment and just wanted to lay down.

“Well, you did well then! Did you kick their asses? I bet you did,” Wei Ying said with a delightful hum. “How far away is this inn? You should sit down as soon as you can you know. You’ll only make it worse the more you move.”

Too late for that, Lan Wangji thought. He’d been moving quite a lot since he got the wounds. Perhaps that was why he felt tired and light-headed? He didn’t answer the questions, choosing to stay silent until they got to the inn. It was going to be a long walk.

Wei Ying huffed a little at the lack of answer but continued to talk anyway, folding his arms over his chest.

“I can’t believe I got that sweet room at the top of the dorms and I didn’t make it back on time. I guess that’s my fault though… In a way, it’ll be nice for us to hang out. I mean, I always thought it’d be lonely up there on my own with no roommates. I like company,” he said.

Lan Wangji didn’t understand what Wei Ying meant by “hang out.” He was going to drop his horse off at the stable, then take the omega to the inn, then leave and find an overnight healer, then get himself a room. That was it.

And of course, because the world had to challenge his idea that his life couldn’t get harder, the inn was packed. He realized it was mostly families of new students who had stuck around to explore the town. He went to the innkeeper. “Two rooms please,” he said hesitantly, “I have no money, I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

The innkeeper gave him a sympathetic look. “Hanguang-Jun,” she said, “we only have one room left. You’ll have to go to the next town and see if the inns have one open.” She eyed his arm pointedly. “You look rough. Do you want a ride to a healer?”

“I’ll take the room,” Lan Wangji said.

She sighed and took a key from her belt to hand to Lan Wangji. He turned around and held it out to Wei Ying. “Be back before the exams,” he said.

Wei Ying looked at Lan Wangji and then down at the key. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Lan Wangji by the wrist, dragging him in the direction of the nearby hallway so they could find the room.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he said as he pulled him. “I’m not letting you leave here like this. You’re going to get in this room and you’re going to let me heal you. Then, I can leave you be, if that’s what you want.”

There was that nausea again. Lan Wangji didn’t think it was from anxiety this time; he didn’t think he was going to throw up either. It was just this… weird, uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn’t like it.

He barely ducked in time to not hit the top of the door as Wei Ying pulled him inside the room once he’d opened it. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like any of this. But Wei Ying sounded so commanding that he couldn’t even think about disobeying, and his scent turned submissive. He had to struggle to keep it in.

As soon as they were both in, Wei Ying shut the door behind them and put the key on the side. He took a deep breath and turned to Lan Wangji, nodding his head towards the bed.

“Go on, sit down. I’ll need to get to wherever you’re injured so sort yourself out,” he said.

Lan Wangji gave a heavy sigh, then untied his robes. They were ruined at this point, slashed and still stained with blood despite his efforts earlier. He slid the vambraces off and set them on the table, then took off his cape, his outer robe, then inner robe and set them on the bed as he sat down. He felt vulnerable in the cold room with only bandages covering his upper half, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it except cast a warming spell on himself.

While he was undressing, Wei Ying had respectfully turned away. When he heard the shuffling stop, he slowly turned back around. His breath hitched a little at the sight of him. Everything about this situation was taboo. He’d never had a good handle on containing his scent, he’d never needed to, but this was bringing out something dormant inside him.

Even so, he swallowed it down and approached Lan Wangji. He reached out to remove the bandages but paused.

“Um…” he said, suddenly a little nervous. “Can I touch you? Is that okay?”

The question annoyed Lan Wangji. _How else are you going to do it?_ he wanted to snap. He wanted to say no, because it _wasn’t_ okay. He felt uncomfortable and exposed, and the idea of having cold little hands on his skin didn’t appeal to him. (Despite how delicate he remembered those hands to be, how warm they had been earlier…)

But he nodded. The wounds hurt, he was already undressed and sitting there, there was no reason to stop.

“Okay. Tell me if I’m hurting you too bad or whatever, alright?” Wei Ying said. He started with the cut on his chin. His eyes were lidded as he relaxed his body and concentrated. It had been a while since he’d used any of his healing magic. There often wasn’t much of a need and he wasn’t super invested in the healing side of things. However, it was a requirement for all young omegas.

A light red glow came from his fingers, dancing over Lan Wangji’s skin until the cut healed itself up. He took another deep breath before he moved to remove the bandages. It was hard to focus when Lan Wangji’s chest was staring right at him. And those arms… Gods, he could only imagine what he’d done to get arms like that. He knew he was tall and broad anyway but… this was intense. He found himself wondering if Lan Wangji could pick him up with one hand.

“It’s going to scar but I should be able to close the wounds,” he continued.

Just like the cut on his chin, Wei Ying let his magic touch Lan Wangji’s other wounds. His hands shook a little when they made contact with his chest and with his arm. The muscles were so thick and barely yielded to his touch; it was distracting. But after some time, the wounds had closed and were beginning to scar over. Then, Wei Wuxian cast just a small rejuvenation spell, just to rid Lan Wangji of any lingering aches.

“There,” he said. “How are you feeling?"

Lan Wangji took a deep breath, taking in that sweet scent as he did. The healing had hurt (it always did at least a little) but the rejuvenation spell made him feel better. He finally glanced at Wei Ying after keeping his eyes averted the whole time. “Better,” he said. “Thank you.”

He stood up and picked up his bag to get the extra set of clothes. He could probably walk to the next town. There wasn’t a guarantee they’d give him a room with no money, though. He didn’t know the innkeepers there. Maybe he could sneak into the stables and sleep in his horse’s stall. He’d be long gone by the time anyone was awake to find him.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Wei Ying asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He reached out to grab Lan Wangji’s arm. “Don’t think you’re going anywhere mister. You’re going to get in that bed and rest until morning. I’ve healed you the best I can but it’s important you _rest_. No more moving around until tomorrow. Healer’s orders.”

Lan Wangji’s scent turned submissive again. What was that about, anyway? The scent of submission wasn’t socially desirable when it came from alphas, with the exception of more dominant alphas that liked to bully others. Lan Wangji wasn’t doing it on purpose. He was glad that he was used to keeping his scent under wraps.

He nervously looked at the bed, then at Wei Ying. There was no way he was taking the bed from him, and sharing was also off the table, despite how obligated he felt to obey. “I will be fine,” he said. “I will rest elsewhere.”

“If you really can’t bear to be in the same room as me, I’ll leave. I’ll go find somewhere else to stay. You’re paying for this room and you need to rest, so you have the bed,” Wei Ying said, shaking his head. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Lan Wangji frowned. “You are my responsibility,” he said, “no matter what you say. I got this room for you. Do not insult me by leaving.”

“Then do not insult me or belittle me either. I’m the healer in this situation and I’m telling you that you need to get in that bed and rest for the night,” Wei Ying snapped right back at him.

Lan Wangji looked apprehensive and he could feel his body trying to pump out more submissive scent to placate Wei Ying, but he kept it in as best he could. Without a word, he turned back to the bed and undressed again. He folded the robes and set them back in his bag, but took out the fresh pants and underwear. He shot Wei Ying a troubled look before he went to change behind the privacy screen.

Wei Ying sighed and leaned against the wall, letting his shoulders relax. He was skeptical whether Lan Wangji would actually listen to him, but it was good to know that he had the decency to respect his word.

When Lan Wangji was in a fresh pair of pants, he padded over to the bed and lay down in it, giving Wei Ying another look as he did so. He turned onto his originally uninjured side facing away from him and curled up. He wished he had his stuffed animal with him, but he would probably instinctively croon at it and make things worse than they already were. He was glad that he was as exhausted as he was, otherwise he wouldn’t be sleeping at all that night.

As soon as Lan Wangji had curled up, Wei Ying turned out the lights and began to undress himself. He made a small bundle of his clothes on the floor beside the bed, safely tucking the bottle of wine to one side, under his jacket. He stripped down to his underclothes and laid down on the clothes he had set out, pulling his outerwear over the top. It was certainly going to be cold, but he would be fine.

Lan Wangji waited for Wei Ying to get in bed, but he soon realized that wasn’t happening. Was he seriously going to sleep on the floor? Injured or not, that was straight up immoral. Lan Wangji was tempted to just ignore it and let the omega do what he wanted, but as soon as he closed his eyes it nagged at him. He couldn’t do this. He was going to lose his mind.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. He sat up and reached around for his bag to get his clothes, then stood up and dressed in the dark. He was leaving. If the omega still wanted to sleep on the floor then so be it, but Lan Wangji wasn’t going to be a part of it.

“I can hear you moving around. What do you think you’re doing?” Wei Ying hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet. He had been jerked back into being awake as soon as he heard the shuffling.

Lan Wangji didn’t answer. He put on his socks and boots, then gathered up his torn clothes. He put the cape back on -- it would keep him warm even if it was ripped. After throwing the vambraces in his bag and grabbing Bichen, he made his way to the door, avoiding the dark shadow of what he assumed was Wei Ying.

And sure it was. Wei Ying had gotten up out of bed and strolled over to where Lan Wangji was, following the noise. He grabbed him, first by one arm, then his other shot out to grab the other arm so he could turn Lan Wangji to face him.

“Don’t ignore me,” he said. “And I can’t _believe_ that after I asked you to not insult or belittle me, you get up and start walking out as soon as you think I’m asleep.”

Lan Wangji felt anger bubble up inside him, making his head fill with pressure. It was frightening. The urge to release his scent and Command and dominate overwhelmed him -- the first time in his life that had happened. He took a shaky breath, struggling to control himself. When he thought he could speak at an acceptable volume, he said, “I would like to sleep. I can’t sleep here. I’m leaving.”

“I don’t understand what you want from me. I offered to leave so you could sleep here and rest and you said no. So, I stayed. I stayed so you could sleep. I got comfy on the floor because… well… because…!” Wei Ying’s face lit up red and he was suddenly grateful that Lan Wangji’s view was limited by the darkness, but he was sure he could feel his warm hands and the change in scent. “I-Isn’t it wrong for me and you to sleep in the same bed? I mean. I’m an omega, you’re an alpha and… I just… I’ve never… I don’t know! Just tell me what I have to do to get you to stay here and rest up.”

Lan Wangji’s anger dissipated and he relaxed his body and sighed. “Sharing a bed with an omega who I am not courting is _improper,”_ he said quietly, “taking comfort in the same space as an omega or one’s elder who lacks that comfort -- sitting in the only chair, sleeping in the only bed, eating when they are hungry -- _that_ is immoral. I refuse to do it. I would sleep better in a stable.”

“Alright well next time just say that instead of getting up and walking out. I can’t read your mind you know,” Wei Ying said. He huffed and let go of one of Lan Wangji’s arms, pulling him back towards the bed. This time, he sat down upon it and waited for Lan Wangji to join him.

Lan Wangji pulled his arm away and held it. He didn’t like being dragged around; it was a miracle he’d allowed Wei Ying to do it to him this much. A part of his mind said, _you’d let him do anything with a face as pretty as that._ He ignored it.

He wanted to leave. He didn’t want to be so close to Wei Ying. It made him feel anxious and… weird. But he knew if he left, he wouldn’t be able to sleep anywhere else. He’d only be able to think about how he’d upset him.

Eventually he surrendered. He walked around to the other side of the bed and undressed once again. Quietly he said, “If my scent disturbs you, do not go back to the floor. Wake me up.”

“Fine,” Wei Ying said. He pulled the covers up over him and settled down in the bed. This was a lot better than sleeping on the floor, he reluctantly thought to himself. He glanced Lan Wangji’s way. “You’re so concerned with what is the right or wrong conduct of being with me so I’m sure I don’t need to say this but I can and will kick you in the dick if you try anything unsavoury.”

Lan Wangji was only hurt for a second from the idea that Wei Ying thought he was capable of taking advantage of him. But he remembered that many alphas were monsters. He’d seen his fair share of it on the road. He felt a strong pang of protectiveness, a ghost of the intensity he’d felt toward the victims he’d witnessed. It made him feel a little less weird. At least Wei Ying was prepared, should he encounter it. As he got in bed, he tried not to think about whether he already had.

“If an alpha forces himself on you, castrate him,” he mumbled quietly into the pillow. “If it’s a woman, get creative.”

Then he thought about those other omegas he’d seen before, the ones he’d had to defend. He turned his head away from the pillow and added, even more serious, “Or give me their name and I will do it for you. I mean that.”

Wei Ying let out a small laugh. He considered this a step forward. Lan Wangji came off as a cold and stubborn person, but he was beginning to see a small inkling of someone underneath that. Someone who really cared.

“Thank you. You know, you’re much cuter when you’re being nice rather than all stubborn,” he teased.

Lan Wangji buried his face in the pillow. He suddenly felt hot and a little nauseous. Okay, that weird feeling was back. There was nothing he could say to that, and even if there was he wouldn’t want to say it. He forced himself to think about something else. He wondered if Wang Laoshi found the artifact. Lan Wangji felt bad about losing his money. Bandits were a real problem everywhere. Sometimes Lan Wangji wondered if he should just start killing them during his travels because often even after he scared one, he’d see that same one on another mission. They killed and robbed people all the time. Would he be saving lives if he took care of them all?

He really was exhausted. As soon as he started thinking about other things, he began dropping off. He could smell it as soon as his scent released as his body completely relaxed, and he briefly tried to cut it off again, but it was in vain as he was falling asleep soon after.

“Goodnight, Lan Wangji,” Wei Ying whispered before closing his own eyes. The scent of the man beside him was a little distracting, but he managed to settle despite it. He curled up on his side and realised just how tired he was. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Clearly, he didn’t mind that strong scent as much as Lan Wangji had feared.


	3. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week! You'll get a double update today to make up for it~  
> Finals are over and I have finally earned my bachelor's degree folks! I wish all yall that are still in school are holding on, you can do it!

Lan Wangji woke up at five as usual -- or at least he hoped he did. There were things covering the windows to keep the cold out, so he couldn’t tell if the sun had risen or not. It was still dark in the room.

He was confused at first. It wasn’t the location — he often slept in places other than his home — but the _scent._ It was sweet, like fresh honey. When he realized who it belonged to, he jolted completely awake and sat up. _He’d shared a bed with Wei Ying._

He looked next to him. There was a bump under the sheets where Wei Ying slept. He was so _small._ He had met omega men before; one of his professors was one. But there was something about this one that… affected him. Maybe it was because he was the only person other than family or professors that actually… talked to him. Wasn’t afraid of him.

“Wei Ying,” he said. “Wake up.”

At the sound of Lan Wangji’s voice, Wei Ying grumbled a little. He stirred in the bed but pulled the sheets closer. Then, he rolled and pressed his face against the pillow.

“Five more minutes,” came his muffled reply.

Lan Wangji was glad it was still dark. He feared he wouldn’t be able to look away. How indecent… “Wei Ying,” he said again, “we must hurry. You _must_ be back in time for the exams.”

Wei Ying made a whining noise from under the covers before he reluctantly sat up. It was still dark and therefore, he shouldn’t be awake. That was his logic. 

“Turn the lights on then, I can’t see anything,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He was sure his hair was a mess and he could feel his inner robe slipping down his shoulder, but he didn’t care.

Lan Wangji got up and went to light the lamp. He couldn’t help but look but immediately looked away, his ears burning. Wei Ying was too beautiful. It made him want to curl in a ball and cry. Instead, he just returned to the bed to get his clothes and put them on, refusing to look at him.

It took some effort but Wei Ying managed to pull himself out of bed and get dressed. He pulled his hair up into a sloppy ponytail and yawned. This really was too early. Then, he picked up the bottle of wine he had hidden under his clothes.

“Oh good. Seems like it survived,” he hummed.

Lan Wangji had brushed his hair out and pulled it back into a half ponytail. He turned to see Wei Ying waving around a bottle of Emperor’s Smile. “Alcohol is forbidden on campus,” he said.

Wei Ying pouted as he tucked it away inside his clothes, like he had done the night before. “You won’t tell anyone though, will you? It’ll be our little secret. No one has to know any of this happened.”

“No,” Lan Wangji said, “I am not allowed to be complicit. I cannot allow you to take it.” He walked over to Wei Ying and stared down at him cooly.

“I paid good money for this! I’m keeping it!” Wei Ying protested. He folded his arms over his chest, holding the bottle tight to his body in the process. “What are you going to do about it? Take it off me?”

Lan Wangji only blinked slowly, feeling tired. “No,” he said, “you may take it with you. I will tell my uncle. The punishment is one week of detention where you will have to stand on your hands for twenty minutes.”

“And what else are you gonna tell him, huh? That you undressed in front of me and slept in the same bed?” Wei Ying asked, cocking an eyebrow with a slight smirk. “If you don’t, I will. Then we’ll both be in trouble. So why don’t we just call it even?”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer to that. He turned to get his bag and Bichen. “You know the rules,” he said. “You must get back. Come.”

“After everything we’ve been through together Er-Gege, this is how you treat me,” Wei Ying said with a huff but reluctantly followed Lan Wangji out of the inn.

Lan Wangji escorted Wei Ying back to campus in silence. “Go to the main lecture hall,” he said before he headed toward his dorm.

“I have places to be first but I promise I’ll be there!” Wei Ying shouted to him as he left. He darted in the direction of his own dorm and was suddenly remorseful that he’d picked the room on the fourth floor. In a hurry, he ran up there as fast as he could and shoved the bottle of wine into a bag under his bed. Then, he came back down and made his way to the main hall.

He was late. Everyone knew he was late. But he slid on into the main hall anyway, severely out of breath. He panted with his hands on his knees before taking a seat and announcing: “Sorry I’m late!”

Lan Xichen heard his uncle huff. He gave him a placating look and stood up, getting a written exam and a pencil. He went to Wei Ying and set it on the desk in front of him, speaking in a whisper. “This is to test your basic reading, writing and cr—“ he cut off when he smelled Lan Wangji. He looked around, then back at Wei Ying. Was it him? He stuffed down his initial pleased feelings and cleared his throat. He would figure out why the omega smelled like his brother soon enough. “And critical thinking skills,” he finished.

Wei Ying gave him a cheery smile and nodded. He looked down at the paper and picked up the pencil. This would be a walk in the park. He got to work as soon as he could, breezing through the questions.

As soon as Lan Wangji had gotten money from his room, he went back to town and gave the innkeeper the money. It was barely sunrise now.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

She beamed. “You’re always reliable, Hanguang-Jun. I trust that your wounds are taken care of?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

“Was it that pretty boy from last night?” she asked. “You best keep him around. An omega like that can set you up for life.”

Blushing, Lan Wangji gave her a bow and turned to leave.

“Come back anytime, Hanguang-Jun,” she said.

Once he got back to campus, he went straight for the lecture hall. The new students were finishing up their written exams. He watched while they took their tests to Lan Xichen and he gave them a piece of paper with the room they’d be going next for their practical exams.

Lan Qiren saw him, and Lan Wangji nodded. His uncle stood and walked to the corner of the room away from the others, and Lan Wangji followed.

“I must take punishment and also report a rule violation from Wei Ying,” he said once he was there.

Lan Qiren gave a critical glance over to where Lan Wangji assumed Wei Ying was sitting. “Continue,” he said.

“I went on a mission for Wang Laoshi,“ Lan Wangji said, “I did not make it back to campus before curfew. I found Wei Ying there and took him to the inn. They were busy and had only one room left. I was injured, and he insisted on healing my wounds. He also insisted I sleep in the bed, so we shared. This morning, he showed me a bottle of alcohol he brought onto campus.”

Lan Qiren’s frown deepened. “Did you attempt to confiscate it?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “He had it in his clothes. I could not get to it. I assume he put it in his room.”

There was a moment of silence, then Lan Qiren sighed. “Your transgressions were improper conduct, but minor violations that were necessary in an emergency situation. No punishment required.”

“Uncle, I insist.” Lan Wangji lowered his head.

Lan Qiren was quiet for a short moment, then he said, “Very well. If it would give you peace of mind, attend detention tomorrow. Twenty minutes.”

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said. He bowed politely, then left to go find Wang Laoshi.

Wei Ying still finished his exam in good time. He got up from his seat and handed in his paper with a grin before strolling off to where he would be taking his physical exams. While he walked, he wondered what Lan Wangji was doing right now and whether or not he had told Lan Qiren about the bottle of wine. Surely, no man would _want_ to take punishment so maybe he would get away with things.

Lan Qiren waited until Wei Ying was done with his test and left the room before he called to him in the hallway. “Wei Ying,” he said, “come here for a moment.”

_Uh oh_ Wei Ying thought internally. He walked over to Lan Qiren, tucking his hands behind his back and squaring his shoulders as he gave him his best smile.

“Yes, sir?” He said.

It was pitiful, Lan Qiren thought. He had had high hopes for this omega. “My nephew told me you brought alcohol onto campus,” he said. “Before you take your practical exams, bring it to me so I may have it disposed of. Go, now.”

Wei Ying wanted to ask if this meant that he wouldn’t be getting detention. He huffed a little but nodded, taking his time to go and retrieve the bottle of wine from his room and reluctantly handing it over. It would be sad to see it go but he would just make sure that no one saw him next time once he had the money to buy some more.

Lan Qiren handed the bottle to Lan Xichen, who had finished sending students to the other rooms. “Pour it out and wash the bottle for the kitchens,” he said. “No need to waste.”

Lan Xichen nodded and left. Lan Qiren looked back at Wei Ying and sighed. “I had high hopes for you, Wei Ying. For the next five days starting tomorrow, you will attend detention at three in the afternoon in room 401. Failure to attend will add more days it is required. Now, go to your exams.” 

Wei Ying let out a grumbling noise, but he nodded again before he scurried off towards his next exam. What a disappointing start to his day. They weren’t even going to drink the wine! What a waste!

He passed through his general exams with not too much difficulty. It was to be expected given that he was already a talented mage. When he walked into the healing exam, it was to be no different. 

The healing room was quiet and calm. High tables were set up around the room with various sleeping animals laying on top of them. Lan Xia stood behind the table with a goat on top of it. She was a short and petite omega woman, wearing the same flowing robes as the rest of the Lan family. Many said that it was hard to believe someone as small as her had given birth to two men as large as her sons, but that it was evident where they got their gentle personalities from.

“Good morning,” she said as Wei Ying stepped inside. 

“Good morning!” Wei Ying said, his mood immediately brightening when he saw the cheery woman. He could tell by her scent that she was an omega, if her height and stature wasn’t enough of a giveaway, and relief washed over him. It always nice to be in the presence of other omegas.

Lan Xia smiled. She was excited about Wei Ying’s attendance; it would be nice to have an omega boy in her classes for once and bring variety to things. “I’m Lan Laoshi,” she said. “One of them, at least. Are you ready for the healing exam?” 

Wei Ying nodded. He recalled faintly about one of the teachers being Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji’s mother. Was this her? He supposed he could see some of the similarities to the men in her face. How exciting. Getting to know Lan Wangji’s mother would certainly tell him more about Lan Wangji himself. 

“Wonderful,” Lan Xia said. “We’ll begin here.”

She pointed to the deep cut on the goat’s leg. “First, I’d like you to close this wound. Heal it as best as you can.” 

Wei Ying approached the goat and took a deep breath. Then, he put his hand out and focused his spiritual energy, just like he had done with Lan Wangji the night before. It took a little longer than usual given how recently he’d expended his magic, but eventually, he managed to summon enough to fully close the wound.

Lan Xia watched closely and hummed when he was finished. “Good,” she said. She healed the rest of it until there was no scar left. “If you’ve done any diagnostics training, can you tell me what is wrong with this goat on the inside?”

He’d done a bit of diagnostics training on animals before; humans were a bit more complicated. So, he nodded and took another deep breath before he summoned his magic again to cast a diagnostics spell. 

“Faeces issues… Frailness…” he mumbled. It clicked soon after. “The goat has coccidiosis. Right? Right.”

Lan Xia nodded. “Correct,” she said, “Now let’s do broken bones.” She walked over to the table that had a cat on it. “The tail is broken. Heal it, and then tell me what is wrong with the cat.”

Wei Ying once again, nodded and focused his spiritual energy. He healed the tail after a little while of focus and then took a few deep inhales and exhales. Then, he moved on to the diagnostics spell.

“The cat has… gingivitis. The teeth… Yeah,” Wei Ying said confidently.

“Very good,” Lan Xia said, “Passed basic with flying colors! Let’s move on to the advanced portion.

One by one, they went through each test. She wrote down the results after each one from then on, and at the end she said, “You show promise. You’ve passed basic already, so if you wish to stop there you can. But you are free to start with advanced healing courses if that’s what you want.”

“I can take other classes if I take advanced healing as well, right?” Wei Ying asked, looking up at Lan Xia. He wasn’t too enthused about healing, but he knew that it would be beneficial. Plus, Lan Xia seemed nice.

“Absolutely,” Lan Xia said, “As long as the class times don’t conflict. Are you interested in taking it?”

Wei Ying nodded. “Yeah. It’ll always come in handy and well… I already know the basics, you know? But I want to do conjuration as well. Are they going to conflict?”

Lan Xia raised her eyebrows. “Conjuration is a big undertaking,” she said, “good for you. And no, they won’t conflict. The class you’ll be taking is right before dinner, and Wang Laoshi’s classes are before that. If you’re going to see him after this, let me refresh your magic.” She reached out her hand and cast a rejuvenation spell.

“I like a challenge,” Wei Ying said with a grin. He bowed his head towards Lan Xia when she finished casting her spell. “Thank you very much Lan Laoshi.”

Lan Xia smiled. “I’m happy to have you in my class, Wei Ying. You’ll be the second boy to take Advanced Healing One this term. I’m sure the alpha boy will be happy he’s not the only one. I have twelve omega girls in that class.”

Hopefully, he would make friends when class started. Wei Ying chuckled a little and nodded. It was to be expected that the class was full of omegas since the healing magic was often forced upon them. But he had something else on his mind before he left.

“Lan Laoshi…” he said. “If you don’t mind me asking, you’re Lan Wangji’s mother, aren’t you?”

The mention of her son — at least _that_ one — was surprising. Lan Xia’s smile softened. “I am,” she said. “What makes you mention him?”

“I’ve spoken to him a few times… He’s a bit stubborn, isn’t he? Hahaha… He had some injuries from a mission last night which I healed for him… I don’t know, I was just wondering if there’s anything you could tell me about him. I want to be friends, but he’ll flee at the sight of me,” Wei Ying said.

That warmed Lan Xia’s heart. This was probably the first time that happened. It was a shame that it took this long. She walked over to sit on a cushion by the low table in the back of the room and invited Wei Ying to sit too. She thought about Wei Ying healing a grumpy Lan Wangji and she laughed.

“If you ever have children,” she said, “encourage them not to specialize in defense. Invincibility makes them reckless. If I weren’t here to heal him, that boy would have a permanent limp.”

Wei Ying smiled wider as he sat down with Lan Xia. “I can see that. He comes across as quite confident in his abilities and stuff… And well… He… Uh… Ahem. You can tell that he’s done a lot of work with that kind of stuff just in… the way that he looks.”

Lan Xia nodded, looking a little sad. She didn’t miss the tone in Wei Ying’s voice or how his eyes glistened, though. Oh, how it felt to be young...

“He started out as an errand boy when he was fourteen,” she said. “I begged to keep him here a few more years, I didn’t think he was ready to go out into the world alone. But he went, and a year later the errands got more demanding. He started fighting bandits and going into dungeons. Oh, those were the hard days. It was before his magic was as good as it is today. He’d drag himself back half alive, and I’d heal him. Even as good as I am, he still has scars.”

“Why did he do it? I mean if he kept getting injured and you know… Clearly it must have been upsetting for you as a mother. It seems strange to me that he would keep risking his life like that,” Wei Ying replied, shaking his head.

Lan Xia was pensive. “It would have been cruel to keep him here,” she said, shaking her head. “He always had a hard time making friends. He… never initiates. I don’t think he knows how. And I suppose he looks cold to others, so they don’t approach him. Imagine growing up in a place like this, surrounded by people but without a friend. He needed a purpose. Something to get him out of this place and make him happy. And if he had to risk his life for that, then… I would rather suffer for him than watch him suffer. And he bloomed after that. He seemed at peace. He still does.”

Wei Ying looked down at his lap. He couldn’t imagine a life filled with so many people but no friends. For most of his life, he’d had someone by his side and when he entered a room, he was quick to find someone to hang out with. It was heartbreaking to think of Lan Wangji like that. It was why he was going to change things.

“Well… I still want to be his friend. Like I said earlier, I like a challenge,” he said then laughed a little. “Maybe then he’ll go out a little less and spend more time with me.”

Lan Xia smiled. “If he let you heal him, then that means he likes you. You were right about him being stubborn.” She laughed as she remembered something. “One time he rode all the way home with a broken leg because he didn’t want to stop at a healer and have to take his pants off. It was a nasty break, I wanted to strangle him for it. I had to rebreak it and everything.”

Wei Ying laughed with her. He wrung his hands together, feeling a little better about bothering Lan Wangji. Even if he had told on him about the wine, he’d felt comfortable enough with him to let him heal him.

“Yeah, he was a bit reluctant with me…” he said. “So… I should definitely just keep on pestering him then, huh? I’m good at that.”

“Yes,” Lan Xia said. “He will make it clear if he wants his alone time. I’m sure he will appreciate having someone who isn’t family looking out for him.”

“Yes ma’am! I will do my best,” Wei Ying said, giving her a salute. “Hey, you know, I am looking forward to your classes. I want to hear every embarrassing story you have about Lan Wangji in due time, okay?”

Lan Xia laughed. She liked this boy. He reminded her of herself a bit. They both liked to tease Lan Wangji. “You’ll have to earn those, young man,” she said. “Find out what he named his rabbit plushie, then I’ll tell you one. That way I’ll know he really likes you.”

Wei Ying got up from his seat. “He has a rabbit plushie?! Oh, that’s rich in itself. I’ll find out, don’t you worry. Thank you again!”

"Good luck," Lan Xia said. She giggled even as the next student came in to take the exam a few minutes later. She really hoped this budding friendship worked out. It was long overdue.

Wei Ying left that exam with a grin on his face. Though, that grin was definitely gone by the time he had to go to detention the next day. He was grumbling by then, a grimace on his face as he dragged his feet towards the appropriate room.

Lan Qiren was the only person in the room. He was pleased to see Wei Ying early (even if only by a few minutes).

“How long you are here depends on you,” he said. “Have you ever done a handstand before?”

“Not… recently? I can do one though,” Wei Ying said, cocking an eyebrow. He moved to take his jacket off so it wouldn’t get in the way and folded it, placing it on a nearby table. “Am I going to have to do a handstand?”

“Yes,” Lan Qiren said. “For twenty minutes total. If you can’t do it at once, then stop and continue when you can. You will not leave here until the twenty minutes have been completed, or until eight this evening. Whichever comes first. Start when you’re ready.”

What an odd punishment… Wei Ying took a deep breath and nodded. He steeled himself and tightened his ponytail before he flipped himself over into a handstand. It had definitely been a long time since he’d done one, but he’d always been the flexible sort, at least compared to Jiang Cheng.

Lan Qiren pulled the knob on one of the hourglasses on his table, and sand started to pour into the bottom. 

It was three o’clock exactly when Lan Wangji entered the room. He came to get a large piece of paper and an ink set, then nodded at Lan Qiren before he went to an open space and laid out the paper, completely ignoring Wei Ying. He prepared the pen, then set it on the tray and removed his outer robes, only to get the sash and use it to secure his hair against his torso. When he was ready, he pushed himself into a handstand and took a moment to get balanced.

Wei Ying had already had to stop a few times by the time Lan Wangji entered the room. He had been doing his handstand for a couple of minutes when Lan Wangji joined him and Wei Ying dared to look over at him. That was a mistake. 

Lan Wangji’s inner robes clung tightly to his body. He could see every miniscule movement of his muscles, straining as he held himself up. In his mind’s eye, he could envision what they looked like underneath, especially after he’d seen the bare skin the other night. 

Almost immediately, Wei Ying’s hand slipped and he lost his balance, tumbling to the floor with a squeal.

“Ow! Ow, shit!” He cursed, rubbing his aching forehead.

That made Lan Wangji falter. He expertly corrected himself, though he did look over to see if Wei Ying was okay. As it turned out, _that_ was a mistake as well, since the fall had exposed that soft midriff.

Time to ignore him again. What just happened didn’t happen. His expression didn’t change, but his ears gave him away. He took a few seconds to get his balance perfect before he shifted his weight to his left hand and picked up the ink pen with his right to begin copying the conduct rules. His uncle hadn’t told him to write, but he felt it was appropriate.

“Do not use foul language in front of your elders,” Lan Qiren admonished.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Wei Ying quickly apologized with a whine. He slowly sat upright and took a deep breath. Then, he glanced towards Lan Qiren. “…Permission to heal my injury so I don’t end up with a huge jarring bruise on my forehead?”

"Granted," Lan Qiren said. "Take as long as you need." He was going through the student books, so he wasn't in a hurry.

Wei Ying focused his spiritual energy to heal his injury, then cast a small rejuvenation spell so he could quickly get back to doing his handstand. He wanted to finish at the same time as Lan Wangji, so the two of them could leave together.

That was a difficult task to achieve because Lan Wangji was a master at this and took no breaks. He wrote with his right hand for five minutes, then carefully switched over to write with his left (albeit barely legibly) for another five. The balance and writing required intense focus, so the time moved fast for him.

"Wangji," Lan Qiren said eventually, "twenty minutes has passed."

Lan Wangji set the pen down and rocked back onto his feet. He took the pen to the sink to wash it, then folded up the paper and put it in the waste basket. He put his robes back on then left the room, and it was only ten or so more seconds before Lan Qiren said to Wei Ying, "You are dismissed."

As soon as he was dismissed, Wei Ying gave Lan Qiren a quick bow before he hurtled out of the door with his jacket over his arm and chased down Lan Wangji.

“Lan Wangji!” He yelled before he finally matched his pace. “Lan Wangji. I can’t believe you actually told on me! Did you really tell your uncle that we slept in the same bed? You must have or you wouldn’t have come… You really are shameless!”

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Ying cooly. "With lack of shame I would have felt no need to take punishment," he said.

He did feel better. It wasn't as much the sleeping in the same bed or undressing to be healed as it was the short time where he genuinely wanted to ignore the omega and let him sleep on the floor. Or when he had unknowingly distressed him to the point of his scent changing. That kind of thing stuck in his conscience, even if it was minor. Punishing himself alleviated some of that guilt.

“Aren’t your arms tired? Mine are tired,” Wei Ying continued to babble with a long sigh. “It was so boring in there, I don’t know how twenty minutes managed to last so long, it felt like an hour. I guess you got all that upper body muscle making it easier… Damn, I’m so jealous!”

"Many punishments require thirty minutes," Lan Wangji said, "Repeat offenders will have minutes stacked up to an hour, or requirements changed to writing at the same time."

Wei Ying made a long whining sound. “I hope I don’t have to do it much more… But some of the rules are so dumb. I can’t believe you willingly signed yourself up for punishment! We could have both not gone you know.”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment while he walked. He didn't really understand how Wei Ying was so... intolerant of consequences. Was that a normal thing? Was Lan Wangji only like this because he had experienced nothing else?

Quietly, thoughtfully, he said, "Uncle told me I did not have to take punishment. But to avoid it would have been more painful."

“More painful?” Wei Ying inquired. He bit back any comment he felt the urge to make about him being weird. “What do you mean?”

Lan Wangji stopped walking and looked down at Wei Ying again, his expression somewhat conflicted. "Punishment is not for Uncle's benefit," he said, "it is to ruminate on one's mistakes and accept the consequences they have on one's mind. It cannot undo my transgression. But it eases the guilt."

Wei Ying shook his head and looked back up at Lan Wangji, meeting his eyes. “You don’t have to feel guilty. It’s not like we had much of a choice, given your condition. Plus, the whole alphas and omegas can’t be friends thing is stupid.”

Lan Wangji furrowed his brows. "We can be friends," he argued.

The way he worded that was too forward. Ears hot, he looked away and started walking again. "I wasn't guilty about--" he cut himself off and chewed on his lip. He wanted to take a nap. He didn't like this whole 'having conversations' thing. He always talked too much.

“We’re friends!” Wei Ying chirped, feeling suddenly pleased with himself as he chased Lan Wangji to catch him up when he started moving again. “Guilty about what? What were you gonna say?”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer. Part of him, the small part that hadn’t been eased with punishing himself, wanted to apologize. He would feel better if he did. But he didn’t know if he _should._ He didn’t know if those small things actually counted as transgressions to anyone but himself. And it wasn’t as if Wei Ying even _knew_ what was inside his thoughts. Was it better to just leave that one alone? Would it hurt him more to know?

“Lan Wangji,” Wei Ying whined. “You just said we were friends, right? You know what friends do? They tell each other stuff. Please don’t keep secrets! What were you gonna say?”

Lan Wangji slowed to a stop. His heart ached; they were friends... he didn’t know how to feel about that. He’d been vulnerable in front of Wei Ying already. What would happen if he could be vulnerable again? 

He glanced down at Wei Ying and opened his mouth but closed it when he saw some alphas coming up the stairs they had reached. There might be a class on the fourth floor then. There’d be more coming after them. The students were fourth years, so they were familiar with him and their conversation stopped when they saw him and Wei Ying at the top of the stairs.

Lan Wangji started walking down, and the alphas both muttered a quiet, “Hanguang-Jun” in greeting.

Wei Ying glanced at the alphas as they passed. He had been so close, Lan Wangji seemed like he was finally going to talk, and they just had the nerve to ruin it. With a huff, he caught up with Lan Wangji again and hooked himself around his arm.

“Maybe we should talk somewhere else?” He suggested.

Lan Wangji paused, alarmed by the sudden closeness. His scent was so strong this close, and he was self-conscious of Wei Ying being able to get his too. He looked at him again. _Heavens_ he was so short. It almost made him feel protective.

He heard a soft “oh shit” from the bottom of the stairs and another pair of fourth year alphas were staring up at him and Wei Ying. They were probably terrified from the omega’s blatant violation of Lan Wangji’s personal space — something he was known for keeping religiously.

He stared at the alphas and carefully removed his arm from Wei Ying’s grip before continuing on his way. They ogled at Wei Ying, but Lan Wangji knew people tended to look away from him in a subtle submissive gesture, so he wasn’t surprised that they avoided his gaze.

“No touching? Okay, okay. Fine. You didn’t answer my question though,” Wei Ying said, caring little for the presence of others around him. He did whatever he wanted and was unfazed by Lan Wangji’s initial unwillingness. He’d get used to him eventually.

Lan Wangji _did_ care about the presence of others. The further down they went, the more students were coming and going from classes. He kept his mouth shut. He wondered when Wei Ying’s classes had been, if he had anymore before dinner. What classes did he sign up for?

“Laaannnn Wangji. Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying continued to complain. He knew it was improper to use an alpha’s birth name, but if Lan Wangji wasn’t going to talk to him, he would find a way to get a response. “Come on, talk to me! You can’t just leave me hanging like this.”

That didn’t get a response from Lan Wangji, but it did cause a small ripple of gasps and murmurs from those who heard it. Lan Wangji ignored it all the way down to the first floor, and all the way out of the building.

Once he was outside and fewer people were around, he said quietly, “I am going to rest.”

Wei Ying didn’t hesitate to grab Lan Wangji’s arm. He met his eyes with a slightly more stern look. “At least talk to me first. If you want to do it somewhere quieter that’s fine.”

Lan Wangji was in a predicament. He had set his mind on napping, so he didn’t want to go anywhere else. He wanted to relax in his space. He wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of talking in his room — he would feel safer there than anywhere else — but omegas weren’t allowed in the alpha dorms.

“No,” he said, “I’m going to rest.”

“Well, I’m going to follow you wherever you go,” Wei Ying said and folded his arms over his chest, giving Lan Wangji a stubborn look. Two could play at that stubborn game.

Lan Wangji frowned. Was he really going to do that, right after going to detention? “Omegas are not allowed in alpha dorms,” he said.

“Are you going to tell on me again?” Wei Ying asked, pouting a little. He wouldn’t put it past Lan Wangji to do such a thing, but he really hoped it wouldn’t be twice in a row.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said. “If someone else does and I do not, I would deserve and receive a higher punishment.”

Wei Ying took a deep breath and shook his head. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t talk to me then, jeez. If you don’t want to talk to me you should just say so rather than stringing me along.”

That stung. Lan Wangji looked away, smelling his own scent souring. “I just want to rest,” he mumbled as he continued on his way.

This time, Wei Ying watched him go. He frowned a little, fighting the urge to chase on after him. Maybe he would stop being so grumpy with him if he went and rested. There would be other chances to bother him. For now, he would find something else to do. 

Lan Wangji relaxed as soon as he was in his room. He immediately went to the bed after he took off his boots and lay down, pulling his rabbit plushie to him. He curled around it and crooned loudly while shifting to get comfortable. The action felt blissful as well as calming.

He always felt raw after interacting with Wei Ying. He didn’t understand how the omega was able to draw out reactions from him like that. He suspected it was because he was so beautiful. Lan Wangji truly had never met someone as heavenly as him. He had heard about and seen crushes in action, he had felt them before too – though crushes on other alphas were a lot more distressing than this. It wasn’t as intense or debilitating, just… nerve-wracking.

How was he going to deal with this when Wei Ying clearly wanted to be his friend?


	4. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji's protective instincts kick in, and Wei Ying continues to squeeze himself into his heart.
> 
>  **TW:** this chapter contains verbal sexual harassment

After dinner, Lan Xichen gave his brother a visit. Lan Wangji was tinkering with something at his desk when he walked in.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, going to sit on the bed.

Lan Wangji didn’t turn around to face him, just gave a soft, “mm.”

Lan Xichen smiled a little. “Yesterday morning I smelled you on Wei Ying,” he said. He saw Lan Wangji bristle and he quickly said, “I’m not judging you! I’m a little curious, though. I’m happy you’re making friends.”

Lan Wangji finally turned around in his chair. “He was outside campus after curfew,” he said, “I found him after a mission and took him to the inn. They were full and only had one room.”

Lan Xichen raised his eyebrows. It was unusual for Lan Wangji to share a room with anyone, let alone a stranger. 

“He wanted to heal my injuries, then he made me sleep in the bed and got upset when I tried to leave.” Lan Wangji looked demure.

That made Lan Xichen laugh. “Omegas can be so picky,” he said. “He seems like a sweet boy, though.” He wanted to say he was pretty, but he didn’t think his brother wanted to hear that. Satisfied, he stood up. “I just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay. You’re sleeping well, right? It’s not too noisy?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

“Good. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Lan Xichen went over to hug him before he left.

Lan Wangji thought he was free of being asked about Wei Ying, but a few days later his mother asked him to fix her loom. His fear of her having an ulterior motive was confirmed when she took a seat near him and said, “That omega boy is sweet.”

Lan Wangji hummed while he inspected the loom. “Annoying,” he said after a few seconds.

She chuckled. “In a good way or a bad way?” she asked.

He was quiet.

“He’s kind of like me, isn’t he? Doesn’t give you a break?”

“Mm.”

“He’s so gorgeous too,” she continued. “He came to take the healing exam and I just thought, those _eyes_.”

Lan Wangji grimaced a little and his ears heated up.

His mother was relentless. “He asked me about you. He said he wants to be your friend.” She waited for a response, but didn’t get one. Naturally, that didn’t faze her. “I’m sure he’s a bit too much to be around all the time, but he seems like a good boy. He treats me well, very polite… You don’t have to be friends with him, I wouldn’t blame you for it.”

Lan Wangji finished fixing the loom and sat back. Quietly he said, “I am not sure. I don’t know how to have friends.”

His mother moved to sit next to him on the floor and hugged him. “I know, baby,” she said. “You’ll have to try it out eventually, even if it’s not him. I think it would be easier to try it with him, because he seems to like you so much and isn’t afraid to talk to you. If you decide you don’t want to be his friend anymore, you can stop. I’ll tell him if you need me to.”

Lan Wangi leaned into her embrace and rested his head on top of hers. “What if he doesn’t like… all of me?” he asked. He knew she understood him. She was the only person who knew that he wasn’t attracted to girls and preferred men -- the vast majority of whom were alphas. It was an uncertain thing with other people; he often heard insults regarding the subject among students, and he’d seen violence enacted upon alphas who were suspected of preferring others like them. 

She sighed. “Then he’s missing out,” she said. “But don’t worry about that, okay? You can’t know if someone is okay or not okay with it, and you can’t assume either. And we’ve talked about this, a lot of people talk about it like it’s bad just because that’s what everyone else does, they don’t really care. If those people had someone they care about say they were like that, they’d change their tune. It’s going to be okay. I would be surprised if Wei Ying cared about something like that. He knows what it’s like to be the odd one out.”

It did seem unlikely to Lan Wangji. Wei Ying didn’t seem like the kind of person who would make a big deal out of it, but he had been wrong before.

“You should take him somewhere,” his mother said. “Maybe take him on one of your easy errands on a weekend. Just to see if you get along.”

Heat bloomed inside Lan Wangji and he sat up straight. He realized that the yearning he had felt the first time he met Wei Ying was precisely that. He wanted to take him somewhere fun. It was this deep-seated alpha instinct to provide, the same one that drove him to bring his mother gifts and fix her loom when she asked.

“You’ll do fine,” his mother said.

Lan Wangji hoped she was right. He kissed her forehead and went back to his dorm deep in thought. What was an errand Wei Ying would like to go on?

Wei Ying busied himself with his classes over the next few days. He waved to Lan Wangji whenever he passed him but didn’t get much of a response. Over the next four days, Wei Ying attended each of his detention sessions. It was even more boring without Lan Wangji to stare at while he was doing the handstands. 

“Lan Laoshi…” Wei Ying said when he was dismissed for his last detention. “May I ask you something?”

Lan Qiren eyed the other student who was still doing his handstand (it always amazed him that students would break the rules so early in the year), then he nodded at Wei Ying. "You may," he said.

“It’s pretty lonely being in the men’s omega dormitories all on my own. You know, since I’m the only young person there. I spoke to Ling Laoshi about it…” Wei Ying said. A little white lie wouldn’t hurt if he got to his goal. “Would I be permitted to visit the alpha dormitories? Just during the day. Ling Laoshi said that it’d be one of the only way to make real friends.”

Lan Qiren frowned and shifted in his seat. He understood what Wei Ying meant, and he had spoken with Ling Jun about it, but he couldn’t help but think about why those rules were in place. It worried him. Even with the conduct rules, it seemed that omegas just weren’t safe when alone with many alphas.

“Do so at your own risk,” he eventually said. “If a resident is disrespectful towards you in regards to your dynamic, you are required to report it to me or someone in my family. If you do not, you will lose those privileges. Do you understand?”

“I understand. I can take care of myself but I will report it if anything happens,” Wei Ying said quickly with a nod. This would be his chance to see Lan Wangji again. Maybe this time they could actually talk. “Thank you Lan Laoshi. I will not abuse this privilege!”

He bowed towards him and then hurried out of the door, making his way towards the alpha dorms and taking a deep breath before he walked inside.

There had never been any problems with leaving the door open before. It was afternoon and students came and went, and the sound of the door slamming shut was annoying to those who were hanging out in the common area. So when Wei Ying walked in, no one noticed until his scent hit their noses.

Slowly, one by one, the upperclassmen turned their heads and some started whispering.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Didn’t Yizhen see him hanging off of Hanguang-Jun the other day?”

“Maybe he’s going to go up there.”

“No fucking way. He’s got a brother on the third floor."

“Oh.”

"I thought they weren't brothers."

"Fuck if I know."

"Hey, maybe we should start keeping the door shut."

Wei Ying could hear the mumbling as soon as he walked in but he paid no mind to it. He didn’t care what other people had to say about it, his focus was on finding Lan Wangji. He looked around and then stopped one of the upperclassmen.

“Hey, where can I find Lan Wangji?” He asked.

The student’s eyes bugged out. “Hanguang-Jun?” he asked. 

Another student who was nearby said, “He’s on the fourth floor. Good luck getting up there, dude. And when you get there too, I guess.”

Someone else said, “Do you want me to walk you there?”

“Ah, thanks but I’m alright,” Wei Ying said with a small laugh. He bat his hand at the other student. “Thanks for your help!”

He hummed a small tune to himself as he found the stairs and started heading up.

The second floor was a little more rowdy. Alphas were crowded in a circle playing some kind of game, and they all looked up when Wei Ying came up the stairs. One guy said, “Hey, you can’t be in here.” Other than that, they were passive.

The third floor was another story. Most of the students hanging out were first years, too early in their education to have the fear of the Headmaster in their minds. One student that was closest to him as he came up, Liu Xuande, whistled. “Whatcha doin in here, sweet thing?” he asked. His friends snickered, and he was encouraged. He stood up and followed Wei Ying. 

“Who are you here for? Does he mind sharing?” He grinned as his friends laughed.

At the sound of the whistle, Wei Ying bristled a little. The alphas on the first two floors had mostly ignored him and perhaps he was ignorant to think that the same might apply all the way up to the fourth floor where Lan Wangji was. He kept walking but when the alpha started to follow him, he rolled his eyes.

“Mind your own business, will you?” He said.

“Oh, but you can’t blame me when you walk in here like that,” Liu Xuande said. 

“Don’t be so grumpy, babydoll,” another first year said, joining him, “We won’t hurt you.”

A second year student rushed over, looking alarmed. “Back the fuck off,” he said in a hushed tone, taking Liu Xuande’s shoulder and pulling him back. “You wanna get lashed?” He made a shooing motion at Wei Ying. “You can’t be in here. Go away.”

“Hey, don’t send him off, I haven’t had fun with him yet,” the other first year said.

“There’s going to be no fun if you keep talking like that. Any of you come too close and I’ll kick you in your dicks, got it?” Wei Ying bit back, glaring at the alphas with his shoulders squared. He’d kicked Jiang Cheng’s ass multiple times growing up. He wasn’t afraid of these idiots either.

Another second year approached and pushed the first year away. “Seriously, stop. Hanguang-Jun is gonna come down here and we’re all dead.”

Liu Xuande only laughed and ignored him. “See, this is what omega girls don’t have. I like em bratty. Say, when’s your next heat?”

Another alpha whistled as he approached, venturing a little too close. “Aren’t you the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen? Hey, is it true that omega cocks are tiny?”

“Why don’t you show us?” Liu Xuande said immediately after.

The second year shook his head and threw his hands up. “Nope, nope, I’m out. It’s your damn funeral.” He walked away and went down the stairs.

Wei Ying pressed his lips tightly together and took a step back. There was no avoiding it being a little intimidating when they were in a group and they knew it. “Back off—”

“Hey!”

Wei Ying’s head looked up as he heard a familiar voice. Over the shoulder of one of the alphas, he could see Jiang Cheng marching towards them. Relief washed over him. At least now he wasn’t so outnumbered. 

“What do you assholes think you’re doing? Fuck off and leave him alone,” Jiang Wanyin hissed.

“Why would I do that?” Liu Xuande said, “You want me to pay you before I have him? Rude of you to hog the only boy pussy we got.”

The remaining second year rushed over to Jiang Wanyin and shushed him, making wild cautionary gestures. “Be quiet!” he whisper-yelled, “He’s gonna come down here and kill all of us!” He turned to Liu Xuande, eyes wide. “You don’t understand, Hanguang-Jun is fucking in- _sane_ he will--”

The sound of a door slamming open had him jumping a foot in the air, looking like he was at his life’s end. He and every other second year bolted for the stairs, cussing frantically under their breath. One of them slipped and fell, and the one behind him hauled him back up and pushed him to the stairs.

Heavy boots sounded on the stairs above them and the smarter first years ran to their rooms. Lan Wangji descended the stairs and his potent, aggressive scent permeated throughout the room. “Do not move,” he commanded everyone, his voice louder than usual.

Jiang Wanyin's hands curled into fists by his side. He glanced between Lan Wangji and Wei Ying. There was definitely something going on but now probably wasn't the best time to bring it up. Plus, Lan Wangji's tone had him keeping his mouth shut. 

"Lan Wangji!" Wei Ying exclaimed, a big smile on his face as he turned to look at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying, then everyone else in the room. He locked eyes with a nervous first year and said, “Who is at fault?”

The first year pointed a shaking hand at Liu Xuande and the other two alphas who had been jeering. “Those three.”

Lan Wangji approached slowly. Liu Xuande, knowing he was the one who started it, held up his hands and started babbling. “Hey man,” he said, “I was just playing. I wasn’t gonna do anything. I don’t even like boy pussy. You didn’t see it, he was asking for it man.”

One of them bolted, but Lan Wangji reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back, then lifted a leg and kicked him to the floor. “Stay,” he commanded.

“What the fuck!” Liu Xuande said. “Isn’t violence prohibited?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said before punching him in the nose. He stumbled back, holding his face.

"L-Lan Wangji!" Wei Ying yelled, louder this time. His eyes were blown wide, his hands shaking a little as he watched Lan Wangji wreck havoc upon the alphas who had spoken to him.

"Wei Ying." Jiang Wanyin drew his attention back to him. "What are you even doing here? It's trouble with you here. You're not allowed to be."

"I got permission," Wei Ying replied.

That caught Lan Wangji’s attention. He frowned. Who gave him permission to go into the alphas’ dorms? Didn’t they know this would happen?

“Names,” he said, looking between the offending three. He waited until he had gotten all of their names (Liu Xuande had a hard time saying his through a broken nose and a mouth full of blood), then he released them. They scurried down the stairs.

He sighed and went back to his room so he could write their names down.

“Tell me next time if you’re coming and I’ll walk with you, got it? These assholes don’t know boundaries,” Jiang Wanyin said. He sighed. “That’s if they haven’t already had the shit scared out of them by now. What are you even here for?”

Wei Ying was looking over his shoulder to see Lan Wangji walk away. “Him! See you later, Jiang Cheng!”

“Wei Ying!” Were Jiang Wanyin’s last words before Wei Ying hurried up the stairs and into Lan Wangji’s room.

Lan Wangji glanced over his shoulder from his desk, but quickly finished writing down the names before he turned around. Any other time he would have been startled if Wei Ying burst into his room, but now he only felt on edge and protective. The whole ordeal had hit a sensitive spot in him.

“Take off your boots,” he said. Most of the buildings had their stone floors covered with wood, but his room had a slightly padded covering over the wood. He was picky about the surfaces he relaxed on. 

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Wei Ying kicked off his boots and set them by the door. Then he waltzed in and helped himself to Lan Wangji’s bed. He flopped down upon it and took a deep breath, rolling in the comfy blankets.

“I wanted to talk the other day. You said you were going to tell on me if I followed you up here. Well. I got permission from your uncle to come so here I am,” he said.

Lan Wangji didn't know where to sit. He usually sat on the other side of the room where he had some cushions, but that was too far away. He just stood where he was for now. "Okay," he said.

He hated that Wei Ying had been harassed like that when he just wanted to come and talk. Was that going to happen again?

It was nice being in Lan Wangji’s room. Everything smelled like him. Just turning his head got him a whiff of that musky, sandalwood scent. It made his body feel warm, cozy, and surprisingly at peace.

“Do you want to tell me what you were going to say the other day? About what you felt guilty about?” He asked.

Lan Wangji grimaced. The omega sure was determined. He fiddled with his hands for a moment and remembered his conversation with his mother. He had to try.

He walked over to the bed and carefully climbed onto it and sat at the top with his knees bent. He got his rabbit and tucked it in his lap and rested his chin on it. “Why do you want to know?” he asked.

Wei Ying saddled up close to him on the bed with a smile. This was all very cozy. He eyed the rabbit plushie, remembering what Lan Xia had said, but now wasn’t the time to bring that up. It could wait.

“You were going to say it anyway so you might as well tell me,” he said. 

That was a non-answer. Lan Wangji huffed. He supposed it didn’t matter why Wei Ying wanted to know.

“I was frustrated,” he eventually said, “I didn’t know why you wanted me to sleep in the bed. Or why you were sleeping on the floor. I wasn’t waiting for you to fall asleep so I could leave. I was… intending to ignore you. And let you sleep there. But I could not sleep like that… with you on the floor. So I decided to leave anyway.” 

He took a deep breath and looked away from Wei Ying. “Then you tried to stop me and I…” He sucked in another breath and held it for a few seconds, then shook his head.

“You do the things you do because I’m an omega, don’t you? How many omega men have you met in your life? You know, we’re just like you. I know you have this deep-seated urge to protect us or whatever but… You were injured. I healed you, sure, but your body still needed time to adjust. I’m not the best healer in the world. So, the priority of the bed should be given to you, to help your recovery. I wasn’t injured or anything like that. But… I’m an omega, so you felt a duty. It’s what you’ve been taught is the right thing to do. But it’s okay to be a little selfish sometimes,” Wei Ying replied. He laid down on the bed with a sigh. “As for the floor… Well. It’s improper for us to share a bed like that. Not that we’re… not doing that now. I would’ve left but you insisted I didn’t. Plus, I didn’t want to piss you off more than you already seemed to be by jumping into bed with you. Not only that, it’s… well. It’s a little scary, you know? I’ve made this big speech about treating me not like an omega but there are things that make us different. I’m aware of the way a lot of alphas treat omegas. You saw them downstairs. Being alone in a room with an alpha I barely knew was risky enough but… to get into bed with them like that? It’s a little scary.”

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and hummed quietly. He frequently slept outside when he didn’t have access to an inn, and he was used to traveling with injuries, so he didn’t see the need to take luxuries. But the reminder of what he’d witnessed before stabbed at him.

“I understand,” he said quietly, blinking his eyes open to look at the bed in front of him. “When you tried to stop me I got angry. I wanted to force you into submission.” His face twisted in disgust. “I wanted to growl and let my scent out. I have never felt that way toward an omega. It frightened and upset me. It still does. I refuse to believe that instincts can control your behavior like that.” His throat got thick and he turned his head the other direction, blinking tears away. His voice was very quiet now. “You got upset. I felt like a monster. That is why I punished myself. My internal thoughts and urges were immoral and I had to let go of the feeling that I was the same as the men who you just had to deal with.”

“You’re not a monster,” Wei Ying replied, his tone softer now, almost gentle. He turned his head to look at Lan Wangji. “You’re probably the nicest alpha I’ve ever met. We can deny it all we like but we are influenced by our instincts. I think, in a funny way, we were both trying to protect each other and that’s why it ended up the way it did.”

Something in Lan Wangji softened. He felt raw from talking about his feelings, but Wei Ying had affirmed him instead of rebuking him. He was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Wei Ying said. Lan Wangji was heavily influenced by certain instincts. One that showed up daily was his need to cuddle and comfort something, which usually ended up being his rabbit. It was especially strong during his ruts. It was so strong that he often crooned not just to comfort the rabbit but to comfort himself, as if the calming scent were for him. He had felt that need after he got upset with Wei Ying. He entertained the thought that perhaps he felt that way because he wanted to comfort Wei Ying after upsetting him... it was likely, even though such a thing was wildly inappropriate.

“Do you want to go on an errand with me tomorrow?” he asked suddenly. When it came out, he realized it was lucky he hadn’t thought about saying it first — he would have chickened out.

Wei Ying blinked wildly and sat back up on the bed. He shuffled to sit by Lan Wangji’s side, their shoulders almost brushing. He leaned his arms on his raised knees.

“Really? Am I allowed to do that? I mean, yeah, that sounds fun!” He said.

Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Ying then looked away, trying to somehow keep himself from blushing. He was just so pretty.

“I need to gather ingredients,” he said. “They are south from here, where it is warmer. Do you know how to ride a horse for long distances?”

Wei Ying nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I had to learn how to ride them because I’ve lived with the Jiang family since I was ten. Sounds like fun! What time do we leave?”

“Six,” Lan Wangji said. “Eat breakfast quickly and we will leave from there. We will be back by curfew.”

“Okay! I’ll be there. Do I need anything?” Wei Ying continued to ask. He already felt a little excited to be going on this adventure. It would be nice to get out a bit for a reason other than spending his money (of which he was lacking in now.) Plus, it meant that he could spend some quality time with Lan Wangji.

“If you want to bring food from breakfast to eat throughout the day you can,” Lan Wangji said, “I will bring sandwiches for lunch and dinner. Bring gloves. It is warmer but still cold, and we will be collecting ingredients in bushes and rocks, and in a river. We will have to kill some animals too. Bring an extra set of clothes just in case.”

These kinds of errands were more busywork than anything else, but sometimes they got messy.

Wei Ying nodded along to everything he was saying. That sounded simple enough. He knew that Lan Wangji was the person everyone asked to do things like this, but it must get lonely for him to be going out on his own all the time. Hopefully, his company would be welcome.

“Got it. You can count on me!” He chirped.

Lan Wangji hummed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the rabbit again. He felt calm now. Being around Wei Ying had always made him anxious, but maybe being in his room helped ease that anxiety. This was a safe place, and Wei Ying was a safe person, at least so far. He had his rabbit and he could curl up on his bed and everything was right in that moment.

“Do you have a specialty?” he asked.

“Mhmm! My focus is conjuration,” Wei Ying said with a note of pride. It had been the magic specialization that had interested him the most. The possibilities were endless. “Do you want to see?”

Lan Wangji looked over with interest. Conjuration was one of the more difficult specialties, so not many people did it. He nodded.

“I can only make big things last for an hour or two, the smaller things are easier to make last,” Wei Ying said. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together, focusing his spiritual energy. When he opened his eyes again, he unclasped his hands and revealed a magical flower in his palm. It was the same as the flower he had drawn in the picture of Lan Wangji the first day they met. He grinned at him and tucked it behind Lan Wangji’s hair. “There. Look, it’s just like the picture I drew.”

This was almost too much to handle. Lan Wangji stared at Wei Ying with wide eyes then looked away, feeling his ears burn. “That is impressive,” he said quietly. “It looked real.”

“Thank you,” Wei Ying grinned. “I can only do inanimate objects right now, stuff that doesn’t move. But I’m working on it.”

Lan Wangji hummed, a curiosity nagging at him. Once he had gathered himself, he asked, “Can the things you conjure break?”

Wei Ying reached up and took the flower from Lan Wangji’s hair. He showed him it before he snapped the stem into two pieces.

“Sometimes,” he said. “It depends what it is. The stem is small, thin, so easy to imagine splitting and becoming two things. But it’s tangible, here, hold it.”

Lan Wangji held the two pieces and felt them. The petals were soft. He held the pieces together for a moment, then he said quietly, “Can you make two pieces of a pencil?”

“Sure,” Wei Ying said. He let the flower dissipate and then focused again to make the pencil appear, then snapped in two.

Lan Wangji shifted a little and carefully took the pieces and held them together. They felt real, just like any other pencil. His fingers glowed for a few seconds while he cast a repair spell, but it was as if he were casting it on thin air. It was the expected outcome, since conjured objects were magical energy in a different form and not actual objects, but he had been hoping something would happen. He hummed and handed the pencil back to Wei Ying.

“I’m excited to learn more about it. I’ll hopefully be able to make some really cool things…” Wei Ying said as he took the pencil back and then let it dissipate just like he had with the flower. “What about you? What’s your specialty?”

“Defense,” Lan Wangji said, “Barrier formation more generally.”

He was still learning and practiced with the defense professor every week, but he was to the point where he didn’t need instruction anymore. He just needed practice, which he got during his missions.

“Makes sense,” Wei Ying said with a grin. He nudged Lan Wangji’s side with his elbow. “What, with your protective alpha nature and all that.”

Lan Wangji blinked and glanced at Wei Ying with wide eyes. He had never made that connection before. “Most alphas prefer offense,” he said. “Three quarters of the alphas past first year are offense specialty. The rest are conjuration and manipulation, with some in other specialties.”

“And I’m willing to bet those offensive alphas have more of an attitude of taking what they want and hurting other people. The sort that’ll say those things to me like they did downstairs,” Wei Ying said, shrugging his shoulders.

Lan Wangji grimaced. “I do not understand,” he said. “It is abhorrent. We have always struggled with students like that. It is why punishments for violations are so severe. Otherwise they would do it anyway.”

“It’s this ancient idea of the predator and the prey. Just… because that we’re the ones you breed with, it’s… Well. Whatever. We shouldn’t worry about them anyway,” Wei Ying said. “They’re the ones that need to move on.”

Lan Wangji made a face. He had always understood the family structure of alpha and omega as alphas being the providers and protectors; he couldn’t see it any other way. “Why would an alpha see their omega as prey rather than someone to care for? It makes no sense.”

He often wondered what his father was like. His mother talked about him sometimes, and her depiction of him was less than ideal. But even he was very protective, apparently.

“I have seen many things in the world,” he said, “I have had to give my own punishments to men like that.”

“It seems like it’ll just be one of those things that neither of us will ever understand,” Wei Ying said with a sigh. “But you’re not like them, don’t worry. You’ll make some omega very happy someday, you know?” 

Lan Wangji looked away. He doubted that. He tried to brush it off by saying, “I already make an omega happy. My mother is very happy with me.” 

Wei Ying laughed at that and shook his head.

“I’m sure you do. She’s a very lovely woman, but you know that’s not what I meant,” Wei Ying said, his cheeks rosy. “Aren’t you interested in settling down?” 

Lan Wangji frowned and rested his cheek on the rabbit, facing away from him. He never really thought about finding a mate. He had never really had friends. “I don’t know,” he said. 

“I’d like to,” Wei Ying said with a hum. He looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know when but… I want to settle eventually. Find a nice alpha, get married, maybe have a couple of children. Maybe we’d live on a farm or something… Have some animals.” 

A small wave of sadness came over Lan Wangji. As soon as he heard it, he knew that was out of his reach. He would be lucky to just find a man to travel with him while he wandered the world, if he ever left the school one day. “That sounds nice,” he said. 

Wei Ying nodded and leaned on his palm. As if he read Lan Wangji’s mind, he said, “There’s stuff I wanna do before that though. I wanna become a better mage, I want to travel and see everything I can. All that stuff becomes harder when you have kids, you know?” 

Lan Wangji hummed and nodded. “My mother liked to travel,” he said. “Before we were born. She said it was difficult as an omega.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine. I guess, it’d be nice to have someone to do it with. I hope my future mate wants to travel before we settle in one place. Someone to spend heats with while we’re on the road…” Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes at the mention of heats. He had honestly not given much thought to male omegas. He had never seen one as a student before now, and he could count the number he’d met in his life on one hand. Heats always made him think of female omegas, to whom he had an intense sexual aversion; the one time he’d smelled a heat he was so repulsed he vomited. And the idea of a Wei Ying and heats made him nauseous too for a different reason. He didn’t want to touch it with a ten-foot pole. 

Traveling. That was the topic. “You can come with me on errands,” he said. “Once your conjuration is battle level you can come on the dangerous ones too.”

Wei Ying smiled wider and nodded. “I’d like that. I’ll be sure to work extra hard so you have company on all your missions. Plus, having me there is good for your injuries. Though, with any luck, there will be less of them if there’s two of us.”

“I won’t have injuries,” Lan Wangji said. “The only reason I was injured before was because a mage had a powerful neutralization spell. That is not common. And I was outnumbered at the same time. I have not been injured in a year before the other day.”

“Alright, Mr. Big Shot,” Wei Ying chuckled and pushed Lan Wangji’s arm. “I’ll be a safety measure, okay? Plus, rejuvenation spells are handy too.”

Lan Wangji hummed. It would be useful to be able to use a rejuvenation spell rather than having to rely on potions. “Okay,” he said. 

Wei Ying was quiet for a moment, just enjoying being here with Lan Wangji. Then, his gaze shifted to the rabbit plushie still tucked in his arms.

“Tell me about the rabbit,” he said. 

Even though he had been holding the rabbit, Lan Wangji wasn’t expecting attention to be brought to it. He looked down at it and felt himself blush a little. It was silly, he knew that none of the other alphas had stuffed animals. He didn’t get why; how did they deal with the hugging instincts? Did they suppress it like he suppressed his instincts to dominate?

“I have...” He felt embarrassed talking about this. Was it okay to be talking about it? Did this cross a line? “I have strong urges to hold things,” he said. He hid his mouth on the rabbit’s head. “Crooning and holding. It grounds me.” 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Wei Ying said, and he meant it. He’d certainly never heard of alphas having stuffed animals. Jiang Cheng would probably turn up his nose if he even asked him about having one. Even so, Wei Ying liked this softer side of Lan Wangji. “You know, people say all these things about you being cold and unapproachable but you’re so sweet! And cute! You’re just a big softie under all that, huh?” 

Lan Wangji grimaced, feeling his ears burn again. His mother and Lan Xichen were the only ones that called him cute. He didn’t really get it. He always felt too big and sharp featured to fit the word. He squeezed the rabbit, trying to get a hold of his feelings. 

“I like it about you,” Wei Ying continued. He looked down at the rabbit again with a smile. “Does it have a name? It must do. What’s its name?” 

Lan Wangji side-eyed him. This conversation was sort of embarrassing, and he thought he must look like a tomato, but Wei Ying seemed to be enjoying it. “His name is Blue,” he said. It was a very light blue color, almost white, and the inside of the ears had darker blue silk. It felt like a childish name when he said it out loud.

“His brother’s name is Little Blue,” he said, because why not? He was already telling his secrets. “He looks the same but is smaller and is more blue color. I take him on long missions with me where I know I will have to sleep away from home. He is small enough to fit in my bag.” 

That would get him one embarrassing story from Lan Xia, next time he saw her. Wei Ying laughed a little and nodded. It was very adorable, to think that he took a stuffed animal every time he was away from home.

“You didn’t have him when we stayed at that inn… I guess you didn’t know you’d be locked out,” he said. 

Lan Wangji nodded. “It was a fast mission, I had to leave quickly and I was trying to be back before curfew. I wished I had brought him. It is hard to sleep if I can’t hold onto something.” 

A stray thought entered Wei Ying’s mind. _Well, you could’ve held me._ That was silly. He’d already warned Lan Wangji not to do anything unsavoury. He shook his head to rid the thought.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Couldn’t you have used a pillow or is it not the same?” 

Lan Wangji hummed. “I usually use pillows when I go to inns,” he said. “I like it to be big, Little Blue is quite small. But you were sleeping on the other pillow.” 

“There’s usually spares in the wardrobe,” Wei Ying said. He shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well. I guess it’s in the past now.” 

Lan Wangji considered that. He would have to look if he ever had that situation again. Sometimes inns offered small rooms with tiny beds that only had one pillow; maybe they also had extras. 

“I will probably start leaving Little Blue in my travel bag,” he said. “He takes up space, but not too much. He doesn’t weigh anything either.” He always took a bamboo mat with him, one that had a layer of cushion between the bamboo layers so he could sleep outside if he had to, along with a blanket that had been treated with a magical water-repellent. He could sleep outside in the rain and be moderately comfortable. 

“You’ll have to show him to me,” Wei Ying said with a thoughtful hum. “Where did you get it from? Could you… maybe get me one? I do like cute things.”

The question caused an overwhelming sense of euphoria in Lan Wangji. He wanted nothing more than to give Wei Ying a plushie. In the back of his mind, he realized that yes, he would probably do anything for Wei Ying now. When had that happened? His scent turned sweet.

Still holding onto his rabbit, he stood up and went to his closet where he kept his travel stuff. He grabbed the little rabbit and brought it back to the bed with him. It was a little over a forearm’s length, and the ears were long and floppy. As he handed it to Wei Ying, he couldn’t stop the croon from bubbling up in his chest. He had to stop breathing for a few seconds and get a hold of himself before he could sit back down, embarrassed about the slip.

Wei Ying didn’t catch it, thankfully. His eyes brightened when he saw the little bunny plushie. How was a man like Lan Wangji capable of such cute behavior? It didn’t make any sense but he wasn’t complaining.

“Aw!” He said, squeezing the plushie. “He’s so cute!”

Lan Wangji squeezed his rabbit and crooned quietly into it. He hoped that it wouldn’t be taken as inappropriate or too forward, considering that he had explained already that he had strong urges to croon at his rabbits. He couldn’t help it, Wei Ying’s happiness was just too endearing. It made him feel loose and euphoric, excited that he could make him smile like that. He really was too pretty. His voice was what really got Lan Wangji, though.

When he heard it, Wei Ying glanced at Lan Wangji. It wasn’t like he’d never heard an alpha croon before. He’d caught Jiang Cheng once, much to his embarrassment, but this felt… different. Maybe it was because Lan Wangji was far from family. Even so, Wei Ying felt at ease. It probably had something to do with the calming scent coming from the rabbit plushie in his arms as well. There was something about the scent of an alpha’s croon that made one relax.

The croon didn’t last long, no more than twenty seconds. When it faded, Lan Wangji said, “They are made in a city a long way south. Next time I go there, I will get you one. What is your favorite color?”

“Red,” Wei Ying answered cheerfully. He was excited to receive a little rabbit of his own. He’d have to think of a good name for it. “And yours is blue then, I take it?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I also like purple,” he said, “and light turquoise.” He looked around the large room and sighed. “What classes are you in, other than the general education?”

“Conjuration, basic defense, and advanced healing,” Wei Ying said, counting them off on his fingers. They were more than enough to fill his days up with classes. “Conjuration is my favorite. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to keep studying healing since I already have a good handle on it but I thought it wouldn’t hurt.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “Her class is not long from now, isn’t it?” he said. He didn’t know most of the class schedules, but he knew his mother’s at least.

Wei Ying nodded. “Yeah. Your mother is a nice lady. We talked about you the other day.”

“She told me,” Lan Wangji said with a glance at Wei Ying. “She said you were polite. I did not tell her about the alcohol.”

“Thank you! Haha… The last thing I want is for your mother to think ill of me,” Wei Ying laughed a little. “I guess I should probably get going if I don’t want to be late.”

Lan Wangji’s lips curved up a little bit. “I will see you tomorrow morning,” he said, “I will go to the breakfast hall after I have eaten with my family.”

Wei Ying set down the rabbit plushie in Lan Wangji’s lap and then leaned over to give him a quick hug. He smiled wide enough for it to reach his eyes.

“See you tomorrow morning!” He chirped before hopping off the bed and out the door.

Lan Wangji stiffened in the hug but didn’t pull away. He nodded and watched as Wei Ying left, then he lay down and curled up on the bed. He crooned again, his heart feeling light. He could trust that the first years weren’t going to try anything so soon after seeing their friends get scared so bad — he would take the names to his uncle when he went to dinner. But for now, he was just excited to have plans to take Wei Ying somewhere. Hopefully he wouldn’t find it boring. And then, maybe Lan Wangji could feel what it was like to have a real friend.


	5. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng has a chat with Lan Wangji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter this time!

Wei Ying headed to his healing class with a happy tune. He had liked talking to Lan Wangji and it felt good to clear the air between them. He’d seen a new side to Lan Wangji and it warmed his heart. On his way, he ran into Jiang Wanyin who accompanied him after the alphas had harassed him earlier.

“What were you doing in Lan Wangji’s room?” He asked, arms folded over his chest even as he walked.

“Just talking. We’re friends, you know? Friends hang out. Oh, also, I’m going with him on one of his missions tomorrow morning,” Wei Ying replied.

Jiang Wanyin cocked an eyebrow. “You’re what?”

“His missions! You know, the errands he runs. We’re going off campus to collect some ingredients or something like that. We’ll be back before curfew.”

“Just the two of you?”

“…Yes?”

“I see.”

Wei Ying puffed his cheeks out. “Jiang Cheng, don’t look at me like that. It’ll be fun, Lan Wangji’s a good guy. Besides, we already spent a night together at the inn after we both got locked out.”

“You _what?”_

“Oh look! We’re at the doors. I’ve gotta get to class! See you later!”

With that, Wei Ying rushed out and towards his class. Jiang Wanyin pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided that he would get something to eat and then go see Lan Wangji. There were words to be had with that alpha. He didn’t care for his reputation or how he’d seen him punch those alphas earlier. It was his duty to protect Wei Ying.

After his meal, he headed back into the alpha dorms and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor where Lan Wangji’s room was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The only time someone knocked on Lan Wangji’s door was when Lan Xichen came to visit, but this knock was a lot stronger than that. Wei Ying was surely in class now, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. He went to open it and his brows furrowed when he saw Jiang Wanyin. That was Wei Ying’s… brother? Friend? 

He stepped aside; he didn’t really want anyone else in his room, but he didn’t really want to have a conversation on the stairs either.

“Lan Wangji,” Jiang Wanyin said before stepping into his room. He lingered just inside, having no intention to invade another alpha’s space. “May I have a word with you about Wei Ying?”

Lan Wangji went to lean against the nearest wall and crossed his arms self-consciously. “Yes,” he said. Was this about the incident earlier? Jiang Wanyin had seemed upset as well, perhaps he wanted to talk about how often that might happen.

“First of all, I do appreciate what you did earlier when those alphas were harassing him. I would have done it myself if you hadn’t stepped in,” Jiang Wanyin said. “But that isn’t what this is about. Wei Ying told me as he was heading to class that he’s going on some… mission with you tomorrow?”

Oh. Lan Wangji looked away and down, feeling shy. “Yes,” he said quietly. How many people was Wei Ying going to tell about this?

“Alright, well listen here,” Jiang Wanyin continued, his voice stern. He stepped a little closer to Lan Wangji, just enough for him to catch a whiff of his protective scent. “I have protected Wei Ying since we were children. He can be a brat sometimes, but he is ultimately my responsibility. If I hear anything, anything at all, about you doing anything to him, you will pay for it. You hear me?”

Lan Wangji had absolutely no reason to fear Jiang Wanyin. He was taller and broader than him, and he was sure he could pick him up and toss him quite a distance if he needed to. But Lan Wangji had a bad habit whenever he was approached in a strong way by another alpha (especially if there were no omegas around that he felt the need to protect).

He shrunk down a little and didn’t move his eyes from the spot to his bottom left. He bared his neck ever so slightly and his scent released, pumping out submission. _Gods_ it was embarrassing, and he swallowed nervously. Well, the good thing was that submitting had never gotten him in trouble before. Quite a few times it got him out of it.

The submissive scent took Jiang Wanyin aback. Just what kind of alpha was he? He looked Lan Wangji up and down before backing off a little. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

“I’ll take that as you understand,” he said.

Lan Wangji took in a deep breath and tensed up again, trying to reel his scent back. He nodded and glanced up at Jiang Wanyin, only to look away again. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look this man in the eye for a long time.

“For some God forsaken reason, he actually seems to like you. So, I’ll be keeping an eye on you two,” Jiang Wanyin said. He turned around to walk out but paused at the door handle, then glanced over his shoulder. “I have given you my warning, Lan Wangji.”

Then, he walked out the door.

After Jiang Wanyin left, Lan Wangji let out a heavy breath and stumbled to the bed to sit on it. Heavens knew he was probably going to tell Wei Ying about this. Would he still want to be his friend? Well… he supposed it was best to find out early if not. He felt pent up and shook his hands out and rubbed his neck, releasing his scent again. Maybe he should take a bath and try to relax before going to dinner like this. Then he could forget about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Biscuit and I did this scene, we couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Jiang Cheng went a little further... Check out [this extra chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045754) ;)


	6. River Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the river for what is Absolutely NOT a date(!!) and Wei Ying goofs around.

It was a struggle for Wei Ying to wake up early the next morning, but he was determined to make the most of this mission with Lan Wangji. There was no way he could let him down. Therefore, he woke up, shoved as much breakfast down his mouth (half-asleep) as he could and then headed to their meeting place.

“Lan Wangji!” He yelled when he saw him.

At the sight of the omega, Lan Wangji picked up his bag and put it on his back. It was heavy, but he would set it on his horse when he got to town. He nodded at his greeting and started towards the gates. It wasn’t sunrise yet, so it was bitterly cold still.

“I’m so excited to be doing this with you. I even packed all my stuff the night before to make sure that I didn’t forget anything. I knew that I have trouble waking up early so I thought, if I prepare everything, then I won’t have to hurry in the morning,” Wei Ying babbled as he followed Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji hummed along as Wei Ying talked. It was going to be weird, going on an errand with someone who talked so much. But honestly, Wei Ying’s voice was like a cooling potion on a burn, a warm blanket in a cold room. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of it.

When they got to the town stables, he had his horse tacked up and also paid for another horse to rent. While his was white, the horses bred by the stable owner were all black. They were the same height as his but stockier due to their draft heritage. Wei Ying would certainly look even more tiny on it, he thought with silent glee.

“Bring her back in one piece,” the stable owner said.

Lan Wangji nodded and headed over to where the horses were being prepared.

It had been a while since Wei Ying had ridden a horse, but he knew what to do. As he approached, he let the horse become familiar with his scent before he hopped on. It was a fair bit of a jump to get up there, but he managed.

“Lead the way!” He chirped.

Wei Ying did indeed look tiny on that horse. Lan Wangji kind of wished he would ride in front so Lan Wangji could look at him, but he didn’t dare actually try it. He started at a walk and then went gradually faster to let Wei Ying adjust. It took nearly three hours to get to where they were going. It was longer than Lan Wangji had anticipated, mainly because Wei Ying didn’t seem as comfortable on a horse as him and he didn’t want to push his luck with anything faster than a canter. But he wasn’t worried; even if something happened and they had to stay the night somewhere, he had plenty of money to afford two rooms at an inn. 

The snow gradually got thinner as they moved south, and Lan Wangji knew they were close when it was completely gone and they could see green and other colors as the beginning of spring made itself known. It wasn’t warm, but with the sun shining it was comfortable compared to the unforgiving weather back home.

They continued down the dirt road until the forests thinned out and they entered a region with bushes and grass instead of trees. Lan Wangji brought his horse to a walk and then stopped. He dismounted and waited for Wei Ying to do so before he cast a defensive spell on them and their horses. 

“There are sometimes snakes in here,” he explained as he pulled his horse by the reins into the shrubbery. “Our destination is that hill up there.” 

Wei Ying followed Lan Wangji’s lead, nodding along. He was glad that it was a little warmer out here, even if it was marginal. If there was one thing that he missed about Yunmeng while he was in Gusu, it was the heat. He figured he’d like to take Lan Wangji to Yunmeng one day in the midst of summer, see how he coped with the beating sun in the same way he’d had to adjust to the blistering cold. Maybe he’d even get him to take some of those layers off…

Ah, what was he thinking? That wasn’t the way he was supposed to think of his friend. He best not voice those thoughts, for fear of scaring Lan Wangji off. After all, he’d already told him that he had no intentions of settling down with anyone. For all he knew, he didn’t even like omega men.

“I’m by your side!” He chirped regardless, following Lan Wangji up the hill.

The tall grass and bushes thinned out to more forgiving land as they made their way to the hill. The other side of it cut down into a small cliff, and below was an area of rocks and dirt with some plants, leading to a river a little ways away. “There’s a number of things we’re looking for,” Lan Wangji said. “I will collect them first and show you. Here.”

He handed him a bag to hold over his shoulder, then looked around the area they were in. He found a little red flower and went to pick it. “These,” he said. “There are blue ones too. Leave at least one on the plant.”

He went to the cliff and jumped off of it, using a defense spell to protect him from the shock. It wasn’t too high up anyway. He pointed at a patch of what looked like red roots on a rock. “These,” he said. “If you can catch a butterfly, get that too.”

Wei Ying gave Lan Wangji a salute before making his way around to start collecting what was asked for. He hummed a tune to himself as he did. "Do you like music, Lan Wangji? Can you play any instruments?"

“I play the guqin,” Lan Wangji said.

"I play the flute! I'd like to hear you play sometime... maybe we can do a duet together!" Wei Ying suggested. He didn't know how good Lan Wangji was at playing but he thought that it'd be fun regardless. 

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment. He didn’t know many songs made for more than one instrument at a time. “Perhaps.”

"It’ll be fun!" Wei Ying continued. He just wanted any excuse to spend more time with Lan Wangji. By this point, he'd pretty much attached himself to him.

They continued to collect the ingredients in that area and made their way closer to the river. Lan Wangji killed a hawk — he always hated hunting, because most of the time the ingredients needed from the animals were on the head or the heart, so there was no quick and easy way to kill them and he hated making them suffer. Thankfully he was able to get this one without hitting any of the important organs, so he only had to kill the one.

After they had stopped to eat lunch, Lan Wangji got a new bag and took off his outer robes. “There’s a plant in the shallow part of the river,” he said. “I’ll get it. Wait here.”

“Hey I thought we were a team!” Wei Ying said, stumbling to his feet as well. He shucked off his jacket and quickly hurried after Lan Wangji towards the river. “What, you think I’m scared of a bit of water? I’ll be fine!”

Lan Wangji sighed. He wasn’t surprised. “We’re looking for a spiky, light green plant,” he said. Once he got to the water’s edge, he toed off his boots. He had two pairs of extra socks, but only one pair of boots and he didn’t want to be walking around with wet boots after this. He cast a warming spell on himself when he took a step in the water and the cold sent a shock up his spine. Warming spells were a nuisance; they wore off so quickly and made him feel uncomfortable in his tighter clothes, but they were necessary.

“Okay!” Wei Ying said. He followed suit, kicking off his boots and stepping into the water after rolling up his pants slightly. Initially, he shivered a little. The water was cold as ice. But he put it aside to start fishing around in the water for the plant.

After a few minutes, Wei Ying tripped on a hidden rock at the surface of the water. With a squeal, he fell straight into the water on his back. He pushed himself up with a little laugh and pushed his wet hair out of his face as he cast a warming spell on himself.

“Whoops,” he breathed.

Lan Wangji was a bit deeper in the river. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Wei Ying screamed, and he was already reaching for Bichen on his back when he turned around. He breathed out heavily when he saw that the omega had just fallen down. How could someone be so beautiful still in soaked clothing?

“Wei Ying,” he grumbled, making his way over to him, intending to pick him up by the waist and carry him out of the river.

With a slightly mischievous grin, Wei Ying took Lan Wangji’s hand when it reached out for him. Instead of using him as leverage to pull himself up, he yanked Lan Wangji down until he too fell into the water.

And since Lan Wangji had been leaning over Wei Ying to pick him up, all that accomplished was making him fall flat on top of him. 

Lan Wangji was a heavy man. When he fell, his body forced Wei Ying completely underwater. He panicked and got to his knees, then put his arms around Wei Ying’s torso and hauled him back up. He had a couple different things to say to him, but first he just stared with an annoyed expression while he made sure the omega was breathing.

After Wei Ying took a deep inhale, he burst into laughter, leaning back against Lan Wangji’s hold. He pushed his hair back again, unable to contain his fit of hysteria. It had been too funny, too good of an opportunity to pass up. Lan Wangji certainly wasn’t expecting that!

He opened his eyes slowly, a big smile reaching all the way to his eyes still. However, his breath hitched a little at the sight of Lan Wangji now. He was scowling at him, eyebrows pinched together in that cute way he’d noticed he seemed to do, and his robes… Well. His own has slipped a little down his shoulder but it was nothing compared to the way the white of Lan Wangji’s had become almost transparent with the wetness.

“You… You should have seen your face!” He said breathlessly.

Lan Wangji kept scowling. He leaned in a little and said firmly, ”Idiot.”

His warming spell had worn off but he didn’t pay it any mind just yet. He kept his hold on Wei Ying and balanced on his feet to stand up. Even with the wet clothes, Wei Ying was pretty lightweight. He tossed him over his shoulder and kept one hand on his waist to hold him there while he trudged out of the water. He was freezing and soaked and his clothes were so uncomfortable and he only had a magical remedy to one of those problems. 

He carried Wei Ying over to where they’d set up a spot to leave their horses and other things and set him down. He pointed at him. ”Stay.”

Wei Ying gave him a pout as he pulled his hair forward. “What am I, your pet?”

He laughed a little again and rolled his eyes. While Lan Wangji walked away, he began to squeeze his hair out, watching the water soak into the dirt.

Lan Wangji groaned as he picked at his wet shirt. Even with the warming spell he just cast, it was ridiculously uncomfortable. He untied it and peeled it off of his body, setting it next to his boots before getting back in the water. He had already found some of the plants, but he needed at least fifteen of those long, spiky leaves.

“Lan Wangjiiiii,” Wei Ying whined after a few minutes. He’d gotten tired of wringing out his hair, he didn’t think there was much more that he could get out of it. “Are you done yet? Come on, I’m bored!”

What Lan Wangji didn’t understand was how Wei Ying was bored _now_ after spending most of the day walking around collecting plants. He continued walking down the river and searching for plants. It was about half an hour before he had found enough leaves and climbed out of the river. The top half of his pants had dried enough to be bearable, thankfully.

He carried his boots and ruined inner robes back to his horse so he could get a new pair of them and some new socks. “Don’t do that again,” he said. “Not when I’m working.”

Wei Ying raked his eyes over Lan Wangji’s chest now that he was closer. He’d seen him half-naked before, since he had healed him, but it was still a welcome sight. That was only natural, right? Lan Wangji was a handsome man and any sane person would ogle a little.

“Sorry,” he said in a whiny tone. “I just wanted to have a bit of fun.”

“Not here for fun,” Lan Wangji said. “Next weekend we can go somewhere for fun. If you wish.”

He pulled on the new robes and changed his socks before putting his boots back on, then went to get the outer robes he’d left on his bag.

“Oh the great Hanguang-Jun would actually like to do something fun? Wait, wait, I need to know what your idea of fun is first,” Wei Ying replied.

Lan Wangji considered for a moment. A lot of what he considered fun was quite dangerous and would cause him more anxiety than it was worth if he brought Wei Ying along. “Exploring ruins,” he said, “going into crypts and dungeons, finding new places, like the underworld. Going through large cities.”

Wei Ying let out a long humming noise. “Okay. You know? That does sound kinda fun… I’ll let you pick something for us then. In the meantime, can you toss me my bag? I brought spare clothes like you suggested.”

Lan Wangji hummed and tossed Wei Ying’s bag to him. He turned the other way and got the list from his bag to make sure he had gotten everything. It didn’t take as long as he had feared to collect the dry ingredients, so they weren’t late. If they headed back now, they would arrive just past sunset and plenty of time before curfew.

Wei Ying thought nothing of it. He began to strip, peeling each piece of wet fabric from his skin. Lan Wangji had seen him in his underclothes before so it wouldn’t be such a big deal if he caught a glimpse of him, though he had his back turned now. He took a moment to squeeze out some of the water from his clothes before he put on a fresh pair from his bag.

Lan Wangji respectfully stayed where he was. “We do not have to rush back,” he said. “We can go at a walk or trot this time.” He put the list back into his bag and then went to secure the ingredient bags to his horse. 

“Hey, see, it wasn’t so bad. We still made it in good time even though we had fun. Okay, maybe _I_ had fun,” Wei Ying rambled as he got up and brushed himself off. He shoved his wet clothes in his bag and headed over to the horses.

They rode back mostly at a walking pace, but they still made it back by curfew. Lan Wangji found that he did enjoy having company, if not when he was working then just in the rides. Usually they were lonely, only watching the land slowly go by and the occasional traveler passing. Having Wei Ying talking throughout was a welcome break to the peace.

Later, he asked his uncle if he could take Wei Ying out in the world to see a dungeon and perhaps go to a city. He was extremely skeptical and asked many questions, but he must have been satisfied because eventually he said yes. He told Lan Wangji to wait until two weekends from then, since they had an extra day off classes and wouldn’t have to worry about returning quickly.


	7. A-Ming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji struggles, Wei Ying gets a story.

“Lan Wangji!” Came Wei Ying’s sing-song voice partway through the week. He’d just finished his classes for the days and waltzed his way inside the alpha dormitories. He let himself in Lan Wangji’s room and flopped on his bed. This was the comfiest place to be in the room. “I was thinking about our conversation about music from when I went on that errand with you. You should totally show me your guqin! Play me a song!”

Lan Wangji realized that perhaps he should stop lounging around in just his pants, or maybe he should lock the door. He sat on the other side of the large room in his cushioned corner with a notepad and pencil in his hand, his eyes wide.

Well, at least he was comfortable with Wei Ying. He’d had to be half naked in front of him twice before, so it wasn’t anything new. They were... friends. That’s what it seemed like, anyway. And Wei Ying didn’t seem to be offended or scandalized so far.

He got up and grabbed an outer robe he had nearby and tied it on, then went to get Wangji guqin. He sat back down in his reading spot and started to play. His room was large, but the sound still carried well enough. Wei Ying could come over if he wanted to.

It was a shame that Lan Wangji put more clothes on but he supposed it was worth it to hear him play. Wei Ying rolled onto his front and faced him, listening to the music as he swung his legs back and forth, leaning his face on his palms with his elbows on the bed.

Lan Wangji thought about his relationship with Wei Ying while he played. He didn’t like to play in public; he didn’t practice music related magic, so his playing was purely for enjoyment rather than a practical purpose. It seemed too personal to do in front of others. But Wei Ying was different. Lan Wangji felt at ease around him ever since they had talked in his room before. He wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable with him anymore.

He played until he had no more songs to play, then sat idly plucking the strings. Why did Wei Ying find him so interesting in the first place? What made him decide to bother him on that first day?

As soon as Lan Wangji was done, Wei Ying clapped for him with a grin on his face. It had been relaxing to hear it, Lan Wangji played well. 

“You’re so good! How long have you been playing?” He asked, loud enough so it carried across the room.

“Over ten years,” Lan Wangji said. “My uncle taught me, but I haven’t had lessons in a long time.”

He relaxed against the cushions. “How long have you played the flute?”

“Hmm, since I was about twelve or so. It was my mother’s flute, a keepsake, but… I didn’t actually learn to play until after she died,” Wei Ying said softly.

Lan Wangji hummed. He couldn’t imagine losing his mother. He remembered the day his father left, if only vaguely. He hadn’t been too upset about it, he didn’t think. His father had never been too involved in their lives before then, and he still had his mother and brother. He sometimes wondered if he would have turned out the same way if his father had been able to influence him.

“Did you have a teacher?” He asked.

Wei Ying nodded quickly. “The Jiangs were always good to me. They hired me a private tutor to learn how to play since neither of them could. I picked it up pretty quickly, like I was always meant to play, you know?” 

Lan Wangji nodded. “Me too,” he said. His mother always told him that music had a way of healing that magic couldn’t reach. Maybe she was right.

He looked up at Wei Ying, lounging on his bed on the other side of the room. He looked comfortable, unbothered. “Did you have any problems on your way here?” he asked. 

“Nah. Jiang Wanyin walked most of the way with me. He insists on doing that now after the first time,” Wei Ying said. “I mean, I appreciate it, but I wish he didn’t have to do that.” 

That was good, Lan Wangji thought. Jiang Wanyin seemed like the kind of alpha that others wouldn’t want to get involved with. Or was that just him?

“He came to visit me,” he said. 

Wei Ying cocked an eyebrow. “Did he now? Jeez, I hope he didn’t say anything too mean or embarrassing. I know what he can be like. What did he say to you?” 

Lan Wangji frowned a little, trying to remember. He hadn’t really focused on the words...

“Come sit,” he said, patting the blankets under him lightly while he thought. He preferred to speak quietly, which was difficult to do across a room as large as his. 

At the offer, Wei Ying’s eyes brightened. He nodded again and got up from the bed to launch himself into the cosy spot Lan Wangji had created. There was no hesitation, he immediately nuzzled up against his side.

Lan Wangji hadn’t expected Wei Ying to sit so close, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. He ran his fingers over the guqin strings lightly and said, “He threatened me. My response satisfied him, though. I think.”

“Threatened you? Over what? Oh, don’t tell me it was me,” Wei Ying said. He let out a dramatic sigh. “Of course he did. I know he’s just being protective but…”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I did not mind,” he said. “I am used to other alphas threatening me when I am on missions.”

“You are? Why? I know you can come off a little… cold. Not that it’s an insult! I like you just fine the way you are! Don’t change a thing, okay? I know you’re a big softie inside,” Wei Ying replied. He prodded Lan Wangji’s chest. “But why do other alphas threaten you?”

Lan Wangji smiled a bit down at his guqin. “I think I am... threatening to them. I am not from their town. Bichen intimidates them, I think. I am a mage, and that is not always taken well. Usually they go away when I submit. Jiang Wanyin did.”

Wei Ying leaned his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. He couldn’t imagine what it was like. For most of his life, he had to put up with people not taking him seriously, but this was the complete opposite.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t imagine.”

“I do not mind,” Lan Wangji said, feeling warm. “It is only a problem when I have a reason not to submit.”

He had been in his fair share of bar fights — especially when he was younger. It was his first experience with ‘battle,’ actually.

“That still shouldn’t happen,” Wei Ying replied. He nuzzled against his shoulder. “I’m sorry Jiang Wanyin threatened you. I think he knows to back off now, since we hang out almost all the time now.”

Lan Wangji leaned down a little to nudge Wei Ying’s head with his cheek. “Stop apologizing,” he whispered. When he sat back up he said, “It was not unpleasant.”

The nudge made Wei Ying giggle. He liked this kind of casual intimacy; he had always been a touchy person. It was nice to be able to share that with Lan Wangji. He had been so standoffish to begin with, wouldn’t let him touch him, but he seemed to have adjusted to his presence.

“You’re going to scold me if I apologize for apologizing, huh?” he said jokingly.

Lan Wangji leaned away so he could fondly look down at Wei Ying. Why was he so concerned about it, anyway?

When Wei Ying met his gaze, his lips curled up a little. He felt nice, being close like this. It was warm and safe. _Wei Ying_ was warm and safe. He leaned down an inch or so, his eyes drooping. Idly, he wondered what he was doing, and the answer hit him all at once.

He was about to kiss him.

His smile dropped and he sat up board straight, looking alarmed. Feeling a panic attack coming, he carefully set his guqin down and got up, going over to the window. With one hand on his face and the other on the wall, he stared out at the snowy landscape and tried to breathe.

“Lan Wangji?” Wei Ying said, blinking owlishly as he watched Lan Wangji get up and walk over to the window. Had he done something to freak him out? Had he been uncomfortable with all the touching after all? “Is everything okay?”

Everything was _not_ okay. Lan Wangji was having a hard time breathing, and the blood rushed to his head so fast that he felt dizzy. He feared for a moment that he was going to black out. When he tried to breathe in, it was shallow and any breath out was sucked right back in. He groaned and went to sit on his bed so he could pull his rabbit to him and hug it, one hand still on his forehead. He knew he was sliding into a panic attack and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. His composure broke and his scent let go, smelling like distress.

As soon as Wei Ying caught whiff of that upsetting scent, he scrambled to get up from where he sat and followed Lan Wangji onto the bed. He kept a fair distance, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him, just in case.

“Hey, Lan Wangji, stay with me. What’s wrong? Can I help? Ah, I’m going too fast. Okay. Um,” he said. “You gotta breathe, okay? In through your nose and out through your mouth.” He inhaled deeply through this nose and then exhaled out of his mouth. “Like that, see?”

Wei Ying’s voice was as heavenly as ever, but it only made another wave of anxiety overwhelm Lan Wangji. Still, he tried to do what he was told. It was like his body didn’t want to breathe. It took a few tries before he could completely breathe in and out. He felt weird, like he was anticipating something. Wei Ying’s scent was nice, the honey sweet calling to him even through the --

He was in rut. The realization hit as soon as that familiar, hot tension started up in his abdomen. This was different than most of his ruts, which started up over a period of an hour, maybe a little shorter. This time he could feel it taking over him quickly, the tension spreading through his body and the fog clouding his mind without giving him time to prepare.

He started to hyperventilate again. “Go away,” he gasped, “I’m going into rut."

Wei Ying stared for a moment, the cogs turning in his brain as he processed fully what that meant. Lan Wangji was going into rut.

It was understandable that he wanted to be left alone in this time, especially given that he was an omega. So, he swallowed and nodded before he crawled off the bed. He headed for the door in a hurry, taking one last look at Lan Wangji over his shoulder.

“Um. Make sure you drink lots of water. I’ll see you later!” He said before he ran out the door.

As soon as he was alone, Lan Wangji leaned forward, burying his face in the rabbit. Had he panicked himself into a rut??

Well, his usual rut was supposed to happen in a couple weeks. Ruts in general were easily triggered the closer they got, but Lan Wangji’s had always been regular and easily predictable. They’d never come early before. Was it because he was spending so much time with Wei Ying? Was that why he’d wanted to...

No. Lan Wangji shook his head. No, he didn’t want that. The very idea made him sick. He got up and went to lock the door, then he went to get his box. He would get through this rut and then deal with whatever feelings he had afterward.

Lan Wangji remained on Wei Ying’s mind for the rest of the day. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done anything to trigger it. Was it his own fault for being too close, too touchy with him? There was a reason that people said alphas and omegas couldn’t be friends even if Wei Ying had dismissed it. 

Naturally, Wei Ying didn’t see Lan Wangji the next day. His mind was consumed with thoughts of him as he went through the motions of his classes. He hoped that he was okay, even though logically, he knew that he was and had gone through many ruts in his life. There was some deep-seated instinct inside him that made him want to help. However, he knew that he couldn’t.

After his healing class, Wei Ying stopped by to talk to Lan Xia. It had been a little while since they’d had a chat but since she seemed to be hanging around after the class, he figured it would be okay to go talk to her.

“Lan Laoshi,” he greeted, giving her a quick bow. “Today’s class was good. I have even better news though.”

Lan Xia looked up from where she was healing the sleeping bird in front of her, then smiled. “Oh really?” she asked, “and what’s that?”

“It’s Blue,” Wei Ying said with a smug smirk on his face. He had almost forgotten about the little deal he had made with Lan Xia, being so concerned with Lan Wangji. “The rabbit plushie, that is. The smaller one he keeps in his travel bag is Little Blue. He told me.”

Lan Xia’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Lan Wangji to open up so fast. “You work wonders, Wei Ying,” she said. “He must like you a lot, then. I didn’t even know about Little Blue! Did he show them to you?”

There was a twinkle in Wei Ying’s eyes as he nodded. “He did! I saw both of them. He let me hold Little Blue for a little while.”

Lan Xia giggled softly. “That’s so sweet,” she said. “That makes me happy. You know, he’s never been very good with omegas. Socially, I mean -- he’s always been respectful but distant. It’s good to see him open up to one.”

“Does he talk to you about that stuff? You know, omegas and… stuff. I talked to him a little about settling down but he was pretty disinterested,” Wei Ying said. He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. “Not to ask in a weird way or anything! He’s my friend, I just… thought it was odd.”

Lan Xia’s smile turned thoughtful. “He does talk to me about it,” she said. “I know that he wants to find someone someday, but… there are things about him that make that difficult.”

It made her sad every time Lan Wangji brought it up to her. She could feel his despair, she could see the loneliness suffocating him, but there wasn’t anything she could do to help him other than a mother’s love. The difference with Lan Xichen was that he simply didn’t need anyone yet. He had plenty of friends and got along with everyone. Lan Wangji was just so _isolated_.

“Well… I’ll try my best to get him out of his shell a bit! You know, I’ve been known to be a good matchmaker, maybe I’ll find someone to set him up with,” Wei Ying suggested with a hum. “Oh, wouldn’t that be so cute?”

That made Lan Xia laugh. “Oh he wouldn’t like you anymore if you did that,” she said. “His brother tried for many years and eventually I had to tell him to stop. He kept sending these poor girls to talk to him and he’d turn up his nose like he’d been served a rotten dish. Oh-- I owe you a story, don’t I? I have one that’s related.”

“Oh, I’m not a fool. I’d at least find out what sort of person he likes first,” Wei Ying laughed as well. He grinned wide at Lan Xia. “Now please, yes, the embarrassing story. I’m dying to know!”

Lan Xia shifted a little on her cushion to get more comfortable. “When A-Zhan was seven years old,” she began, “he had a girlfriend. At least, all of us called her his girlfriend. She was the daughter of a visiting mage who was teaching here for a little bit. She was a very quiet girl, very sweet, but had an unfortunate face. They didn’t play together, but he liked to go sit in the same room as her and play. She would get up and go sit next to him and they’d play separately, but right next to each other. It was the closest thing to a friend he’d had since he was five. Well, one evening I was talking to him and we started talking about marriage. He asked me if he was going to marry one day and I told him that he could if he wanted to, and he said very definitively--” She imitated Lan Wangji’s firm expression. “‘I want to marry A-Ming.’”

She giggled again. “It was the cutest thing. He had no idea what he was talking about, but I told him, if you really want to marry A-Ming, you have to be nice to her and give her gifts! So the next day he stole the flowers from a vase in the dining hall and he took them to her and said that he wanted to marry her, right in front of all us professors at dinner. She was six and also didn’t know what she was talking about so she said okay and took the flowers, and then he went to play like nothing had happened.”

Wei Ying’s eye twinkled with amusement as he laughed at the antics of the young Lan Wangji. He could just imagine what he looked like, big chubby cheeks and pouty lips. Certainly, he would be the cutest little boy that anyone had ever seen. 

“What happened to her? A-Ming, I mean,” he asked. 

Lan Xia covered her mouth and chuckled. “She left a year later when her dad stopped working here. But then he came back about eight years later and brought her again. And you wouldn't believe how she changed. I swear, she was a sad sight as a baby but when she came back? We had to keep the college boys away from her! She’s got these big round eyes, you’d just have to see her to know. But anyway, A-Zhan was fifteen, and she really liked him. I told her to go talk to him, so she did. She stopped him and reminded him who she was and asked if he wanted to go to town with her to get some desserts.”

She closed her eyes and put a hand on her face, hysterical. ”And he said ‘no thanks.’ Oh that poor girl came running back to me asking what she did wrong, and I was stumped. I asked him why he said that and he said, ‘mother, I do not like her’ and he would not hear another word of it. I said he’d regret it one day when she came back as a college student and all the boys would be hanging off her arm, didn’t faze him. She’s here now, she’s been here a few years, very sweet girl, funny too. I was right about one thing, all the boys want to talk to her. Except for A-Zhan.” 

"That sounds like him, honestly," Wei Ying replied, laughing as well. Lan Wangji was not the sort of person who got close to anyone, at least that's what people seemed to say. He'd yet to truly display that to him past the first few times they'd interacted. Perhaps people gave up on him too quickly. "Lan Wangji, is he... No, it's probably not your place to tell me whether he doesn't like women or not." 

That made Lan Xia smile softly. “You’d have to ask him,” she said, “though I can’t imagine he’d tell you if he didn’t. But you somehow got him to tell you the names of his rabbit plushies, so who knows? You might know him better than I do someday.” 

"If it ever comes up, I'll ask," Wei Ying said with a gentle smile. "Thanks for the story. I haven't been able to see him today because he went into rut and I miss him already. I don't want to hang out with other people." 

“You two are inseparable,” Lan Xia said. “It’s sweet.”

She leaned back on her hands and sighed. “He needs someone who understands him,” she said, “and accepts him. Someone that’s not his family. I’m glad he finally has that.” 

Wei Ying laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, well… I try. I told you that I would worm my way in there to be his friend and it looks like I’ve succeeded.” 

Lan Xia nodded. “You have,” she said. “He told me he’s taking you on another trip. That’s pretty big!” 

“Oh, yes! I’m very excited. We had so much fun the first time. Well, I did. I don’t think he appreciated our little splash in the river as much as I did,” Wei Ying said. “Hahaha… Well… I’ll have to be on my better behavior for him next time.” 

Lan Xia laughed too. “Oh yeah, he told me about that. He thought it was mean. I told him you’re a tease like me, and he’s an easy person to tease. He’s sensitive sometimes. But I hope you both have fun. He was excited about it last time we spoke.”

Wei Ying’s smile reached his eyes. He always felt so happy whenever he was talking about Lan Wangji, or even just thinking about him.

“I’m sure we will,” he said.


	8. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do._
> 
> ["Turning Page"](https://youtu.be/Y16wQKZUpvQ) by Sleeping at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my favorite chapter. If you're the kind of person who can and wants to read while listening to music, [here's](https://open.spotify.com/track/3XlDJDs3udH7l0H7bwk0WY?si=E3gIsUO7RymcncJISyvhXg) my short (as of right now) playlist I made for these two. "Love Songs For Robots" captures the atmosphere of this chapter the best, especially the last part of it.

The next few days for Lan Wangji went about as smoothly as most ruts did, meaning it was brutal. His big rabbit, the object of his frustrations, was bundled in multiple blankets -- eight times out of ten he did _not_ hump the rabbit, but sometimes things got out of hand. The blankets were a protective measure against those moments of weakness. It wasn’t safe from his crooning though. Between short bouts of masturbation he aggressively cuddled the rabbit and crooned at the back of its head while squeezing or kneading it through the blankets.

He hated the brain fog that came with ruts when he didn’t do the above things enough; if he didn’t let out the steam then he’d become almost feverish. One time he woke up deep in a wave of it, and he was so disoriented he thought that the chair at his desk was another alpha going to disrupt his omega’s (the rabbit’s) nest. When he realized he was growling menacingly at a chair, he buried himself in the sheets in his embarrassment. Sometimes though, he growled at things even when he wasn’t delirious. It helped vent his stress.

By the time he came out of it, he was absolutely exhausted and starving. He usually ate very little during them, but his brother still always brought him food and he’d snack throughout when he absolutely needed to. But his rut had been unexpected this time, so there was no way his brother knew he needed anything. He had some dried foods to eat from his travel bag that carried him along, but it was barely enough to replace the amount of energy he’d used. He dragged himself out of bed and took all of the sheets and blankets and clothes and tossed them next to the bathtub, then he took a bath and washed off all of the sweat and rut scent from his body. When he was dressed, he finally left the dorms and headed to the main building to raid the kitchen. He hadn’t known what time it was, but it seemed to be early evening. It was dark outside and everyone was in the dorms, but the eight thirty bell had not rung yet to signal half an hour before lockdown. He had plenty of time to get food and come back.

“Lan Wangji?”

Wei Ying was already in the kitchen when he arrived. He was startled to see him; usually no one was around at this hour, and that’s why Wei Ying sometimes liked to come down when he was struggling to get settled for an evening snack. But even so, he smiled, big and wide. He hadn’t see Lan Wangji since his rut.

Lan Wangji froze at the door, not expecting to have to speak to anyone. He felt like a feral animal after days without seeing another person and starving like he was. He wasn’t prepared to deal with that smile at the moment.

He nodded once and went to go rummage for food. There was leftover soup from dinner, so Lan Wangji got a bowl and filled it up before casting a modified warming spell on it.

It didn’t stop Wei Ying from approaching. He was eager to see and speak to Lan Wangji after so long. Well, it had only been a few days, but it felt like a century.

“Hey, how are you doing? Ah, hungry, yeah, I’m sure. Here look, I have a bag you can fill with food,” he said, pulling his bag from his shoulder and opening it up.

Lan Wangji inspected the bag before nodding and taking it. “Thank you,” he said. Before he filled it up, he leaned against the wall and started working on the soup. His stomach growled a little in anticipation.

Once he had a spoonful down, he could start thinking about other things. Like how sweet Wei Ying smelled, and how much he’d missed him.

“I missed you,” Wei Ying blurted. “I mean, I know it’s only been a few days but… I hang out with you all the time now, I’ve kind of forgotten what I did when you weren’t with me all the time.”

Warmth filled Lan Wangji and he paused for a few seconds before taking another spoonful, his expression soft. He felt... _overly_ affectionate. Was it because he just came out of rut? That had to be it. 

“I missed you too,” he said softly.

That made Wei Ying’s heart flutter. His smile broke out into a grin and he leaned against the counter. “Well, no more of that for a little while at least. Can we hang out for a little while? Even if it’s just here. We’ll make it back before curfew. I mean, I wish I could go back to your room with you but I promised only daytime. Or you back with me. I’d like to show you my room. It’s right at the top of the omega building, I’m the only male omega student so… I got first pick. It’s really nice.”

Lan Wangji considered. He wanted to spend time with Wei Ying. He hadn’t given much thought to the things he had discovered before his rut hit, but he was good at pushing distressing things away in the right frame of mind. He just had to keep avoiding it.

“I can go to your room for a little while,” he said. He had worried before about the rules regarding alphas and omegas, but his mother had assured him many times that they were okay. He was not a student, and the rules were meant to protect omegas. They knew Lan Wangji wouldn’t do anything to Wei Ying.

“Really? Oh! Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s stuff some food in this bag and get going! You can carry the soup!” Wei Ying said. He began piling packets of just about anything he could get his hands on into the bag he gave to Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji set a couple fruits in the bag and snagged a dessert on his way out. He held his soup close and continued to eat. His stomach was feeling a little better.

“I can get into my room without a key after curfew,” he said. “No need to rush.”

Wei Ying felt thirteen again. He couldn’t contain his giggles as he slung the bag over his shoulder and forced Lan Wangji to leave the spoon in the bowl so he could grab his hand and drag him to the omega dormitories.

Hadn’t Lan Wangji told him there was no need to rush? He trotted through the snow after Wei Ying -- it was falling a lot thicker than when he had walked into the building. He liked how Wei Ying’s hair looked when dotted with giant snowflakes. He wished he could see it better. 

There was something about this moment that felt timeless. Wei Ying’s joyful giggles, his twinkling eyes, the way he pulled Lan Wangji by the hand through the snow. Warmth spread from their joined hands all the way to his heart and then through the rest of his body. Despite the biting cold around them, Lan Wangji felt as though he were sitting in front of a lit fireplace, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of tea in his hands.

Was this what love felt like? This soft feeling in his heart, the inherent safety of that bright smile aimed at him?

He wasn’t sure what he felt regarding romance or sex, but one thing was as clear as day to him now. This omega was a gift to the world, and Lan Wangji had been blessed enough to be his friend. Even if their friendship wasn’t meant to last, he would take whatever he was given. He loved Wei Ying, and he wanted nothing more than to keep that sweet smile on his face for as long as he could.

It felt scandalous having Lan Wangji in the omega dorms. Was this what it was like to have a secret lover in all of those cheesy romance novels? Not that he and Lan Wangji were _lovers_ of course. Just friends. 

“Aren’t you glad I pestered you into being my friend?” He said as he guided Lan Wangji up the stairs.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji wasn’t afraid to admit it, not at the moment. He looked around idly as they went up the floors. The layout was exactly like the alpha dorms, except that there was no assault of alpha scent. It seemed so… lonely.

Wei Ying took Lan Wangji all the way up to the fourth floor where his room was. He took hold of the door handle and swung the door open. Then, he grinned at Lan Wangji and bowed, one hand swishing out to guide Lan Wangji inside.

“My humble abode,” he said.

Lan Wangji walked inside and looked around. The scent was heavenly; Wei Ying must have scented it well by now. He had a lot of stuff around, but the room was so massive that it didn’t look too messy. As he walked he noticed the bed with its mass of blankets and pillows. The way it was organized was peculiar and Lan Wangji wondered if this was some sort of nest. The idea made him feel warm and he didn’t realize for a moment that he was crooning and smiling a bit. 

Wei Ying was unnecessarily excited to have Lan Wangji here with him in his room. He tugged him inside and then let go when he launched himself onto his bed, into the sea of pillows and blankets. Then, shrugged the bag off his shoulder and opened it up. He took out a little bag of dried fruit and opened it so he could start munching.

“Come sit!” He said with a mouthful, patting the bed beside him. 

Lan Wangji was flattered that Wei Ying invited him into his nest. He carefully climbed onto the bed and sat down at the head of it, his croon turning into a soft purr. The only time he had ever sat in an omega’s nest was when he was very small and his mother made them. He used to ask her to make a nest on his bed because it made him feel safe. He didn’t remember the specifics, but he did remember his feelings of warmth and safety. His mother sometimes joked that he used to love it so much and purred so much when he sat in them that she thought he would suddenly change into an omega someday. 

Usually, Wei Ying was pretty protective of his nest. It was one of the only spaces in which he felt that way about. Never in his life had he let Jiang Wanyin in once he started making them. However, Lan Wangji was different. He felt safe with him and he wanted to share his own warm, safe space with him. It delighted him even more to hear Lan Wangji _purring_. Alphas didn’t purr often. It was considered a weakness, like crying. The fact that Lan Wangji felt safe enough with him to purr so openly made him feel warm inside.

“Fruit?” He offered, tilting the packet of fruit towards him. 

Lan Wangji took a few pieces of fruit and nibbled on them while he looked around the room. The layout was the same as his, generally. “What have you been doing lately?” he rumbled, mostly because he just wanted to listen to Wei Ying talk. 

“Hmmm… Well… It’s been pretty boring without you. I’ve been turning up to all my classes on time. I hung out with Jiang Wanyin a bit the other day. Oh! And I spoke to your mother again. She told me a really cute story about you,” Wei Ying said. 

That brought Lan Wangji’s purring to a stop. There were many stories his mother had, but he wasn’t sure which ones were ‘cute.’ “Which one?” he asked. 

“Little girl called A-Ming that you were friends with and how you gave her flowers,” Wei Ying put his hands on his own cheeks, sighing a little. “So cute… I bet you were the most adorable little boy ever.” 

Oh, that one. Lan Wangji sighed slowly. He felt bad about that still; he was at least glad that she ended up doing well. “I should not have done it,” he said. “It gave her unrealistic expectations of me.” 

Wei Ying turned to look at him. “It was still sweet, you were young and innocent and well… you wanted to make her happy. I think that’s cute enough. I definitely would’ve liked to get flowers from you when I was little.” 

Lan Wangji furrowed his brow a bit. “I wasn’t trying to make her happy,” he admitted. “I was doing what I thought I was supposed to do.” 

Wei Ying took another mouthful of dried fruit, humming a little. The expectations on Lan Wangji as an alpha were different to his own. 

“You shouldn’t feel forced to do anything… But obviously it’s different for me,” he said. 

Lan Wangji nodded once. “I don’t feel forced anymore,” he said. “I do whatever I want to.”

He took some more fruit and picked at it. “I prefer it this way,” he said. 

“I take it none of the omega girls that came in this year have caught your eye then,” Wei Ying replied. He wanted to ask whether he even _liked_ girls, but he held his tongue for the moment. 

Lan Wangji shook his head and quietly munched on some of the fruit. He was grateful for his brother, who tended to gather all of the attention from women. He rarely had to deal with them trying to talk to him. It was also fortunate that most omegas preferred to be approached rather than initiate. 

“Well, you know, I’m glad in a way. It means that you and I can hang out more since you’re not trying to chase any of those girls. I’d have to fight for your attention otherwise,” Wei Ying said. 

Lan Wangji gave Wei Ying a fond glance. “No one else would find it worth fighting for,” he said. As an afterthought he added, “You will always have my attention.” 

Wei Ying’s cheeks flushed pink. He threw his arms around Lan Wangji, laughing as he did. “Careful saying things like that to an omega! You might make them really think you’re interested in them.” 

Lan Wangji smiled a little, his heart speeding up and his ears getting warm. “It’s good that I don’t talk to omegas then,” he said, “other than you.”

Lan Xichen said things like that sometimes, he noticed. Is that why people called him a flirt? Lan Wangji always thought of him as just being generous with compliments. Maybe that was why omegas flocked to him like they did. 

“You’re so sweet,” Wei Ying hummed. He leaned his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck. “Hm… Tell me what ruts are like. I’ve asked Jiang Wanyin before but he refuses to talk about it. I only have heats to compare it to but… I’m just curious.” 

Lan Wangji scooted down a bit to get more comfortable and let Wei Ying rest on him without having to stretch. He felt like he was in a dream. This couldn’t be real, right? It was too warm, too cozy.

“Aside from the obvious,” he said quietly, “it’s... like being sick sometimes. I am overheated, so I take away the heating spell in my room, which makes me cold, but I am also too hot. Sometimes I have delusions if it’s very bad. The night before last I mistook the chair at my desk for another alpha and I growled at it. I am very focused on protecting my omega’s nest and keeping my omega close. Most of the time I know it’s not real but it makes me feel better to pretend that there is an omega to hold and a nest to protect and a threat to growl at.” 

Wei Ying nodded, listening along to what he said. It wasn’t too dissimilar to a heat. Truthfully, it was hard to imagine Lan Wangji giving in to his instincts like that, even though he knew he did, just by what he’d said.

“I see, I see…” he said. “I guess it’s not too different after all then.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He was still exhausted after just coming out of rut, and the big bowl of soup that he’d drained on his way to the room made him satiated and sleepy. His head nodded subtly and he closed his eyes. Wei Ying’s scent probably wasn’t helping, nor was the warm weight on his shoulder. “My brother usually brings me food,” he said, “but he didn’t know this time. It was a couple of weeks early.”

“I wish I could have helped. You gave me quite the fright when you suddenly got up and started freaking out,” Wei Ying said. He nuzzled a bit closer, feeling a little sleepy himself. “I’m glad you’re all better now though.”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji felt a familiar pull in his mind coupled with a bit of a rush. He moved his cheek back and forth a little on Wei Ying’s head while letting his scent out, and wrapped his arm around Wei Ying’s waist protectively. A deep, rumbling croon started in his chest and he and shifted a little, bringing his knees in closer to his body to get more comfortable. He blamed his rut for making him give into his instincts so easily. Just over an hour before he was still fretting over his nonexistent omega, so it was only to be expected that sitting in a _real_ nest with a _real_ omega that he was fond of would elicit this kind of reaction. Later, when he had clear state of mind, he would certainly be embarrassed with this behavior.

Wei Ying decided that he liked the feeling of Lan Wangji’s hand on his waist and the sound of him crooning in his ear. His heart was pounding, his cheeks warm. He didn’t know if this was normal, he’d never been this intimate with an alpha before. 

“Lan Wangji…” he said. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Lan Wangji just hummed again, not really paying much attention. His scent was overpowering Wei Ying’s, but he could still smell him since he was so close. It would even out in a few minutes.

“Do you… Do you even like girls?” Wei Ying asked slowly. He worried that he was going to break this beautiful moment with the question, he didn’t want to make Lan Wangji uncomfortable when they had gotten this far.

That did sober Lan Wangji up a little. He stopped crooning and pulled his hand away so he could loosely hug his knees, though he didn’t move away or bring his scent back in. He opened his eyes and looked at the blankets on the bed, not saying anything. He was too tired to have this conversation.

When Lan Wangji didn’t reply, Wei Ying swallowed roughly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… pry. You can forget I asked, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Lan Wangji was content to take that offer. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head to rest against Wei Ying’s with a sigh. Maybe he would tell him another time. It wasn’t really that important. Not at the moment.

“It doesn’t matter to me what the answer is. I like… Well. I don’t know, I’ve never… I don’t think I’ve ever really liked someone. I haven’t even had my first kiss hahaha…” Wei Ying said. “I’ll flirt with girls or boys, it doesn’t really matter to me.”

Wasn’t that normal for male omegas? Lan Wangji hummed to let Wei Ying know he was listening, albeit tiredly. He unknowingly started to drift until the bell outside rang, signaling that there was half an hour left before lockdown. That made him lift his head up and blink a few times. He probably shouldn’t fall asleep in Wei Ying’s room...

“Don’t go,” Wei Ying said, sensing Lan Wangji’s movement after hearing the bell. He put a hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly. “Stay here with me.”

Lan Wangji glanced down at Wei Ying, then looked around. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep here if he was invited, right? After spending days in one bed, it would be nice to have a change. And honestly… he would do anything for Wei Ying now. There was no point in pretending otherwise. 

He sat up and took down his hair and removed his forehead ribbon, then stood up so he could take off his cloak and outer robes. He took off the inner robes as well, then put the looser outer robe back on. He didn’t have his pyjamas, but this was close enough. He looked back at the bed and hesitated. “Can I lift up the covers?” he asked.

Wei Ying nodded. He pulled the tie from his hair as well, letting it fall over his shoulder blades and down his back. Then, he pulled off his jacket and the rest of his clothes until he was just in his underclothes. He moved the covers and tucked himself under them, then pat the empty space beside him.

Lan Wangji slipped under the covers and sighed contentedly. It was warm from where he had been sitting, and the sheets smelled even more like Wei Ying. He shifted around to get comfortable, immediately noticing the lack of something to hold onto. He eyed the pillows around the bed. Was it rude to take something from an omega’s nest? He chewed on his bottom lip while he debated over whether to ask.

To his surprise, Wei Ying let out a yawn. Maybe all that sneaking around had tired him out after all. Or maybe Lan Wangji being so sleepy was rubbing off on him. With a hum, he shuffled further into the sheets and then glanced at Lan Wangji again. Would it be too forward of him to touch him again…? He had just been so comfy earlier… Wei Ying strung an arm around Lan Wangji’s waist and leaned his cheek on his chest.

Lan Wangji didn’t know what to do as Wei Ying scooted closer and lay against him. The urge to roll over and aggressively cuddle him as if he were his rabbit was overwhelming. It was like an itch that he couldn’t leave alone.

“...Wei Ying,” he began hesitantly. What was he going to ask? What were the boundaries? “Can you turn around?”

Wei Ying’s heart thumped in his chest. Maybe he’d overstepped. But they had been just fine cuddling up to one another just a moment ago? Even so, he nodded minutely and turned around as Lan Wangji asked.

This was the difficult part. Lan Wangji clenched his fist. Is this what Wei Ying wanted? He was so physically affectionate -- were all omegas like this? He’d heard alphas talk about their omegas being clingy, both physically and emotionally. He didn’t know what was normal for friends, and he was afraid of doing something wrong.

But Wei Ying had been basically holding onto him since he sat down on the bed, so surely it was okay to reciprocate. He took a deep breath, then sidled up behind him and put an arm around him. He instinctively squeezed, pulling Wei Ying tight to him. His heart was pounding, but so was Wei Ying’s. He didn’t know what that meant. Was he anxious? Should he move away?

“Is this okay?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Wei Ying replied softly. He brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and then settled that same hand on top of Lan Wangji’s arm. 

Wei Ying couldn’t remember the last time he’d been held like this, but he figured it must have been a long time ago. It was probably back some time when his parents were still alive. Even so, it was nice, comforting. He felt protected in Lan Wangji’s arms and what more could he ask for?

Lan Wangji relaxed then, and took his hand away just to cast an extinguishing spell over the room to darken it before putting it back where it was. He snuggled closer and squeezed Wei Ying again while a soft croon started up in his chest. It was a new position and it took some shifting to get in a spot that was comfortable. When he found it, he sighed and let himself drift. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He had no desire to parse out what any of this meant; for now, he could pretend that Wei Ying was his omega and savor the moment.

“Goodnight,” Wei Ying mumbled as his eyes closed. It was easy to fall asleep like this and before long, Wei Ying was fast asleep in Lan Wangji’s arms.


	9. What Does This Mean?

Lan Wangji woke up at five right before the morning bell rang. He was disoriented and confused at first, but it soon turned into shock at finding Wei Ying clinging to him. He had his whole leg over Lan Wangji’s hip and his face buried in his neck. He could feel his mouth over his throat, the drool sliding down. A tingling feeling started up in his body and he stopped breathing for a few seconds.

 _No,_ he admonished himself, _stop it. Don’t think about his mouth. That’s rude. Stop._

It was a weekend, so breakfast wasn’t mandatory — most students chose to sleep in. He waited to see if Wei Ying would wake up from the bell on his own.

The sound of the bell had Wei Ying grumbling and stirring a little. He wiggled his body, seeking out the mysterious warmth and weight surrounding his body by shuffling his leg against Lan Wangji’s hip and his hands gliding along the firm chest he was resting against. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked up through a blurry vision at Lan Wangji.

When Wei Ying looked at him, Lan Wangji realized that his hand was buried in his hair and cradling his head. The smaller hands on his chest let him know that his robe had come loose. But those weren’t what concerned him at the moment.

Lan Wangji did not want to kiss Wei Ying. He absolutely was not going to even think about it. He wasn’t going to even spare a glance at those soft, glistening lips…

Okay, he was thinking about it. He turned his head to face the ceiling and side-eyed the window. It was still dark outside. “Do you want to go to breakfast?” he asked.

Wei Ying couldn’t help moving his hands sleepily along the parts of exposed skin on Lan Wangji’s chest. Breakfast sounded good to his tired mind, but also he was really, really comfy.

“Mmm…” he slurred. “Yeah… but let’s just lay a few more minutes…jus’ til I wake up…”

“Mm.” Lan Wangji moved to lay his chin back above Wei Ying’s head like it had been before. He didn’t mind laying there when he didn’t have to look at him. It seemed to be a combination of proximity and sight that triggered those unsavory thoughts in Lan Wangji’s mind.

“We can go to the town later for breakfast if you want to sleep more,” he said.

Wei Ying laughed and snuggled closer. “I’d like that… Are you going to treat me to breakfast? I don’t have any money right now.”

“Mhmm,” Lan Wangji hummed. He closed his eyes. He hadn’t fully woken up yet, so he could probably go back to sleep if he tried. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Hmm… Taking me places, buying me things… Lan Wangji, you spoil me,” Wei Ying sighed. He let his eyes flutter shut again, knowing that he’ll find it easy to fall asleep again when he was all curled up like this. 

The next week was a blissful one for Lan Wangji. For the first time in his life, he felt _happy_ , not just content. He had more energy, more creative inspiration, and less social anxiety. He spent hours every day drawing and playing the guqin. He even started composing a song. He spent more time in the training room honing his battle skills. His mother seemed even happier than him, and frequently hugged him and said how happy she was to see him smiling.

People had noticed, of course. He heard them talking about him every time he went through a floor to get to his room. They’d see him and quiet down, then start talking about Wei Ying when they thought he was out of earshot. They’d figured out by now that Lan Wangji spent some nights in his room, and they’d made exactly the kind of assumptions one would expect from alphas. Lan Wangji wasn’t bothered by it. The only thing that fazed him was Jiang Wanyin’s glares. He always averted his eyes submissively. 

Some of the omega girls had noticed a difference in his demeanor, apparently. He could feel them watching him after he smiled at Wei Ying. It made him a little nervous; his coldness had always kept him safe from flirting women.

One day he was slowly making his way down from one of the training rooms in the main building. It was sparsely populated around this time, since lunch was fast approaching. Wei Ying was probably still in his class, or just getting out. He might try to meet Lan Wangji and ask him to eat in the main hall instead of eating with his family again. (Lan Wangji had said no last time. He was hoping he wouldn’t ask again; the dining hall was always so loud at mealtimes.)

As he was thinking about this, he didn’t notice the two omega girls in the hall until he nearly walked into them. He stopped dead. “I apologize,” he said.

They both smiled brightly, their scents turning rosy. “Hanguang-Jun, it’s okay,” the taller one said with a polite bow. “Actually, could you answer a question for us?”

Lan Wangji nodded. He wasn’t sure where this was going, and it made him a little nervous.

“We’ve noticed you’ve been smiling a lot more lately. You’ve got all the girls wondering what changed.”

Lan Wangji looked away, feeling his ears heat up. “It’s nothing,” he said after a short moment. 

Wei Ying had just finished his class and seeking out Lan Wangji. The two of them had been tied at the hip lately, Wei Ying always looking for Lan Wangji in any spare time he had. His run slowed to a walk when he saw Lan Wangji stood with a couple omega girls. He narrowed his eyebrows. It was unlikely that Lan Wangji was enjoying this situation, from what he knew about him.

Naturally, it was his job to save him.

“Lan Wangji,” came his cooing voice. He approached Lan Wangji and attached himself to his arm, wrapping both of his arms around it and leaning his cheek against it. “Are you coming to lunch with me?”

Lan Wangji relaxed when he heard Wei Ying’s melodic voice. He watched as he latched onto his arm. “No,” he said, making Wei Ying pout, “But I will see you after.”

The omega girls paused, then the shorter one blurted out, “Are you guys dating?”

Wei Ying looked at the girls, his cheeks a little red. Him and Lan Wangji dating? He didn’t know how to feel about the question. The answer was obviously no, but he looked the girl up and down, wondering if she would make a move on Lan Wangji if he told her the truth.

“What’s it to you?” He asked.

The girls looked at each other, communicating through wide eyes. The taller one said, “Well, if you are, then that would answer our previous question.” She smiled at Lan Wangji, who was blushing harder now.

The shorter one said, “Hanguang-Jun, some of the girls are going to be playing board games after dinner. Do you want to join us?“

Lan Wangji hesitated. He didn’t know how he should feel about the invitation. It wasn’t like previous omegas’ attempts at flirting — this was a public thing, not an attempt to get him alone. Or was it? He was almost tempted. Maybe they were trying to make friends, like Wei Ying? Did he want more friends?

Wei Ying glanced at Lan Wangji, trying to suss out what he was feeling from his expression. He could be so hard to read sometimes. Did he want to go? He didn’t want to make up an excuse for him if he did and prevent him from going.

“I’ll go with you if you want to go,” he whispered up at Lan Wangji. “But I think they’re flirting with you.”

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying, then away again. Why couldn’t anything be simple? And why couldn’t people just be upfront with their intentions? Well, he could always say no if they tried to get him alone.

“Would Wei Ying be invited as well?” he asked.

The taller one nodded. “Of course,” she said. “The girls want to get to know you too, Wei Ying! A lot of us have never met an omega boy before.”

Wei Ying grinned a little. It would be nice to make friends, and he would be there to make sure none of the girls made Lan Wangji feel uncomfortable.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. What time do you want us there?” He asked.

Both girls beamed. “As soon as you’re done with dinner,” the shorter one said, “and my name is Shen Lang.”

“I’m Yan Shi,” the taller one said. “Just knock on the door if it’s closed. Oh, everyone’s going to be so excited!”

“Bye-bye!” Wei Ying chirped before he dragged Lan Wangji away with him. He kept his eyes on him as they walked, searching for any indication on how he felt about all this.

It was weird walking with Wei Ying clinging to him like a baby monkey, but Lan Wangji wasn’t going to complain. “Why did you think that they were flirting?” he asked. “I am not good at guessing people’s intentions.”

“Body language, for starters. Did you see the way that one girl was batting her eyelashes at you? Plus, if they weren’t flirting with you, why did they ask if we were dating and ask to hang out with you?” Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Ying. “You have batted your eyelashes at me before,” he said.

Really though, he didn’t understand and it frustrated him. Was it not normal to ask someone who they were dating, or ask them to hang out? He heard alphas doing that all the time in the dorms. It might be that he just had no experience with flirting.

“Well, maybe I was flirting with you too,” Wei Ying teased, giggling a bit as he leaned closer to him.

It seemed like Wei Ying was just joking at first, but as the seconds went on it bothered Lan Wangji. He slowed to a stop and looked down at him again. “Really?” he asked.

When Lan Wangji stopped, it caught him off guard. Wei Ying blinked rapidly and met his eyes, shuffling a little from foot to foot.

“…Does it bother you?” He asked.

_No, of course it doesn’t bother me, but how do you want me to respond_? Lan Wangji pressed his lips together. Flirting was for a very specific purpose. If Wei Ying flirted with him, didn’t that mean he wanted to be romantically involved? He felt himself get flustered. It seemed like his ears had just went back to a normal color, but they were burning again.

“No,” he said eventually, “It does not... why? I don't know how to... What... does it mean?"

“I… Um…” For once, Wei Ying was at a loss for words. He ended up just laughing nervously. Admittedly, he was a little afraid of how Lan Wangji would react if he told him that he was serious or just joking around. What even was the answer? Wei Ying wasn’t sure. “To be completely honest with you, I just… It just felt… natural.” 

That wasn’t a good answer to Lan Wangji. It didn’t tell him anything useful. _How do you want me to respond? Is it okay if I kiss you?_

That thought took Lan Wangji by surprise and he looked away from Wei Ying’s lips, feeling his blush spread through his neck and cheeks. His entire head was on fire and he sucked in a breath before slapping his hands over his face in embarrassment. After a few seconds, he took his hands away and started walking again. “Okay,” he said quietly. 

Had he said the wrong thing? Being honest was the best thing to do, wasn’t it? Wei Ying swallowed roughly and watched Lan Wangji begin to walk away for a moment before he spoke again.

“I… I guess I’ll see you after dinner!” He said. 

Lan Wangji turned to glance over his shoulder and nod before continuing. He needed to get a hold of himself before he entered the dining room. His mother wouldn’t rest until he had dug himself a grave if she saw him walk in looking like a tomato.

He aggressively shoved everything into a box in his mind and thought about other things as much as he could during dinner. If his mother noticed something, she didn’t say anything. (Which probably meant that she hadn’t noticed, since she never gave up an opportunity to tease him.) Just to make sure, he asked his uncle for permission to go to the omega girls’ dorms to play a game. He said yes, and his mother reiterated that he was a good boy and didn’t need to worry about those rules.

After dinner, Lan Wangji waited outside the main building for Wei Ying to finish. As much as the warming spells annoyed him, he didn’t want to sit inside the building where students were more likely to watch him. Outside they tended to keep to their own business since it was too cold to stand around and most people complained about the warming spells too, preferring to just get to their destination quickly. 

“Lan Wangji!” Came Wei Ying’s voice as he ran over to Lan Wangji, waving his arm in the air with a big smile on his face. He had totally recovered from their prior conversation. “Hey! Are you ready to go?” 

Lan Wangji stood up straight and nodded. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and started toward the omega girls’ dorms. He was a little nervous, but Wei Ying’s presence was going to help him a lot. 

Like he had done before, Wei Ying wrapped his arms around one of Lan Wangji’s and nestled up to his side. He figured that they might as well keep up whatever they had going on before, even if it had ended in a slightly awkward conversation. 

The door was closed, so Lan Wangji knocked on it when they got to the dorm building. It opened a few seconds later and Yan Shi smiled at them and let them in. “Hello!” she said, “We’re waiting for someone else to get here, then we can start. Come on over!”

She led them to a section of the common room that had a big fur carpet and cushions like the library rooms did. There was a large board in the middle with different things drawn on it. Lan Wangji sat down cross legged like the few other girls around the board. 

“We’re so excited to have you here Hanguang-Jun!” One of the other girls chirped as Lan Wangji took a seat. “I’ve been pestering some of the other girls to invite you for weeks.”

Wei Ying hummed and sat down next to Lan Wangji, nestled close to his side so that their arms and legs were touching. 

“You could have asked him yourself,” Shen Lang said. 

“Be nice,” Yan Shi said. “It’s hard to go up to a handsome alpha like him, especially when he always looks like he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” She smiled at him. “You’ve looked so happy lately, though. We couldn’t resist.” 

“Hmmm, does it have something to do with me, Lan Wangji?” Wei Ying cooed, nudging Lan Wangji with his elbow and making some of the girls giggle amongst themselves. 

Lan Wangji turned his head to look down at Wei Ying fondly. He heard a gasp from one of the other omegas and looked back at the board. 

“So you two _are_ dating then?” one of the girls asked.

“No,” Lan Wangji said. 

Apparently that was funny, because a few of them giggled again. One of them, a fourth-year girl that Lan Wangji couldn't remember the name of, scooted closer to him. "How come you put up with him, then?" she teased, giving him a wink. 

“Because I’m charming,” Wei Ying replied, sticking his tongue out at the fourth year girl that had saddled up next to Lan Wangji.

Another girl sighed and leaned back on her hands. “You know, if you weren’t an omega, you’d be sort of cute too.” 

For some reason that bothered Lan Wangji and his eyebrow twitched. What was it about him being an omega? Why did that keep him from being attractive? Was it really so wrong to be attracted to someone of the same dynamic? If two men could be together and two women could be together, why couldn’t that go for dynamic too? Wei Ying was the most beautiful person in the world. The fact that his dynamic made someone fail to see it felt insulting.

He sighed slowly, getting a hold of himself. He was starting to remember one reason why he didn’t like to hang out with people.

“How is this game played?” he asked.

The girl next to him said, “There’s six territories, each one has its own color. You get to pick a color in the beginning, then each person tries to steal a piece of another person’s territory by rolling dice. The one that gets the higher roll wins the round, and you get to either keep your section of the territory or the person attacking gets to steal it. If all of your land gets stolen, you’re out. The person who takes the whole board wins! Or if it goes on too long, we can say whoever gets more than twenty pieces of land. As soon as the last girl gets here we can start.” She counted around the board. “Someone might have to share a territory, actually. There’ll be seven of us.” 

Wei Ying immediately perked up. “Lan Wangji and I will share.”

He had made the decision without even thinking about consulting Lan Wangji on the matter. 

The girl looked at Lan Wangji, who nodded.

“Okay then, what color?” she asked.

Lan Wangji was going to say blue, but he wondered if Wei Ying would want to pick red. He decided to go with both. “Purple,” he said. 

“Sounds good to me!” Wei Ying said. He took another glance at the girl that was still sat by Lan Wangji’s side. Then, he got up and situated himself in Lan Wangji’s lap. He looked up at Lan Wangji’s tired expression and grinned. “What? We’re sharing territory aren’t we?” 

Lan Wangji only looked back at him blankly while the girls laughed.

“I’m here!” cried another girl as she ran into the dorms, “I want yellow! Is that color taken yet?”

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. The girls kept inching closer and even started to touch his arms every now and then, and one stroked his hair in awe. Lan Wangji sat perfectly still, feeling as though he were sitting around a bunch of baby dragons that could spook any minute. It didn’t bother him as much as he had expected it to, though.

There was one part that nearly gave him a heart attack, and it was when one omega stroked his hair and Wei Ying let out a short, quiet growl. Lan Wangji’s heart pounded, but he didn’t look at him or show any outward reaction. He’d never heard Wei Ying growl before, and it did _something_ to him. The other omegas seemed to catch on after that and didn’t touch Lan Wangji’s hair again. A couple of them even seemed amused. 

He thought about that growl for the rest of the game. Alphas growled at each other all the time. They did it when someone they didn’t like got too close to themselves or their friend (especially their omega), when someone insulted them, when someone challenged them. It was against the alpha rules, since growling often led to fights, so thankfully it only happened in short bursts around the dorms. But Lan Wangji was used to it. Not to mention that alphas outside of the school sometimes were vicious with their growling to the point where Lan Wangji would instinctively submit. It wasn’t anything spectacular, Wei Ying might not have even meant anything by it, it was so quiet and short that it was probably insignificant. But that didn’t stop Lan Wangji from playing it in his mind over and over.

The eight o’clock bell rang, and they quickly finished up their game. The most quiet omega had won, and she seemed surprised by it. Lan Wangji congratulated her as they took their leave. He turned to the two who had invited him and bowed politely. “Thank you for the invitation,” he said.

They beamed and giggled. “Thank you, Hanguang-Jun,” Yan Shi said. “Come around again, won’t you? It’s fun to have you here!”

“We had fun, thank you!” Wei Ying said too. He reluctantly got up off Lan Wangji’s lap and waved goodbye to the girls before he took Lan Wangji’s hand and pulled him out of the building. Once they were outside, he let out a deep breath. Then, glanced at his friend. “Hey, you want to come back to my room again?” 

Lan Wangji nodded. “I am tired,” he said as he headed toward Wei Ying’s dorm. “Socializing is… exhausting.” The eight-thirty bell rang then. No one was out now except for them. 

Wei Ying laughed. “Yeah, it can be. Come on, let’s get up there and rest. It’s been harder sleeping without you there, you know. I’m getting used to someone else being in the bed.” 

That made Lan Wangji feel warm. “Me too,” he said. It was the truth… his bed didn’t feel like his Safe Place anymore. There was something special about having someone else next to him, and something about the sweet honey scent that made him drift so much easier. 

He had left a pair of pajamas in Wei Ying’s room, so he went straight to where he’d left them and went behind the privacy screen to change.

While Lan Wangji was gone, Wei Ying stripped down to his underclothes as well and tugged the tie out of his hair. He climbed into the bed as soon as he was ready and waited for Lan Wangji to join him. He liked having Lan Wangji there with him too much, cuddling in his bed. What did any of it mean? What did it mean that Wei Ying’s heart raced every time he wrapped his arms around him? He was too exhausted to think about it.

Lan Wangji washed up at the sink and combed out his hair, then joined Wei Ying in the bed and put out the lights. By now he was comfortable cuddling and crooning at him since he hadn’t gotten any negative reactions so far. It did take a bit of maneuvering to find a comfortable position to sleep in, though. He rolled onto his side and looked at him for a short moment, thinking about how he would like to sleep.

Wei Ying rolled so his back was facing Lan Wangji and brushed his hair to one side, inviting Lan Wangji to wrap his arms around him and nestle against the exposed skin of his neck. He wanted him as close as possible, he wanted him to scent him, he wanted to enjoy that musky smell of sandalwood that he adored so much.

“Come cuddle,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji’s croon was powerful while he scooted over and caged Wei Ying in with his arm. He shifted to get comfortable, nuzzling against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling perfectly content. 

After a moment, his crooning faded as a question forced its way out of him. “Why did you growl earlier?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me whether you’re interested in any of those girls who were touching you… or any girls at all,” Wei Ying replied, staring off in front of him.

Lan Wangji heaved a sigh. He didn’t know how to answer. The idea that he wasn’t interested in omega women wasn’t too much of an issue for him to admit, but that question could easily turn into: _does that mean you prefer alpha men?_ Lan Wangji wasn’t ready to talk about _that_ with anyone who wasn’t his mother. 

“I did not have any interest in them,” he said. “Why did you growl?”

Wei Ying pressed his lips together tightly. He didn’t know if he wanted to share the real answer about this. Was it a conversation he wanted to have? He didn’t even understand his own emotions most of the time. He took a deep breath.

“I felt… possessive,” he said slowly. “Of you.”

Lan Wangji’s heart raced, and he was sure Wei Ying could feel it, but Wei Ying’s heart was also beating hard under his hand. He had been asking himself what various things meant about their relationship for so long that he was used to the confusion by now. Maybe he should stop trying to figure it out. It wasn’t like he had much of a reference point.

“Oh,” he said eventually. “Okay.”

“Does that… Does it bother you? I… I couldn’t help it. Those girls were just putting their hands all over you and I didn’t like it. I know I don’t own you or anything but I… I don’t know,” Wei Ying said. He made a slight grumbling noise. “I like being around you. I like us hanging out all the time and I like… this. Laying in bed and cuddling and… I don’t know what to make of it.”

Lan Wangji started crooning again and he squeezed Wei Ying, trying to bring him even closer somehow. He didn’t know what to make of it either, but he was happy. “I like it too,” he rumbled into the back of Wei Ying’s neck.

“As long as you don’t mind,” Wei Ying said. He leaned back into the touch and moved his hand over Lan Wangji’s, wrapped around him. He intertwined their fingers and gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’m going to continue to be a little possessive over you.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “You can,” he replied. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled against him before sighing. “Goodnight, Wei Ying.”

“Goodnight,” Wei Ying’s voice was just a whisper. He closed his eyes and let himself settle into the sheets. It was always easy to fall asleep when he was being held like this.


	10. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Ying go into a dungeon to explore.

They left campus right after Wei Ying’s last class before the weekend. It was a long ride to where Lan Wangji wanted to go, so they would have to travel well into the night. Lan Wangji had both of the horses packed up with their supplies and they set off into the quickly darkening land, their path illuminated by a magelight spell that created a big white light to float above them.

They stopped to stretch their legs every few hours, and it was close to midnight when they finally stopped moving. The snow was long gone, and the air was _almost_ warm now. There was a campsite near the dungeon entrance, so Lan Wangji lit a fire and unpacked the horses and set up the tent while Wei Ying got the sandwiches out of the bags to eat. It was a simple tent with wooden sticks carved to fit into place and leather strips tied around them, and a big waterproof blanket over the top. It was only meant to cover one bamboo mat, but Lan Wangji laid out both mats and stretched the tent over it as best he could. It looked more like a roof than an actual tent when he did that, but if it suddenly started raining during the night then they wouldn’t be bothered. And with Wei Ying, he found that he didn’t even need to take Little Blue out of his bag that night.

In the morning, Lan Wangji woke up with the sun and carefully pried himself from the sleeping Wei Ying to go wander around the area. The dungeon seemed unbothered since the last time he had been there, which was to be expected. He found some Pine Thrush eggs in an abandoned bush nest and took them back to the camp. He got the miniature pan from his bag and started to cook the eggs to go with the dried meat and bread he’d brought for breakfast.

Wei Ying woke to the smell of cooked food. After the long journey and cold sandwiches, it was a welcome scent. He pushed himself up to get dressed and then crept out of the tent to find Lan Wangji cooking over the open fire.

“Smells good,” he said in a slightly slurred voice. He was still a little tired but he would soon perk up when he ate something. With a yawn, he stretched and rubbed his eyes, then he plonked himself down before the fire. “How long ‘til it’s ready?”

“It is ready,” Lan Wangji said. He put the eggs on the two tin plates he’d brought and went to sit next to Wei Ying. He handed him a plate and a fork, then set the bag of meat and bread between them.

He ate quickly, wanting to get the eggs down while they were still hot. When he was done, he put out the fire and stood up. “We can go in when you are ready,” he said.

Wei Ying nodded and made a noise of approval with a mouthful of food. He finished shortly after Lan Wangji did and set down his things so he could retrieve his bag and his sword, Suibian. All ready to go, he shot Lan Wangji a grin.

“I’m ready sir,” he said.

Lan Wangji put their supplies under the tent and cast a 24-hour barrier spell to keep away anyone who happened to come by -- which was probably no one. 

“There is no treasure in here anymore,” he said as he went down into the pit where the entrance was, “it has been cleared already. There is still undead, so be careful, but they have already been defeated once, so they are weak.”

“I am no softie,” Wei Ying said with a chuckle. He followed Lan Wangji around, close by his side the whole time, a careful hand on the hilt of his sword at all times. His gaze shifted from one place to the next, seeking out any movement or anything out of the ordinary.

It was mostly quiet for a good while. Lan Wangji lit the way with a magelight and they went further and further down. Eventually Lan Wangji came to a stone door with a puzzle on it. He completed it and stood back while it opened, releasing a disgusting smell of rotten flesh. This was usually the point where the undead would come out, activated by the magic from the puzzle. He unsheathed Bichen and cast a strong defensive spell on himself and Wei Ying, nearly depleting his magic for the next few minutes.

There was the sound of shuffling from inside the room in front of them, and Lan Wangji walked in. The magelight lit the room up and showed four rotten corpses slowly standing up. Lan Wangji went over to two of them and heaved Bichen, slicing them in half with a heavy swooping sound. A greatsword wasn’t the most practical when it came to multiple targets because of its slow speed, but it did absolutely _demolish_ basically anything it came in contact with.

Wei Ying was momentarily entranced by the way Lan Wangji swung that giant sword around. He could only imagine the amount of strength it took to wield that thing. That said, he had seen those magnificent arms of his. However, he wouldn’t let himself be distracted. He too began to swing Suibian at the various undead that came for him. 

With a deep breath, he summoned a conjuration spell to light the blade with flames, making the undead shriek at the sight. It was easy to take advantage of that stunned effect and cut down the remaining enemies.

Lan Wangji watched with amusement while Wei Ying terrorized the corpses. Fire was by far the most effective weapon against the undead. The ones that were put down burned, which meant they probably wouldn’t be getting up again in the future. 

The rest of the walk down was fun. Wei Ying was quite capable, even if his combat form was a bit elementary -- which was normal for someone who didn’t train all the time or frequently engage in real life or death battle. He would improve with time and become formidable. Lan Wangji felt relaxed knowing that even if something managed to get at Wei Ying, his defense spell would keep him from being injured.

At least, until they were close to their destination and he looked over to see Wei Ying stepping on a loose plate in the ground that he recognized as a trap. He didn’t remember which kind of trap it was, but he knew that it was deadly.

“Wei Ying!” he exclaimed as he bolted over. The plate sunk in and swung down, dropping Wei Ying into a pit of some kind. Just in time, Lan Wangji grabbed the back of his clothes with one hand and his arm with the other and tossed him up so he could catch him. Once he had one arm under Wei Ying’s butt to support him and the other around his back, he stumbled backwards to get away from the pit. His heart was pounding so hard and fast he felt dizzy, and he could only press his face into his neck. Tears spilled from his eyes before he knew it and his scent was sharp and powerful; he’d had frights before on missions, but nearly losing his omega was too much for him to handle.

Wei Ying was stunned into silence. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he clung onto Lan Wangji for dear life, his legs and arms wrapped around him. He couldn’t believe how easily it could have all been _over_ just then. It took him a moment to catch his breath and when he felt a wetness against his neck, he opened his eyes to look at Lan Wangji.

“L… Lan Wangji…” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji squeezed more tears out of his eyes and dropped his forehead onto Wei Ying’s shoulder to breathe. When he wasn’t panicking anymore, he realized that Wei Ying wouldn’t have died. The defensive spell was still active, so nothing could pierce or damage his body other than drowning or other internal things. It let him calm down a little, but he still didn’t want to move or let him down yet.

“H-Hey…” Wei Ying said. He reached for Lan Wangji’s cheeks, cupping them in his palms so he could tilt his head up towards him and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “Lan Wangji… I’m okay, I’m fine. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Lan Wangji huffed, but he let Wei Ying touch his face. He leaned in, but quickly realized that was a bad idea because of how close their mouths were already. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against Wei Ying’s instead in a show of affection before he let him down.

“The defense spell is still active,” he said, “so you weren’t going to die.”

“You were still worried about me. Don’t worry, I’m okay. Also, I think it’s super cute when you’re all protective over me,” Wei Ying said. He was glad to be on his feet again, but he didn’t let go of Lan Wangji’s arms.

Lan Wangji’s ears heated up and he ignored the comment. He stepped closer to the pit and looked down into it. There were spikes at the bottom and a few corpses. “It would have hurt,” he said, “but it wouldn’t have injured you.”

He looked around. “Traps are easy to avoid in dungeons from this period,” he said. “They have specific markers so the people who lived here before could navigate safely. You just have to know what they are. See the indentation of the tiger on that plate? That signals a type of trap. Look out for suns, owls, eyes, and circles with a square in the middle. They are usually on the ground or walls.”

Wei Ying grinned at him and shuffled closer to lean his body fully against him. He looked up at him with big eyes. “Are you sure you don’t just want to carry me around, my big strong alpha?”

Lan Wangji silently looked at Wei Ying for a few seconds before he took Bichen off his back and attached it to the belt around his waist. It wasn’t a good way to carry a greatsword; he had to hang it at an angle so it didn’t drag against the ground too badly. He leaned down, hands on his knees.

At that, Wei Ying stared at Lan Wangji for a moment. Was he serious? He was serious. There was no way he could contain his giggles as he climbed on Lan Wangji’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose against it.

Lan Wangji stood back up and pulled his hair around to one side so it wasn’t being pulled by Wei Ying. (And maybe also because he liked the feeling of his face on his neck, but he wouldn’t admit that.)

He unsheathed Bichen and stepped forward again. He had carried heavier things on his back while fighting worse opponents than weak undead, so this wasn’t an issue.

“We are close to the end,” he said. “There is something interesting I want you to see.”

“Consider me intrigued,” Wei Ying replied. He decided that he liked being carried by him more than walking. This way, he got to look over his shoulder at what was ahead as well as getting a deep inhale of Lan Wangji’s sandalwood scent.

There were a few more rooms to go through, each one with its own barrage of undead. Lan Wangji took care of them easily, though he was a little out of breath by the time he got to the last room. It was massive, and Lan Wangji used up all of his magic reserves to cast as big of a magelight as he could to light the whole place. The sound of his boots echoed around the cavern. In the center of the room was a giant statue. It was just a giant rock sphere, but Lan Wangji knew it was more interesting than that. He first carried Wei Ying over to one of the walls where there were drawings and inscriptions all the way up to the impossibly high ceiling.

“This was made by an ancient people,” he said, “from before the ones that made the dungeon.” He finally set Wei Ying down so he could inspect himself. “I only know what some of this means from the texts I have been able to find in the library.”

“Whoa,” Wei Ying gasped. He looked around now that he was down on his feet again and slowly padded his way around the room, dragging his fingers along the walls and the indentations on them. It really was incredible; he had never seen anything like it in his life. “This is amazing! How long have you known about this place?”

“Many years,” Lan Wangji said. He had been excited about showing this to Wei Ying ever since he had decided to do so. It had been an obsession of his for a while after he found this room. “It was one of my first dungeon explorations. It had already been mapped out before by other explorers. This wall describes an apocalypse, I think. A plague, probably. Over there are more detailed drawings of sick people.”

Wei Ying was well and truly fascinated by all that was around him. He wished he could read it, but alas, it was an old language and no doubt Lan Wangji had tried. Though, when had that ever stopped him from doing something?

“Do you have paper? And a pencil?” He asked.

Lan Wangji got the pad and pencil from his satchel and brought it over. He was glad he had brought it with the emergency supplies. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

“Hopefully translate this some day. I just need to write it down and then I can start picking out the common characters. Then, well… I’ll probably need a trip to the library when we get back,” Wei Ying said. He took the pad and paper and started to scribble things down. “I’m sure smarter men than me have tried but I think… give it some time and I’ll make some progress.”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I have copied most of this section already but failed to translate it,” he said. “I can show you what I have when we return. The other walls have less writing. The part that is taller than this I have not copied yet.” He pointed to the part a little above his head. “I don’t know how they managed to keep writing up to the ceiling.” The ceiling stretched up for many meters.

“I need things written my way but I’d love to compare notes when we get back,” Wei Ying hummed. He continued to scribble down all that he could see, then turned to look where Lan Wangji had gestured towards the ceiling. There was no way he could make any of it out from down here. “Lan Wangji. Let me sit on your shoulders so I can copy the stuff up there.”

Well, that was one way of getting it done. Lan Wangji took Bichen and his satchel off and set it down, then crouched down for Wei Ying to climb on, making sure his hair was out of the way. “We can stay as long as you want,” he said. “I brought some food and water to last the day.”

“Ah, I’d do just about anything you said right now, you’re the best!” Wei Ying said as he climbed onto Lan Wangji’s shoulders. The ceiling was still pretty far but he could still copy some things down. Every time he thought he was losing his balance slightly, he squeezed around Lan Wangji with his thighs.

Lan Wangji reached up to hold onto Wei Ying’s knees to make sure he didn’t fall over. The squeezing was nerve-wracking, if only because it briefly cut off the blood supply to his head if it was hard enough. He did his best not to pass out. “There are a few other sites with this language,” he said. “There are two different theories about what the symbols mean. They are very similar, but the translations they create are often different. Much of it seems like nonsense. I think it is at least somewhat related to the languages in the Northwest.”

He paused, then said, “When you have copied as much as you can, I will show you what the statue in the middle of the room does.” 

Wei Ying spent a little more time copying down everything he could from the ceiling inscription before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. I’ve gotten everything I can. What’s this about the statue?” He asked.

Lan Wangji walked over to the statue in the center of the cavern, Wei Ying still on his shoulders. It was about five or six meters high and just as wide. It looked like it was some sort of stone material, but it was almost perfectly smooth to the touch. He reached out and put one hand on it, the other still gripping Wei Ying’s knee.

He took in a deep breath and sent all of his magic into the sphere. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a crackling sound filled the air and the sphere turned a translucent black. It was as if the entire thing turned into a piece of the sky, with twinkling stars interspersed throughout.

“The other scholars who have spoken about this say it could be a marker of time, based on the constellations,” Lan Wangji said, “I’m not so sure.”

“Wow!” Wei Ying gasped as he looked around him. He’d never seen anything like this before. His eyes were blown wide. “I can’t believe people have kept this a secret for so long.”

Lan Wangji went back to holding Wei Ying’s knees with both hands. “It’s not a secret,” he said, “but it is mostly kept between scholars. At the college you will have access to most of their writings about these sorts of sites.” 

“Still! It’s pretty incredible,” Wei Ying marveled. He glanced down at Lan Wangji. “And kind of romantic, don’t you think? Us, sitting under the stars… Even it’s not real.” 

Lan Wangji wanted to give Wei Ying a blank stare, but he couldn’t, so he just said, “I am not sitting.”

Was sitting under the stars a romantic activity? Lan Wangji had never heard of that before. It seemed odd... he didn’t believe it, but it did bring up the question: what _was_ considered a romantic activity?

“It doesn’t matter! The point is, this is the stuff in all the romantic novels, you know? They’re under the stars, looking up at the big wide world ahead of them… Then they kiss and cuddle,” Wei Ying said with a fond hum.

Lan Wangji thought that he was going to crumble to the floor. Was this what Wei Ying considered romantic? Was he expecting to k--

He bent down and set Wei Ying on the ground, not wanting to drop him if he suddenly passed out. He went back over to where he had left his things and got his flask to get a sip of water. He had to be patient with Wei Ying and himself. This confusion would clear up eventually.

“Lan Wangji?” Wei Ying said in a questioning tone. He turned around to look at Lan Wangji then followed him over to his things. “Is everything okay?”

Lan Wangji screwed the cap back onto his flask and nodded at Wei Ying. He wanted to ask, what do you want? What do you want from me? What would make you happy? What would you be okay with?

The questions swirled in his mind but he didn't ask them. He was afraid and unsure. He could ask, but it could be like last time and he could get an answer that only left him more confused or frustrated.

The gesture made Wei Ying smile. He walked closer and linked his arm with Lan Wangji’s. “Thank you for bringing me here. This is really cool and I’m so happy you decided to share it with me.”

Lan Wangji nodded again. "We can stay as long as you want," he said. "Just tell me when you're ready to leave and go to our next destination."

“What’s our next destination?” Wei Ying asked, tilting his head to one side. Any time spent with Lan Wangji was time well spent. He didn’t care where they went as long as they got to be together while doing it.

“The capitol,” Lan Wangji said.

It was one of the largest cities in the land. It had many streets full of shops of every kind. Lan Wangji had acquired many of his possessions there, including his rabbits. He was planning on taking him there while they shopped.

“Ooooh! That sounds fun! Are you going to buy me things?” Wei Ying cooed, leaning his head against Lan Wangji’s arm. He wanted to be spoilt, he certainly wouldn’t mind if Lan Wangji was the one doing it.

"Mm." Lan Wangji looked down at Wei Ying fondly. "Do you want to go now?"

“Yes! Let’s go!” Wei Ying said. He shoved the pencil and paper in his bag and then re-attached himself to Lan Wangji’s arm.


	11. City Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Ying continue their little weekend adventure. After their exciting trip to the dungeon, they decide to go to the capitol city to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing updates! I decided to split this chapter into two parts so I can update as quickly as possible. I'll try to update more often, and at least on schedule from now on! It definitely helps to know that people are waiting eagerly to read more!

It was afternoon when they set off to the capitol. The sun was getting hot (at least for Lan Wangji’s tastes) and he took off his cloak, letting the reins sit on the horse’s neck while it walked. There was no one around, so he dug in his bag for his warm-weather inner robe to change into. He stuck the thicker one back in the bag and put his outer robe back on, feeling much better.

When they got to the main road, they started passing people every hundred feet or so. It got more congested the closer they got, and eventually Lan Wangji veered off the road to the stables. They left their horses and non-essential supplies there and then walked the rest of the way to the gates of the capitol.

“Where do you want to go first?” he asked.

Wei Ying very much enjoyed the warm weather. He was happy to abandon his jacket as soon as he got the chance. It was much more like home. Even so, he was still attached to Lan Wangji’s arm the whole time. He hummed and looked around when Lan Wangji asked him that question.

“I don’t know… let’s explore! Maybe you can treat me to something nice to eat. Does anywhere do spicy food?” He asked.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji led Wei Ying down a couple streets until they got to the place where multiple food shops were located. A couple different places sold spicy food, but one of them seemed to be the most dangerous, since his nose burned as they passed. He stopped and dug in his belt for his money pouch, then held out some coins.

“Thank you,” Wei Ying said in a sing-song voice. He bypassed the coins and took the pouch. He ordered their spiciest meal on the menu, then something a little blander for Lan Wangji. His gaze shifted over to Lan Wangji where he had taken a seat at one of the low tables. “Come sit, come sit!”

Lan Wangji was aware that he should have been offended that Wei Ying took his entire money pouch instead of the coins he’d offered, but the only thing he felt was a rush of affection. Wei Ying was charmingly ridiculous, and Lan Wangji’s heart swelled at the idea of buying him things. He had the feeling that that pouch would be almost weightless by the time they left the city, and he didn’t mind one bit. But perhaps he should keep the coins he had in his hand for emergencies...

He joined Wei Ying and started eating the food he’d brought for him, thankful that he’d kept it mild.

“This is really good!” Wei Ying said with a mouthful of food. And he meant it. After their days on the road, it was very nice to eat something a bit fancier. “Thank you, Lan Wangji! You’re the best! What more could an omega ask for?”

Lan Wangji paused eating to reply, “Anything you want.” 

And he meant that as well. He knew he was going to enjoy the day as much as Wei Ying.

Wei Ying laughed a little and continued to shovel his food into his mouth. He didn’t want to think too hard about it, about Lan Wangji being comfortable with the fact that he had stolen his money pouch and was seemingly willing to let him buy whatever he wanted.

When he was finally finished with the food, he let out a deep breath and leaned back. He pat his stomach and gave Lan Wangji a grin.

When they were both finished, Lan Wangji stood and led the way off of the street and onto another. It was a few minutes before they reached the store that Lan Wangji wanted to go to. He stepped inside and looked around. There were shelves of plushies of every shape, color and size covering the walls, and two displays in the center of the shop with plushies covering it.

Wei Ying looked around with wide eyes. There were so many, how was he possibly ever going to choose which he wanted? 

“Are you going to buy me one?” Wei Ying asked, leaning his head against Lan Wangji’s arm again.

“Pick the one that you want,” Lan Wangji said. He felt the urge to wrap an arm around Wei Ying’s waist, but he resisted. He wasn’t going to do that in public.

It was no easy feat. Wei Ying looked around the store, deliberating each of the cute little faces of the plushies, until one stood out to him and caught his eye. He picked up a decent sized bunny plushie, it was red with a little frowny face on it. Wei Ying giggled and held it in front of his face before Lan Wangji.

“This one,” he said. “It’s got a little grumpy face, just like you.”

Lan Wangji’s eyebrow twitched. He wasn’t grumpy, he just didn’t smile a lot. There was a difference. He went over and took his money pouch from Wei Ying and paid at the counter. The shopkeeper was a middle-aged woman that reminded him of his mother.

She took the money and gave Wei Ying a smile. “You best hold onto this one,” she said, gesturing to Lan Wangji. “These plushies aren’t cheap. Give ‘im a big kiss when you get home, you hear?”

“Not necessary,” Lan Wangji said quickly.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Wei Ying said and gave the woman at the counter a wink. He held tight onto the red bunny plushie, enjoying how soft it was against his hands.

Lan Wangji looked alarmed. Did he mean that? Or was he just joking? He tucked his pouch away and then left the store, his heart racing. He needed to forget about that as soon as possible. He was going to be anxious for the rest of the day if he didn’t.

There he went, running off without him again. Wei Ying huffed and bowed his head towards the lady at the counter before he chased after him.

“Hey! You always walk away too fast! Give me some warning!” He said as he approached him.

Lan Wangji slowed down a little and looked around before glancing at Wei Ying. "Do you want to carry the rabbit on your back?" he asked. "I have a rope I can use to strap it on your back if you would like."

Wei Ying shook his head. He held the rabbit with one arm and the other, he linked around Lan Wangji’s so he could resume leaning on him. “I want to hold him. He’s very cute, don’t you think? I think everyone should see the cute little gift my alpha got me.”

The words _my alpha_ made Lan Wangji want to sit down. This trip was in equal parts enjoyable and anxiety-inducing. He desperately wanted to ask but he was a coward and he knew it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a big dog trotting down the street. He glanced at Wei Ying, who was facing away from it. Hadn’t he said once that he was terrified of dogs?

“Wei Ying,” he said quickly, “don’t scream. There’s a dog.”

“A dog?!” Wei Ying exclaimed. He looked around and then caught sight of the dog trotting along. Lan Wangji had told him not to scream so he bit it back, but he did immediately go to hide behind Lan Wangji. “Ah! I-It’s looking at me! Lan Wangji!! It’s looking at me! Save me, save me, please!”

Lan Wangji reached back to put his hand on Wei Ying’s hip as if to secure him while he backed up to the side. The dog saw him watching and came over. It was a massive dog with long legs -- he’d seen this breed before, they were used for hunting deer and wolves. It looked as tall as a pony.

He wasn’t really sure how to get it to go away. It seemed to want pets, but if he pet it then it surely would never go away, and his omega’s comfort was more important to him anyway. He shut his mouth and took in a deep breath, then released a powerful, threatening growl.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had growled outside of rut. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first time. He saw people looking at him in his peripheral vision, but he kept his eyes on the dog. It must have been a scary growl, because the dog put its ears back and backed up before slinking away, its tail tucked.

As soon as Lan Wangji growled, Wei Ying felt surprisingly at ease. His shoulders relaxed and he opened his eyes, unknowing that he’d even shut them in the first place. When the dog scampered away, Wei Ying let out a long, deep breath. He’d been saved.

“Thank you…” he mumbled. He couldn’t seem to fight the urge to just lean up and…

Wei Ying tugged on Lan Wangji’s sleeve so he could tug him down and he kissed him on the cheek. His heart pounded as the realization of what he’d done slowly sank in. What would Lan Wangji do? What would he _say?_

Lan Wangji hadn’t been prepared. He was still reeling from the situation and could only turn his head to stare down at Wei Ying with wide eyes. The blood rushed to his face so fast that it made him dizzy. He reached up to touch his cheek, then he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

He heard a passerby chuckle and say, “It’s okay, champ, I’d be just as red if I got a kiss from a beauty like that.” He also heard a few people coo and aw.

Wei Ying’s own cheeks were a little pink, especially when the people around them started to comment on the act. He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck before he re-attached himself to Lan Wangji’s arm as if nothing had happened.

“So, um… where are we going next?” He said.

Lan Wangji needed more time. He started to take deep breaths and did his best to try and calm down. _Think about something else. Think about what other shops you remember from this city._

After a minute had passed, he hesitantly took his hands down. His face still felt hot. He started walking again and looked around, trying to focus on the names of the stores. “Wherever you want,” he said.

Wei Ying hummed as he looked around while they walked. After a little while, he noticed a book shop to their left. He recalled that Lan Wangji liked to read a lot and could often be found in the library.

“What about the book shop? There’s gotta be something in there you’d like to see,” Wei Ying suggested, tugging him in the direction of it.

Lan Wangji followed Wei Ying until he remembered something about this book shop. He paused just outside the door. He didn’t want to go in there... that was where he bought his favorite porn books. He had been in here less than six months ago and bought an expensive one. He wasn’t ready for this. Not after what had happened in the past while.

He looked at Wei Ying nervously, but eventually relented and walked inside. He would just... avoid it. The porn was in a back room that the owner opened up for individual interested customers, so he just had to not let the owner ask...

Truthfully, Wei Ying didn’t know exactly what he was looking for. He seemed skeptical that he would find anything that would help him translates the inscriptions made in the cave, and he could just find material for that in the campus library anyway.

“What do you like to read?” He asked Lan Wangji.

Instead of answering with words, Lan Wangji went over to one of the corners where it had the poetry books. He had read most of the ones he saw there, but he picked out one he hadn’t. He wasn’t able to read most fiction since it often included romance, and Lan Wangji always found it repulsive. But poetry was easy to stomach.

Wei Ying looked over Lan Wangji's shoulder, curious what he had picked out. He didn't really know much about this kind of stuff, but he was ready to indulge himself in whatever Lan Wangji was interested in.

Lan Wangji parsed through the poetry section and made his way around the shelves looking for something that wasn’t romance. He eventually gave up and went to the counter to pay for the poetry book. 

“You’ve been here before haven’t you?” the owner said, giving him a curious look. “You’re a memorable fellow.”

Lan Wangji looked at him and nodded while he set the payment on the counter.

The owner took it and eyed him and Wei Ying, causing Lan Wangji to get a rush of alarm. “Two young gentlemen such as yourselves might be interested in—“

“No thank you,” Lan Wangji interrupted. He took the book and then went to take Wei Ying’s hand and drag him out.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Wei Ying said as Lan Wangji dragged him out of the store. “Hey! I wanted to know what he was going to say? Lan Wangji!”

As he let go, Lan Wangji felt like he was watching a disaster happen in slow motion. He wanted to force Wei Ying to follow him, but he couldn’t be so rude to him.

The owner chuckled as they returned. “He knows what I was going to say,” he said to Wei Ying. “I was just going to ask if you’d be interested in browsing the adult collection in the back.”

"Adult collection?" Wei Ying repeated. He blinked rapidly as the words sunk in. Then, he looked from the owner to Lan Wangji. He spoke in a hushed voice. "Lan Wangji! Do you... Do you buy adult books?"

Lan Wangji’s eyebrow twitched as he frowned. “Wei Ying, you’re ridiculous,” he said. “Can we leave?”

“Thank you, kind sir, but I think we’re okay today!” Wei Ying said. He bowed towards the store owner and then grabbed Lan Wangji’s hand so he could pull him back outside, stifling his giggles as he did.

Lan Wangji heaved a sigh and walked down the street, struggling to keep at a slow enough pace for Wei Ying. He didn’t think he would be able to handle anymore embarrassment that day. He really didn’t.

“I feel like I’ve learnt lots of things about you today,” Wei Ying said with a cheerful hum. He’d had quite a good day.

After a little while, they stopped at an inn and rented a room (considering that they had been sharing beds for the past week, there was no reason to assume Wei Ying wanted to sleep alone). They left to go find some food for dinner and Wei Ying bought some alcohol on their way back.

Now Lan Wangji kneeled at the table while he ate his dinner. They had had a long day, and he was getting tired.

Once Wei Ying had finished his own dinner, he reached over for one of the jars of wine that Lan Wangji had bought him from the market and poured himself a cup. He downed the whole thing in a fell swoop and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh, that’s so good! I’ve missed this ever since you got my bottle confiscated back when I first came to Gusu. You remember that?” He said.

Lan Wangji nodded. It was about a month ago when that happened. He thought about that night, sitting there defeated after finding out he was locked out. He had been annoyed with Wei Ying, if only because he hadn’t known what to do with the feelings he caused in him.

He looked at Wei Ying. He really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. It still made his whole body feel warm.

As Wei Ying poured himself another cup, he looked over at Lan Wangji. He smiled and pushed the cup across the table to him.

“Do you want some too? There’s plenty to share,” he said.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “No thank you,” he said. He had never had alcohol before, mostly because he didn’t care much for the taste.

Wei Ying pouted and gave Lan Wangji his best pleading expression. “Come on, just a cup. It’s really good! It’s the best wine in the world. For me?”

Lan Wangji looked between the cup and Wei Ying’s beautiful face. He really liked how he looked when he pouted. His lips were so plump, so soft, he wanted to just lean in and—

He grabbed the cup and downed it the same way he had seen Wei Ying do a minute before. He grimaced as he swallowed.

At that, Wei Ying laughed and clapped. He really had just downed the whole cup! That took some guts.

“Bravo, bravo!” He cheered. “See? It’s good, right?”

“Barely tolerable,” Lan Wangji said. He poured himself a glass of water to try and wash it away.

Pretty quickly, he started getting sleepy. He was already tired, so he didn’t question it much. He drank the water and then sat a little slumped, staring at Wei Ying through heavily drooping eyes.

“Oooh such a critic,” Wei Ying teased. He grinned and took the cup back so he could pour himself more of the wine and drink it himself. His eyes were on Lan Wangji the whole time, watching his reaction.

“I’m tired,” Lan Wangji said. He closed his eyes and felt himself nodding off, at and tried to keep himself upright. But it didn’t last long, and eventually he fell forward, forehead hitting the table.


	12. Drunk Antics

Wei Ying stared wide-eyed as Lan Wangji collapsed against the table. 

“L-Lan Wangji?” He gasped. He quickly got up from his seat and rushed around to the other side to shake his limp body. “Hey! Lan Wangji! Are you okay?”

For once, Wei Ying was at a loss of what to do. With a deep breath, he put his hands under Lan Wangji’s arms and dragged him over to the bed. It was definitely a struggle to get him up onto it. The man was tall and _heavy_ with all that muscle weight.

“Jeez…” He said. He sat down on the bed and stared at the blacked-out alpha. He checked him over with his healing magic, but nothing was amiss. He sighed; there was nothing he could do but wait.

When Lan Wangji woke up, all he knew was that he was comfortable and wanted to go back to sleep. Eyes still closed, he groaned and rolled over, his hand reaching out for something to hold onto. It found a pillow and he dragged it over and curled around it, crooning. He could smell his omega... was that what he was holding onto? It was hard to think.

"Lan Wangji..." Wei Ying said softly, sitting next to him on the bed and stroking his hair, now that he had sensed that he had woken up. "Hey... You alright...?"

Lan Wangji opened his eyes when he heard Wei Ying’s voice. That was his omega.

He let go of the pillow and turned around to face him. “Wei Ying,” he said as he reached for him to pull him down.

Wei Ying squealed and giggled as he was pulled down onto the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him with a big smile. "I see you're feeling a bit better, yeah?"

“Mm.” Lan Wangji rolled over, pushing Wei Ying into the bed with his body. He put his face in Wei Ying’s neck and used his feet to push himself even harder into him while he crooned loud enough to seemingly make his whole body vibrate. When he was satisfied with how close he was, he relaxed but kept crooning.

Wei Ying's entire face lit up red. He shifted under Lan Wangji's weight, his breath hitching. The crooning was so loud. What was he supposed to do? Was Lan Wangji drunk?

"Lan Wangji..." he mumbled.

Lan Wangji hummed, and it sounded a bit silly along with his croon. He was happy; he was warm and comfortable and he had his omega in his arms.

"You're so drunk! You got drunk off a single cup!" Wei Ying said with a laugh. He rubbed Lan Wangji's back and nuzzled against him. "You sound very happy. You like holding me like this?"

Lan Wangji’s croon calmed down a little bit to something softer. He rubbed Wei Ying’s arm and said, “I have to hold my omega. Keep him safe and warm.”

Wei Ying's cheeks were burning by this point. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair. "I'm your omega, am I? How is anyone going to know that I am?"

Lan Wangji didn’t answer for a moment. How would people know? Did they have to know? “They will know because I know,” he said eventually.

That made Wei Ying laugh again. He was so far gone, he had never seen Lan Wangji like this. "Oh? Will they now? I suppose your scent will be all over me."

_Oh,_ that was one way of letting people know. Lan Wangji put his hands behind his back so he could tug his sleeves up and expose his wrists, then he rubbed his left wrist on Wei Ying’s cheek while his croon got more intense for a minute.

Wei Ying giggled again. He took Lan Wangji's wrist and kissed the inside of it gently, making eye contact with him as he did. His heart raced; this was the second time he'd kissed a part of him. What was going on with him?

Lan Wangji went deathly still and his crooning came to an abrupt stop. He stared with wide eyes for a few seconds, then clambered up to sit at the edge of the bed, facing away from Wei Ying. He held Wei Ying’s kiss up to his chest, then put it on his cheek. His wrist was warm and pulsing fast against his face. He kissed it just like Wei Ying had, then he gasped and covered his face when he realized he had just _kissed_ him, albeit indirectly.

Watching him, Wei Ying sat up on the bed and smiled. "Everything okay over there? Your face has gone very red. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lan Wangji took his hands away and looked at Wei Ying, his expression deadpan as always, but still red. He turned to face him again and held out his wrist to him, watching him expectantly.

"You want me to do it again?" Wei Ying asked. He took Lan Wangji's wrist in his hand again and pressed a kiss against the inside, taking a strong inhale of his scent as he did so.

Lan Wangji’s hand shook when Wei Ying’s warm, soft lips pressed to his skin. He got a rush of adrenaline and pulled his hand away and held it to his chest again. Wei Ying’s kisses were so precious, and now he had two of them! He would have to keep them safe. He put his wrist against his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately. He could smell his own scent turn sweet and a quiet purr started up high in his chest.

"Will you do it back?" Wei Ying said with big eyes. He reached out his wrist towards Lan Wangji, pulling up his sleeve slightly to reveal the pale skin there.

Lan Wangji stopped purring and stared at Wei Ying’s wrist. He wanted a kiss too? From him? He delicately took it in his hands and rubbed the inside of it softly with his thumbs, then brought it up to press a long, gentle kiss to it. He could feel the pulse under his lips, the soft, warm skin that felt so good to touch. After he kissed it, he put Wei Ying’s wrist on his cheek and turned to gaze at him fondly, crooning again.

Wei Ying swallowed roughly, fighting back the urge to purr in response to the soft action. Then, he noticed that Lan Wangji had gone back to crooning rather than purring. "Why do you... why do you purr sometimes and croon sometimes?"

Lan Wangji looked away while he thought about the question. It was kind of strange, wasn’t it? He rarely heard either sound come from alphas. He let go of Wei Ying’s hand and looked around. When he caught sight of the rabbit he’d bought for him, he went to get it and crawled back onto the bed. He hugged it and crooned into it for a few seconds. Why did he do that? He supposed the answer was the obvious one. 

“Purring is when I am very happy. I feel safe and loved. Like a baby. It starts and I cannot stop.” He turned the rabbit to face him and pet its head before hugging it again. “I croon because I love my omega.“ 

Wei Ying wasn't sure how to reply to that. He stared at Lan Wangji, processing this information. What did that mean? How could he say something like that so seriously? Did he actually mean it?

"You... love me?" he asked. 

Lan Wangji nodded. This rabbit didn’t smell like his, but it did smell a little bit like Wei Ying and that made it better. He squeezed it again. 

"In... In what way?" Wei Ying asked before he could stop himself. He couldn’t tell if he could regret saying it or not. He didn't know whether he would like any of the answers he gave. 

Lan Wangji blinked, then he furrowed his brow and looked at Wei Ying. “You are important to me,” he said. 

"No I mean... I mean like, you love me as your friend or like... like you want to kiss me?" Wei Ying further inquired. His hands curled into fists in his lap and he bit his lip when he finished speaking. 

The word _kiss_ spooked Lan Wangji. Was he found out? His eyes were impossibly wide and he turned around, burying his face in the rabbit. No, he couldn’t let Wei Ying know! He didn’t want to kiss him, he didn’t! 

Wei Ying huffed and crawled across the bed to sit in front of him and tugged on the rabbit plushie. "Hey, that's my plushie you know. You bought it for me." 

Lan Wangji gave Wei Ying a pitiful look. He didn’t want to let go of the rabbit, he would feel empty without it. But after a few seconds he reluctantly let go. 

"You didn't answer my question by the way," Wei Ying said as he took the rabbit from his arms and held it. After a moment, after seeing the pitiful expression on Lan Wangji's face, he moved to seat himself in Lan Wangji's lap. 

Lan Wangji leaned back a little, but then returned and pulled Wei Ying into a hug. He rested his head on Wei Ying’s shoulder and sighed. “You did not ask me a question,” he said. 

"Did too. I asked you if you loved me as a friend or if you wanted to kiss me!" Wei Ying said. He puffed his cheeks and moved one hand up to pat the side of Lan Wangji's cheek. 

“No you didn’t,” Lan Wangji insisted, “you did not ask.” Afraid that he would ask again, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

Wei Ying rolled his eyes and huffed. "You're such a baby when you're drunk. Who am I even kidding? The great Hanguang-jun could have any omega of his picking if he kept smiling like he has been doing lately. There's no reason for you to pick someone like me." 

Lan Wangji continued pretending to sleep, but he messed it up by squeezing Wei Ying’s waist a little tighter. He had picked Wei Ying. He had picked him a week ago... probably. 

"Come on, let's put you to bed if you're so sleepy then you big baby," Wei Ying said, shaking his head. He unpeeled Lan Wangji's arms from his waist and got off him so he could help him lay down in the bed. For a moment, he paused, wondering if he should help him out of his clothes, but he ultimately decided against it. He simply put the blankets over him and got up to undress. 

Lan Wangji lay there for half a minute before he bolted upright. “I’m not sleeping, I was lying,” he said.

He stood up and went over to where they had put their bags and sat down to rummage in Wei Ying’s bag. 

Wei Ying had stripped to the waist by the time Lan Wangji sat back up in the bed. Despite his naked torso, he rushed over to where Lan Wangji was going through his things.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing? That's my bag you know," he said.

Lan Wangji ignored him and continued rummaging. He pulled out the scarf that Wei Ying had bought and inspected it, then draped it over his head and continued digging around.

"Lan Wangji! Don't ignore me!" Wei Ying said, reaching out and grabbing his wrists before he could dig any deeper into his bag. He didn't know what he planned to achieve by taking out his things, the things he'd _bought_ him, but he was determined to find out.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying, then back at the bag. “I’m bored,” he said. He eyed Suibian and tried to reach for it, but Wei Ying’s grip kept him anchored. 

"That doesn't explain why you're going through my stuff?" Wei Ying replied with raised eyebrows. "You bought me most of these things, you've seen them before, remember?" 

Lan Wangji looked at the bag, then decided Wei Ying was right. He wanted to do something else. Pulling away from the omega, he stood up and went to go get Suibian. It was so much smaller and lighter than Bichen... He unsheathed it and started carving in the wood floor, _Lan Wangji was here._

Wei Ying couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was Lan Wangji really vandalizing the place? He couldn’t help but burst into laughter – he couldn’t even be angry at this! 

“L-Lan Wangji… I can’t… You’re going to kill me!” He said breathlessly.

Lan Wangji put Suibian away and walked over to Wei Ying, pulling him into a hug. He was so much smaller than usual without clothes on his upper half. He rested his chin on Wei Ying's head and crooned.

It felt so intimate to be embracing like this. Wei Ying leaned into Lan Wangji’s chest once his laughter stopped and wrapped his arms around his back. He was content, safe, protected even. Before he knew what was happening, he let out a soft purr.

Lan Wangji felt the purr before he heard it, and it melted his heart. He stopped crooning for a second to hear it better, then he picked Wei Ying up and carried him to the bed. He carefully set him down and then climbed up to lay behind him and hold him, his croon starting up again.

It had certainly been an eventful day. Wei Ying relaxed into the sheets of the bed, sliding his hands along Lan Wangji’s arms and leaning back into his embrace, still purring.

With his omega secure in his arms, Lan Wangji easily drifted to sleep.


	13. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji has to come out a little earlier than he wanted to.

Lan Wangji woke up at sunrise the next morning with a headache. He groaned and rolled onto his back with his hand on his forehead. When he tried to recall the events from the night before, he only remembered drinking a cup of alcohol and falling asleep on the table. That was worrying.

When Lan Wangji moved, it made Wei Ying stir as well. The first thing he noticed was the chill on his half-naked body. Lan Wangji had been a source of warmth through the night and now it was gone.

“Mmmn… Lan Wangji… you were waaarm, come back,” he whined.

Lan Wangji looked over and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Where was Wei Ying's shirt? He sat up and tried to get a hold of his breathing. Having a panic attack would solve no problems. "Wei Ying," he said, "what happened last night?"

Wei Ying rolled onto his back as well and opened his eyes, glancing over at Lan Wangji. “You got drunk off a single cup of wine. So I had to babysit you all night. Look over on the floor and you’ll see that you wrote on it with my sword.”

Lan Wangji got up and went to look. Sure enough, he had written _Lan Wangji was here_ in the wood. He sighed. Why couldn't he remember anything? "Is that all I did?" he asked warily as he went to find a glass of water. He didn't want to ask why Wei Ying wasn't wearing a shirt.

“I had to stop you from going through all my things. We talked a bit and you were very cuddly,” Wei Ying said. “You hardly stopped touching me through the entire evening.”

Lan Wangji looked pained. He drank the water and then went to sit in front of where he had carved in the wood so he could fix it with his object repair magic. "I'm sorry," he said.

Wei Ying laughed and shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine! We cuddle every night we’re together don’t we? It’s fine. I like… I like cuddling with you.”

Lan Wangji went quiet then. It didn't sound like Wei Ying was leaving anything out. He had this fear in the back of his mind that he had done something to Wei Ying, something more serious than cuddling. But Wei Ying seemed happy and normal, so he would accept that.

“Anyway! It’s morning! And morning means breakfast. Breakfast sounds good, yes?” Wei Ying said, leaping up and out of bed so he could pull on his clothes and dress properly.

The trip back to the school was long, but Lan Wangji didn't mind. Wei Ying looked so happy, Lan Wangji liked listening to him talk. As they got closer and the weather got colder, Wei Ying put on the new winter clothes he had gotten, and it made Lan Wangji's heart swell.

They spent the next few days like they had been, always hanging out when Wei Ying wasn't in classes. Lan Wangji had grown accustomed to the schedule by now, so for once he wasn't very happy when he had to go on a mission. He didn't show it, though.

Wei Ying had heard that Lan Wangji had gone on a mission but he still headed to his room. He found the door unlocked so he let himself inside. There was no harm in a little snooping. After that store owner asked Lan Wangji if he would like to look at their adult section, he couldn’t help but be curious what he had stashed away in his room.

He shut the door quietly and began looking around, rifling through any unlocked drawers and looking in every nook and cranny he could find. Just as he was about to give up hope of finding anything scandalous, he came across a box. He picked it up and placed it on the bed, then crawled up upon it. Blue, the rabbit plushie, was sat amongst the sheets so Wei Ying picked it up. He paused, looking at the rabbit plushie, and then giving it a quick sniff. He had been curious ever since he saw Lan Wangji cuddling and crooning at it. It smelt strongly of Lan Wangji’s alpha scent, with the lingering smell of rut. Wei Ying had to take a deep breath and settle himself before his omega pheromones started to leak in response. 

When he opened up the box, Wei Ying nearly jumped back in surprise. He peered inside to find organized stacks of… comic books? Some kind of books. There was also a jar of some sort, he picked it up and read the label, only to quickly realize it was lubrication. What on Earth was Lan Wangji doing with _that_? He swallowed roughly and reached for the object that was concealed, wrapped up in some kind of cloth, and carefully unpeeled it.

…What _was_ this?

It was a long, oddly shaped object with a hard base and bulbous tip. How strange. He wrapped it back up in the cloth and placed it back in the box, thinking nothing more of it. Then, he reached for the first comic book. It had a pretty obscene image of a man with a large… appendage on the front cover. Wei Ying giggled to himself as he began to paw through it.

Many of the books were the same. They featured large alpha men with inhumanly large dicks (they weren’t _really_ that big, surely?) mating with… other alphas? This was surely some kind of niche porn. Was this… what Lan Wangji was into? Was this why he wasn’t interested in any of the omega girls? Did he… want to be with _another alpha man?_

They grew tiresome eventually. He found some more books underneath with less comical looking art. The main character was rather pretty. In a way, he reminded him of Lan Wangji himself. It was evident that the first of the series was fairly… well-used, its spine broken and the pages slightly crinkled. He flipped through that one too and found that it was yet again, another series featuring two alpha men. 

Finally, Wei Ying reached deep into the box and found a carefully preserved thick book with fancy binding. It certainly seemed like it might cost a pretty penny. He was delighted to find that this porn book involved an omega. An omega… man? Wei Ying licked his lips and got comfy on Lan Wangji’s bed. 

It told the story of a cocky, young omega man. He was pretty and seemed to get what he wanted. A travelling thief, charming all the alpha men who crossed his path, seducing them. Wei Ying couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The inklings of arousal crept in and he slowly began to bunch up the blankets and pillows on the bed but it wasn’t enough. He reached for some of Lan Wangji’s abandoned clothes and added those to the nest he was forming too. He curled up with the book, his pupils blown wide with arousal as he became consumed in the erotic sex scenes. This omega, he did whatever he wanted. He rode alpha men without a second thought, knowing he was hot shit, and even belittled them. It was unlike anything Wei Ying had ever seen. Who knew Lan Wangji enjoyed such things?

But his fun would come to an end when he heard the door handle turn.

Lan Wangji jumped when he saw Wei Ying on his bed. He only relaxed for half a second before his eyes zeroed in on what was in his hands. 

Wei Ying had found his porn.

And was reading it. 

His stomach dropped and his pulse pounded in his ears. He let out a breath and dropped his bags on the floor, toed off his boots, then went to sit in his cushioned spot on the other side of the room. He reclined against a cushion and folded his hands in front of his mouth and stared into space.

Well, that was one way Wei Ying could find out about his preferences. He could smell the fear scent coming off of him but he did his best to keep it under wraps.

“Lan Wangji!” Wei Ying said. He bolted upright on the bed, the blankets still wrapped around him and the porn book still in his hand. “I can’t believe you lied to me! You were all, no Wei Ying, I didn’t buy adult books from the book store owner. You did! You’ve got a bunch in here! Aren’t these forbidden? But… Ah, I’ll forgive you. This book is really good, can I borrow it?”

Correction: Lan Wangji did not tell Wei Ying he didn't buy adult books. He had told him he was ridiculous and then asked to leave. Wei Ying was the guilty one; guilty of a bad memory.

Also, it was forbidden to have the books outside personal rooms but their possession was not against the rules.

Lan Wangji was doing everything he could to distract himself from the real problem. He nodded silently, not taking his eyes from the spot on the wall they were glued to.

“I would’ve never guessed that you were into this kind of stuff… I guess this answers my question about women,” Wei Ying said. He slowly closed the book and left it in his lap. “But how was your mission?”

"Uneventful," Lan Wangji mumbled, knowing Wei Ying was too far away to hear. His mind was still elsewhere.

He supposed this meant that Wei Ying really did know him inside and out. There were no more secrets... well, except for one.

Wei Ying couldn’t hear him. He huffed and budged up on the bed, then pat it. “I can’t hear you from over there. Come over here and sit next to me. I’ve let you in my nest in my room, this is no different.”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a minute, just sitting there. He felt raw. Eventually, without consciously making the decision to do it, he stood up and went to sit on the bed. He grabbed his rabbit and pulled it to him, then bent his knees and pressed his mouth into the rabbit's head. He shivered, and it was then he realized his hands were shaking.

As soon as he sat down next to him, Wei Ying could see the shaking. He put the book to one side so he could wrap his arms around Lan Wangji and rest his cheek on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what’s up with you but I’m here,” he said.

Lan Wangji felt tears building up and he moved to press his forehead into the rabbit. Wei Ying was too calm about this. He'd spent _years_ dealing with the fear of being discovered, it felt too anticlimactic. He didn't know what kind of reaction he wanted. He didn't want this to happen at _all_.

Wei Ying opened his mouth to speak again but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t know what Lan Wangji was going through but he wanted to be there for him. So, he simply rubbed his hand up and down his arm and kept his head on his shoulder.

The silence was welcome. Unable to hold it in, Lan Wangji cried into his rabbit. He thought about every comment he'd heard over the years, every insult and jab. He thought about the alpha boy he saw being beaten up behind a house in a village he passed through a few years before, the things the bullies had said about him. He thought about the look on the kid's face when Lan Wangji dispersed them and told him that he was the same. It was such an insignificant thing, having a preference like that. Why did it have to cause so much hurt?

He cried until he exhausted himself, then he just sat there, feeling numb.

“I’m sorry I went through your stuff,” Wei Ying said quietly, in a soft tone. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It just… seemed like a good idea at the time. Sorry…”

"No," Lan Wangji said, his voice thick. "It's not that." He was embarrassed that Wei Ying had found his porn and his prostate massager along with it, but he wasn't angry that he'd snooped.

“Can I ask what’s upsetting you then? I want… I want to help, if I can,” Wei Ying said, open and honest. He couldn’t do anything if he didn’t know what was upsetting Lan Wangji in the first place.

Lan Wangji was numb from his episode, so he didn't feel much when he asked, "Have you ever heard the term knot alpha? Or _knotshitter?_ The phrase 'he has a knot in his ass?'"

The words felt rancid on his tongue, and not just from the obscenity. He sighed.

Wei Ying swallowed roughly. He’d heard the terms before, the insults thrown towards alphas who preferred the company of other alphas. Then, it all seemed to click in Wei Ying’s brain. The porn books featuring two alpha men…

“I have. I know… what they say about…” Wei Ying began. He sighed and leaned his forehead on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. “I get it. You’re… You like other alpha men and… that’s something you should’ve only told me if you wanted to, not… like this. I’m sorry. But I… You know I don’t care about that stuff, right? You can like whoever you want to like, it’s all perfectly natural and healthy. If you… If you wanted me to stop flirting with you, I… I can do that.”

Lan Wangji sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He felt a little better. "It's not alphas," he said, "it's men. Most men _are_ alphas. I don't... I don't like women. Alpha or omega doesn't make a difference."

He scrunched up his face a little, then he leaned his head back against the headboard. "You're the second person in my life that knows." In a whisper he added, "My brother doesn't even know."

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Wei Ying said. He reached up to wipe at Lan Wangji’s tears. He didn’t like to see him upset. “You know… You know it’s alright though, yeah? If you like men. I had… a suspicion, but it’s fine. It doesn’t change anything.”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a little while. Somehow, the worst possible scenario had brought about the best possible outcome. "Sometimes I want to tell people," he said suddenly. "It's hard... listening to people talk about it. I would rather they say it to me directly. I want to go to that second-year that's been accusing other people of it as a way to insult them, and I want to tell him. To see if he would try to challenge me."

He sighed. "But that would be starting fights, which is wrong. I am better than that."

“You are better than that,” Wei Ying re-affirmed. He prompted Lan Wangji to turn around so he could hug him properly. He leaned his face into the crook of his neck. “Thank you for telling me. I know it’s probably not the way you wanted any of this to happen but… I’m glad you felt like you could tell me.”

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Ying and nuzzled against him. He hadn't really had much of a choice to tell him, since he had found his porn stash, but it did feel nice to have it off of his chest. "I'm glad that you know," he whispered.

They stayed quiet like that for a little longer, just rocking together in a tight embrace, until Wei Ying finally let himself pull out of his grasp slightly, just enough for them to look at each other. “So… this saucy omega boy,” he hummed, hoping to lighten the mood as he picked the porn book back up. “I quite like him.”

Lan Wangji looked frightened for a second and then he looked away, feeling his ears burn. Now that the crisis was out of the way, all that was left was this humiliating circumstance. "Just take it and spare me," he said.

Wei Ying laughed and tucked the porn book in his jacket. He would definitely enjoy reading the rest of it later. “Yes sir.”

Lan Wangji put the lid back on the box and took it back to his closet to bury the evidence. He wouldn't miss that particular book; he had looked at it and kept it around during his last rut (which was the only time he didn't find the alpha porn that interesting) and he was sure some of the pages reeked of it more than others. However, the one time he had touched himself since his rut, he took it out and couldn't even get through a single page without Wei Ying's face appearing in his head and ruining the whole mood. Needless to say, not having it around wasn't going to hurt.


	14. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying's heat causes Problems. And Realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, alphas are more likely to detect a heat scent than omegas, and omegas are more likely to detect a rut scent than alphas! This is why one might think they don’t smell like anything different but the other notices.

Wei Ying busied himself with reading the book in the coming days. It was a day after the little incident in Lan Wangji’s room that Wei Ying began to suspect that he might have been coming down with a bit of a cold. His body was a little feverish, a little out of sorts, and he felt himself being a little more snappy with people than he usually was.

 _Normally,_ this would be an indicator of a pre-heat, but Wei Ying laughed off the thought. His heat wasn’t due for another _month._

A few days later, Wei Ying found himself returning to Lan Wangji’s room, like he always did. He swung open the door (he never knocked) and grinned. “Lan Wangji!” he cooed.

Lan Wangji was in his corner with a sketchpad. Wei Ying had made a nest in his bed and he really didn't like to sit in it too often because he was afraid he would mess it up. He had brought the soft fur rug over to the corner and laid it under the cushions for extra comfort. He looked up when Wei Ying entered and his gaze softened.

“Oooh, are you drawing something? Can I see?” Wei Ying said. He padded over to where Lan Wangji was sat and took a seat next to him on the rug, humming at the soft feel of it under his feet, and then leaned over to look at what Lan Wangji was drawing.

Lan Wangji showed him the picture of the landscape he was drawing. He spent many hours staring at landscapes when he traveled, so they were one of the things he felt comfortable drawing without a reference. He turned his head a little, noticing that Wei Ying's scent was a bit stronger than usual. He took in a deep breath of it.

“It’s pretty! Wow, you’re such a good artist, you know? You should draw a picture of me sometime. Like how I drew you,” Wei Ying suggested with a laugh.

Lan Wangji smiled a little. "You could not sit still long enough for me to draw you," he said, looking down at him with glinting eyes.

Wei Ying put his hands on his own cheeks and pouted. “Ouch! So mean! I guess you’ll just have to memorize my beautiful face so you can draw it from memory!”

Lan Wangji shook his head. "I'm not good at drawing people without a reference," he said. He flipped to the end of the sketchbook, where he still had that drawing lodged between the pages. "Why did you give me a flower?" he asked.

“The flower? Well, you look pretty with it, don’t you think? I don’t know, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I thought it might insight you to talk to me, at the very least. But uh… evidently, you just kind of… ran off after I gave you it,” Wei Ying said. He let out a small laugh and then rested his head against Lan Wangji’s arm.

Lan Wangji looked at the picture again. “I thought you were making fun of me,” he said.

"Ah, did it come off that way? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be like that! I just... wanted you to know that I thought you were pretty," Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying fondly. “I like it,” he said. “It is beautiful.” He paused, then said, “If you think you can sit still, I will try to draw you.”

Wei Ying nodded. He sat up straight and smiled wide, turning his body towards Lan Wangji. "I'm a good model, I'll try my best."

Lan Wangji doubted he was a good model. He would be surprised if he were. He scooted back until he was a few feet away, then turned to a new page on his sketchbook and started making a rough sketch.

Wei Ying managed to sit still for a while, then he started to shift. His body was growing warmer, his palms a little sweaty and a fog seemingly clouding his mind. He didn't know if it had something to do with the fact that he was looking at Lan Wangji, but he felt the inklings of arousal begin to creep in, extenuated by the growing dampness in his pants. "L-Lan Wangji," he gasped all of a sudden, scrambling back from him and clutching his stomach as he doubled over. "I think...I think I'm going into heat..."

Lan Wangji almost had a heart attack.

Was that why he had smelled stronger earlier? He gasped and it brought in a new smell, one that nearly knocked him over. “F—“ fuck. What was he supposed to do? “What do I do?” he asked frantically, “Do— do I take you back to your room?”

Wei Ying made a strained noise as his whole body began to tremble. It didn’t take long for his cock to harden and the slick to reach his thighs. Everything was happening all in a rush, he was sure that the room stunk of his heat scent. He could hardly believe, tears budding in the corners of his eyes as he pressed his forehead against his raised knees. “I-I can’t…” he rasped. He slowly lifted his head again and sniffled. Then, he crawled back over to Lan Wangji, his legs barely holding him up, and grabbed at his sleeve. He looked at him with pleading eyes. “You have… You have to help me.”

Lan Wangji put his hands on Wei Ying’s shoulders, afraid he was going to fall over. As he got closer, the scent nearly overwhelmed him and the only thing keeping him in control was concern for his omega. “Wei Ying,” he said, “what do you need? What do I do?”

By this point, the full effects of his heat had settled in and Wei Ying let out a desperate whine. He couldn't think, all he knew was that he was consumed by a burning desire. A lust. And Lan Wangji, he... Wei Ying took a deep inhale of Lan Wangji's scent, his face pressed into his clothes. It made him shiver, made him let out another whine, then he whispered: "Fuck me. _Please_..."

Lan Wangji was shaking, his nerves raw. His body was responding to the scent and to that demand, but everything else in him wanted to recoil in fear. This wasn’t okay, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Wei Ying wasn’t himself, he was sick, he needed help.

“No,” he said. His voice was barely controllable and shaky. He had to get Wei Ying back to his room. That’s the only thing he could do. He had to keep his omega safe. Fueled by this purpose, his hands stopped their violent shaking and a sense of calm came over him. He put an arm under Wei Ying’s knees and another supported his back as he stood up and strode over to the window.

"W-Wait...! Lan Wangji! Where... where are you going?! Stop, stop, stop!" Wei Ying exclaimed, grabbing onto Lan Wangji for dear life now that he had been hauled up into his arms.

Lan Wangji paused outside the window after he cast a defense spell on them both. “I’m taking you to your room,” he said. “You can’t stay here.”

Wei Ying shook his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as he buried his face in Lan Wangji's chest. He couldn't do it this way. "No... No, not like this. Not o-out the window... I can't... I'm scared...!"

Lan Wangji huffed, growing agitated. “I’m not taking you down the stairs in a dorm building full of alphas,” he said. “I cast a defense spell; we won’t be hurt by the impact.”

“No, no, no, I don’t want to…!” Wei Ying contained to complain. He kicked his legs as hard as he could in an attempt to get out of Lan Wangji’s grip so he could prevent this from happening. He let out a desperate sob. “I’m scared!”

Lan Wangji considered jumping anyway, but the crying was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t use the ladder since he had to use both hands for that. He closed his eyes and steeled himself. He was close to breaking down at any moment, and it was only fear that kept him from succumbing to it. He had to focus, he had to keep himself together. “Do not let go of me no matter what,” he said as he walked to the door.

Wei Ying whimpered and nodded. He held onto Lan Wangji with one hand while the other pawed at his jacket, trying to get air to his skin. He squeezed his thighs together but almost immediately regretted it when it made another wave of arousal wash over him.

Lan Wangji could hear the third floor as he descended the stairs. He could hear that there were a lot of alphas out in the common room, because the universe _really_ liked to do the worst. The smell of other alphas in combination with Wei Ying’s heat made Lan Wangji’s hair stand up on end and his pupils dilate. The feelings of sexual arousal he had been fighting off with fear were completely dissipated and replaced with _rage_. He gripped Wei Ying tighter and his nostrils flared when he got to the bottom.

He hadn’t taken two steps into the room before the smell reached half the people in there. All eyes were on Wei Ying, and multiple people started to approach.

“Guys, let’s get out of here,” one alpha towards the edge of the room said, his voice breaking. “This is against the rules, come on.”

His plea fell on deaf ears. Usually this sort of thing wouldn’t be a problem; at least, Lan Wangji would hope it wouldn’t. An omega’s heat didn’t _force_ any alpha into any behaviors, every alpha had the capability to control themselves. Even if an alpha went into rut at the same time, they would still be expected to refrain from unacceptable behavior.

But this was a room full of first-year, unmated, male alphas who had shown little respect for omegas and considered each other a rival in some way or other — be it academic or sexual or simply a competition to get the most peer approval. Wei Ying was a prize in more than one way. This was a recipe for disaster.

The alpha scents in the room rose until Lan Wangji could taste them. It was suffocating. He kept his eyes forward and walked, but eventually one of them stood in his way. Lan Wangji turned to make an arc around him but he moved, and another alpha approached as well. Nobody said anything; they had descended into feral animals it seemed like, and they communicated with wide eyes and large posture and aggression scent and low growls.

Lan Wangji’s patience grew thin. He had been hoping that his status as the nephew of the Headmaster would trump the others’ and keep them from challenging him, but it seemed to make little difference. Multiple alphas were signaling that they were prepared to fight.

Well, Lan Wangji was also prepared.

He took in a deep breath and growled loudly enough for it to reach the edges of the room and let his aggressive scent out. He made alternating eye contact with the three approaching in front or from the side, and two of them stopped posturing and hesitated. The one to his right, however, only growled louder and stepped forward. Lan Wangji hauled Wei Ying up in his arms and tossed him onto his left shoulder so he could have his right hand free. He went up to that alpha and curled his hand into a fist, then swung upwards into his chin. After that blow he landed another one on his sternum hard enough to throw him to the ground.

He heard some sort of surprised noise from Wei Ying and felt a light tug as if someone was trying to pull him off of him. Arm gripping tight to Wei Ying’s waist, Lan Wangji twirled around and snarled at the alpha that was right behind him, hard enough that it hurt his throat. It must have been terrifying since the guy seemed to snap to his senses and stumble backwards. The others that had been standing around seemed apprehensive about coming forward now.

All the movements had supplied Wei Ying’s brain with too many inappropriate thoughts. Lan Wangji was so _strong_ , strong enough to haul him over his shoulder like a bag of hay, and strong enough to force into submission anyone who threatened to touch his omega. _His_ omega. A small, rational part of Wei Ying’s brain hoped that Lan Wangji wasn’t paying too much attention to just how much wetter his pants were, pressed against his body, ever since he started growling.

Luckily for him, Lan Wangji was too on edge to notice anything other than the threat around them. He stood there for a moment and made eye contact with each alpha that was still in the room, keeping a low growl steady in his chest. When it was clear they had surrendered, he pulled Wei Ying back into both arms and continued down to the second floor.

The older students were smarter. They must have heard the commotion and scattered. There were a few that lingered and stared, even following Lan Wangji as he walked across the room. One approached, seeming to want to get a better whiff, but one short growl from Lan Wangji was all it took to make him step back.

The first floor was the easiest since nobody was in the common room. Someone must have run down the stairs and warned them. He strode to the door of the building and stepped outside into the cold. Wei Ying felt so hot in his arms compared to the snowy winter around him as he walked to the male omega dorm building. The heat scent was less overwhelming as the wind blew into his face.

“Your key,” Lan Wangji rasped. His voice was messed up from the growling and that snarl.

Wei Ying made a grumbling noise in recognition that he’d heard him. He reached around in his jacket pocket for his key and then fumbled to open the door from his arms as best he could. It took some work, given how shaky he was, but he eventually got it open.

Once the door was open, Lan Wangji carried Wei Ying inside and started climbing the stairs. As he walked, the effects of Wei Ying’s scent started taking over again. He smelled so _sweet_ , and Lan Wangji wanted nothing more than to set him down on the floor and—

He paused to get a hold of himself, leaning against the wall.

After a few seconds he powered through, continuing up all four floors. It took everything in him to not kick the door down. He set Wei Ying down on his bed and brushed the sweat-damp hair back from his face, feeling especially fretful. “Is there anything you need?” he asked.

“You,” Wei Ying replied with a breathless laugh. He scrambled to get rid of his jacket as soon as he was laid down on his bed. It was nice to be back in his nest, he felt safe and comfortable here. With a squirm, he reached for the laces to his pants as well. “I still… mm… want you to fuck me. Haahh… Or just… touch me a little…”

Lan Wangji’s body reacted to that before he could defend himself from it. His legs shook and he sunk to the floor, feeling heat and arousal course through his body. His scent changed to something stronger and more musky, and he had a hard time keeping a grip on it. He held back a groan and dug his palms against his eyes, trying to keep himself from completely falling apart.

“You don’t mean it,” he said. It was mostly to himself, to remind himself of the situation and why he needed to leave _now_. “You don’t really want it. I can’t.” Keeping his eyes away from Wei Ying, he laboriously pushed himself back up and stumbled to the door.

Wei Ying’s eyes were glossed over, desperate, clouded with lust. He would be hanging onto the scent of Lan Wangji even as he left. “I’ll miss yoooou…” he whined as he walked towards the door.

Lan Wangji ignored him and left the room.

Now Wei Ying was left to his own devices. He took a deep breath and shuffled out of the rest of his clothes. The next days were to be spent in horny frustration. He grumbled at the sight of his soaked pants and threw them to the floor.

As he touched himself, his mind supplied with many thoughts that his sober mind would definitely regret. He hated how thinking of how Lan Wangji had manhandled him, both this time, hauling him up into his arms and over his shoulder, and when he had carried him around that time in the dungeon, only made him wetter. It was inappropriate of him to think of his friend like this.

But he had _growled_ at all those other alphas, protected him from them and that dog in the city. Just as an alpha should. He even called him his omega when he was drunk and demanded kisses. It was too much to handle.

Even so, he sweat out most of the heat, using some of his conjuration magic to create a dildo that would help ease the aching inside him. He pressed his face into the pillows and moaned obscenely, wondering what it might be like to be pinned down by Lan Wangji, with all that strength he held. Did he have a large cock to match that giant body? How would it feel? He was soon lost in these wicked thoughts.

Lan Wangji made it out of the building before he had to sit down and let the cold wind clear his senses. His body was still hot and shaky, and he had the urge to cry.

He had never thought of Wei Ying sexually; the idea scared him as something disrespectful, something _wrong_. He didn’t want that. It wasn’t okay. He didn’t have any impure intentions, he just wanted to make Wei Ying happy. They were friends, and the idea of twisting Wei Ying’s trust into something sexual (even if it was only his secret thoughts) was horrific. He wasn’t that kind of alpha.

After a few minutes when his hands looked like they were turning blue, he got up and went to the main building. He had to tell Ling Laoshi.

Ling Jun was in his office when Lan Wangji knocked. When he let the alpha in, he could smell both the distress and omega heat coming off of him.

“Wei Ying is in heat,” Lan Wangji said.

Ling Jun sucked in a breath and nodded. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll let his professors know and start getting him meals. Thank you for telling me.”

Lan Wangji nodded and turned his body like he was going to leave, but he didn’t move. Ling Jun could tell something was wrong, and not just from the distress scent. Lan Wangji wasn’t the kind of person who stuck around to chat.

He waited a moment, then asked, “Did something happen?”

Lan Wangji turned back to face him, but he kept his eyes down and he fiddled with his hands. “He was in my room,” he said. “I had to carry him out.”

Oh. That would explain the upset. Ling Jun went to go sit down. “Is he okay?” he asked.

Lan Wangji fiddled some more. “I think so,” he said.

Ling Jun watched him closely and asked, “Are _you_ okay?”

He noticed Lan Wangji’s hands shaking a little. The alpha said, “I had to… fight. Some of them. First years.”

That made Ling Jun take in a slow breath. He nodded. “I know how alphas can get when they’re in a group and an omega’s involved. Wei Ying is lucky you were there. It must have been stressful for you both.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He still seemed troubled, so Ling Jun asked, “Is something else bothering you?”

Evidently there was since Lan Wangji changed the direction of his gaze and started fiddling again. “He asked me to—“ he started, then he scrunched up his face. At first Ling Jun thought it was disgust, but after a few seconds he saw distress instead. His ears were turning red, too.

Ling Jun had an idea about what Wei Ying had asked. He smiled gently. “Don’t take it personally,” he said. “Trust me. Heats make people want all kinds of things. Take what he said with a grain of salt.”

Lan Wangji nodded and breathed out. That seemed to help him relax a little. “Thank you,” he said quietly before he bowed and left.

In his room, Lan Wangji paced and fretted. He took the barrier off of his window and let the wind blow in to dissipate the scent, but he couldn’t get his mind off of it. He was taken over by gratitude for the fact that he had recently gone into rut. It scared him that this could have triggered it.

He was worried about Wei Ying. The sound of his crying and pleading when he had taken him to the window haunted him. He felt guilty for making him so upset. Was he upset that Lan Wangji left him alone? Did he feel like Lan Wangji abandoned him?

He could barely sleep that night. He kept going over the events of the day in his head and reassessing his feelings that he’d experienced throughout. Most surprisingly, he realized that he had _liked_ it, or at least part of it.

The situation was stressful, but he remembered the sense of calm that had come over him when he realized what he had to do. He liked the feeling of purpose, the act of caring for Wei Ying. He _liked_ the way the other alphas backed off, how he had drawn their attention from Wei Ying to the alpha protecting him. It was a sort of blissful rush that went through him.

He _craved_ that feeling. He wanted to go back to Wei Ying and take care of him — not in the way he might _want_ to be taken care of, which Lan Wangji vehemently refused to think about. He wanted to make sure he was eating and drinking enough water and had enough things to nest with and change out the blankets that were surely soiled. He didn’t like that Wei Ying had to go through this alone.

Maybe he could find a way to help him.

Sometime during the night he got a couple blankets and wrapped himself in them. When he woke up in the morning, he spent a good while just sitting there and scenting them. He had used these blankets during his rut, but he had washed them and any lingering rut scent should be concealed when Lan Wangji rubbed the blankets over his wrists and neck. When he was done, he pulled the blankets into a pile and snuggled with it, crooning powerfully. After about an hour of all of this, he folded the blankets and set them neatly in a bag, topped by the pajamas he had been wearing.

He dressed for the day and went out to the town to buy some ingredients and went straight to the kitchen when he returned. There were multiple stoves, so the kitchen staff wasn’t bothered by his presence. He often made his own food anyway, so they didn’t pry.

Right before lunch, Lan Wangji found Ling Laoshi, carrying the closed bag of nesting materials and the covered bowl of spicy congee. He wasn’t sure if Wei Ying still liked spicy food during his heat, but he knew he didn’t like the bland food offered at the college and wanted to give him an option.

Ling Laoshi seemed curious as he approached. Lan Wangji asked, “Was Wei Ying okay this morning?”

“I didn’t go into his room,” Ling Laoshi said, “I think he might have been sleeping, he didn’t answer when I knocked so I left breakfast outside the door.”

Worry pricked at Lan Wangji, but he stuffed it down. He probably was sleeping… nothing was wrong.

“What do you have here?” Ling Laoshi asked.

Lan Wangji stood straighter and held out the bowl and bag. “Please give these to Wei Ying,” he said.

Ling Laoshi raised an eyebrow. “Will do,” he said. “May I ask what I’m taking to him?”

Lan Wangji looked away, feeling shy. “He likes spicy food,” he said. “I made him congee. And… the bag has… things he might like for his nest.”

When Ling Laoshi tilted his head, Lan Wangji explained, “He made a nest on my bed before, using my clothes.” He internally winced; that didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed.

Ling Laoshi nodded. “I’ll take these to him now then,” he said with a smile. “You’re a good alpha, Lan Wangji.” It was adorable, Ling Jun thought. Most alphas didn’t go to these lengths, especially if they weren’t getting sex out of it. Lan Xia truly raised a pair of good, kindhearted boys.

He went up the stairs and paused to catch his breath at the top before he knocked on the door. “Wei Ying?” he asked. “It’s me, Ling Laoshi. May I come in, or do you want me to leave this at the door? Your alpha brought some things for you.”

“You may come in,” Wei Ying said breathlessly. He’d been going through a little cooldown when he arrived, so he had some time before the heat hit him in full blast. He sat up in his nest, curling the dirtied blankets around him to hide his body. His interest had been piqued when Ling Laoshi said his alpha. Lan Wangji?

Ling Jun entered the room and went to the desk — approaching the nest of another omega in heat was a _big_ no-no. “Lan Wangji is so sweet,” he said, keeping his eyes on the bowl and not even daring to move them anywhere else. “He’s very worried about you. He asked me if you were okay.”

“He is sweet, isn’t he?” Wei Ying said with a sigh. Just thinking about Lan Wangji gave him butterflies in his stomach. He eyed the bowl Ling Laoshi had set down and his stomach growled in response. “Thank you… Tell him I said thank you.”

Ling Jun smiled. “I will,” he said. “He made you some food and had me give you some nesting materials too. It’s hard to come by an alpha like that, take my word for it. He cares very much about you. Anyway, is there anything else you need from me?”

“No, I’ll be okay,” Wei Ying said. He gave Ling Laoshi a polite nod. Right now, he would just be grateful when his heat was over and he was free to go back to his daily life. He thought about what Ling Laoshi said, thought about how Lan Wangji was an alpha hard to come by…

Maybe, he’d have to do something about that.

Ling Jun nodded. “I’ll be back for dinner then,” he said before he left.

Wei Ying stumbled out of his nest when Ling Laoshi was gone so he could seek out the meal. He sat down to eat it and savoured every bite. Had Lan Wangji made this? It was really good! So spicy, just how Wei Ying liked it. Had he remembered? Gods…

It didn’t take him long to eat up given that heats always expended a lot of energy. Next, he moved for the bag and opened it up. Immediately upon picking up the first blanket, he could smell Lan Wangji’s rut scent and it made him instinctively purr a little. Oh, Lan Wangji would have a field day if he knew.

He carried the clothing and the blankets to his nest, replacing the dirtied ones with these new ones. As soon as he curled up inside it all, he felt his heat come back in full force. He buried his face in the blanket and inhaled deeply. Gods, they smelled so strong of him, and it pleased every part of him. Wei Ying internally apologized to Lan Wangji as he reached down between his legs. He could get used to this kind of pampering.

Ling Jun wasn’t surprised to find Lan Wangji hovering in the hallways of the main building when he returned. He clearly tried to act nonchalant about it, but Ling Jun could see him light up when he noticed him. “Is he okay?” Lan Wangji asked before Ling Jun could say anything.

The professor chuckled. “Yes,” he said, “he’s healthy and happy. He told me to tell you ‘thank you.’ Are you going to be making his meals now?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I will try,” he said. “At least dinner.”

Ling Jun smiled. “I’ll keep a lookout for you then,” he said. Lan Wangji looked much more relaxed after that.

Ling Jun made a note to praise Lan Xia for her quality parenting.

For the rest of his heat, Wei Ying enjoyed the supply of goods from Lan Wangji, especially the meals. He couldn’t wait to thank him in person. By the sixth day, he’d seen the worst of it and he was ready to go back into the world. Of course, it was typical for the heat scent to linger on his body for another day, so he made no move to go see Lan Wangji in the alpha dorms just yet, but he did look out for him in the main buildings.

Lan Wangji was in his favorite spot in the library, in one of the small lounge rooms. It happened to be the spot where Wei Ying had met him for the first time, so when he saw the omega’s head pop in the entryway, he felt a bit of deja vu. He set down the book of recipes he had been sifting through and sat up a little straighter against the cushions.

Wei Ying’s eyes lit up. He grinned and walked briskly over to him, being careful not to make too much noise, and then threw himself down on the cushions. “Lan Wangji!” He could barely contain his glee to see the alpha again and he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling up against his arm. “I missed you so much!”

A soft smile graced Lan Wangji’s features and he leaned a little into the hug. He crooned for a few seconds, then stopped to ask, “Are you feeling okay?”

Wei Ying’s heart hammered. It always did when Lan Wangji crooned at him, when he was soft with him, but Wei Ying saw it in a whole new light now. He had spent his heat thinking of no one else, just Lan Wangji. Everything had hit him all at once.

He really… wouldn’t mind if he spent the rest of his life with him.

“Yeah…” he said softly. “I’m okay, thank you for asking.”

Lan Wangji gave Wei Ying a fond glance and started crooning again. He still felt that urge to protect and nurture, so he let himself indulge in it. He was glad Wei Ying was back. Making meals for him was satisfying, but it didn’t make him stop worrying. It was nice to see him smiling again.

That made Wei Ying smile wide. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh, then began to purr in response to the crooning. This was where he wanted to be. He was warm and safe and happy.

The purring stunned Lan Wangji for a moment. His croon stopped while he listened, then came back stronger than before. His heart melted in his chest and he resisted the urge to pull Wei Ying into his lap. If they were in one of their rooms, he might have.

He wanted nothing more than to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's agonizing! They are so stupid! Don't worry, after the next few chapters we won't be dealing with this stupidity anymore!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me to update this if I haven't in a few days, btw. It doesn't take too long to edit the chapters I just forget! 😭
> 
> Also I already made an end note on THT but it goes for this story too, I’m so happy to be able to roleplay with Biscuit! I love their Wei Wuxian and Wei Ying too!!! I reread these things and get so emotional 💖😩


	15. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra bit that we decided to write in recently.

Lan Wangji was distracting. Even when Wei Ying was nowhere near him, his thoughts kept going back to his alpha friend. It seemed to even be affecting his schoolwork sometimes, like today. He was struggling with his class, nothing seemed to stick and it was drawing the attention of the other members of the class. He was the only omega in the conjuration class so he knew the standards were high…

“Wei Ying’s not looking so hot today huh?” one of the alphas said the other.

The other alpha snorted with laughter. “What do you expect? He’s an omega after all. You know what they say, they’re only good for one thing.”

Laughter erupted from all of their surrounding friends. It was only hindering Wei Ying’s concentration more. He was used to alphas saying things like that by now but it still hurt. He was easily one of the best conjuration mages in this class but things like this really made him doubt himself.

“I don’t know why they let omegas take this class,” another alpha said.

“Feel bad for them I guess,” another replied.

Wei Ying huffed and turned away from them, trying his best to ignore them for the rest of the class.

Wang Junjie (also known as Wang Laoshi) was listening to this throughout, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with it. He had told off students in class for talking shit, but apparently that wasn’t working. He knew that his particular style of teaching and speaking tended to make students more comfortable being brazen and disrespectful, so perhaps he was partly to blame for the situation. He sat at his desk and started to sort through the grades, taking note of the trends he saw.

About twenty minutes before the end of class, he stood up and went to Wei Ying where he was still working on the project and handed him a file. “Can you take this to my office? The door’s unlocked. Make sure you come back afterwards, but take your time.” He gave a subtle wink.

Wei Ying blinked rapidly but nodded. He started walking towards Wang Laoshi's office with the file, trying to block out the sounds of the alphas in the class.

"Sent to the office huh? Maybe he's going to go get some _extra credit_ ," one of them said, nudging the other with his elbow and laughing.

Wei Ying shook his head and walked into the office.

Once Wei Ying was gone, Wang Junjie went back to his desk and picked up his papers, blatantly ignoring the crude comments. “I’m done grading your exams,” he said to the rest of the class. “I have to say I’m a little disgusted. The class average was a C minus. You guys barely passed. Many of you _didn’t.”_

He leaned on his desk and shook his head. “What the _fuck,_ guys? Is it something I’m doing? The omega’s the only one asking questions in class, that’s pretty pathetic. You do fine during the class projects but exam time you’re bad enough to make your mothers cry. Don’t you know how to study?”

He looked at one of the alphas who had made fun of Wei Ying earlier and tried to keep his expression neutral as he said, “I especially expected more from _you,_ buddy, you did so well in class. But on the last exam you did worse than the class omega.”

The whole class laughed. Wang Junjie let that pass, then he looked around the room, his expression souring. **_”All of you_** _did worse than the class omega,”_ he added.

The classroom fell silent then, as shame passed through all the students’ faces. They looked at each other.

“Wei Ying got a perfect score on the last exam,” Wang Junjie continued. “And the one before that. In fact… I’ve had him in two classes now and the lowest score he’s ever gotten has been a ninety-eight. If you can say the same, raise your hand.”

No one raised their hand. Wang Junjie said, “Look around the room. Let that sink in for a minute. If that makes you ashamed, why? If Wei Ying was an alpha, you’d congratulate him. Maybe ask him for help. You _sorely_ need it.”

Wang Junjie sat there for a moment and watched everyone, distaste on his face. “I’m fucking sick of this, guys,” he said. “Even if Wei Ying wasn’t brilliant, I’d still be fucking sick of it. From now on, I’m adding a new grade to this class. Just for you guys. If I hear one more remark aimed at omegas, _any_ omega, not just Wei Ying, I’m deducting points from the whole class minus him. Why the whole class? Because someone should have said something. I don’t care if it’s your best friend. If he’s being a piece of dog shit then shut it down. Or else your grade will suffer. And for some of you, you can’t afford that. Or I’ll be seeing you in this same class next year. Oh, and while I’m at it, if I hear the word ‘rutslut’ or anything else of that nature again in this classroom I’ll do the same. I don’t give a shit what you think about it, this is a conjuration class, not the common room. Act professional.”

He went back to sit at his desk. “When you’ve done the project you can leave.”

From the office, Wei Ying could hear it all. He carefully placed the file in the correct place and then returned to the classroom once he'd finished speaking. Quietly, he approached the desk.

Wei Ying stared at Wang Laoshi for a moment, willing himself not to burst into tears. It was so commonplace for omegas to be treated that way that he was unsure what to make of it when people did stand up for him. With Lan Wangji, it was different.

"I... thank you," he said quietly. He scratched the back of his neck. "I was doing my best to ignore them but..."

Wang Junjie looked up, then looked around the room. Only a few other students remained, and they were pointedly looking at their projects. "Bring up a chair," he said. "Show me what you were struggling with, I'll help you."

Wei Ying nodded quickly and grabbed a chair so he could sit with Wang Laoshi. He went through the task with him, feeling a bit more focused now that the asshole alphas had been shut down.

It took a little while, but once he had figured it out, Wang Junjie marked him down in the gradebook as having completed it. "Don't worry about this," he said. "It's normal to fuck things up in conjuration. You see everyone else do it all the time."

"Thank you for your help, Wang Laoshi," Wei Ying said. He smiled at him. "Uh, it does mean a lot to me."

Wang Junjie shook his head. "It shouldn't," he said. "I'd do the same for anyone. You know, you should give yourself some credit. There's a reason omegas don't usually do this kind of magic. Omega magic isn't as naturally fit for conjuration, I've taught omegas plenty of times. I know how difficult it is. The fact that not only you do well, but you _outshine everyone else..._ be proud of that. You're dedicated and it shows."

He turned back to his desk and sorted through his notes. "In fact... you should keep it up over the winter once this semester’s done. Your living conjuration is phenomenal for being so early in the game. I've got some reading recommendations you can check out in the library, you can take them home with you over the break. Work at it and maybe come next spring you'll be able to trick people into thinking there's really a miniature dragon in the building." He handed Wei Ying a piece of paper with some book titles on it.

Wei Ying nodded with a grin. He wasn't typically the sort who would put in any extra effort but he _really_ wanted Wang Laoshi to be proud of him.

"I'll take a visit and read them over winter break," he said. "You just wait, I'll impress you when I get back!"

Wang Junjie returned his grin. “Thataboy,” he said, patting him on the back. “Get outta here, you did well today. I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Wei Ying bowed respectfully towards him. "See you!" He left the classroom feeling surprisingly warm and giddy. He was going to be the best conjuration mage the world had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wang Junjie: be professional  
> Wang Junjie, 10 seconds later: *drops the f bomb*


	16. Separated

Wei Ying deliberated what he wanted to do with his budding feelings but even as the months passed, he hadn’t racked up the nerve to say anything about it. Every time he even thought about it, he ended up chickening out. There was no way he could tell if Lan Wangji’s feelings were merely platonic or something more. He had refused to answer him when he was drunk.

Wei Ying still accompanied Lan Wangji on many missions out of campus. They cuddled together each night they spent in an inn, as well as many nights curled up together in Wei Ying’s bed in the omega dorms. There was no separating them and other people seemed to notice.

Of course, Wei Ying was sociable by nature. He got invited to many parties while he was studying, and he accepted on the condition that Lan Wangji could come too. They stayed by each other’s sides and it was hard to ignore what people said about them. Wei Ying could only laugh nervously whenever someone brought up the idea of them being a couple.

Summer quickly approached and Wei Ying was happy for the weather to ease up. He wanted to go outside more and took Lan Wangji along with him, declaring that he could do as much drawing as he wanted under the sun. He even managed to get a portrait of him out of him.

But just as the heat had come, it faded quickly. The nearer they got to November, the more Wei Ying felt a heavy ache in his heart. He would have to go home for four months, back to Lotus Pier with Jiang Wanyin.

He wished that Lan Wangji could come with him; he’d love to show him his home. The day before, Wei Ying had sadly packed his things and then made his way to the alpha dorms to spend his final day with Lan Wangji. They had celebrated his birthday a week prior, not wanting it to be ruined by the sadness of having to leave the day after.

“Lan Wangjiiiiiii,” he whined as he walked inside.

Lan Wangji was sitting in Wei Ying’s nest on his bed. By now, he had gotten permission to be in Wei Ying’s nests whenever he wanted, and he felt comfortable being in them even when the omega wasn’t present. He held his arms out, waiting for him to settle in them.

Wei Ying wasn’t the only one who was moping. The best year of Lan Wangji’s life was coming to an end, and he wasn’t ready to let Wei Ying go. While they had short breaks interspersed throughout the school year, the school closed during the brutal winter months when the snow climbed high enough to impede walking and sometimes even cover doorways and entire floors. Lan Wangji was also packed up since he moved into the main building during the winter.

“I can’t believe I have to leave you for so long,” Wei Ying continued to complain. He shut the door behind him and quickly took up the offer to settle in his lap. “I’m going to miss you so, so much. You’ll have to come with me to Lotus Pier sometime, so you can see my home. We can go pick lotus pods together.”

Lotus Pier was far away, Lan Wangji thought as he wrapped his arms around Wei Ying. It would be multiple days of travel to get there, probably. “I might go during the winter if my uncle allows me to,” Lan Wangji said.

“It’ll be so much fun! I’m sure Uncle and Auntie will love you. You’re smart and strong and all the good things an alpha should be,” Wei Ying said with a satisfied hum.

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I will write a letter in advance if I am able to come,” he said. He rubbed Wei Ying’s arm and closed his eyes. He needed to savor this moment. Once Wei Ying left, he wouldn’t be able to hold him for a long time.

Wei Ying nodded and leaned back into his touch. “Can I take something that smells of you back with me? Just so… Just so when I’m lying in bed at night, I can be reminded of you. I’m going to miss your scent so much.”

“You can take Blue,” Lan Wangji said. That was the single object that would probably never stop smelling like him, since he slept with it every night that he wasn’t with Wei Ying, he kept it close during his ruts and didn’t wash it. He could use a pillow and Little Blue in the meantime.

“Are you sure? I know he’s your favorite… Ah, do you want to swap? It’ll be like our rabbits go on holiday! I’ll take yours with me and you can take mine, just while we’re away from each other,” Wei Ying suggested.

That made Lan Wangji smile. "I would like that," he said. He had wanted to ask Wei Ying to give him something in return, and this was perfect. "I will take good care of Red."

“Yes, I more than trust you to be a good daddy for him,” Wei Ying said, nuzzling up against the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck so he could get a better inhale of his scent.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes again and tilted his head a little to give Wei Ying more room at the same time as his hand moved up to gently rub at the back of Wei Ying's neck. He never got tired of the closeness. For a while, at least around the second month of the school year, Lan Wangji panicked every time Wei Ying got too close like this, but he didn't push him away. That was around the time he realized that his feelings weren't just platonic and that he really did want to kiss him.

He got used to it, though. It wasn't a _huge_ change from before. Wei Ying was _so_ incredibly affectionate and honestly, Lan Wangji didn't need any more than that. As long as he could hold him and spend time with him, he was happy.

Meanwhile, Wei Ying clung onto the hope that Lan Wangji might someday make some kind of move on him. He didn’t know whether Lan Wangji did hold any feelings for him that were more than platonic, but on the off chance that he did, he dearly hoped that he might take the plunge. Maybe that was a lot to ask for.

“I just want to stay like this until I have to go,” he mumbled. “Is that okay?”

"Mhmm," Lan Wangji hummed. "Do you want to read something together?"

“What have you got?” Wei Ying asked, opening his eyes again to look up at Lan Wangji with curiosity brimming in them. He would like to do something relaxing for once.

Lan Wangji looked at the books he had by his bed. "Life magic, Elven history, ancient Northern gods," he said.

“Hmm… Pick your favorite and read to me,” Wei Ying said. He wanted to hear the soothing sound of Lan Wangji’s voice. The alpha didn’t talk very much so it was nice to enjoy the times that he did.

Lan Wangji got the book of life magic and started reading about the differences between it and healing magic. They stopped only to go get meals, which they brought back to the room so they could eat together. It was wonderful being able to hold Wei Ying like this, but Lan Wangji was still sad. He had gotten so used to the omega's constant presence in his life and he felt like it was being ripped away from him along with his heart. That was why, when bedtime approached, Lan Wangji took the initiative and asked Wei Ying to spend the night with him. They often did sleep together, but it was always Wei Ying that asked.

"Stay with me tonight," he said quietly into the top of Wei Ying's head that was tucked under his chin.

Wei Ying’s breath hitched at the request. Distantly, he wondered if Lan Wangji knew exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with Lan Wangji as possible before they had to part way for a few months. “I’d love to,” he said.

Lan Wangji sat up then and carefully peeled Wei Ying off of him so he could go get ready for bed. He loved the nights... he loved just doing things alongside Wei Ying. Getting ready to sleep was going to be painful for a while without his omega with him.

Wei Ying watched him for a moment before making a move to undress and get ready for bed himself. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to sleep without him for so long once he finally went home. He knew that he’d be counting the days until he came back. “How are you going to survive not having me to cuddle all night, hm?” He teased.

Lan Wangji joined Wei Ying in bed and pulled him close, shifting around to get into a comfortable position. He put out the lights and sighed. "I will find a way to survive so that you can return to me in the spring," he said.

“I can’t believe I’m already looking forward to coming back,” Wei Ying said with a sigh. He curled up on Lan Wangji’s chest, making sure to enjoy his warmth while he had it.

Lan Wangji started to croon, and he squeezed Wei Ying -- it was a habit of his that had transferred over from his treatment of Blue. He felt the same. Usually, he hated the beginning of the school year. He got used to solitude, then he was forced all at once into social situations. But as long as Wei Ying was attending, he would wait eagerly for the first day of school. He rubbed his wrist over Wei Ying's arm and neck, scenting whatever skin he could conveniently get to.

"Goodnight, Wei Ying," he whispered when he was done.

“Goodnight, Lan Wangji,” Wei Ying replied softly, letting his eyes close and a small purr erupt from his lips when he was scented. He could imagine that his family would have questions when he got home, but he would worry about that in the morning.

Lan Wangji woke up before Wei Ying as usual. He spent a while just laying there and savoring the sweet feeling of their bodies warm and snuggled together. He sleepily wondered if he could just keep Wei Ying here and never let go. The morning bell had not rung yet, but Lan Wangji decided to wake Wei Ying up after a little while just by crooning and scenting him some more. He wanted him to be reeking of Lan Wangji when he left.

It was a delightful thing to wake up to. Wei Ying stirred in Lan Wangji’s grasp and grumbled, but a smile soon covered his face as he realized that he was being crooned at and scented. If he could wake up like this every morning, he would be more than happy. “Good morning to you too,” Wei Ying mumbled.

Lan Wangji crooned louder at the sound of Wei Ying's sleepy voice. He shifted a little so he could scent the other side of Wei Ying's body. He stayed away from his face, but he liked to scent his arms and neck the most.

Wei Ying giggled and turned to face Lan Wangji, looking at him with lidded eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips and then back up again. “Everyone’s going to know you scented me,” he said.

"Why does that matter?" Lan Wangji asked. He never cared what other people thought. There was never really a point in time where people didn't have some sort of misconception about him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, taking advantage of having that honey scent so close to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy," Wei Ying replied, his smile widening. "But I'm sure my sister will have questions about this mysterious alpha who has been all over me."

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying fondly. "Maybe she can ask me directly if I can make it down there," he said.

"She'd like that too, I think. Ah, she'll have to make you her famous Lotus Pork Rib soup, it's the best meal in the world," Wei Ying enthused.

Lan Wangji made a mental note to see if he could find a recipe for that. If he could make something that Wei Ying called the best meal in the world, he would consider his time on Earth worthwhile.

The morning bell rang, and a part of Lan Wangji's heart broke with it. He squeezed Wei Ying, not wanting to let go of him.

“Let me go get Red for you,” Wei Ying said softly and reluctantly shift out of bed so he could get up and get dressed. The trip home would be a long one and he was no doubt going to think of Lan Wangji the whole way.

Lan Wangji sighed and sat up as well. He pulled his rabbit to him and hugged it. Having Red would help a little bit; it would remind him of Wei Ying at least, help him know that this year was real. He hoped that Wei Ying’s scent would last.

Wei Ying left the dorms to pick up his own things in the omega dorms. He placed Red under his arm as he walked back to Lan Wangji’s rooms. As he walked, he made sure to rub his wrist all over Red in hopes that his scent might stick better. He re-entered after a little while and handed the rabbit plushie to Lan Wangji. “Take good care of him,” he said.

Lan Wangji was dressed now and waiting on his bed. He took Red and hugged it, then gave Wei Ying a pitiful look and went to hug him, kissing the top of his head. “I will miss you,” he whispered into his hair. Tears pricked at his eyes. This was torture.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Wei Ying promised with a smile. He hugged him back, squeezing him tight. “We’ll survive.”

Lan Wangji didn’t let go of Wei Ying for a few minutes. He tried to memorize the feeling of holding him, soaking up every second of it. Eventually he said, “You need to go eat breakfast before you leave.”

“I do,” Wei Ying sighed. He took Lan Wangji’s arm so he could pull his wrist up to his lips and give it a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.” With that, he slowly pulled out of his grip and walked out of the room, quickly turning to wave and smile before he got out the door.

Lan Wangji’s hands shook when Wei Ying went through the door. How was he going to cope with this? He wiped his eyes and hugged Red, trying not to cry. He would keep the tears in until the nighttime, he told himself. He sat on the bed for a little while until he realized Wei Ying had left Blue in his room. He set Red down and picked up his rabbit before heading down the stairs.

There was chaos everywhere with all the people getting ready to leave. People were staring at him as he walked to the main building with a giant rabbit plushie, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He waited outside for Wei Ying to finish eating breakfast.

When Wei Ying left the dining hall, he caught sight of Lan Wangji and Blue in his arms. He blinked quickly and then smiled, running up to him. “Lan Wangji,” he said.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and held out the rabbit. “When will you be leaving?” he asked quietly. He felt pretty pathetic, like a puppy being left at home.

“Shortly. I need to go meet up with Jiang Wanyin then we’ll head out,” Wei Ying replied, taking Blue out of Lan Wangji’s grasp and holding him tightly. He gave him a small sniff, smiling wider at the scent of Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji nodded. He couldn’t help but go and hug Wei Ying again, not caring about who saw. “Be safe,” he told him.

“I will,” Wei Ying said. He buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck for a moment. He took a deep breath. “And you do the same, okay?”

Lan Wangji took a moment to steel himself before he could pull away. “Okay,” he said. “Goodbye, Wei Ying. And... thank you.”

Paying no mind to anyone that may be watching, Wei Ying leaned up on his tippy toes to kiss Lan Wangji’s cheek. He grinned at him and squeezed Blue. “Goodbye,” he said.

Lan Wangji touched his cheek and smiled a little, despite feeling his heart break. He had to shut down his emotions when he turned around and went to go find his mother. He didn’t trust himself; he knew he would follow Wei Ying home if he gave it too much thought.

Wei Ying sought out Jiang Wanyin. He eyed the rabbit plushie in his arms with an inquisitive expression. Wei Ying could already tell what he was thinking. “It was a gift. From Lan Wangji. Just until I get back here,” he explained, squeezing the rabbit plushie against his chest.

Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You two are attached at the hip. Go get your stuff and we’ll get going.”

“Yes sir.”

Just as Lan Wangji expected, he was heartbroken. He felt as if his world had been taken from him. His mother held him while he cried, even though he had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry until he went to bed.

Later that day, when everyone had left, he went to go take his things to the main building but ended up putting them back. The room still smelled a little bit like Wei Ying, and he couldn’t bear to sleep somewhere else.

The break in routine was what hurt the most. Lan Wangji would sit in his room, knowing that it was getting close to the time where Wei Ying used to come visit. He lost his motivation to draw and spent most of his time reading or sleeping. If he had other friends, perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad, but all he had was emptiness and silence. He kept Wei Ying’s nest exactly the way it had been left — he drew a picture of it and recreated it when he changed his sheets.

The silence was too much. It used to be welcome and normal for him, but now there was a clear deficit of Wei Ying’s lovely voice. It didn’t help that he didn’t have the normal hum of activity from the students under his room. After a week of this, he ended up putting out an advertisement for mercenary work in the nearby city. He got offers pretty quickly, mostly for bodyguard and protection work.

It was easier when he was on the job. Having variety and activity in his life was effective at distracting him from Wei Ying. He came back to the Cloud Recesses between jobs, collecting any errands he needed to run while he was out. The snow climbed higher as November went on, and Lan Wangji brought back storable food and other supplies should they be snowed in this winter.

It was the middle of December when Lan Wangji decided to ask the big question. He chickened out and asked during dinner, because he knew his mother would be on his side. His uncle wasn’t happy at the prospect of Lan Wangji leaving for over a week and being so far away that it would take days for him to return. His mother played the sympathy card, lamenting about how sad Lan Wangji was and how he should be allowed to go see his friend.

It took a few days for Lan Qiren to give his permission. As soon as he got the news, Lan Wangji wrote a letter to Wei Ying, using the address he had written down for him.

_Wei Ying,_

_Uncle granted me permission to visit Yunmeng. I will leave after I send this, so by the time you receive it, I will arrive soon._

_Lan Wangji_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad at how dense they're being. Should I go ahead and post another chapter? Literally just a couple more chapters and they'll stop being stupid I promise.... 🥺


	17. Lotus Pods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji visits Lotus Pier over the winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gods (you guys) have spoken and I have answered.

Wei Ying whined almost the entire way home from Gusu to which Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. However, he was quick to change his tune when he met his sister, Jiang Yanli, again. She questioned him on the presence of Blue, to which Wei Ying reeled off into a long story about this _very handsome_ alpha he had met and how they had become very close friends.

“It sounds like he’d be a good mate for you,” Jiang Yanli had said, giggling a little and making Wei Ying flush with red.

“We’re… We’re just friends,” Wei Ying protested.

Jiang Yanli didn’t argue but continued to giggle along.

It was nice to be back to Yunmeng’s cuisine. As much as he liked being with Lan Wangji, the food in Gusu was less than favorable, though Lan Wangji’s attempts at spicy cooking for him was admirable. He wolfed down bowl after bowl like a man starved, to the point that Uncle Jiang Fengmian laughed and made a joke that they evidently weren’t feeding him over in Gusu. Of course, he had plenty of Jiang Yanli’s famous Lotus Rib soup too.

When Wei Ying found out that a letter had arrived for him, he was practically bouncing on his feet when he made his way over to read it. Sure enough, it was from Lan Wangji and he was on his way to see him.

He grinned and couldn’t help hugging the paper. Blue was a good enough substitute for Lan Wangji, his scent lingering on the plushie, but it wasn’t the same. To have Lan Wangji with him would be a dream come true, even though it had only been a month since they parted. He knew that there was no way that Uncle Jiang and Auntie Yu would let Lan Wangji sleep in the same bed as him, but it didn’t matter. He was just happy to see him again.

Lan Wangji packed his things and left in the morning after his uncle gave him permission to go. He had to resist the urge to make his horse go faster, knowing he had to let her save her energy. He slept in inns when he could, and he slept a ways off the road whenever he had to.

He felt giddy every time he thought about seeing Wei Ying again. It made him feel happier and more eager to do things. The second night, the innkeeper tried to make small talk with him and Lan Wangji was uncharacteristically social.

“You’re from the Lan college, aren’t you?” the woman asked.

Lan Wangji nodded. “My uncle is the headmaster.”

The woman raised her eyebrows. “Ah. You must be a good mage then. Where are you headed?”

Lan Wangji looked at the counter and smiled a little. “To see my omega.”

The innkeeper cooed. “Look at those red ears! Your omega’s a lucky girl.”

Lan Wangji picked up his bags and nodded at the woman, his eyes glinting. “I’m the lucky one,” he said.

Yunmeng was warm compared to back home, though he noted with amusement that the locals wore winter clothing as though it were freezing outside. Perhaps Lan Wangji was too used to deadly cold temperatures. The plants were still green if a bit faded from the winter.

Lan Wangji changed into his warm weather clothes, which consisted of a blue tunic with a leather belt, loose white pants, and thin leather boots and vambraces. It was more like what he wore on his dangerous missions where long flowy clothes were a nuisance. The single layer of silk let the wind flow through his tunic to cool his skin, which was a little heated from the sun. He also pulled his hair into a high ponytail to keep it off of his neck. He rarely wore it this way unless he was in a really hot place, but the breeze felt so nice on his skin that it felt appropriate.

He left his horse in the nearest stable to the Jiang estate, and carried the rest of his things on his back for the rest of the way. A smile tugged at his lips as he walked, and he was sure his cheeks were going to be hurting from it soon.

It was Jiang Fengmian, head of the house, who came to greet Lan Wangji when he arrived at the estate. He had a kind smile and regarded Lan Wangji with a polite bow. He looked Lan Wangji up and down, as if assessing him after everything he had heard about him from Wei Ying. “You must be Young Master Lan,” he said. “It is good to meet you.”

Soon enough, their meeting was interrupted by a loud, whiny voice and the sound of hurried footsteps. Wei Ying came barreling outside with a big grin on his face as he charged towards Lan Wangji. “Lan Wangji!” he exclaimed.

Lan Wangji was still in a bow to Jiang Fengmian when he heard Wei Ying, and he couldn’t help but smile wider as he stood straight. He held his arms open to catch the sprinting omega. The sight of him made Lan Wangji’s heart sing, and he almost thought he might cry.

Jiang Fengmian watched as Wei Ying launched himself into Lan Wangji’s arms with a laugh. He wrapped his arms tight around him and nuzzled his face into his chest, inhaling deeply. It had been nice to have Blue in his bed, Lan Wangji’s scent lingering, but it was nothing compared to having the real thing here before him.

Lan Wangji crooned while he wrapped his arms around Wei Ying and squeezed him. He rested his cheek on Wei Ying’s head. It felt surreal to hold him again; he had gone from doing so every day to not at all for a while. He missed that lovely sweet scent that made him feel like he was wrapped in a warm blanket by the fire.

“Alright, alright, you two lovebirds,” Jiang Fengmian laughed a little. Wei Ying hesitantly pulled back from Lan Wangji’s chest with a blush and a smile. “A-Ying, I’m sure you want to show him around. Make sure you’re both in the dining room before dinner, alright? Young Master Lan will surely want a good meal after his trip.”

“Yes Uncle Jiang,” Wei Ying nodded. He took Lan Wangji’s hand in his and started to drag him. “Come on, Er-gege!”

Lan Wangji huffed out a laugh and while Wei Ying dragged him away, he looked back at Jiang Fengmian and said, “I look forward to meeting you properly, sir.” He added to Wei Ying, “Can I put my things somewhere before we go around?”

“Wei Ying will show you to the spare room,” Jiang Fengmian added with a quirk of his lips.

Wei Ying nodded and started pulling him along in that general direction. “There’s no way that they’ll let us sleep in the same bed like we’re used to, but at least we’re together.”

That... made sense, Lan Wangji supposed. They didn’t know him, so they probably didn’t trust him yet. “That is fine,” he said. Even knowing Wei Ying was close would be enough to help him sleep better, he thought.

“Auntie Yu even pre-warned me when I told her you were coming. She was all I don’t want to hear no funny business between you two and everything,” Wei Ying said, rolling his eyes. “As if.”

“... Funny business?” Lan Wangji repeated. He had heard the phrase before, but with the connotation of disobedience. Did they think him a troublemaker? What had Wei Ying told them?

“Yeah, you know like… like…” Wei Ying stumbled over his words. Was he really going to have to explain this? His cheeks went red and he laughed nervously. “Just… you know! … Sex! Mating.”

That made Lan Wangji stop in his tracks, his ears lighting up as red as Wei Ying’s cheeks. “Oh,” he said. What _had_ Wei Ying told his family? Why would they think _that_ about him? He remembered that some people at school had mentioned that they were dating when in fact they were not. Was it because of the differences in dynamic? He started walking again, feeling conflicted.

“But it’s silly really! Just these old traditional values and stuff. We both know that alphas and omegas can be friends, it doesn’t have to be… like… sexual or whatever,” Wei Ying said with a huff. He shook his head and sped up.

Lan Wangji hummed. It was interesting to him that as strict as his own family was, they didn’t have these ‘traditional values.’ None of them blinked an eye at his friendship with an omega, and they even encouraged it (his uncle simply warned him not to follow Wei Ying’s troublemaking habits). Maybe it was because they knew Wei Ying was his only option at friendship.

“The only reason we have rules about it at the Cloud Recesses is because of the history of sexual assault,” he said. “They made an exception for me because they trust that I would never do such a thing. I suppose… your family does not know me that well.”

There were also the values about what was proper. The fact that he shared a room with Wei Ying when they first met was improper behavior because they didn’t know each other, and it put Wei Ying in a difficult position. Once they were good friends and Wei Ying _invited_ him to stay, there was no problem.

“Yeah… I know how the Jiangs can be though. They won’t let you and I sleep in the same room ‘til you declare you’re courting me or something haha…” Wei Ying said. He finally approached the door to the spare room as he opened it up. “Ta-daa!”

The bed was a welcome sight since Lan Wangji had slept on the ground the night before. He went into the room and set down the heavy bag he had been carrying on his back. He sat on the bed and pulled the bag to him and opened it.

“Before we go,” he said, “I have something for you.”

“You got me a gift?” Wei Ying asked, his eyes lighting up. He joined Lan Wangji on the bed and hummed as he swung his legs and attempted to look into the bag.

Lan Wangji pulled out a small cloth bag and took a pendant with a black string on it to tie around the neck. The pendant was an inch-wide circle of plain black stone. It was pretty unremarkable, and perhaps a bit ugly to a fashion critic, but Lan Wangji knew Wei Ying would like it. He held it closer to him and sent a bit of magic into the stone, and it became even blacker and little white stars dotted on the inside, as though it were a window to a night sky.

“I found an artifact from the civilization we have been studying when I was on a missionary job,” he said, “It was in crumbles, so I couldn’t get any information from it, but I was able to have this made from it.”

“Whoa,” Wei Ying marveled at the amulet. He took it carefully from Lan Wangji’s hands and lifted it up to better admire it in all its beauty. It reminded him of one of their very first missions together, when they had seen all the stars. He smiled and put the amulet on, then hugged Lan Wangji tightly. “Thank you! I love it!”

Lan Wangji smiled. He hugged Wei Ying back, then pulled away a little so he could pull out from under his tunic an identical pendant he wore. It was also activated, the little starts glittering. “Watch,” he said. He cast a neutralization spell on it and it went back to the black stone, and so did the one on Wei Ying. He sent magic into it again and both of them activated. “Somehow they are connected.”

“Ah, so it’s like we’ll always be together!” Wei Ying said, shifting his gaze back and forth from the two amulets. It was amazing to see and incredibly sweet of Lan Wangji to make all of this. “Ah, Lan Wangji, you’re just the best, you know that?”

The compliment made Lan Wangji smile again, softer this time. He pulled Wei Ying into an embrace and crooned quietly, wanting to get his fill before they left to explore.

And in response, Wei Ying purred. He nuzzled up against him and closed his eyes, happy to just enjoy the moment for a while. “I really missed you… I’ve been cuddling with Blue every night but it’s not the same, you know? He smells like you but it’s not the same,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Ying’s arm. “I missed you too,” he said honestly. “You do not know what it is like... I grew up with silence as my companion, and once you left, it became an unwelcome stranger.”

“Let’s enjoy this time we have together then. It’ll be so nice to have you around! Eat all our meals together, we can go pick lotus pods… Ah, I’ll introduce you to my sister!” Wei Ying chirped, glancing up at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji blinked a few times, then nodded. He had heard all about Jiang Yanli from Wei Ying. “I would like that,” he said.

Wei Ying slowly pulled out of Lan Wangji’s grasp and then tucked his amulet under his clothes for safe keeping. “Come on then. Let me show you around,” he said. He got up off the bed and reached his hand out towards Lan Wangji so he could take it.

Lan Wangji put his necklace back under his tunic as well and took Wei Ying’s hand and followed him. He loved how much smaller it was than his. He loved how delicate Wei Ying was, despite also being strong and a good fighter. He managed to be the perfect everything, really.

Wei Ying was content to pull Lan Wangji along, holding his hand and swinging it as they walked. He showed him all around the estate, including his bedroom and nest while he knew that no one was around. Blue was sat directly in the middle of the pile of blankets.

Eventually, Wei Ying took Lan Wangji outside and they found Jiang Yanli tending to some of the flowers out back. She turned around and smiled when she saw Wei Ying and his new friend.

“Jiejie!” He chirped. He dragged Lan Wangji over to her. “Lan Wangji, this is my sister, Jiang Yanli!”

Jiang Yanli was gentle-looking omega, with cascading black locks and big eyes. She had a soft scent of lotus and vanilla and the kindest smile Wei Ying had ever seen. When she locked eyes with Lan Wangji, she regarded him with a bow. “Young Master Lan,” she said. “It’s good to meet you. A-Ying has talked about you a lot.”

“Likewise,” Lan Wangji said. He bowed in return and added, “I look forward to experiencing your famous cooking.”

"Ah, A-Ying told you about that, did he?" Jiang Yanli said with a giggle. "Of course, jiejie! How could I not tell my best friend in the whole world about your famous Lotus Rib soup!" Wei Ying said, grinning wide.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I hope he gave you as good of an impression of me as he did you,” he said. He felt _bouncy_ — is this what normal people felt like when socializing? No wonder it came to easy to most people.

"It's good to know A-Ying has made such a kind friend," Jiang Yanli continued, covering her mouth when she giggled this time. Wei Ying puffed his cheeks, them turning slightly red.

Lan Wangji felt that there was some kind of unspoken meaning that he didn’t understand between Jiang Yanli and Wei Ying. He looked between them, feeling awkward. The silence bothered him, so he started talking. “Wei Ying is the kinder one,” he said honestly. “No one else thought me worthy of befriending.”

"You two are so cute," Jiang Yanli said. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Wei Ying is a sweetheart though, isn't he?"

"Jiejie," Wei Ying whined.

That was something Lan Wangji could understand. He nodded and looked at Wei Ying fondly. Quietly he said, “Every day I feel grateful to have met him.”

"Lan Wangji," Wei Ying said with an even bigger blush on his cheeks. Jiang Yanli beamed. Wei Ying huffed. "I am grateful to have met you too."

Lan Wangji started to croon affectionately until he remembered that he was in the presence of someone else. He stopped and cleared his throat. “I apologize,” he mumbled to Jiang Yanli while he looked away awkwardly.

Jiang Yanli approached Lan Wangji and pat his shoulder lightly. She mumbled low enough for him to hear but Wei Ying not to. "Take good care of him, okay? He deserves a nice alpha to sweep him off his feet."

Lan Wangji had bent down a bit to hear, and he considered what she said as he stood up straight. He didn’t know how to tell her that he didn’t really know how to sweep _anyone_ off their feet — that was a romantic phrase, right? He knew he could take care of Wei Ying, though. Lan Wangji would do so for as long as he wanted to be taken care of.

Jiang Yanli gave Lan Wangji a wink before she backed up again. She could see the way that the two of them looked at each other and knew there was definitely something going on, whether they realized it or not. "A-Ying, why don't you take Young Master Lan down to the river with the lotus pods?" Jiang Yanli suggested.

"Oh! Good idea!" Wei Ying replied and took Lan Wangji's hand to start pulling him in that direction. "Thanks jiejie! We'll see you at dinner!"

Lan Wangji followed behind Wei Ying. “You aren’t going to pull me in the river, are you?” he asked.

Wei Ying laughed at that, remembering fondly how he had fell in the river on the mission they went on together and then pulled Lan Wangji in with him. “Only if you want me to,” he said.

“Give me a warning first so I can undress and put my hair in a bun,” Lan Wangji said. His clothes were thin compared to what he wore last time, so they would dry relatively quickly, but he would rather not deal with wet clothes again. At least on the top half of his body.

“You will need to roll your pants up if you’re going to help me pick lotus pods,” Wei Ying said, shooting him a toothy grin before guiding him up to the river.

Lan Wangji eyed the river. It was the middle of December, so no one else was out. He was sure the water was freezing. He was assuming they’d be in a boat or something… he’d have to cast a warming spell, which was probably going to overheat him in the sun-warmed air. He could have better prepared for this. When he got to the water, he untied his vambraces and belt and pulled off his tunic. He had a plain sleeveless shirt underneath, which would keep him somewhat decent at least. “Do you have something to dry off with?” he asked as he started untying his boots.

“You’re such a stickler, Lan Wangji,” Wei Ying teased. He ignored him and kicked off his boots so he could roll up his pants and he hopped into the water. “The lotus flowers are deep in their winter nap by now, but you can still get the pods.”

Lan Wangji took off his boots and socks and rolled his pants up to his knees, then cast a warming spell. It made him a little uncomfortable, but it felt a bit better when he stepped into the cold water. He kept thinking about what Jiang Yanli had said. Did Wei Ying’s entire family think that they were dating? What did that _mean?_

“Come on, like this,” Wei Ying said as he waded through the water. He made a come-hither motion towards Lan Wangji and leant down in the river to pluck the first lotus pods. “You can’t be afraid of getting a bit wet if you’re gonna do stuff like this.”

Lan Wangji waded over to Wei Ying and bent over him so he could see what he was doing. After watching him, he looked around to find another lotus pod and pick it, leaving the same amount of stem Wei Ying had. “I’m not afraid,” he said eventually, “I just do not like wearing wet clothes. They feel bad.”

“Alright, alright. Well, you’ve got spare clothes in your room if anything happens though, right?” Wei Ying said with a hum. He picked a few more and stood up straight again to smile wide at Lan Wangji.

“Mm.” Lan Wangji glanced at Wei Ying. He wouldn’t mind so much if Wei Ying pulled him into the river again, but he would appreciate a warning so he could take off his shirt. He had not been swimming in many years... he wasn’t sure he could remember how, really. He had enjoyed it when he was younger, though. “How many pods do we need?” he asked.

Wei Ying waded through the water to stand by Lan Wangji’s side. He leaned up on his tippy toes to look over his shoulder and hummed. “How many have you got there?”

Lan Wangji stood up and held out his hand. “Four,” he said. “Is Jiang Yanli going to use them in her soup?”

“Mhmm! Combined, we probably have enough. I’m sure you’re dying to get out of this water, huh?” Wei Ying said with a little laugh. He started wading back through the water until he reached the edge of the river where he hopped out.

Lan Wangji followed. It wasn’t possible to dismiss a warming spell, and he probably had another minute before it went away, so he didn’t get dressed yet. He went over to Wei Ying and hugged him, rubbing his cheek over the top of his head. He didn’t want to do that in front of his family, since they seemed set on making assumptions about him. But out by the river where no one was it seemed safe.

“Are you not cold?” he asked. “The local people here were dressed too warmly when I came through.”

“Being in Gusu has hardened me up to the winters here. It’s nothing compared to what you must have to deal with back home,” Wei Ying said, nuzzling back into the touch. “I’m a little cold, but I’ll live. I wouldn’t be opposed to you giving me something of yours to wear though.”

Lan Wangji looked a little conflicted. “I don’t think your family would appreciate seeing me this underdressed,” he said. “They seem to have… made assumptions about me that make such a thing inappropriate.”

“Can you at least leave me something I can put in my nest?” Wei Ying asked. He pouted a little when he turned to look up at him. “I’d like to curl up in one of your robes.”

That made Lan Wangji smile a little. He looked down at him and brushed his bangs aside. “When we go back you can pick which one you want,” he said. He knew his robes were softer than what most people wore. He was picky about his clothes and liked only the smoothest silk to line the inside of his clothes. He pulled away and went to go put the rest of his clothes back on. “Are we going back now, or are we going somewhere else first?”

“We better go take these lotus pods back. We’ll put them in the kitchen for jiejie to use later,” Wei Ying replied. He watched Lan Wangji redress so he adjusted his own pants and grabbed his boots to put them back on as well.

Lan Wangji hummed and joined Wei Ying on the walk back. “The snow was taller than you when I left,” he said. He refrained from making a joke about him being short.

Wei Ying had a big smile on his face as he walked, guiding the way for both of them. “Do you like the snow? The cold? I assume you’ve lived there most of your life or all of it because of your family also being there.”

“Mm. I’ve always lived there. Warming spells were the first ones we learned as children.” Lan Wangji worked on tying his vambraces back on as he walked. “I enjoyed playing in it. I like the snow because it makes everything very bright. Before the snow, it is so bleak outside. The snow makes me feel happier. The cold…” He frowned. “The winters are hard. Without a warming spell, no one would last long outside. The citizens of the nearby cities usually either know that spell, or they have plenty of heat potions and charmed clothes and tools. There are always deaths in the cities during the winters. Some people collapse from the cold just from being outside for half an hour. I am often sent to collect ingredients for heat potions, and we give them to the citizens for free during the winter.”

It was hard for Wei Ying to imagine spending his whole life in the cold like that. He liked the summers of Yunmeng, when he and Jiang Wanyin would sweat it out as they trained together. “Do you like it though? Or would you rather be somewhere warmer? You know, like here in Yunmeng,” he said.

Lan Wangji looked around. “It is warm now,” he said. “If your winters are this way, I think I would not enjoy your summers. I would prefer a place that is this temperature all the time, perhaps cold enough to get snow in the winter. I strongly dislike the heat.” He hummed. “I would like to travel to a place where it is a good temperature. If it gets too hot or too cold, go somewhere else.”

“It would be a nice luxury to do that, huh?” Wei Ying said with a dramatic sigh. “I’d like you to see you in our summers though. I’m sure you’d be melting with the heat but that’s when it’s good to splash around in the river!”

“Maybe during the summer break,” Lan Wangji said. He knew he would hate the heat, but it wouldn’t be for too long. Last summer break Wei Ying hadn’t even left campus, and Lan Wangji knew he wouldn’t want him to leave. But if they were together...

Wei Ying chuckled and leaned his head on Lan Wangji’s arm as they walked back together. “I’d like that. It’ll be a nice change of pace from this year. Plus, I think it’d be good to get you out of some of those layers, ey?”

Lan Wangji glanced down at Wei Ying. It did feel nice to wear one layer instead of multiple, but it was still cool outside. If it was hot, nothing would feel good. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

“I’m teasing you,” Wei Ying said, pouting. It was harder to get a rise out of Lan Wangji these days. “Saying that I want you to take your clothes off.”

“Oh.” Lan Wangji’s face heated up. Those kinds of comments always made him flustered and confused — _are you really teasing? What if you mean it?_ He pushed it out of his mind and looked around. “Is Yunmeng very colorful in the summer?” he asked.

“Oh! Yes! You should see all the flowers in the summer, it’s beautiful! Plus, the lotus flowers go into full bloom. It really makes the river something special,” Wei Ying said, smiling to himself as he thought about Yunmeng in the summer.

Lan Wangji hummed. “I look forward to seeing it,” he said. His hand sought out Wei Ying’s to hold. It was cold, but Lan Wangji’s was warm. He wondered how his uncle would feel about him leaving for the summer break. He couldn’t keep him home forever.

Wei Ying noticed him reaching for his hand and grinned a little as he took it in his own, squeezing it with his fingers. “We’ll have a lot of fun,” he said.

Lan Wangji was also thinking about whether it would be awkward. He was used to being very affectionate with Wei Ying, and no one seemed to be bothered by it except the Jiangs. At least, Lan Wangji felt _judged_ by them so far. Being made to sleep in a different room because he was an alpha was one thing but being made to sleep in a different room _because they thought they might have sex_ is something else altogether. He didn’t know how to tell them that that wasn’t going to happen.

Soon enough, Wei Ying and Lan Wangji reached the main building of the Jiang estate. Wei Ying took Lan Wangji back inside and towards the kitchen, where Jiang Yanli was already preparing some bits. He dumped the lotus pods on the counter and then gestured for Lan Wangji to do the same. “We got you some lotus pods, jiejie!” He chirped. “Oh, good!” Jiang Yanli said with a delighted hum, turning around to face them. She bowed politely at the both of them. “Thank you so much.”

Lan Wangji set his lotus pods down next to Wei Ying’s. “Is there anything else I can help with?” he asked Jiang Yanli.

Before Jiang Yanli could reply, Jiang Fengmian appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “Young Master Lan, as the guest of the house, perhaps you would like to join me for some tea?” He suggested with a kind smile.

“Oh! I’ll—” Wei Ying began.

“Help your sister, won’t you, A-Ying?” Jiang Fengmian cut him off. Wei Ying quickly caught on and he nodded demurely.

Lan Wangji _didn’t_ catch on, but he nodded and bowed politely in greeting. “Of course,” he said. “I would be honored.”

“I’ll see you at dinner!” Wei Ying said, patting Lan Wangji’s arm and giving him a big smile.

Jiang Fengmian chuckled a little and then gestured out of the room for Lan Wangji to follow him. He took him into another room with a low table where two cups of steaming tea waited on each side. Jiang Fengmian took a seat at the table and then waited for Lan Wangji to do the same.

As he followed, Lan Wangji had taken his hair down from its ponytail and quickly pulled it into a half updo, a quicker version of his usual hairstyle. It felt odd wearing his hair in a ponytail when he was talking to someone like Jiang Fengmian. It was too casual. Following proper form, he bowed before he kneeled on the cushion across from Jiang Fengmian. He picked up the cup of tea with both hands and smelled it, then took a delicate sip. He set the cup down and said, “Thank you.”

“You are our guest, it’s only proper of me,” Jiang Fengmian said. His smile seemed to reach his eyes as he took his own cup of tea and sipped from it. “I thought we could have a chat if that’s alright. I would like to know more about your relationship with A-Ying.”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment. He supposed this was one way he could get clarity about what Wei Ying’s family expected from him. He took another sip of tea, then he asked, “What specifically would you like to know?”

“How long have you been courting him?” Jiang Fengmian asked outright with a cock of his eyebrows. He had seen the way Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying, saw the way the two seemed to hang off each other, and he remembered Wei Ying’s face when he told him that Lan Wangji could not sleep in his bedroom with him when he arrived.

Lan Wangji gave a deep, controlled sigh. “I have not been courting Wei Ying,” he said. “You are not the first person who has assumed such. I can’t say I understand why.”

“No? Truly? Well, you could have fooled me. You two have such good chemistry and he seems to like you a lot. You were all he talked about when he came home,” Jiang Fengmian said softly. He took another sip of his tea. “Can I ask why you’re not courting him?”

Lan Wangji looked troubled. What did he mean by _chemistry?_ And of _course_ Wei Ying liked him, they were best friends. Weren’t they? He set down his cup and asked, “May I be completely honest, sir?”

“Of course,” Jiang Fengmian said with a polite nod of his head. He would hope that Lan Wangji would be nothing but honest with him.

Lan Wangji took another deep breath while he gathered his words. He looked at his tea while he spoke slowly. “I will start from the beginning, then. When I met Wei Ying, I recognized his beauty, but he made me nervous. I did not know how to interact with him. He did most of the work. Then he decided to visit my room, which is on the fourth floor of the male alpha dorm building, and I had to intervene when some other alphas harassed him. From then on I became… protective. And I grew fond of him after that.

“I have never met someone so physically affectionate. He didn’t pull away when I hugged him or crooned, so I assumed it was okay. He asked me to stay with him, so I did.” He took a sip of tea and was quiet for a few seconds before he continued.

“I will admit… Wei Ying is the first friend I have had since I was eight. I have avoided interacting with omegas other than my mother. I have heard that omegas are very affectionate, and I see them sitting in each other’s laps and hugging each other. I see alpha women buying each other food and gifts. Omegas often sleep together. Wei Ying never showed discomfort when I did these things with him, and they seem to me like acts of a deep friendship. I have asked him to clarify his meaning when he has said certain things that suggest something more… intimate. But he deflects and it seems like it makes him uncomfortable.”

He sighed again and glanced at Jiang Fengmian before looking away again. “I’m afraid I am not skilled enough in social interaction to know the difference between friendship and romance, other than sexual intimacy, of which we have none. I have no… strong desire for anything more. It is enough for me to hold him and make him smile. He was the one to get close to me first and to ask me to stay with him. I assume that if he wants more than that, he will ask. I am afraid to cross a boundary. His comfort is the most important thing to me.”

He went quiet and drank a bit of tea. His hands shook slightly and he set the cup down to fold them together. He continued taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. Talking about his deepest feelings to a stranger was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

“He’s always been quite the social boy, ever since I took him in. He’s a lot like his mother in that regard. Beauty enough to destroy kingdoms but charming as well,” Jiang Fengmian replied with a sigh. “There is a lot of pressure on us alphas to make the first move in these kinds of encounters. You obviously care a lot for Wei Ying and take good care of him at that. I could not be more grateful that he has an alpha looking out for him without any kind of… ulterior motive. That said, I would suspect that he likely holds deeper feelings for you. He’s a people-pleaser, I don’t think he wants to make _you_ uncomfortable in any way. So, I will not push you if you don’t feel that way about him. I just ask that you don’t break his heart.”

Lan Wangji’s brows turned up a bit, looking troubled again. Eventually he said, “I am blessed enough to be able to make him happy. You can trust that I would never intentionally hurt him.” He paused again before he continued, “I still do not understand… how you know what his feelings are.”

“It is an educated guess. I have known Wei Ying for a decade after all,” Jiang Fengmian said. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea again. Then, he continued. “He has this light in his eyes whenever he talks about you, like he’s truly happy. He feels safe and content when he has something with your scent on – yes, I’ve seen that rabbit you gave him. That’s a huge indicator that he’s attracted to you. Not only that, you should see the way he goes red as a tomato whenever anyone teases him about you. A-Cheng made an off-hand comment at dinner once about you being his boyfriend and Wei Ying blushed and stammered. I’ve never seen him behave like it.”

Lan Wangji felt a little nauseous and his heart raced, and he could feel his ears heat up. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it. He didn’t understand, but he knew he was inexperienced in anything that had to do with friendship or romance. Jiang Fengmian probably knew worlds better than he did. He swallowed nervously and said, “If… If I were to court him… what would I do differently?”

“Truthfully, not a lot. You two already behave like you’re courting. Touching each other all the time, scenting each other, that sort of thing. All there is left is to tell him that you want to. It’d probably be a good idea to kiss him too, if you haven’t already,” Jiang Fengmian suggested.

Lan Wangji brought a fist to his mouth and bore the alarm that went through him for a second. Sure, _kiss_ Wei Ying. That wasn’t terrifying at all. Could he really trust Jiang Fengmian on that? What if it went up in flames and Wei Ying scolded him or laughed at him? He shifted a little in his seat. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“I only want the best for A-Ying. I am putting a lot in faith in you, even though I barely know you, to look after him and make him happy,” Jiang Fengmian continued.

Lan Wangji nodded again once he had gained some control over himself. “I would be honored,” he said honestly. “It would be my greatest life achievement.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Jiang Fengmian said before he finished off his tea. He took a deep breath and set the cup down on the table, then shot Lan Wangji another smile. “Don’t feel pressured to stay. I have said my piece. I believe dinner won’t be long.”

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said. He finished his tea silently before he stood and bowed. He had a lot to think about.

He steered away from the kitchen and found his way back to his room. He didn’t go inside, though. He paused at the door, then went to Wei Ying’s room instead. The sweet scent calmed him a little, and he went over to the bed. Blue sat right in the middle, looking right at home.

He hesitated; entering an omega’s nest without permission was rude, but Wei Ying had never acted even a little apprehensive about Lan Wangji sitting in his. After a moment he climbed on, extremely careful not to move anything except for Blue, which he picked up and sat in his lap. The rabbit smelled like Wei Ying, and he could also smell his heat on it. He must have had one recently.

It brought him back to that time he had to carry Wei Ying out of the dorms. The way the other alphas had looked at him… he growled quietly, the heat scent agitating his instincts. He tried to think about what Jiang Fengmian had said.

Was Wei Ying waiting for him? It seemed so unlikely… Wei Ying had always pushed his boundaries, had always taken the initiative. Why was he waiting? Why was Lan Wangji waiting?

Maybe neither of them knew what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday!


	18. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for....

After a little while, Wei Ying came to seek out Lan Wangji. He found that he wasn’t with Jiang Fengmian any longer, so he padded around the house. With a hum, he paused when he reached his room. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened a little when he saw Lan Wangji sat in his nest.

“Lan Wangji,” he said with a little smile. He walked over to him and sat down beside him. “What are you doing in here?”

Lan Wangji shifted a little and watched while Wei Ying walked over to him. “I know it was rude to sit in your nest without asking,” he said demurely.

“No! No, I don’t mind. You’re welcome to sit in my nest whenever you want. I’ve never had a problem with it,” Wei Ying said, shaking his head. “I’m just curious why you’re here?”

Lan Wangji pressed his mouth into the rabbit for a few seconds, then he said, “I like it in here.” _Does he really feel that way?_ he asked himself. _Should I really kiss him?_

“It’s a shame you can’t sleep with me. I liked cuddling with you at night. I miss it,” Wei Ying said with a sigh. He leaned his head against Lan Wangji’s arm.

Lan Wangji’s heart pounded in his ribcage. Could he do it? Was he capable of that?

It would change everything... or would it really? They were already so close...

He had to just do it. He had to get it over with. Nothing would happen if he didn’t. He _had_ to do it.

Gripping Blue tight, he turned his body to face Wei Ying, making him sit up a little off his arm. He thought he was going to pass out. Instead, he leaned down.

Their foreheads touched and their noses brushed.

Lan Wangji panicked. He sat up straight, eyes wide. He was going to pass out, he knew it. He sailed out of the bed and bolted, throwing the door open and sprinting back to the guest room, Blue still in his arms.

Wei Ying was left there, confused. He blinked rapidly as he tried to take in what on _Earth_ had just happened. One moment they were cuddling up together, the next Lan Wangji had gone. He had leaned close to him, close enough to feel his hot breath over his lips.

Had he…? Was he going to…?

“Lan Wangji!” Wei Ying exclaimed as he leapt up from the bed and chased Lan Wangji into the spare room.

Lan Wangji flew onto the bed, wrapped in a ball around Blue. He faced the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, hiding behind the rabbit. He was shaking — _what had he done?_

Wei Ying’s pace slowed down into a walk as he shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to Lan Wangji.

“Lan Wangji,” he said softly. “Talk to me, please.”

Lan Wangji shook his head quickly. He couldn’t talk, words weren’t in his arsenal at the moment. He focused on taking deep breaths and getting himself to relax.

Wei Ying let out of a huff and just sat there quietly on the bed, waiting for Lan Wangji to calm down a little so he could get some kind of answers from him.

It was a minute or so before Lan Wangji could think. He had made the bed, and now he had to lie in it. “Sorry,” he said weakly.

“Sorry? For what? You don’t have to apologize,” Wei Ying said, glancing at him and reaching over to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

Lan Wangji swallowed. Emotions raged through him, and his instinct was to shut it down completely. “Can we do this after dinner?” he asked.

“It’s almost ready. That’s what I originally came to tell you,” Wei Ying said and got up off the bed. He looked at Lan Wangji and held out his hand. “We can talk after dinner, if that’s what you want.”

Lan Wangji slowly sat up. He stared at the wall for a moment, pushing everything out of his mind. Everything was fine, nothing was going to happen. He could eat dinner and forget about it for a while. He set Blue down and stood up. He didn’t take Wei Ying’s hand, he just followed him down to where they were going to be eating.

Wei Ying couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done or said something wrong. Lan Wangji didn’t want to touch him, didn’t want to talk to him. What had he done? Why was he being so avoidant of him? It didn’t make any sense.

He guided him to the dining room where Jiang Yanli was setting out the dishes. Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan sat either end of the table while Jiang Wanyin sat on one of the middle chairs, looking bored. Wei Ying took a seat opposite him and gestured for Lan Wangji to take a seat.

Lan Wangji sat down and folded his hands. For once, he was glad that panic episodes led to a period of numbness. He felt calm. When Jiang Yanli put his dishes down, he quietly said, “Thank you.”

Jiang Yanli smiled and nodded at him before taking a seat along with everybody else. Once everyone had been served, they begun to eat in silence. Jiang Fengmian kept making glances over at Lan Wangji, shifting from him to Wei Ying.

Lan Wangji had feared that Jiang Yanli’s famous soup was going to be unbelievably spicy, since that was what Wei Ying liked the most, but it wasn’t. It was quite good actually. When he was finished eating, he said to her, “I might need to learn how to make this for Wei Ying, for when we are at school. Though I doubt my skills could compare.”

“I’d be happy to teach you,” Jiang Yanli said with a smile. “A-Ying really does love this meal, I’m sure he’d be happy even with your best effort. The secret is to put lots of love in it, okay?”

Lan Wangji looked down, trying not to smile. “I will keep that in mind,” he said. He remembered one of the cooks at school who had helped him with the meals he made for Wei Ying during his heats. She had told him that no matter what he did, Wei Ying would undoubtedly enjoy it because it came from someone who cared about him.

Jiang Yanli giggled and nodded. Soon after, Wei Ying and Jiang Wanyin got up from their seats to help Jiang Yanli carry the empty dishes to the kitchen to be washed. “How long are you going to be staying with us, Young Master Lan?” Yu Ziyuan spoke up from the other side of the table, looking Lan Wangji up and down.

Lan Wangji was getting ready to help bring the dishes away as well, but he settled down again when Yu Ziyuan spoke. “I will only stay for as long as I am welcome,” he said. “But I would need to leave in a few days.”

“Wei Ying is quite enjoying his company,” Jiang Fengmian spoke up, meeting Yu Ziyuan’s eyes from across the table, giving her a smile.

Yu Ziyuan made a dismissive noise. “You seem a respectable sort. They say good things about the Lan family, it’s why I wanted to send my child to study in Gusu. I trust you won’t cause any trouble.”

“With all due respect, my lady, Wei Ying is your son as well,” Jiang Fengmian said.

“You truly want to talk about this in front of our guest?” Yu Ziyuan retorted. She stood up at the table. “As soon as you pay your _real_ son the same amount of acknowledgment as Wei Ying, I will consider him a son. Do not lie and say that our life hasn’t been harder since you took him in.”

Jiang Fengmian pressed his lips tightly together. “He is not disposable.”

“Marriage will be good for him. Maybe then you can pay attention to your son,” Yu Ziyuan hissed before leaving the table.

Jiang Fengmian let out a long sigh and turned to Lan Wangji. “Sorry about that,” he said. “It is awfully rude of us to have this conversation in front of our guest.”

Lan Wangji had watched helplessly as the argument happened, and now he looked at Jiang Fengmian. He felt a little connection with the man, probably because he had responded so well when Lan Wangji had been vulnerable. “My father left when I was very young,” he said. “I understand that things are not always as happy as they seem on the outside.”

“It has been hard for us. Our mating was the will of our parents, you see,” Jiang Fengmian said, shaking his head. “She has never taken well to me taking in Wei Ying when he was a child, after his parents died.”

Lan Wangji hummed and nodded. “Thank you for that,” he said honestly. “Giving him a home and… allowing me to meet him.”

“As I said earlier, all I can ask is that you make him happy,” Jiang Fengmian said. He gave Lan Wangji another smile before he stood up from the table. “You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, as far as I am concerned.”

Lan Wangji stood up as well and bowed his head. “Thank you,” he said. He considered going to help the others in the kitchen but felt that he would be more in the way than anything else. He went back to his room and sat down on the bed, pulling Blue to him. Now that he was alone, the emotions came back to him. Above the anxiety about Wei Ying, he felt disgust at Yu Ziyuan. It was enough to wash away all of his previous angst. Is that really what Wei Ying had lived with his whole life? Would Lan Wangji’s father have been so vile, had he stayed?

“I thought you might be back here,” Wei Ying said as he walked in the room. He had finished up washing the dishes with Jiang Yanli and Jiang Wanyin, then made his way over to Lan Wangji’s room. “How are you?”

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Ying, looking a bit troubled. “Madame Yu is a horrible woman,” he said quietly.

Wei Ying blinked owlishly and took a seat on the bed next to him, shutting the door behind him. “Why do you say that? I mean, she’s a little strict but I think her heart is in the right place, you know?”

“It’s not,” Lan Wangji said. He looked confused. Did Wei Ying not know about that whole thing? “They argued after you left. She was hateful towards you.”

At that, Wei Ying didn’t know what to say. He looked down in his lap and twiddled his thumbs. How could they argue in front of Lan Wangji like that? “I hate it when they argue,” he said.

Lan Wangji sighed. “I’m sorry you have to live with her,” he said. “Master Jiang seems nice.”

“To _me_ maybe,” Wei Ying replied. He had seen Jiang Fengmian and Jiang Wanyin interact. He didn’t understand how he could be so distant from his son but dote over him like he did. Was it because he was an omega?

Lan Wangji looked at him with concern. “He asked me to take care of you,” he said. He could see now why Jiang Fengmian was so worried about that.

Wei Ying let out a huff, eyes still trained on his lap. Everyone always said those sorts of things about him. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I told him that I would be honored to,” Lan Wangji continued. He looked down at Blue and played with one of its floppy ears. “For as long as you allow it, at least.” In a whisper he added. “It’s all I ever wanted.”

“As long as you don’t… feel like you have to. I’m your friend and… just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean you have to do anything you wouldn’t do for an alpha friend,” Wei Ying replied.

Lan Wangji sighed and rested his head on the headboard. “You know me better than that,” he said. “I only do what I want to do. Nothing more.”

Wei Ying slowly looked up and over at Lan Wangji. “You can be so hard to read sometimes. I think I know you and then… you ran away from me earlier, before dinner. You wouldn’t take my hand when we went to eat. I can’t work out what I did. What did I do?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes moved away. He had to go back to that other thing now. “I scared myself,” he said quietly. His ears started to burn. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“What? What do you mean?” Wei Ying asked, furrowing his eyebrows. With everything he said, he became more and more confused.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a while. He felt a sort of defeat; the cat was out of the bag, he might as well just keep going. He rested his chin on the rabbit and kept his eyes to the side.

“There is nothing more beautiful in this world than you,” he said. “When the clouds part and the sun shines, it doesn’t compare to your smile. The night after I came out of rut and you led me to your room, I knew that I wanted my life’s work to be making sure that smile keeps coming back. Any night where I’m not holding you, I feel empty and it’s hard to sleep.” His throat thickened a little and he swallowed, feeling his eyes get wet as he said, “My life began when I met you.”

Wei Ying was at a loss. He stared at Lan Wangji for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. What was he supposed to say to that? “L…Lan Wangji…” he whispered. “Do you really mean that?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I don’t need anything more from you,” he said. “I’m lucky to be your friend, even more so that I get to hold you and give you gifts. If that’s all you want from me, I won’t mind.”

Licking his lips, Wei Ying kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs up on the bed. He shuffled over to Lan Wangji, carefully taking Blue out of his hands so he could put him to one side and replaced the rabbit plushie with his own body. “Earlier,” he said. He put his hands on Lan Wangji’s shoulders. “Were you going to kiss me?”

Lan Wangji looked up at Wei Ying. He took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself, and then looked at his lips. He had to do it. It was time.

He leaned forward slowly until their noses brushed. It was such an intimate feeling, and it made his heart race. He kissed Wei Ying gently, then he moved to rest his head on his shoulder. His arms snaked around his thin waist, pulling him a little closer.

Wei Ying was momentarily stunned before his face broke into a big smile, then he laughed a little. He reached up for Lan Wangji’s cheeks and pulled him up to look at him again. “Come here you big idiot,” he said before leaning in to kiss him a little harder.

Lan Wangji reached up to gently hold Wei Ying’s head in his hands and did his best to kiss back. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he liked the feeling of it. He _liked_ being this close, having Wei Ying against him like this. He pulled away again and nuzzled his cheek. He knew the purr was coming, but he couldn’t stop it as it took over his chest and throat.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” Wei Ying asked breathlessly. His fingers moved around to lace themselves in Lan Wangji’s hair, letting out a small purr himself.

The butterflies in Lan Wangji made him feel a little sick, but it wasn’t completely bad. He sighed and let his hands roam over Wei Ying’s neck, shoulders, his sides and his back. “You initiated everything else,” he said, “why did you wait for this?”

“I wasn’t sure if you… I teased you and flirted with you all I could but you never did it back so I could never be sure whether you felt that way about me. You’ve said yourself that you… haven’t had many friends. I was worried that you just let me do the things I did because you didn’t know… what else there was. I don’t know,” Wei Ying said. He grumbled a little. “The last thing I wanted was to make you uncomfortable by kissing you or something like that. I didn’t want to ruin the friendship. And… well, you can’t say I didn’t try. I admitted to flirting with you, I was always close to you. Gods, I even begged you to have sex with me when I went into heat in April. I mean, I know it’s my heat, but that stuff doesn’t come out of nowhere!”

Lan Wangji made a face. “That doesn’t count,” he said. “And Ling Laoshi told me not to take it personally.”

Wei Ying rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m telling you now, that if you said that you wanted to have sex with me right now, I… would think about it. I mean, this is all pretty new to me. You’re my first kiss! But I’m not… against the idea. I just think maybe it’s best figuring things out first.”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Not now,” he said, “I… need to adjust. To this.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure he could handle _that_. Even kissing Wei Ying was overwhelming.

“I-I wasn’t suggesting it! My point was just… just… about the heat thing…” Wei Ying stammered, his cheeks burning with red. "Besides! The whole thing about you being here was for us not to have sex!"

Lan Wangji hummed, putting the topic aside for both their sakes. He hugged Wei Ying and nuzzled against him, then pulled him a little bit closer so he could kiss the spot on the back-right side of his neck, where his scent was the strongest. He crooned and rubbed Wei Ying’s back. He felt like he was walking in the clouds, and nothing could bring him down.

That made Wei Ying relax and settle, his eyes closing. It was everything he could possibly want. He let out a soft purr as he nuzzled against him.

\--

After the encounter, Wei Ying was reluctant to leave Lan Wangji alone that night, but he had to sleep in a separate room. He took Blue with him and curled up in his own bed, huffing as he attempted to fall asleep.

But it was no use. He knew that Lan Wangji wasn’t far away, and it was preventing him from falling asleep. Quietly, he pushed himself out of bed and crept through to the spare room. He was good at being light on his feet. Hopefully, no one had heard him. He padded inside the room and walked over to where Lan Wangji was sleeping. Without another thought, he climbed under the covers and nuzzled up against his sleeping body.

The dip in the bed woke Lan Wangji, and it didn’t take him long to know who was snuggling up against him. He made a quiet noise and set Little Blue to the side and put a hand on Wei Ying’s back to pull him closer. His heart filled with warmth and he smiled and kissed Wei Ying’s neck.

Just because he could, he rolled the omega onto his back and put one elbow on the other side of him so he could lean down and kiss him. He felt naughty and deviant, which was understandable considering they weren’t allowed to be in the same room at the moment.

That made Wei Ying giggle quietly. It _did_ feel scandalous to be doing this. He was going against his family’s wishes to be here, but he didn’t regret a thing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji and pulled him in for another kiss.

Lan Wangji was gradually getting better at kissing. He fumbled sometimes and missed at other times, but he was just happy to be doing it at all and didn’t really care how inexperienced he seemed. Wei Ying’s lips were soft and plump, and they felt so good to take between his own and pull or suck. He tasted like pork rib lotus soup and that omega sweetness. When he had his fill, he moved to kiss along Wei Ying’s jaw and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. He planted sweet kisses all over his neck and crooned, putting all of his love into it.

Wei Ying was happy to take whatever Lan Wangji had to give even as his breath hitched. He leaned his head back to expose more of his neck and whimpered a little, shuffling his legs under him. It felt good when his lips roved over the sensitive parts of his skin. “Lan Wangji…” he whispered.

Lan Wangji rubbed his cheek on Wei Ying’s neck and placed more kisses under his jaw and over his throat. He kissed back up to Wei Ying’s cheek and then his lips once more, making those kisses longer and sweeter. He didn’t think he could stop, honestly. He had guiltily let himself dream at night about doing this, but it didn’t compare to the real thing. He licked Wei Ying’s bottom lip and then sucked on it a little before forcing himself to stop. He pulled Wei Ying onto his side so they could lay against each other, and he rested his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

Wei Ying took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well. He felt safe and protected in his arms, even more so than usual. This was his alpha. He let out a small grumble and nuzzled closer. "Kiss me more."

Lan Wangji hummed, happy to comply. He tilted his head so he could reach Wei Ying’s lips. He kissed him a few times, then rolled onto his back and pulled Wei Ying on top of him. He usually liked to be more or less on top and actively cuddle, but now it felt nice to have that warm weight on him.

Wei Ying decided that he liked being on top of Lan Wangji. He was so big and fun to drape across. He smiled down at him, then cupped his cheeks to kiss him again. He opened his mouth for him, letting him explore him some more. At this point, he didn't even care if they got caught.

Lan Wangji licked Wei Ying’s lips before hesitantly sliding his tongue in to touch his. His hands rested on Wei Ying’s waist and squeezed a little, enjoying the softness there, while he went back to sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip.

When they finally parted again, Wei Ying let out a soft sigh. This was perfect, it was what he had been waiting for. He rested his forehead against Lan Wangji’s, just enjoying being held by him.

Lan Wangji gently guided Wei Ying to rest his head under his chin. He crooned and rubbed Wei Ying’s back, closing his eyes. He had his omega in his arms, and nothing could make him happier in that moment.

It didn’t take long for Wei Ying to fall asleep like that. He closed his eyes nuzzled against Lan Wangji’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply and simply enjoying the sensations.

\--

Lan Wangji woke up around five, feeling contented and warm. Wei Ying was still on top of him, his head positioned in the way that always made him snore a little. It was so sweet, it made his heart sing.

Eventually, he knew he had to get up and take Wei Ying back to his room. He carefully and slowly sat up, moving Wei Ying so he could pick him up. He stood up and headed to the door. Wei Ying was a heavy sleeper and kept sleeping soundly, and Lan Wangji mourned the fact that he had to take him back. He was so sweet...

He carried Wei Ying down the hall and into his room as quietly as he could. Crooning, he lay him down in his bed and pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. He took Blue and set it next to him, then kissed the top of his head and quietly left to go back to his room.

Jiang Yanli heard the shuffling from her room. Who was awake this early? It sounded like the noise was coming from Wei Ying’s room, but she knew that Wei Ying would never wake at this sort of time. She rubbed her eyes and padded over to the door to peek outside, surprised to see Lan Wangji there, walking through the halls. “Oh it’s you, Young Master Lan,” she said quietly.

Lan Wangji froze and looked guilty. He glanced back at Wei Ying’s room. “Good morning,” he whispered.

She smiled softly when she saw him glance at Wei Ying’s room. Had they been together? It was typical of Wei Ying to break rules. “Sleep well?” she asked.

Lan Wangji nodded. Knowing he was caught, he ran his hand through his hair and looked down, his ears burning. “He came to see me. I didn’t... do anything. Didn’t want him to get in trouble so I took him back.”

“Don’t worry, I believe you. I won’t say anything,” Jiang Yanli said with a little giggle. “I am engaged to the Young Master from LanlingJin, he and I would sneak around under our family’s noses as well, just to be together. Your secret is safe with me.”

Lan Wangji grimaced a little and nodded again. “Thank you,” he said. He turned and went back to his room, feeling shy. He would probably go out and watch the sunrise and wait for the rest of the family to wake up. It would give him time to think.

Jiang Yanli nodded and watched Lan Wangji walk away. She shook her head with a bigger smile and then shut her door. Wei Ying was a lucky guy, she thought, he’d really managed to score himself a nice alpha.

Sitting outside while the sun gradually made its appearance gave Lan Wangji time to get some clarity. He supposed he had always loved Wei Ying, from the moment they met. His love wasn’t what most alphas talked about at school. It was the kind they didn’t like to talk about, the kind they teased each other about. It was the kind of love where the alpha would eventually propose, and they’d move off campus to live in the city together.

Lan Wangji didn’t even have to ask himself if he wanted to marry Wei Ying. Of course he did. He wanted to travel the world with him and settle down with him and raise children together, grow old together. He had only known Wei Ying for a year, but his life was incomplete without him now. He didn’t have to marry Wei Ying now. They could wait until he finished school and wanted to leave and travel. If Wei Ying wanted to marry him, he would at any moment. It didn’t matter much to him, as long as he could still have him.


	19. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally confessing their feelings, Lan Wangji and Wei Ying must part early.

Wei Ying snuck back into his room that night and they kissed and cuddled. Lan Wangji slept as soundly as he had the night before, and he carried Wei Ying back to his room in the morning once again. He knew their time together was limited, so he savored every moment he could.

Later in the day, Lan Wangji waited in one of the sitting rooms for Wei Ying to finish talking to Jiang Wanyin about something or other. He held the magic pendant in his hand and watched the stars glitter inside it. He was tempted to deactivate and reactivate it, but he knew that would distract Wei Ying if his pendant was doing the same.

From the other side of the wall where the study was, voices could be heard leaking through. At first, it was just a murmur of talking, then they slowly began to raise in volume until they were completely audible in the adjacent rooms.

“I don’t think you care about this family! Don’t you see what a good offer this is?” Yu Ziyuan’s voice yelled.

Jiang Fengmian’s came next. “I do care about this family! That is precisely why I am not giving our son away to some alpha who doesn’t care about him, who will use him like a thing!”

Lan Wangji had gotten up to leave, feeling weird listening to them argue again, but he froze when he heard what they were talking about. At first, he wondered if they were talking about _him_ , but it was cleared up a few seconds later.

“I guarantee that if I suggested marrying A-Cheng to an omega girl from the Wen family you wouldn’t have anything to say about it.”

“That is hardly the same!”

“So, you admit it then? You admit that you don’t care what happens to your son! All you’re worried about is Wei Ying! Wei Ying this, Wei Ying that. Why? Because he’s the son of that whore?”

“Yu Ziyuan…!”

Silence.

“I don’t want to argue,” Jiang Fengmian continued in a slightly softer tone, but still audible through the wall.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to pick favourites,” Yu Ziyuan said.

“I will not allow you to marry Wei Ying off to that Wen Chao. Haven’t you seen the way he treats the other omegas in his little… circle? It’s disgusting!”

“I see what your problem is.”

“Oh, thank the Gods—”

“You think he’ll turn out like _us_.”

“My lady—”

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

Lan Wangji sat back down, his hands shaking. Dread rushed through him, followed by anger.

He knew the Wen family and their cult. They were cruel, backwards people who believed omegas should be treated like second class citizens with no rights to education or freedom. They were notorious, enough that word of them got all the way up to Gusu; not that they hadn’t made their disgust with the university well-known through letters. They were wealthy and powerful, and most people feared them and what they were capable of.

One time he had even heard that they cut the tongues off of omegas under their operation if they were unruly — Lan Wangji was certain that was just a rumor, but the very idea of it now made him sick. And even if it wasn’t true, the idea of Wei Ying being forced into the Wen family through marriage, surely to be raped and abused, made Lan Wangji furious and nauseated.

He held his head in his hands, trying to control himself. He had to fix this. He couldn’t let this happen. He _wouldn’t_ let this happen.

He got up and walked to the next room. When he found that the door was locked, he stepped back and cast a defensive spell on himself, then kicked the door open. The lock shattered and the door slammed against the wall, and he strode in.

Golden eyes full of rage looked between Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan and he said, “Explain to me what I just heard from the sitting room.”

Both Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan turned their heads immediately the sound of the crashing door. Yu Ziyuan’s eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Lan Wangji while Jiang Fengmian let out a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Who do you think you are, destroying our property? Mind your manners, young man. Our family affairs are none of your business,” Yu Ziyuan hissed as she strode towards Lan Wangji, fingers curling into fists and electricity magic crackling at the tips.

Jiang Fengmian looked towards Lan Wangji sadly. “Don’t worry yourself, Young Master Lan. Wei Ying will not be marrying anyone.”

“That’s not what I heard,” Lan Wangji countered. He glared at Yu Ziyuan and said, “And Wei Ying _is_ my business. I would dare say it’s moreso than yours, since you seem so eager to get rid of him.” The magic didn’t scare him at all. Unless she specialized in neutralization, nothing could get through his defenses. He wanted to dare her to try.

“Last I checked, Wei Ying was part of this household, not yours,” Yu Ziyuan continued. She growled at him, scent turning hostile. “Keep your nose out of our affairs and get out of my house.”

Lan Wangji stood his ground, resisting the urge to growl and posture. “And why are you so eager to claim Wei Ying as part of your household when you call him ‘a son of a whore’? Are the Wens paying you to give him up?”

Yu Ziyuan shook her head. “Everyone knows that the Wens are notoriously difficult to negotiate with. Having someone on the inside would soothe things. It just so happens that we have something that they want.”

“My lady,” Jiang Fengmian said, voice straining. “Wei Ying is not a _thing_.”

That made Lan Wangji _almost_ laugh. He was nearly blinded with rage at this point. “Oh, so he’s a spy?” he said, “I’m sure he’ll be so useful to you when he’s kept on a leash or chained to a bed.”

He took a few steps forward. “I’m courting him now,” he said, letting his aggressive scent out. “If Wei Ying is going to marry anyone anytime soon it will be _me_.”

“Lan Wangji,” Yu Ziyuan said, standing her ground against the alpha. “You are no longer welcome in this house. Get out.”

“I’m not leaving Wei Ying’s side until I have convincing evidence that you won’t send him to the Wens,” Lan Wangji said. “Don’t think I won’t steal him from you.”

“Negotiations are in a few months. Wei Ying will be with you, in Gusu, at school,” Jiang Fengmian chimed in, walking over to the two of them, hoping to pacify the both of them with his own calming scent. “Wei Ying will not be marrying Wen Chao. We will find another option. Won’t we, my lady?”

Yu Ziyuan seemed to react to the calming scent and her shoulders dropped from their tense state. She grit her teeth for a moment and looked away. “Fine. But I still want him out of my house.” Jiang Fengmian looked over at Lan Wangji sadly.

Lan Wangji was silent for a moment. He was still furious and he didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t ask for much else. He looked between both of them and then his gaze landed on Yu Ziyuan. He said, “Wei Ying’s happiness is more important to me than my reputation _or_ your wellbeing. If I find out you did something to sabotage him I promise I will make you pay for it. If I have to, I will rip him from your cold, dead hands.” He nodded at Jiang Fengmian and stepped back. “I will be gone by nightfall,” he said, “and I’ll pay for the damage to your door.”

Jiang Fengmian put his hands on Yu Ziyuan’s shoulders before she could lash out any more, shaking his head at her. “Get out,” was all Yu Ziyuan had to say.

Lan Wangji left and headed straight to the kitchen, where he knew Jiang Yanli was preparing dinner. When he saw her, he stopped, his scent and expression clearly distressed. “I’m afraid I need to speak with you and Jiang Wanyin somewhere private,” he said, “right now. Consider it an emergency.”

Jiang Yanli turned around and looked at him, blinking rapidly. She put down the knife she was using to cut the vegetables and nodded, immediately catching wind of Lan Wangji’s distressed scent. “Can you keep cutting those for me, then put them in the pot? I’ll go get him and bring him here,” Jiang Yanli said.

Lan Wangji nodded, happy to have something to occupy him for the time being. He washed his hands and started cutting the way Jiang Yanli had been. He had to work slowly, since his hands were shaky from the nerves. When he put them in the pot and stirred, he had to take a few deep breaths. He had half a mind to take Wei Ying right then and never look back...

It was a few minutes later than Jiang Yanli re-entered the room, dragging a grumpy Jiang Wanyin along by his arm. “Alright, alright. I’m here. Jeez,” Jiang Wanyin said.

Jiang Yanli slowly let go of his arm and then walked back over to the pot and resumed stirring. “Young Master Lan said it was an emergency.”

Lan Wangji looked behind them worriedly. “Where is Wei Ying?” he asked. “He’s not coming, right?”

“He’s gone to take a bath before dinner,” Jiang Wanyin said, shaking his head. He sighed and leaned against the counter. “What is it then? It must be important.”

Lan Wangji approached and took another deep breath. Speaking quietly, he said, “I was waiting for him in the sitting room and I overheard your parents arguing about giving Wei Ying to someone named Wen Chao. Have either of you heard anything about this?”

Both Jiang Yanli and Jiang Wanyin glanced at each other, unspoken words communicated between them. “Our parents don’t really talk to me about that stuff,” Jiang Yanli said. “But… just like how they arranged my marriage with Jin Zixuan, I assume they’re… intending to bolster relations?”

“Wen Chao is an asshole,” Jiang Wanyin said flatly. “He already has like three omegas.”

“They believe omegas shouldn’t have the right to freedom or education,” Lan Wangji said, surprised by their calm reactions. “Lan University has received some vaguely threatening letters from them about the fact that we allow omegas to study there, suggesting that they intend to stop that from happening someday. They clearly view omegas as slaves and I refuse to let them get near to Wei Ying, let alone rape and abuse him.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I threatened your mother because of this, so I am banned from your house now. The only reason I do not intend to take Wei Ying with me now is because I hope you two will help me keep him safe.”

Jiang Wanyin let out a tut. “Believe me, if those assholes so much as breath in Wei Ying’s general vicinity, I’ll tear them limb by limb.”

“A-Niang, she can be… abrasive sometimes. Neither of us like the way she treats Wei Ying. She has always held hostility because she believes that our father was in love with Wei Ying’s mother and that’s why he chose to take him in,” Jiang Yanli said, glancing at Lan Wangji. “While our parents don’t always get along, our father, he… can usually calm her and negotiate with her. I don’t believe he would let anyone harm a hair on Wei Ying’s head, if he can help it. So, I don’t think you have to worry, but I understand why you are worried. We will take care of A-Ying, no matter what it takes. I promise you that. Right, A-Cheng?”

“Yeah.” Jiang Wanyin looked off to one side.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Thank you,” he said. “If anything happens, send me notice. I am experienced in battle. If the Wens attempt to take him, I would be happy to take care of it. If I couldn’t get him back myself, I know how to contact the people that could.”

“So, you two are actually courting now, right?” Jiang Yanli asked with a slight quirk to her lips. Jiang Wanyin blinked wildly. “What?”

Lan Wangji nodded seriously. “If Wei Ying’s wishes are the same, I intend to marry him someday.”

Jiang Wanyin straightened up and walked towards Lan Wangji, looking him up and down. “Aren’t you Lans supposed to be all traditional and shit? Shouldn’t you be asking me before you decide you’re going to marry him?”

“Calm down, A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli said, giggling. “Hasn’t Young Master Lan proven to you that he cares about A-Ying already?”

Jiang Wanyin grumbled and backed off.

Lan Wangji looked down and away when Jiang Wanyin approached. “Our traditions are not all the same,” he said. “If Wei Ying wishes to marry me, then there’s nothing in the world that would make me deny him.”

“Awww, see? It’s cute! And sweet!” Jiang Yanli said.

Jiang Wanyin turned his head to one side and mumbled under his breath. “Gross.”

Lan Wangji sighed. “I’ve said what I needed to. I will go pack my things. Thank you for seeing me.”

“Make sure you say goodbye to A-Ying before you go,” Jiang Yanli said, smiling. “And for what it’s worth, I enjoyed having you here.”

Lan Wangji gave her a small smile and bowed. “I’m glad that I had the chance to meet you,” he said. “Wei Ying lights up when he speaks about you. Thank you for that.” He nodded to Jiang Wanyin, still feeling a little apprehensive as he passed him. He trusted him to make sure nothing happened to Wei Ying.

He made his way to his room and started getting his things together. It didn’t take very long, and he waited in his room for Wei Ying to finish bathing, assuming he’d come in when he saw the door open.

Wei Ying came out of the bathroom in a loose, inner robe that touched his mid-thigh, rubbing a towel over his wet hair that laid down over his chest. He paused when he saw that Lan Wangji’s door was open and he grinned to himself as he padded over. It wasn’t like Lan Wangji hadn’t seen him in similar states before.

“Laaan Wangji,” he cooed, pushing the door fully open and stepping inside but his smile dropped when he noticed Lan Wangji’s solemn expression.

Lan Wangji would usually turn bright red seeing so much skin on Wei Ying, but he was too distressed to be embarrassed. He stood up and went to pull him into a hug. He had the urge to cry, thinking about what could potentially happen to him. “I have to leave,” he said.

Wei Ying’s eyes widened and he slowly hugged Lan Wangji back, towel still in hand. “Huh? What do you mean? You’re leaving? Why?”

“I threatened Madame Yu,” Lan Wangji said quietly, “I’m… not allowed here anymore.”

At that, Wei Ying slowly pulled back from the hug so he could meet Lan Wangji’s eyes. He frowned a little, wondering what on Earth could have happened for him to end up _threatening_ Yu Ziyuan. It wasn’t like Lan Wangji was the particularly confrontational sort. “Lan Wangji… What happened?” he asked.

Lan Wangji’s eyes were getting wet, and he looked away and swallowed roughly. “I overheard them arguing. She wanted to give you to Wen Chao. I told her I would rip you from her dead hands if she tried. She agreed to find a different way to raise relations with the Wens, but she wants me out.”

“Give me to Wen Chao?” Wei Ying said, furrowing his eyebrows. Of course, he’d heard of Wen Chao. He was a notorious womaniser, not by his own merits, but just because he was a spoilt brat who got whatever he wanted from his father.

Lan Wangji nodded. “An arranged marriage,” he said. He sniffed and went to go sit on the bed. “She wants you out of the house. She said so the other night at the dining table. I’m not going to take you from your home, but I can’t help but want you out of here too.”

Wei Ying didn’t know what to make of it. He followed Lan Wangji to the bed and sat down slowly, setting the towel to one side and burying his hands in his lap. For a moment, he was completely silent. “It… won’t be too much longer before I go back to Gusu anyway,” he said slowly. “They can’t do anything while I’m there.”

“It’s going to be months,” Lan Wangji said. He shook his head, then moved to hug Wei Ying again. “I told Jiang Yanli and Jiang Wanyin to contact me if anything happens.” His arms tightened a little around him. “Wei Ying, if the Wens get a hold of you, I will decapitate every one of them if that’s what it takes to get you back. I promise.”

Wei Ying let out a soft sigh and nodded. He hugged Lan Wangji back and rested his head against his shoulder, letting his hair fall onto him. “I’m sure everything will be fine…” he said. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere without a fight too, you know that. But thank you.”

“That’s what worries me,” Lan Wangji said, only half joking. “I know you would cause all kinds of trouble and they’d chain you up and cut out your tongue.”

“Well, that’s their loss. No tongue for them to suck their dicks with,” Wei Ying said jokingly, letting out a small laugh and then quietening down. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t… joke about something so serious. It’s a horrible thing and I wish… I wish I could do something about it.”

Lan Wangji sighed and kissed the top of Wei Ying’s head. “Me too,” he said. “I was planning to steal you away from here until Madame Yu agreed not to do it. I don’t trust her. But I at least trust you and the rest of the family to keep me informed.”

“That’d be romantic, wouldn’t it?” Wei Ying said with a hum. He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. “Stealing me away so we could go somewhere, far, far away. Live our own lives together and just…be.”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I would,” he said. “If that’s what it took.”

He pulled the necklace from where he’d stuffed it in his pocket and turned the stone in his hand. “If these work long distances, we could use them to communicate.”

Wei Ying looked down at the necklace. His was still in his room, where he’d taken it off before he got into the bath. “We could try it,” he said.

Lan Wangji sent some magic into the stone and then pulled it back out quickly. It wasn’t very fast and took a couple of seconds to do. “We could do it by pulses, or by length of time.”

“You have a preference?” Wei Ying asked, looking up at him. He liked the idea of being able to communicate with Lan Wangji when they were apart, even if it was just knowing that the other was there, with him.

Lan Wangji hummed. “We can do both,” he said. “Something that means ‘I am okay.’ For my peace of mind. What else?”

“Is ‘I miss you’ too cheesy?” Wei Ying asked with a small laugh.

“No,” Lan Wangji said. He gave the pendant three long pulses, each one lasting two seconds each. “That can be ‘I miss you.’”

“Hm… I miss you already and you haven’t even left yet,” Wei Ying said. He moved his hands up to cup Lan Wangji’s cheeks, leaning in slightly for a kiss but not quite touching him.

Lan Wangji went the rest of the way, giving Wei Ying a long, gentle kiss. When they parted, he nuzzled against him and whispered, “I love you. I always have.”

“Make sure that you send me an ‘I’m okay’ when you get back to Gusu,” Wei Ying said, rubbing his thumbs over Lan Wangji’s cheekbones.

Lan Wangji nodded. He turned to dig in his bag and pulled out his notebook and pencil. He wrote down a few phrases: _Are you okay?, I miss you, I am okay, I am not okay, and come help me._ He gave each of them its own distinct combination of short and long pulses, then made a copy of it for himself. He hoped it would work. “Anything else?” he asked.

Wei Ying took the pencil and paper from Lan Wangji and wrote something else down, then turned it back to him. It read ‘I love you’ along with a series of pulses to the pace of a heartbeat.

Lan Wangji smiled and tried it out. The more he played with the pendant, the easier it was to get clearer pulses instead of slow fade-in and fade-out. He supposed it would improve over time. “I don’t know how I will last,” he admitted. “The past month has been bleak. We have a couple more to go.”

“Especially now… All I’m going to think about is kissing you,” Wei Ying said. This new change in their relationship was weighing on him. It had all happened so fast and their time together was coming to an end as quickly as it had begun.

Lan Wangji cradled Wei Ying’s face in his hands and kissed him, starting out slow but gradually becoming more passionate. He still couldn’t believe he was able to do this. He felt like he finally understood those poems about kisses being sweet.

As per usual, Wei Ying melted into the kiss. He just wanted to kiss him forever – he didn’t think he’d ever get sick or bored of it. Lan Wangji was a delight that he was so lucky to have. It was going to be a long wait to see him again.

Lan Wangji scooted back on the bed and pulled Wei Ying into his lap. “I told them I would be gone by nightfall,” he said. “Stay with me until I have to go.”

Wei Ying readjusted his robes when he was pulled onto Lan Wangji’s lap with his legs either side of him, as not to accidentally expose himself to him. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled. “Of course I will.”

It was another hour or so before the sun started to dip behind the horizon. Lan Wangji spent it quietly holding Wei Ying and crooning. He kissed and scented him over and over, determined to get as much out of the small amount of time as he could. When he finally had to leave, he squeezed Wei Ying tight and set him aside.

“Do you want to get dressed and see me out?” he asked.

Wei Ying nodded. He peeled himself from Lan Wangji’s body slowly and looked at him sadly. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He scampered off to his room and got dressed properly. He grabbed a ribbon to quickly pull up his hair into a ponytail and then returned to Lan Wangji’s room, walking over and grabbing his hand.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Ying’s hand up to kiss it, then he stood up and leaned down to kiss his lips. “In a few months we can be together again,” he whispered. “I’ll be counting the days.”

"Me too," Wei Ying replied. He smiled wide, eyes fond. "I can't wait to come back. I'm still sad that you have to go right now."

Lan Wangji hummed and kissed Wei Ying’s forehead. He hugged him for another moment, then pulled away and put his satchel on, then pulled his bag onto his back. He took Wei Ying’s hand and led him out of the room. When he saw Jiang Fengmian, he stepped toward him and got some gold coins from his satchel. He handed the money to him and then stepped back and bowed.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

“You’re always welcome here, as far as I’m concerned,” Jiang Fengmian said, bowing politely at Lan Wangji. “I wish things had gone better, but rest assured, we will keep Wei Ying safe.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He took Wei Ying’s hand again and continued out of the house. His heart was breaking, the same as it had when Wei Ying had left him in Gusu. He turned and pulled him into a hug and took a deep breath of his scent.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Wei Ying took his face in his palms and pulled him in for a long kiss. He didn’t know how he was going to survive without this. They’d only been officially together for a couple days but he couldn’t imagine going back.

Lan Wangji kissed back, and after it ended he gave him a few more kisses. He stood there for a moment, pressing their foreheads together and knowing he had to leave but not wanting to.

“I’ll try the pendant tonight before I sleep,” he said. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll send a letter when I return.”

“Okay,” Wei Ying said. He reached for the pendant that was tucked just under his jacket and sighed. It would be his only connection with Lan Wangji until they saw each other again. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Lan Wangji leaned down to give Wei Ying one last kiss. He caressed his cheek as he pulled away, and gave him a sad smile. “I love you more than anything. Remember that,” he said.

He took a deep breath and turned around and started walking toward the town where he had boarded his horse. It wouldn’t be forever. It would be long, but not forever. He could get through it.

Wei Ying watched as he walked away, hand still clutching at his pendant. Why had things turned out this way? Nothing was ever simple. He knew he had Yu Ziyuan to blame but even so, he would’ve had to leave in a few more days regardless.

“It’ll be okay,” Jiang Fengmian said, approaching Wei Ying and putting a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed lightly.

Wei Ying nodded. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus the angst tag becomes relevant.


	20. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Ying are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end notes for TW

The snow had climbed impossibly high when Lan Wangji got back to Gusu. Lan Xichen was in the city with some local mages and professors, helping to dig out people’s homes and clear some of the roads if possible. Thankfully it was so cold that there was no real ice on the ground since there hadn’t been rain in a long time and the snow never melted. Lan Wangji left his horse in the stables and continued up to the campus. It took a long time since he had to trudge through the snow. Lan Xichen had used his manipulation magic to clear the path, though, so it was possible at least.

He spent the rest of the day moving his belongings from his room to his winter room in the main building. When he was finished, he sent Wei Ying an _I’m okay_. It was a lot easier with the pendant. He had been so relieved when he found out that it worked, so much that he cried a little. He had already memorized the six little phrases they’d come up with and he could feel Wei Ying messaging him through the buzz of magic against his chest. He kept the necklace on a long string so it rested near his heart, and every day he asked Wei Ying if he was okay and told him that he loved him and missed him.

Just like last time, he threw himself into his work. The citizens were always in need of help during the winter, so he helped the local alchemist and enchanter create potions and magic items to keep people warm and distributed them throughout Gusu as well as the other nearby cities. The citizens often gave him coins as thanks, even when he told them that they didn’t have to. Lan Xichen mainly worked in clearing the area, since his specialization in manipulation magic made it so he could control wide, wooden boards to push the snow out of the way. It was a hard job, since it snowed every day and reached up to his head in the places no one had touched. It looked like it was even taller further up the mountain on campus, reaching almost the third floor.

The snow stopped falling quite as often when February came around, and they were able to clear the entire campus before the school year began in March. The professors arrived first and Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen helped them move in and get things ready for their classes. Lan Wangji moved back into his room in the alpha dorms, excitement thrumming in his chest. Each day that passed was a day closer to when he could see Wei Ying again.

He had told his family that he was courting Wei Ying. Lan Xichen and their mother congratulated him (and teased him about how long it took him to figure out that he had been courting Wei Ying all along). His uncle was less exuberant, but he did tell Lan Wangji that he hoped it went well and to remember their values about respect.

On move-in day, Lan Wangji was too busy to go wait for Wei Ying’s arrival. He had to help the professors prepare for the entrance exams for the first years, and he was being sent back and forth on errands through the building all morning. He managed to make it to the opening ceremony where the first-years got their speech and then were sent to get their keys. The rest of the students had already gotten their keys, so he figured Wei Ying was moving into his room. Finally free, Lan Wangji decided to head to Wei Ying’s dorm building and wait outside for him to finish.

Wei Ying had just about finished moving his things in when he saw Lan Wangji approach the building from the window. It had been a long winter, that was for sure. He tried to consume himself with training with Jiang Wanyin to prepare for their second year in Gusu but he still felt hollow and lonely at night, even with Blue by his side. His heart raced as he looked down at him from the window. It was time. He was going to see him again.

Wei Ying pattered down the stairs but paused before he went outside to meet him. His conjuration magic had gotten a lot better since the beginning of his education here in Gusu, so he decided to play a little game with Lan Wangji before he revealed himself.

He summoned his magic and managed to create a little bouncing black bunny. It hopped around in the circle, nose twitching. Wei Ying suppressed a giggle as he let the front door creak open and the bunny hop outside and sniff at Lan Wangji’s feet.

Rabbits were common in Gusu, but none of them were black and Lan Wangji had never seen one on campus before, let alone in a building. Had Wei Ying brought one as a pet? Confused, Lan Wangji crouched down and held out his hand for the rabbit to sniff.

He smiled a little and said, “Hello. You are cute.”

The bunny nuzzled affectionately against Lan Wangji’s hand as if it liked the praise being given to. Then, it looked up at him with big eyes and twitched its little nose again. Wei Ying had to bite his lip to stop himself from giggling.

Lan Wangji had never actually been this close to a rabbit before. He liked to watch them from afar, though. Perhaps his amazement and fascination with rabbits was why he lost his critical thinking skills for a moment. He hesitantly gave its head a stroke. “You aren’t a normal rabbit, little friend,” he said. “Where did you come from?”

The bunny responded well to the petting, moving its head into the touch. Then, a sense of mischievousness rushed through Wei Ying. He took a silent, deep breath. The bunny looked up at Lan Wangji again, then promptly began to hump against his leg.

Lan Wangji heaved a sigh and pried the rabbit off his leg. It seemed to be okay with human touch, so he decided to hold it securely in his arms. "Do not be rude," he chastised it. "I am not a rabbit. You won't accomplish anything that way."

“I think I’m a little jealous of that rabbit.” Wei Ying had decided it was time to reveal himself. He slinked out of the door so he could approach Lan Wangji properly.

Lan Wangji's heart sang when he saw Wei Ying. He set the rabbit back down and went to hug him tight, leaning down so he could breathe in his scent. He had missed that scent _so_ much, it almost felt foreign to him now.

He felt like he was coming home.

Then, after a few seconds, everything clicked in his head. He pulled away and looked at the rabbit, then at Wei Ying. "Did you conjure that?" he asked.

“I did!” Wei Ying said with a hint of pride. He grinned and looked down at the rabbit, making a quick swish of his hand and the rabbit disappeared. “Pretty cool, huh? I’ve been keeping up with all my practice and training while I was at home.”

Lan Wangji was impressed. He gave Wei Ying a slightly wonderous look. "I couldn't even tell," he said. "Wang Laoshi will be excited."

“I know! I can’t wait to show him,” Wei Ying said with a pleased hum. He pulled Lan Wangji back in for another hug so he could rest his head on his chest and deeply inhale his scent. “I missed you _soooooo_ much. I’m so happy to be back here.”

Lan Wangji nuzzled the top of Wei Ying's head. "It has been miserable without you," he said. He reluctantly pulled away so he could go inside; he wanted to get some cuddle time.

Wei Ying seemed to catch the hint. He took Lan Wangji’s hand in his and guided him inside the dorm and up the stairs to his room. “It’s still just me in here but I suppose it’s fine when you come by all the time.”

"I can stay as often as you like," Lan Wangji said. He felt like he was walking on a cloud, like nothing could bring him down at that moment.

“You can’t stay stuff like that! I’ll be asking you to move in the omega dorms with me,” Wei Ying said with a laugh. He started walking quicker up the stairs until they finally reached his room, letting the door swing open as he pulled Lan Wangji onto the bed with him.

Lan Wangji laughed softly as he rolled onto the bed. He couldn't wait for Wei Ying to start nesting there again. "I will if you want me to," he said. "Move in."

“Are you even allowed to do that?” Wei Ying asked. He climbed on top of Lan Wangji on the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went.

Lan Wangji nodded. He also toed off his boots, pushing them off the bed. "As long as there are no other omegas living in the building," he said. "My uncle would tell me it is improper but my mother already suggested it once."

Wei Ying smiled and leaned down to meet his lips. He kissed him long and passionately, pulling a little on his bottom lip and opening his mouth for him. They kissed until they were both breathless and Wei Ying buried his face against Lan Wangji’s neck. “I assume you told your family about us,” he said.

Lan Wangji had to fight against the urge to roll over and kiss Wei Ying more. He was just so excited! "Yes," he said, "Mother is happy."

“Hmm, I bet. She’s a sweet lady,” Wei Ying replied. He couldn’t wait to see Lan Xia again too. She would surely have something to say about their relationship.

Lan Wangji hummed. "She wants to invite you to eat dinner with us sometime," he said before he started crooning and rubbing Wei Ying's back.

Wei Ying pulled back a little to meet Lan Wangji’s eyes. He knew that Lan Wangji ate with his family and it was exclusively a family dinner. To be invited to such a thing… “Really?” he questioned.

Lan Wangji nodded. His mother had said she always felt like Wei Ying was family to her ever since they became friends, but now that they were courting, she wanted to show him that he was welcome in their family.

“I’d love to come!” Wei Ying exclaimed. He couldn’t help but dive in to give Lan Wangji another kiss. It was such an honour.

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Ying a few more times and then turned onto his side. He wrapped an arm around him and held him close, giving him a few more kisses. "I love you," he whispered.

Wei Ying’s heart hammered. He’d told Lan Wangji he loved him plenty of times over the pendant messages, but not yet with his own lips. With a gentle smile, he ran his hand along Lan Wangji’s cheek. “I love you too,” he whispered back.

Lan Wangji grinned. He couldn’t handle how much he adored Wei Ying, and he couldn’t believe that he’d gotten so lucky. He moved in to kiss him again and again.

He left a little while later, but only so he could bathe and gather some clothes and things to bring back to Wei Ying’s room. He brought Red too. The rabbit had lost its scent of Wei Ying by now and smelled completely like Lan Wangji, but he figured that would be a positive thing to him.

As promised, Wei Ying was invited to dinner a few nights later. The Lan family ate in an open room in the residential section of the main building, with a traditional low table and cushions to sit on. Lan Xichen was eager to hear about Wei Ying’s academic pursuits, and he was excited to learn that Wang Laoshi had put him in battle conjuration classes this year. Lan Xia asked him about his family and what he did over the break, while Lan Qiren stayed silent. He didn’t seem annoyed or upset, though, so Lan Wangji considered it a win. He felt warm on the way back after dinner, despite the cold weather. He was happy that his family was accepting of Wei Ying.

“That went well, I think,” Wei Ying said, his arm looped with Lan Wangji as they walked together. “I’m glad I didn’t make a fool of myself. It’s… always worried me a little, with your family. They’re nice people but there’s so many rules and… well, I’ve never been too good at following rules.”

Lan Wangji hummed. "You've done fine so far," he said. Honestly, even if Wei Ying broke rules, his mother seemed biased toward him and would probably defend him against Lan Qiren. He didn't say that, though.

Wei Ying leaned his head on Lan Wangji’s arm. “Well, the truth is, I’ve always wanted to be on your family’s good side. I thought… if anything was going to come of us then I wanted your family to like me.”

Lan Wangji paused at the door to let Wei Ying unlock it before leading him inside. "My family is... unconventional in ways," he said. "If my father were still here, I wonder if it would be more or less strict. My uncle is considered the head of the family now."

When the door was unlocked, Wei Ying opened it and guided Lan Wangji inside with him. It was nice to have the building to themselves, to know that they wouldn’t be disturbed. “I’m glad things have turned out the way they have,” he said.

"Me too," Lan Wangji said. Especially with how his last visit with Wei Ying had gone over winter break, he was grateful that everything had gone smoothly and he had Wei Ying in his arms again.

When they got to the room, Lan Wangji took off his boots and forehead ribbon and took down his hair before he lay down on the bed. It wasn't near curfew yet, but he liked to lay in Wei Ying's nest even when he wasn't sleeping. The majority of it was made of Lan Wangji's clothes, which made him croon every time he saw it.

Wei Ying stripped down to his underclothes anyway, taking the ribbon out of his hair and climbing into his nest with Lan Wangji. He liked to have as much skin touching Lan Wangji as possible. “Cuddle me,” he said.

Lan Wangji happily obeyed. He pulled Wei Ying close, his body tingling with excitement like it always did when he started cuddling. He loved being near him and holding him. It was a little different than it was last year, since now he could kiss him. He did so now, kissing him deeply and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Wei Ying opened his mouth for him, happy to obey, and let out a light submissive scent for him. Being in his nest together was one of his favourite things to do. He wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck and pulled him closer.

Lan Wangji moved forward, rolling Wei Ying onto his back and putting his elbow on the other side of him to hold himself up. He crooned a little in response to the scent and let one hand slide through Wei Ying's hair to cradle his head while the other caressed his cheek.

He had become a little more daring over the past few days and let his tongue venture further than Wei Ying's lips, let himself take a slightly faster rhythm than before. Before it could get heated, he pulled away and started to kiss along Wei Ying's neck and sucked lightly.

At that, Wei Ying leaned his head back to expose more of his neck and let out a soft, delighted sigh. He had always been sensitive on his neck and to feel Lan Wangji kissing there, it was heavenly. Amongst all the pleasant sensations, he remembered that there was something he should probably talk to Lan Wangji about.

“Hey… Lan Wangji,” he breathed.

Lan Wangji hummed and kept leaving small kisses. After a few seconds he stopped and pulled away so he could lay on his side and give Wei Ying his full attention.

“You should know that… my heat is in a couple weeks,” Wei Ying said, turning to face him and running his hand up and down Lan Wangji’s arm.

Lan Wangji looked down at the bed and nodded slowly. His rut was even sooner than that. Both of their cycles had come early at the beginning of the previous year. If he was correct, Wei Ying's heat should start shortly after his rut ended, perhaps a few days later towards the end of the month. "My rut will come first," he said.

Wei Ying nodded back at him. He remembered Lan Wangji’s ruts from the year prior. The first one had come as a shock and the time he’d spent missing him had made him realise a lot of things about how he felt. “What do you… want to do?” he asked. “Do you… want me to be here for it?”

Lan Wangji's eyed widened and he blinked rapidly. He hadn't even considered that... though now that he thought about it, he probably should have. They were... in a relationship, after all.

He fiddled with the pillow. "You don't have to," he said. "I'm... I am very... unlike myself during my ruts. I fear I might... scare you."

Wei Ying rolled his eyes with a puff of laughter. He pushed Lan Wangji onto his back and sat on his lap without a second thought. “You won’t scare me. You couldn’t,” he said. “What, you think I’m going to be put off because you’re a bit feral and horny?”

Lan Wangji grimaced and looked away, embarrassed. "It's hard to control myself at times," he said. "I don't know if I'd... I've never had you near me before, I'm afraid if I have an episode I'll try to force you into... before I can snap myself out of it. I don’t want to take that chance.”

“Into what? Sex?” Wei Ying asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I thought sex was implied by me asking if you wanted me to be here during your rut.”

Lan Wangji's ears heated up when he heard that word. "I meant... what if you changed your mind?"

“I mean, it’s unlikely that’s going to be the case but… I don’t know, is there some kind of safety precaution you want to take? Something that’ll help ease your mind?” Wei Ying asked.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment while he made himself think. He knew there were ways, mostly because he heard it talked about by other alphas (almost always in a negative manner).

The truth was that he _should_ be able to control himself. But he knew how he got sometimes and how clouded his mind became after he woke up from sleep. Perhaps if Wei Ying threw cold water on him and forced him to snap out of it? Or he could try enchanting something...

"I can figure it out tomorrow," he said after a little while. "I might be able to make something."

“Okay,” Wei Ying said. He ran his fingers up and down Lan Wangji’s chest in thought. “Are you nervous? About… you know. About us having sex?”

Lan Wangji nodded honestly. He hadn't thought too much about it, mostly because if the thought came up he would push it away. It felt... disrespectful to think about Wei Ying in that way without knowing how he felt about it. Maybe it was a reaction to the blatant assholishness he witnessed all the time from alphas who talked about omegas sexually behind their backs.

Wei Ying had suspected as much. Lan Wangji had always been careful about their intimacy, even before they were in a relationship. It was something that he greatly appreciated, but now it was time to put some of that aside.

“I’m ready for us to do it,” he said. He licked his lips anxiously. “If it would help, maybe we should give it a go. Try some things out. You know, before we’re all… clouded by hormones and stuff.”

Lan Wangji's heart pounded. Try it out? He swallowed roughly and looked anywhere except at Wei Ying. So he was ready to do that... Lan Wangji felt flattered, and a range of other emotions. He let himself think about it freely for the first time. He _did_ want it. He wanted it a _lot_.

He glanced at Wei Ying and nodded. "It always felt wrong," he said nervously, "to think about omegas. Because other alphas are always... I didn't want to be like that. It was easier to think about... them. In that way. So I'm probably not any good at it. I don't know what to do."

It was embarrassing and nerve-wracking to admit this out loud. It was difficult telling one's omega mate that one could easily have sex with another alpha but didn't know how to please _him_.

“That’s okay,” Wei Ying said. He looked down at him, pressing a little more firmly into his lap. His cheeks were burning as he spoke. “You know what you like on yourself and well, I know how I like it. So, we can just teach each other, right?”

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath and shifted a little. He felt flustered, but Wei Ying's blush made him feel less self-conscious about it. "Can we start with you?" he asked.

He knew one thing for sure: he liked to take care of Wei Ying. He liked to cuddle him and hold him and make him happy. It calmed him. He figured that focusing on Wei Ying would help him get his feet wet.

“Yeah. We can start with me,” Wei Ying said slowly. He smiled down at Lan Wangji and then got off his lap to roll back onto the bed. “Let’s… continue where we were earlier. I really like when you kiss my neck.”

Lan Wangji followed and put his arm on the other side of Wei Ying like he had before, but this time he also slid his knee to rest between Wei Ying's. He looked down at him and took a few gentle, deep breaths to calm his heart before he kissed him.

Like before, he started gentle and gradually got more involved. After a moment he moved from his lips to start kissing his throat. Sliding a little more on top of him, he moved down Wei Ying's neck and picked a spot to suck on lightly.

That felt _good._ Wei Ying let out a hum of approval and leaned his head back just like he had done before. His fingers moved to curl themselves in the lapels of Lan Wangji’s robes, bracing himself to resist the urge to immediately rut his hips up against that tempting thigh between his legs.

“That’s good…” he praised. “You can kiss me wherever you want.”

Encouraged, Lan Wangji moved down a little. He kissed down to the soft, delicate skin above his collarbones. It was fun to suck on this part, since the skin was so delicate there. It formed little red marks when he pulled away, even though he hadn't been doing it very hard. He slowly made his way to the other side of Wei Ying's neck, and he ended up at his ear. He gave his earlobe a kiss before taking it between his lips and sucking.

A small whimper came out of Wei Ying’s mouth. His scent was slowly turning into one of arousal, a gradual build that came with each movement of Lan Wangji’s lips. He reached for one of Lan Wangji’s hands and dragged it across his chest with a stuttered breath.

That sound sent a shiver down Lan Wangji's spine. He breathed out heavily and shifted his weight to one arm so he could run his hand over Wei Ying's chest and side. Heart hammering, he dipped his hand under Wei Ying's shirt and brought it back up to rub at his chest. He kissed his jaw and then his ear again, this time giving it an experimental lick before sucking on it again.

“ _Oh_ ,” Wei Ying breathed as Lan Wangji’s hand made contact with the bare skin of his chest. It felt _sensual_ and he was eating up every second of it. “Mm… Yes… You’re doing so good…”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath to get his heart rate down a little, then he pulled his hand away and held it up to cast a spell. He extinguished all of the lights except for a few. The cozy darkness and dim orange glow made Lan Wangji relax a bit and feel a little better about what he was doing.

He slowly pulled Wei Ying's shirt up, gradually exposing his silky smooth abdomen and chest. He flattened his hand on the hot skin and drew it upwards. His fingers brushed against Wei Ying's nipple and he paused, experimentally moving his fingers in small circles.

Wei Ying gasped and arched his back slightly into the touch. He liked that Lan Wangji seemed to be getting bolder with his actions and his mind raced through the possibilities of what he was going to do next.

Lan Wangji mouthed at Wei Ying's neck while he continued rubbing until the nipple hardened under his fingers. He assumed that Wei Ying was as sensitive there as he was, so he didn't pull or pinch. He palmed at it slowly and continued for a little while before he paused.

He sat up a little and glanced at Wei Ying, then shifted down a bit and drew his tongue flat over that same nipple. He was relying on things he'd seen in his porn books and what he'd thought about with himself, and he hoped that it worked out.

The scent of arousal in the air grew stronger. Wei Ying let out a little moan as Lan Wangji’s tongue roved over his nipple. He glided his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair, daring to buck his hips up this time so he could grind against his body.

The reactions encouraged and excited Lan Wangji. He felt arousal building up in his own body and his scent changed to add to Wei Ying's. He tilted his hips to push his thigh down more, giving Wei Ying more access to it. He licked the hard bud a few more times before he closed his lips around it and sucked. Wei Ying's chest was soft and a little squishy compared to his own, and it felt amazing under his mouth.

Wei Ying opened his mouth to speak and was surprised to hear a high-pitched moan slip out instead. His cheeks burned darker all the way to his ears. “Mm… Trying to get some milk? Hahaha…” he said.

Lan Wangji's hands squeezed Wei Ying when he heard the moan because of the rush that it sent through him. He sucked a little harder then let go and licked the nipple again. He knew Wei Ying was joking, but the idea made him shiver. Was that weird? Breastmilk was for infants, not him...

He moved over to lick the other nipple, which hadn't gotten any attention yet. He loved these reactions he got out of Wei Ying. It meant he was doing well, he was making him feel good.

“You know I can smell all the… mm… changes in your scent,” Wei Ying said. He let out a small breathy whine and shuffled a little. “Trigger something paternal in you? M-Make you want to…ah… give me some little Lan babies?”

Lan Wangji gasped and breathed out hard. "Wei Ying," he pleaded, his voice low. His cock had been gradually coming to life, and that made it give another twitch. It concerned him, since having a full erection was not going to be comfortable unless he pushed his pants down.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Wei Ying teased, a smirk tugging on his lips as he looked down at Lan Wangji. "That turns you on. The idea of breeding your mate, hm?"

Lan Wangji rested his forehead on Wei Ying's chest and breathed hot on it, trying to get a hold of himself. Arousal burned in his body and he didn't know what to do about it. His pants were too tight now, and he wanted to untie them but he didn't think he could at the moment.

Smelling Lan Wangji's arousal only made Wei Ying's own scent flare up. He seemed to be pushing all of the right buttons. "Do you... want to try touching me a bit lower? You don't have to take my pants off if you like, you can just put your hand in. Ah, I'll guide you."

Lan Wangji took a couple deep breaths and then nodded. He moved back up to rest his forehead next to Wei Ying's head. He moved his hand back and forth over Wei Ying's soft abdomen before going to pull open the strings on his pants.

Wei Ying couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. No one but him had ever touched him there. Even so, he took Lan Wangji’s hand and guided it underneath.

Lan Wangji shivered a little when his fingers ran over Wei Ying's cock. He knew most alphas didn't like touching ones other than their own, even those that belonged to an omega. Despite how ridiculous that was, it was apparently so common that it was featured in that single porn book he had that contained an omega character. It was a cultural thing, he supposed, considered a slippery slope to desiring other alphas perhaps.

Needless to say, Lan Wangji was already at the bottom of that hill and he had no problem with this. (He might even have a fixation, he thought in the back of his mind.) He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few tugs.

Wei Ying could feel his pants grow damp. He let out a shaky moan, eyelashes fluttering. It was completely different to when he’d done it himself. Having Lan Wangji’s large hand wrap around the entirety of his shaft was almost overwhelming.

It was small, it fit nicely in his hand. It was _cute_ and out of nowhere Lan Wangji found himself crooning fondly. He stopped quickly, worried it would kill the mood.

Wei Ying’s moans were interrupted by a giggle when he heard Lan Wangji crooning, even if it was short. “What’s got you all emotional?” he asked breathlessly.

Lan Wangji was glad Wei Ying couldn’t see his face. He hesitated, then admitted in a whisper, “It’s cute.”

"Cute? What's cute?" Wei Ying continued. He wasn't sure what to make of Lan Wangji's statement, but he couldn't help being curious.

Lan Wangji shifted a bit. His own cock was aching and _begging_ to just be _let out_ but that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. It would have to wait.

He gave Wei Ying’s a few more strokes, going slowly and getting used to how it felt in his hand. It was so different just because of the size. It made him want to croon again but he held back.

“Small,” he weakly offered as explanation.

Wei Ying furrowed his eyebrows a little, stuttering moans slipping out with every movement of Lan Wangji’s hands. Then, he put two and two together and realised just what Lan Wangji was referring to.

“You… You’re crooning because my dick’s cute?” he asked with a little laugh.

Lan Wangji turned his head the other way, pressing his hot cheek against Wei Ying’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he said quietly, feeling embarrassed.

Wei Ying’s chest rumbled under Lan Wangji’s cheek with his laughter. He bucked his hand up into Lan Wangji’s palm. “It’s okay,” he said. “You can look at it if you want to.”

Lan Wangji didn’t answer. He didn’t think he _could_ look, honestly. He thought he might combust if he did. He gave Wei Ying’s cock a few more strokes before he started rubbing his thumb over the head. His hand practically covered the entire thing. It was amazing, really. It was so small, it would probably be a dream to suck on. He had spent a lot of his masturbation sessions with fingers in his mouth, trying to imagine taking something as large as his own cock. But something this small would be easy. He could get the entire thing in his mouth without choking, probably.

After a few minutes, he felt brave and decided to explore some more. He let go of Wei Ying’s cock and slowly inched his fingers down. The first thing he felt was two little lumps, and it took a second for him to realize what they were. He gasped a little and crooned again, overwhelmed with how cute it was and almost wanted to cry.

They were so small... and so close to the body. He had seen something like it in the porn book he’d read, but he always thought that was an exaggeration. No, they really were that tiny! He swallowed down his croon and sniffed, getting a hold of himself.

Wei Ying’s eyelashes fluttered as Lan Wangji’s hand came down to cup his balls. It was amazing how much they fascinated him. He almost couldn’t wait to see what Lan Wangji had to work with as well, just to compare and see how much of a difference being an alpha or an omega really made.

“Go a little lower,” he prompted.

Lan Wangji moved his fingers down as requested and gasped again when they slid into something he’d never felt before. It was wet and squishy; the only thing he could compare it to was the inside of his cheek, but it was even silkier and squishier than that. Completely out of his element, he moved his fingers in a little circle, pressing against the wet, puffy thing. He let one finger venture an inch inside, and was overwhelmed by it.

“It’s so squishy,” he whispered in awe. “Slippery.”

Wei Ying’s legs twitched a little and he had to take a deep breath. It was definitely strange to have someone else touch him there. As soon as the finger slipped inside, even just a little, he let out a raspy moan.

“Mmn… Yeah… D-Do you like it?” He asked.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji whispered. He took his finger away and pressed his middle finger in instead, going slowly. It was a little more textured on the inside, but still very squishy. The second thing he noticed was how... _narrow_ it was. All sides of it touched his finger at least a little. Did it stretch? He was a little worried.

“How... is it supposed to fit...” he murmured.

“Whatever you’re worrying about with your size or whatever, just… remember that I can push a baby out of there,” Wei Ying said breathlessly. He let out another small noise as his finger sunk all the way in.

Lan Wangji blanched. Babies _did_ come out there... was that why birth was so painful? How did omegas not die? “I’m sorry,” he said, “that sounds horrible.”

That made Wei Ying laugh again. Lan Wangji was too cute! How was he supposed to handle this? How could be lay and enjoy being fingered by him when he was saying all these things?

“You don’t have to apologise, stupid. Our bodies were made to do this. It’s fine. I’ll be able to take whatever it is you’ve got hidden away in there,” he said.

Lan Wangji would barely consider it _hidden_ by any means. Once again his cock ached, straining against the cloth binding it, but it was getting easier to ignore it. If he could soften up a little it would help a lot, though.

He slowly moved his finger in and out. He didn’t know how to do this. He knew how to finger himself just fine, but he didn’t think the mechanics were the same here.

“Tell me what to do,” he pleaded after a moment.

Wei Ying smiled at him and reached his hand down under his own pants so he could take hold of Lan Wangji’s hand and begin to guide him. “Your fingers are so long,” he said. “Mmm…Okay… Push it in and then…ah… curl your finger inwards a bit, like this… like you’re making a sort of… come hither motion? If that makes sense…”

It might be the same, actually, Lan Wangji thought. He curled his finger like Wei Ying instructed and rubbed the inside. He could feel his own prostate on himself, but the texture was so different here. “How do I know if I found it?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ll know,” Wei Ying said with a breathy laugh. He kept guiding Lan Wangji’s fingers. “Maybe you need to be…ah… a little shallower… Oh…!” Wei Ying gasped and tilted his hips up the chance the sudden pleasure that shot up his spine. Lan Wangji had definitely found that sweet spot. He let out a long moan and prompted Lan Wangji to thrust his fingers into that spot. “Add… Add another finger. Please…” he whispered.

Lan Wangji eagerly added his index finger, pausing a little only when he felt the tunnel stretch around it. Wei Ying didn’t seem to be in pain, so he slid it all the way in. He fixed his attention on that spot and rubbed his fingers in a circle.

“Like this?” he asked.

Wei Ying’s nodded quickly. His hand came up to loosely grip at his face, his lips, as he moaned at the pleasant sensations running through his body. He felt his thighs tremble, he felt himself clench around Lan Wangji’s fingers.

“Yes… Yes… That’s good, oh…!” He rasped. “More…!”

Wei Ying's reactions lit a fire in Lan Wangji. He shifted a little, then pulled his fingers out. He cast a spell and extinguished the rest of the lights in the room, leaving them in darkness. The moon wasn't full, so while they could see faint outlines, details were hidden.

"Don't turn them back on," he said.

He didn't want Wei Ying watching him while he did what he was about to do. He moved down and got off of Wei Ying so he could tug his pants and underwear off. He kept his eyes closed, not sure he could handle even seeing the faintest image. He might panic.

Wei Ying decided to help things along by completely removing his undershirt too. It felt natural to be naked in his nest but having someone else there was something else entirely. As soon as he was free of all his clothes, he shuffled to settle back into the comfy spot he had found and spread his legs.

“We’ll take this as slow as you want,” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed in appreciation. He moved to kneel between Wei Ying's legs then bent down, spreading his knees and trying in vain to give his cock some more room. He shifted around to get as comfortable as he could be, then inserted his fingers again. His heart hammered in his chest as he lowered his head and picked up Wei Ying's cock with his mouth and slid it all the way inside.

It really was tiny. It barely hit the back of his throat when his nose buried in the curly hair above it. It was so _cute_. Lan Wangji loved it so much. He loved _Wei Ying_ so much. Before he knew it, he started crooning again.

Wei Ying certainly hadn’t been expecting that. He gasped loudly and reached down to grab a handful of Lan Wangji’s hair. Hopefully that was okay. He bucked into the wet heat that had surrounded his cock. That stimulation paired with the intrusion of his fingers was a lot for his senses. “Ah… Lan Wangji…” he moaned.

Lan Wangji realized that his crooning probably helped the situation, since the vibration would certainly reach up to his mouth. He hummed through it and then started to suckle. After a moment he remembered and curled his fingers again, moving them in circles and trying to find that spot.

How was it possible for his body to get hotter? Wei Ying didn’t think he’d last long at this rate. Lan Wangji’s mouth was just too _good_ and his fingers managed to re-find that perfect spot that made him moan.

Still sucking, Lan Wangji decided to try something a little different, based on what he knew worked for him. He straightened his fingers and pushed the back of his hand into the bed to angle them, then started moving them in and out, aiming for that spot each time.

“Ah… Oh… Gods, Lan Wangji…” Wei Ying cried. His legs twitched around Lan Wangji, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm begin to creep in his gut. “Yes, yes, yes… that feels good… ah…! I’m really not going to last long like this!”

Lan Wangji assumed that was okay since Wei Ying was enjoying himself so much. He took in a big breath through his nose and kept crooning while he sped up his fingers, rubbing fast over that spot.

“Ahh…I’m going to cum…!” Wei Ying warned Lan Wangji again, giving him a firm tug on his hair before he bucked up into his mouth and came with a cry, spilling hot into that wet heat.

Lan Wangji pulled up half an inch and stopped crooning so he could focus on swallowing the shoots of cum in his mouth. He kept thrusting his fingers until the spurts stopped, and then he drew his lips up Wei Ying’s shaft until it fell out of his mouth. He swallowed again and took his fingers out.

Curiously, he licked them, and his eyes almost popped out of his head in surprise. It tasted _good_. So alphas weren’t using metaphors when they said their omegas tasted like honey? Well, it wasn’t _that_ sweet, but it was sweet enough to make him want more. He stuck the rest of his fingers in his mouth and sucked the slick off of them.

Coming by someone else’s hand was different to all the orgasms he’d had doing it himself. Wei Ying closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the blankets, trying to catch his breath. It had felt incredible and he wanted nothing more than to repay the favour for Lan Wangji.

“Wow…” he whispered.

Lan Wangji was tempted to get more of a taste of that sweet slick, but he wasn’t sure how sensitive Wei Ying would be so he held back. He would have to do it next time he sucked him off, though. He moved back up and lay down next to Wei Ying, reaching out to find his face so he could stroke his cheek.

“Was that how you like it?” he asked.

Wei Ying leaned into the gentle touch and he smiled. “Yeah. That was really good. I came faster than I thought I would. Can I… repay the favour?”

Lan Wangji swallowed. His cock was about to strangle and fall off, he thought. That or rip his clothes. He nodded, then he remembered that Wei Ying probably couldn’t see it. “Yes,” he said.

Now that the focus wasn’t on him, Wei Ying used his magic to relight some of the candles, just enough to be able to see each other again. He pushed Lan Wangji onto his back and straddled him, his fingers running down his chest. For a moment, he paused before he reached the straining erection that was coming through his clothes. Licking his lips a little, Wei Ying rubbed his hand over it through the soft material.

As soon as the dim light returned, Lan Wangji’s eyes roved over Wei Ying’s naked body. He barely got a look before he turned his face away, ears and cheeks burning. He couldn’t look back at him, not even when he straddled him. Wei Ying touched his aching cock and he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his arm over his face, sucking in a breath through his nose.

“Oh wow…” Wei Ying marvelled as he gently squeezed Lan Wangji’s erection. It was so… so _big_ …! Even through the fabric, he could tell. He carefully pulled Lan Wangji’s laces free and reached his hand inside so he could wrap his fingers around the bare skin of his cock. His breath immediately hitched as it sprang free, unable to be held back anymore.

“I…oh… I didn’t think… I thought… I thought porn was an exaggeration…”

Relief rushed through Lan Wangji and he gave a shaky sigh. He peeked over his arm to see Wei Ying’s face. His blush spread to his cheeks at the knowledge that Wei Ying was staring at him. Trying to keep from combusting, he said, his voice strained, “I did too. I thought they made omegas... that small as a kink thing.”

“And I thought that it… it was just ridiculousness that they made alpha dicks that big but you…” Wei Ying said. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and slowly began to move his fingers up and down Lan Wangji’s cock. His fingers _barely fit all the way around._

Lan Wangji moved his arm a little further down so he could see. Wei Ying’s hand was so _small_ compared to his own, it made his cock look so much bigger. Embarrassed, Lan Wangji reached for Red and pulled it over so he could bury his face in it.

“We’ll find a way to get it in me,” Wei Ying said. He increased his pace, pumping Lan Wangji steadily and rubbing his thumb under the head of his cock every few pumps.

The touches were a tease, but Lan Wangji often teased himself so it wasn’t terrible. He panted into Red and shifted his hips a little. He could feel precum dripping down the head and he shivered.

Wei Ying let go of his cock after a few more pumps and moved to completely remove Lan Wangji’s pants. His eyes almost bulged out of his skull at the sight of his…well… _everything_.

Of course, given that his shaft was huge, it was only to be expected that his balls were too. But actually seeing it… Wei Ying took a deep breath and slid his hands down to cup them carefully.

Lan Wangji bent his legs and let one fall to the side, then sucked in a breath and let it out shakily. He shivered a little. He was so sensitive down there, and every touch made his whole body tingle. He moved Red a little so he could turn his head and breathe heavily.

Wei Ying alternated between cupping and rubbing his fingers over Lan Wangji’s balls then wrapping them around his shaft and giving it a few pumps. Just watching it under his hand made him all the more aroused. He swallowed roughly and then shuffled his hips up to let his cock rub against his thigh.

Lan Wangji tensed a little as Wei Ying straddled him. Was he going to try to ride him? He peeked over Red and eyed Wei Ying worriedly.

“Are you? I don’t... think it will fit.”

“There’s only one way to find out, right?” Wei Ying said. He adjusted again so that Lan Wangji’s cock pressed against his opening, letting it slide against the wetness.

Lan Wangji didn’t know how to feel about that. He squeezed his eyes shut again and hugged Red, trying to control his breathing.

Even though he wasn’t as convinced as he said, Wei Ying continued to grind against his cock. He licked his lips and then shifted his hips up to position him at his entrance. _Gods_ , he was so thick. Then, he slowly began to lower himself but he immediately stilled and hissed.

“Oh… fuck…” he whispered.

Lan Wangji gasped and threw Red aside, going to grab the sheets with a frantic “ _Fuck_.” He had squeezed his cock before obviously, but it had never been so _wet_ and _hot_ at the same time. Just the head went in but it was so tight that he thought he was going to cum right then.

“Wei Ying,” he groaned, his breathing fast, “I’m not... I might...”

“The worst bit’s over…the worst bit’s over…” Wei Ying muttered under his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted a little. Even though it was only the head, it was so… so much. “Gods…fuck… I need a minute…”

Lan Wangji tried to sit up but he fell back on the bed with a groan. His whole body ached to grab Wei Ying’s hips and slam into him. Staying still was even worse than having to keep his full erection inside his pants.

“Wei Ying, I don’t— I don’t think you can— my knot—“ He held back another groan and breathed heavily.

“No, it’s fine…It’s fine…” Wei Ying said, more to reassure himself rather than Lan Wangji. He didn’t think he would have gotten any of his cock inside had he not relaxed himself with an orgasm prior. He held tight onto Lan Wangji’s chest as he slowly lowered himself a bit further down.

Lan Wangji’s hands dug through his clothes on the bed to find the blankets he could pull on to ground himself. His mouth hung open and his chest heaved from the strain. His hips twitched a little.

“Wei Ying,” he rasped. He was going to warn him again about his knot, but all that came out was a desperate, “ _please_.”

After a few more moments, Wei Ying sank down as far as he possibly could. He couldn’t quite take him all the way, but most of it was inside him. He swore he could feel him his stomach. Wei Ying sighed and leaned his head back.

“See…? We got you in,” he said.

Lan Wangji wasn’t so relieved. He was shivering from head to toe, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. He was getting close, and Wei Ying wasn’t even _doing_ anything. He swallowed roughly. There was no way Wei Ying could handle his knot if this was as tight as it was.

“Wei Ying, my knot... it’s going to hurt you.”

“I can take it,” Wei Ying replied, shaking his head. He didn’t quite believe his words but he balanced himself and moved away, raising his hips up and down to give a few shallow thrusts into his heat. He was already loosening up a little…

That was it. Lan Wangji gasped loud and his hips shoved upwards as an orgasm rushed over him. Spasms shook his body and he held his breath. He let go with a low groan as he felt his knot inflating. He had only knotted a few times in his life, and it had been a while. He almost forgot what it felt like. It was near painful this time with how tight Wei Ying was around him.

Wei Ying gasped and his jaw hung open. His legs buckled and his head fell forward as Lan Wangji’s knot expanded inside him. It had been a struggle to get him in before and now he was stretching him wide open.

He could feel hot tears spill out and rain down his cheeks. “Oh…! Oh fuck, Lan Wangji… It’s so… I-It’s so big…I’m…” he rasped as his body spasmed around Lan Wangji’s cock.

Lan Wangji groaned again. This was a bad idea. He pushed himself up and held Wei Ying’s waist, trying to stabilize himself as the orgasm continued. He put his forehead on Wei Ying’s shoulder and panted.

“It’s so hot…” Wei Ying mumbled, nuzzling himself against Lan Wangji. The pumps of cum just didn’t stop coming. He was spread so wide open. “Ah…Gods… you okay?”

Lan Wangji shuddered violently. He wasn’t even able to answer for a few more seconds when the orgasm finally stopped. He wrapped his arms around Wei Ying’s waist and took one long, deep breath. It was still so _tight_...

He nodded. “Are _you_ okay?” he asked.

Wei Ying nodded. He was still crying so he reached up to wipe his tears away. It was all pretty overwhelming. “I’m okay.”

Lan Wangji’s breathing gradually slowed. He shifted a little and then lay down, hoping that it would help Wei Ying be more comfortable. He felt kind of awful; he should have just picked Wei Ying up off of him instead of letting him do it.

It definitely helped. Wei Ying let out a small grumble and leaned against Lan Wangji, nuzzling against him and taking deep inhales of his scent to relax him. It had definitely been a lot all at once, but he didn’t have any complaints, even if he was going to be unbelievably sore in the morning.

“It’ll be better next time,” he mumbled. “First times are always a bit awkward, right? That’s what they say anyway.”

Lan Wangji started crooning and rubbed Wei Ying’s back, hoping that would help. As much as he had heard about sex from other alphas’ conversations, he hadn’t heard that about first times.

“I don’t know if we should do that again,” he admitted. “I don’t... like this. I don’t like hurting you.”

In response to the comfort, Wei Ying let out a soft purr and let his eyes close. He probably could have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the pulsing heat inside him as Lan Wangji’s knot stretched him wide.

“I want to do it again,” he said. “I don’t think we really… experienced it fully. And well… believe me, there’s no going back for me now. You’ve opened me up, it’ll be fine next time. It’s not like… I haven’t put big things in there before. I mean, it’s no _you_ but…”

Lan Wangji sighed, his croon intensifying with it. “It made you cry,” he argued quietly.

“Not because I’m sad! Just… a little overwhelmed,” Wei Ying said. He sighed. “I mean… I’m not going to make you do anything. If you don’t want to do it again then…well…”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment, his crooning fading out. “I don’t want to knot you again,” he said honestly, “not until you really want it. And are ready for it. I don’t want you to cry again.”

Wei Ying pulled back a little to look at Lan Wangji properly. He ran his hands over his cheeks and smiled down at him fondly. “We better have lots of sex then. You know, so we get used to things. You’ll have to knot me some day if we’re ever going to have children.”

Lan Wangji nodded thoughtfully. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to pull out enough. His rut was going to be difficult. “Whenever you want,” he said.

“I really didn’t expect you to be so big though. I mean, wow…” Wei Ying hummed. He wiggled his hips a little where Lan Wangji was still buried inside him. “I… like it though. Turns me on.”

Lan Wangji swallowed. It still felt unbelievably tight. ”Does it not hurt anymore?” he asked.

Wei Ying shook his head. “My body has gotten used to it. My back aches a little though.”

Lan Wangji sighed and relaxed. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. He felt better since Wei Ying wasn’t in pain from it anymore. “I have never done it for real before,” he said. “I don’t know how long it will last.”

“It’s okay. I’m happy to just cuddle with you anyway,” Wei Ying said, flopping back down against his chest and nuzzling against his skin.

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Ying’s back. He remembered him saying his back hurt, so he held onto him and rolled over, then shuffled his knees forward and to the sides. He pulled Wei Ying’s legs down to rest against his thighs and fall open. Grabbing Blue, he pushed it under Wei Ying’s middle and lower back, hoping to ease the strain. He added a couple of his clothes to raise it even more, since the stuffed animal was pretty squishy.

“Does this help?” he asked.

Wei Ying nodded. The elevation did aid some of the strain and all the soft clothes was comfortable on his back. He made grabby hands up towards Lan Wangji.

“It does help, thank you. Come kiss me.”

Lan Wangji took his shirt off, then bent over Wei Ying and held himself up on his foreams. He kissed him softly over and over, sometimes pausing to suck on his bottom lip.

That made Wei Ying overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, then let out a purr when he finally pulled away. “I’m the luckiest man alive,” he mumbled.

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “I’m the lucky one,” he said. He ran his fingers over Wei Ying’s collarbone, then slid his hand over his chest and side. He loved how warm and soft he was.

“You have no idea how happy I am to be back here with you,” Wei Ying said. “Every day, I’m grateful. And now, if you move in with me here, we can have as much sex as we want. Every day.”

That sent a tingle of excitement through Lan Wangji. He didn’t externally react, but his scent changed a bit. “Okay,” he said.

It would be odd, since he didn’t even masturbate that much. Once a week, usually. A thought occurred to him and he was talking before he thought it through, but he trailed off. “Would....”

“Would what?” Wei Ying asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Of course he wouldn’t get away with it, Lan Wangji thought. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to bring it up. His ears burned and he looked away. How would he say it? Could he?

“Would you be willing to, um...” Lan Wangji dropped his head on Wei Ying’s shoulder. No, he couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough.

The more Lan Wangji skipped around the topic, the more curious Wei Ying became. What could Lan Wangji be so nervous about?

“You’re killing me here,” he said. “What is it?”

There was no way Lan Wangji could say it. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Nevermind,” he said.

“No, no, no, hey…” Wei Ying said, grabbing Lan Wangji’s cheeks and turning his head to look at him. “You can ask me anything. I want you to… be able to talk to me.”

Lan Wangji hummed and pulled away so he could lay his cheek on Wei Ying’s shoulder, facing away from him. “Maybe another time,” he said.

Wei Ying huffed a little but nodded. “Okay but… just know that really. Nothing is off-limits, okay? Even if it’s a weird sex thing. Especially weird sex things. I’m open.”

That comforted Lan Wangji a little, but he still didn’t think he could say what he wanted out loud. He would have to work up to it. Years of conditioning to be ashamed of that kind of thing was hard to get rid of, after all. He felt his knot slowly start to go down. It was relieving, and he shifted a little, eager to be able to pull out and move around again.

Wei Ying thought he’d be relieved when the knot started to go down too but instead, he just felt a bit hollow and empty inside. He grumbled a little when Lan Wangji fully pulled out and moved to bring his legs together as if it would ease the instant gush of cum spilling out of him.

Lan Wangji rolled over to lay next to Wei Ying. He pushed the covers down and then pulled them up over the both of them, and pulled Wei Ying close. He crooned and rubbed his wrist over him, scenting him like he usually did at night.

“We’re going to need to wash these sheets in the morning,” Wei Ying commented, nuzzling up to Lan Wangji. “I’ve dirtied them quite a bit.”

“I’ll do it,” Lan Wangji said. “You just go to your classes.”

He didn’t have anything else to do. Well, he needed to work on that enchantment, and probably go get one of the snow boxes from the main building so they could keep food in the room... but he had a little while before his rut started.

“Hmm you’re the best mate ever,” Wei Ying cooed and leaned in to give him a fleeting kiss on the lips.

Lan Wangji returned the kiss and then kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Wei Ying,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: painful sex


	21. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji goes into rut, and Wei Ying goes into heat.

After breakfast in the morning, Lan Wangji returned to the room and washed the sheets and blankets on the bed, as well as his clothes. He spent the rest of the day in his own room by the enchanting table. He crafted a bracelet infused with magic similar to a staff. It contained a weak electric spell, so that if Wei Ying activated it, he could give Lan Wangji a small shock. He told him to use it if Lan Wangji lost control and refused to let him leave if he wanted to.

The next day Lan Wangji brought up a medium-sized snow box. It was made of wood and had a leather sheet lining the inside that was charmed to be waterproof and insulating. He had to recharge it with magic, since they hadn’t used the snow boxes since the middle of the winter. About a week and a half later he went about filling it up. He had left buckets of water outside overnight, so he brought them up and hammered the ice until it filled the bottom part of the box, then filled the rest up with snow. The ice would keep it cold for a while, but he’d have to cast a freezing spell once a day when the snow melted. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off during his rut, but perhaps Wei Ying would be able to do it…

He brought bags of fruits, vegetables, sliced meat, rice and soup to store in the box, and he brought bags of dried meat and nuts to set next to the bed. They could thaw the frozen food with a warming spell for meals, and snack on the dry food in between if needed.

He brought all of his clothes, blankets and towels to Wei Ying’s room (which took a few trips; the alphas by now knew he had moved in with Wei Ying and gave him looks as he passed). He washed everything that could be washed and folded them to set by the bed.

He put down a few towels on the bed over Wei Ying’s nest when he thought his rut was due. He braided his hair loosely and lay down on the bed to read. Wei Ying had classes until dinner, so he would be coming back late. (He’d told him to stay away between his classes, since if he came into the room while Lan Wangji was in rut, he wouldn’t want him to leave.)

It was sometime before noon when it hit. He grew hot and dizzy, and he took the barrier spell off of the window so the below-freezing air could blow in. The room heating spell was still active, though, so the temperature stayed at a medium-cold. He threw off his clothes and dove under the covers of the bed, curling into a ball around Red, which was wrapped in a blanket like Blue. When it became too much, he used the rabbit to blow off some steam and then lay down on top of it and fell asleep.

Wei Ying was excited to see Lan Wangji after being away in class all day. Usually, he stopped by between so they could cuddle and talk, but given that Lan Wangji’s rut was coming, he had to stay away until he was done for the day _._

The sun was setting as he headed back to the dorms, unlocked the door, and walked up to his room. As soon as he reached the door, he could smell it. Lan Wangji was in rut.

Admittedly, Wei Ying was a little eager to spend it with him. He’d only ever heard about an alpha’s rut and only smelt it twice before this. As an omega, he was kept away. Now, he had his own mate who he could dote on during their rut.

He swung the door open and then shut it behind him only to see Lan Wangji curled up and asleep in his nest. Wei Ying smiled to himself as he took off his shoes and his jacket, leaving it over the chair to his desk. Then, he climbed on the bed and leaned over to kiss Lan Wangji’s cheek.

Lan Wangji was cocooned in the blankets with only his face exposed. When he felt the bed dip, he was roused from his sleep. All he knew was that someone had just entered his omega's nest, and he was _not_ happy about that. He let out a fierce growl, but it faltered when he smelled Wei Ying and felt his kiss.

That was his omega. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His growl was still in his throat, but it was quieter and it started to meld into a croon at the same time.

“Protective of my nest?” Wei Ying cooed with a smirk tugging on his lips at the sound of his growl. He leaned in to kiss Lan Wangji’s cheek again, then pressed kisses down his jaw and lightly on his neck too.

Lan Wangji's growl was pretty pathetic at this point, and he eventually stopped. More awake now, he reached out of his blankets and pulled Wei Ying down deep under the covers. After pulling the covers back up and trapping them in the small space, he pushed him into the bed and squeezed him, aggressively cuddling and crooning.

“Aren’t you touchy?” Wei Ying continued to tease him. He wrapped his arms around him back and leaned into the cuddle. It was safe and warm here, in his alpha’s arms. But he couldn’t say that the scent of his rut wasn’t stirring his arousal.

Lan Wangji was happy to just stay there and hold his omega, but when Wei Ying's aroused scent filled their little cave, Lan Wangji's tune changed. His cock twitched and he shifted around, settling between Wei Ying's legs and burying his nose in his neck so he could breathe in his scent.

The deep inhale made Wei Ying giggle. They’d been having regular sex ever since the first incident and managed to work a way to have Lan Wangji pull out before he could knot him. It got easier as they went on, Wei Ying’s body adapting to Lan Wangji.

Face still attached to Wei Ying's neck, Lan Wangji shuffled up to his knees. One hand wrapped around Wei Ying's lower back and lifted it up, and the other grabbed Red and shoved it under to keep his hips elevated. He was still wearing pants, but Lan Wangji didn't really care. He settled his forearms around Wei Ying's head and started moving his hips, rubbing his cock between his legs.

Wei Ying’s breath hitched at the friction. Even after all the sex, he would never _not_ be blown away by Lan Wangji’s size. He let out a satisfied hum and reached his fingers down to wrap them around Lan Wangji’s shaft, letting him rut against him and into the heat of his hand.

Lan Wangji groaned quietly. Wei Ying's hand was still cold from the outside weather and it felt freezing to his fevered body and even hotter cock. He didn't mind, though, it was just more stimulation. He moved a little faster, his breathing picking up. He bit on the muscle between Wei Ying's neck and shoulder and then started to suck on it, unknowingly leaving a soft claim there.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Wei Ying said with a light chuckle. He squeezed his cock a little harder, just to give him more friction. In a way, he was curious as to whether or not Lan Wangji could have multiple orgasms like he did in his heats.

Lan Wangji continued like that, his movements gradually quickening. He tugged Wei Ying's hair ribbon out and dug his hands into his hair. When he felt himself getting close, he knew he needed to knot. His rut wasn't going to ease up until he did. He grabbed Wei Ying's other hand and brought it down to his cock. "Squeeze the bottom," he forced out, his voice rough and desperate. "Both hands. Don't let go."

Wei Ying nodded quickly. He took Lan Wangji’s cock in both of his hands with ease (it was so ridiculously big after all) and squeezed at the bottom. He wondered if this was going to make Lan Wangji cum, he wondered whether he would come back with a renewed vigour after he did.

Lan Wangji gave a few more powerful thrusts before he came with a deep groan. The pressure on his cock was amazing, and he could feel the knot inflating. He moaned into Wei Ying's neck, tugging lightly on his hair. When his body stopped shaking and the orgasm passed, he relaxed. It felt nice, and the feverish haze in his mind started to let up.

“Wow…” Wei Ying marvelled. It had made a mess of his pants that was for sure, but he didn’t really care. They would soon be on the floor anyway.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a while, his eyes closed. He appreciated Wei Ying keeping his hands where they were, since the pressure allowed his knot to stay in place. It wasn't so relaxing after about five minutes, though. He felt a twinge in his groin and he shifted, making a low noise. Another more surprised noise followed and he tensed up and gasped. A second orgasm swept through him and he shuddered.

Was he cumming again? Wei Ying shifted his gaze to look down at where his fingertips were barely touching around the pulsing knot. It was incredible really, and Wei Ying was ever eager to be a vessel for him to work things out.

Lan Wangji panted when it was over. He pushed himself to his elbows and looked down. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper. He had never came like that without prompting before... Wei Ying hadn't even done anything. He knew alphas tended to have prolonged orgasms when in rut, but that was something else entirely.

“You came again,” Wei Ying said flatly. Did that not normally happen? Was this new for Lan Wangji? Well, now was the time to figure things out.

Lan Wangji huffed and lay back down. He wasn't sure what to think of that. His knot shouldn't last that much longer anyway. "You don't have to keep holding it," he said. "I'm okay."

Wei Ying looked a little skeptical but he did as Lan Wangji said and slowly let go of his knot. He couldn’t tell whether the dampness between his legs was his own arousal or just the drying cum from Lan Wangji’s orgasm.

The knot started going down when Wei Ying let go. Lan Wangji sighed and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy. "How was your day?" he asked.

“It was okay,” Wei Ying said. “I missed seeing you. I’m so used to coming back up here between classes to see you…”

Lan Wangji hummed. "You won't be leaving for a while," he said. He felt loopy and talkative. "Did you tell your professors that you would be missing class?"

Wei Ying nodded. “I did. You should have seen the way your mother looked at me. I think she definitely knows.”

Lan Wangji paused, then pushed himself up so he could look at Wei Ying. "How did she look at you?" he asked. He supposed it wasn't too surprising if she knew, considering she probably knew around when his ruts were.

“You know, all… smug. Like, yes Wei Ying you can have a few days off so you can have wild sex with my son,” Wei Ying said. He huffed a little. “Was that weird to say?”

Lan Wangji grimaced and lay back down. "A little," he said. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he decided to go with embarrassment. He pulled the blankets down, just enough so their heads were free and they could breathe better. Ruts always made him tired, but also restless. It was frustrating.

"Tell me about something else," he said, "or read something."

“Ah, you’ve put me on the spot. Um. What are we going to do when I finish studying here? I mean, can I just… live here permanently? I’d have to talk to Uncle Jiang and Auntie Yu about that, I guess,” Wei Ying began to ramble.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes. He loved listening to Wei Ying talk. "I was thinking we could go travel after we get married someday," he said. "We don't have to live here forever, either. We can make a home anywhere."

“I’d like to travel. There’s so many things we could go and see. I want to find all the coolest places so that one day, when we have kids of our own, we can take them there and show them,” Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji smiled. "That would be nice," he said. "I have always wanted to go further South or West." He thought about having kids in the future. He had never really considered it a possibility, since he had never thought he would find an omega man to mate with. But now it seemed exciting. What would their kids be like?

As if he could read Lan Wangji’s mind, Wei Ying continued: “We’d have the cutest children, wouldn’t we? Your golden eyes and my curly hair… Ah… maybe your cute little button nose… Whatever they grow up to be, they’ll have all eyes on them, I’m sure.”

"I don't have a button nose," Lan Wangji argued. His nose was rather strong, at least compared to Wei Ying's. He did suppose it wasn't as sharp as some he saw on other alphas...

"What would I be like if I was an omega?" he asked suddenly, thinking about button noses. Would it be like Wei Ying's, soft and small?

Wei Ying chuckled. “Cute, I bet. Shorter, slimmer… softer features on your face,” he said thoughtfully. “I wonder if it would change much about the way you are. You were raised on all alpha traditions and rules so… it would be different. Maybe you’d even be up here in this dorm all by yourself, like I am. What about me? Do you think I’d make a good alpha?”

Lan Wangji didn't think he would be that different personality-wise. Even if he wasn't raised on alpha rules, his mother had always been strict with them about being polite and respectful to everyone, not just omegas.

The question brought him out of his thoughts and he pushed himself up to look at Wei Ying. Wei Ying as an alpha...? Would he be taller, his jaw sharper? The thought made Lan Wangji feel weak, and his eyes widened and his ears burned. He dropped back down, pushing the thought away.

"No," he lied, though his burning face probably betrayed him.

Of course, in the time they’d been together, Wei Ying had come to read Lan Wangji pretty well. He could sense it.

“No? I think I’d make a pretty hot alpha,” Wei Ying teased. “I think you agree too.”

Lan Wangji shifted uncomfortably. "No I don't," he argued. Why did he have to bring that up? Now he was suffering. He didn't need to think about a bigger, stronger Wei Ying pinning him down or making fun of him. Wei Ying could do that if he wanted to.

“What do you think my courtesy name would be? Hmm something cool, I hope. I suppose you wouldn’t have one if you were an omega,” Wei Ying continued. A smirk crawled up his face. “Just little Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Ying...” Lan Wangji almost whimpered. How was he supposed to deal with this? “Please.”

“Hmmm, you like it when I call you Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying egged on, grinning a bit. “I’d still happily spread my legs for little Lan Zhan too, you know.”

Lan Wangji brought his hands up to cover his burning face. Usually he wouldn't be bothered by the name and might even enjoy it, but the mental image of an alpha version of Wei Ying was plastered in his mind and he couldn't get it to go away with this teasing going on.

"Lan Zhan might want something different," he said, because he hated himself.

"And what might little Lan Zhan want?" Wei Ying asked, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Lan Wangji's ear and looking at him fondly.

Lan Wangji shook his head. He still couldn’t say it, even after having daily sex for over a week. He was starting to accept that he probably never would.

Wei Ying let out a small sigh and then drew Lan Wangji in for a small kiss. He hoped that he would open up to him some day. There was something that he was hiding, he could feel it.

Lan Wangji fell asleep shortly after that, but it didn’t last as long as he would have liked. His rut kept coming back and he would trap Wei Ying under him and move against his hands. It continued all through the evening and night, though he did manage to fall asleep for five hours at some point in the morning.

When he woke up, his rut was in full swing. He was hazy and not himself, processing the world through scent more than anything else. He growled and climbed on top of Wei Ying. He wasn’t sure if he was growling at Wei Ying or at some imaginary threat, or just growling because it felt good. After a moment it became clear it was somewhere between the second two, since he kept looking around the room threateningly.

“What’s up with you?” Wei Ying asked with a hum as he heard Lan Wangji growling in his ear. He had been drifting in and out of sleep alongside him, knowing that he’d need the energy if he was going to try and keep up with Lan Wangji’s libido.

He’d been feeling strange ever since the morning struck. His body tingled with warmth and arousal but he knew it should have been too early for his heat. Could it have come early? Could it have been triggered by Lan Wangji’s rut? A similar thing had happened the day after he’d smelt Lan Wangji’s rut scent on Blue when he was in his room last year.

Lan Wangji’s growl simmered down a little, but he still shifted his weight to one arm so he could scent Wei Ying. He felt more agitated than usual, probably because sleeping kept him from relieving his rut. He growled again but at Red this time, the rabbit’s grumpy-looking face taunting him.

"Pay attention to your omega," Wei Ying said, trying to divert Lan Wangji's attention to him rather than Red. He shifted his thigh up to rub against Lan Wangji's body, nudging him slightly.

Lan Wangji turned back to Wei Ying, though he kept glaring at Red for a few more seconds. He scented Wei Ying some more, rubbing his wrist over his arms and face. Then he lay down and buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. Wei Ying smelled stronger and sweeter. It called to Lan Wangji, encouraging him. His cock shifted and hardened and he crooned.

Being scented like that was only stirring Wei Ying's arousal more. He shuffled a little and took a deep breath. "Um... Lan Wangji... just so you know... I think your rut is triggering my heat a bit early so... we're going to be in this together."

Lan Wangji was barely listening. He slowly undulated his hips against Wei Ying, still smelling him. A voice in the back of his mind told him through the haze that Wei Ying was speaking to him and perhaps he should pay attention. “Hm?” Lan Wangji gradually made himself stop moving.

"Heat, Lan Wangji, I'm going into heat," Wei Ying repeated with a huff. He wiggled under him again, aching for more friction.

It took a few seconds for the words to process. Lan Wangji stayed still until they did, and then he pushed himself up to sit back on his knees and rubbed his eyes. “Heat?” he stupidly repeated.

Heat... _Wei Ying was going into heat._ That wasn’t good. There was something he had to do first, wasn’t there? What had he prepared? There was something... He smacked himself in the face, trying to wake up.

_Think about death, think about death, stop being horny for a second. Your omega needs you._

He did his best to get off the bed and stumble over to the snow box, where he reached in and grabbed some snow to wipe on his fevered face. That worked a little. He got the jug of ice that had been made the night before and had melted into cold water and drank some of it, trying to clear his mind for a second so he could think. He needed that post-knot clarity.

Wei Ying watched him and slowly pushed himself up on the bed as his mind began to slowly fog over. He knew he only had a short time before rational thought left him completely and he was consumed entirely by lust and desire. First things first, he needed to get out of his pants as they were absolutely caked in Lan Wangji's dried cum. He made a small grunting noise as he wiggled out of them and tossed them to one side.

Lan Wangji sat with his head in his hands for a minute while he struggled to remember. Wei Ying's scent was getting stronger, and his rut was reacting to it. He grabbed more snow and held it against him in an attempt to keep him from succumbing to it.

What did he need to do? What did Wei Ying's heat mean?

"Oh!"

Lan Wangji pushed himself up and went to the cabinets where he had kept the bottles of contraception potions he'd made. He grabbed a handful of them and brought them over to set on the bedside table. He took one and uncorked it, then handed it to Wei Ying.

"Drink," he said. His voice broke halfway through the word, and his legs were getting weak. He crawled back onto the bed so he didn't fall over.

“What is it?” Wei Ying asked, looking at the bottle and then drinking from it as Lan Wangji asked with little hesitation. He figured it must be important if Lan Wangji was willing to try and clear his head in order to get it to him.

"It will keep you from getting pregnant," Lan Wangji forced out. His rut was coming back in full. "You have to... you have to... take it once a day."

He crawled up and got under the covers, then pushed his head forward into the bed and groaned. The scent was overwhelming, and his body felt hot and restless. He squirmed in agitation.

Wei Ying nodded and drank the rest of the potion. He set the bottle to one side and then stripped the rest of his clothes as the warmth spread through the whole of his body. “Okay…Okay… Thank you.”

Lan Wangji grabbed a pillow and pulled it to him. He breathed heavily into it, just trying to get through the wave of tension. Suddenly a snarl ripped out of him and he threw Red across the room. Blue was on thin ice as far as he was concerned. Caught up in his haze, he grabbed Wei Ying by the waist and pulled him under the covers.

“Lan Wangji…” Wei Ying whispered. He spread his legs instinctively for him, sweat slowly building on his skin. “I need you…”

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Ying underneath him and caged him in. The heat scent was addicting, and he breathed it in deep. His own scent started seeping with arousal, and he rubbed his wrist over Wei Ying's shoulder and arm while his hips started moving of their own accord.

Wei Ying let out a whine and slipped his fingers down his body until they reached his slowly hardening cock. He gave it a few strokes before brushing his fingers over where Lan Wangji’s was rutting against him, then slid down to paw at his wet opening.

Lan Wangji hissed when Wei Ying touched him. The scent of slick filled him up, and he couldn't take it anymore. He shifted his hips until his cock brushed against that silky wetness and then he pushed in. He let out a debased moan when the tight heat squeezed his cock; it was a delicious feeling.

Wei Ying’s eyelashes fluttered as Lan Wangji pushed inside, leaning his head back and letting out a raspy moan. It felt impossibly good to have him inside him, stretching him out – _filling_ him.

“Ah…yes…! Yes, yes, please! L-Lan Wangji… Er-Gege… it feels good, you feel good inside me,” he moaned. “Fuck me! Please fuck me…!”

Lan Wangji didn't need to be told more than that. He shifted to get in position and then pulled out to slam back in again and again. One hand dug into Wei Ying's hair and he leaned down and bit his shoulder, chasing his own pleasure.

Wei Ying clung to Lan Wangji like a koala, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips. He pulled him closer, trying to get him deeper. It was never enough. His moans intermingled with the wet squelching noises made with every thrust.

“Yes! Yes! Ah…Yes!” Wei Ying continued to moan. “F-Fuck… I love your cock, you fill me so good. Mmm… I-I can hardly take it…ah… fuck me alpha, fuck me, breed me, I need all of you. Y-Your knot, I want your knot. Split me wide up and fill me. I want your cum, cum in me…! Please!”

Lan Wangji had improved since his first time and managed to last a little while before he came. But this situation was too much for him. He fucked Wei Ying harder, making himself breathless from the exertion. He groaned low and rough and bit that spot on Wei Ying's shoulder harder. He was too far gone to care about any mark he might make, though, because soon after he came inside of him, his knot expanding in the already-tight space.

As soon as he felt the knot, Wei Ying cried out. He hadn’t felt his knot since the first time they’d had sex and it was still a bit overwhelming but in the haze of his heat, it wasn’t so bad. In fact, it felt _right_. He twitched around him and let out a satisfied hum.

Lan Wangji's body shook until the orgasm finally passed and he went limp. He let his breathing even out and his rut-induced haze started to fade out. He closed his eyes and let himself relax.

After a deep breath, Wei Ying wiggled his fingers down between them so he could find his dripping cock and wrap his fingers around it. He was even more sensitive in his heat, and even more so with a knot lodged deep inside him. With a whimper, he stroked himself.

Lan Wangji brought his knees up to slide under Wei Ying's thighs and give him more room. He turned his head and started kissing and sucking on his neck the way he liked it, a croon starting up in his chest.

Wei Ying closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the stimulation of his own hand around his cock, Lan Wangji’s lips on his neck, and his knot lodged inside. It didn’t take him too much longer to cum, to peak, and he spilt hot onto his abdomen and fingers. He took a deep breath and whined. Of course, in heats, he bounced back pretty quickly. His cock was still hard even after his orgasm.

Lan Wangji shifted a little as Wei Ying tightened around him when he came. He was tired and wanted to rest, but Wei Ying's whine worried him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

“Yes… I’m just… really, really fucking horny,” Wei Ying replied. He made another small noise in the back of his throat. “Heats can be like this, I… sometimes, I need to come two or three times just to… settle for a bit.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He took his hand out of Wei Ying's hair and reached down to wrap it around his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head in circles, then gave the shaft a few pumps. It was around then that the second orgasm hit Lan Wangji and he gasped and his hand stilled. He released inside Wei Ying and shivered.

He wondered how many of those he was going to have... he had told Wei Ying to let go of his knot after the second one for the past day, but this time there was no pulling away.

Wei Ying trembled at the feeling of Lan Wangji's hand around his cock and when he pulsed inside him, another hot gush of cum filling him. He was suddenly grateful for the contraception potion Lan Wangji had given him if this was the way the rest of his heat was going to be.

As tired as he was, Lan Wangji kept working Wei Ying’s cock as long as he wanted him to. He mostly liked to tease it and thumb the head, but he would stroke it properly when Wei Ying got close. He was amazed at how he _kept going_.

As for Lan Wangji himself, he almost wished the orgasms would stop. Every five or so minutes another one would hit, and each one seemed stronger than the last. He didn’t even know his knots could last more than ten minutes, but now it was pushing 45 and he was whimpering through his tenth orgasm since he first knotted Wei Ying. It felt _good_ , but it was also painful at this point. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

After Wei Ying’s third orgasm, he finally managed to cool down a bit, but each pump of Lan Wangji’s cum from his own climaxes sent shockwaves of pleasure of his spine. He was being well and truly bred and it was the way things were meant to be. “Oh Gods… you’re still going?” he breathed.

Lan Wangji could only fall forward on Wei Ying with a quiet pained noise. His body twitched in the aftershocks and he breathed out hard. “I don’t know,” he said. He really didn’t have any clue how much longer this would last. He had never heard of a knot lasting more than an hour, so hopefully they were on the last leg of it.

"There's so much... ah... I feel like it's going to come out of my nose at any given moment. Does my stomach look bloated at all? I can't believe how much you've cum," Wei Ying lamented, his fingers dragging through Lan Wangji's hair.

Lan Wangji could only sigh. He was amazed at how much energy this took. How did omegas cum multiple times in a row and still want more? He supposed it was different if the orgasms were purposefully brought about. His were automatic and sudden. Or maybe omegas just had a lot of sexual stamina.

A few minutes later, another one rushed through him. This time he barely moved, only tensing up and holding his breath. He was so exhausted that he couldn’t even bring himself to pull out when his knot finally started going down.

"I'm starting to worry that you're the one who's not going to be able to keep up with me. I can... I can feel your knot going down. Almost as soon as you pull out, I'm going to start getting horny again," Wei Ying breathed.

“Don’t move then,” Lan Wangji mumbled. “Give me an hour.” He was already drifting, comforted by the knowledge that the orgasms were done for the time being and he could take a nap.

Wei Ying let out a soft whine. He wasn't tired yet and he certainly couldn't just lay here while Lan Wangji slept on top of him. So, he ended up wiggling this way and that under Lan Wangji, desperate for any kind of friction or at the very least, to get away so he could satiate himself.

Lan Wangji ended up sleeping for two hours, even through Wei Ying’s moving around and making noise. He pinned it to not getting enough sleep the night before. He only woke up when his rut returned and the cycle started once again.

It was another day of this before Lan Wangji’s rut went away. He was still tired, but he didn’t think he was going to get any meaningful amount of sleep until Wei Ying’s heat was over. At least now he had a clear mind. They had run out of food, since Lan Wangji only prepared enough for his rut, so he had to go down to the kitchens to get more.

He wanted to make something new for Wei Ying, since he knew he didn’t like the bland food they’d been eating. He bathed himself and got dressed and gave Wei Ying a kiss on the forehead, promising his return. He took the key to the building and made his way out.

He got all sorts of stares from alphas as he passed, and he would have been anxious if he didn’t know that the buildings were impenetrable without the right key. He almost growled at an alpha he passed, though he put that to recently coming out of rut.

When he got to the kitchen, he set about making spicy congee, since it was simple and shouldn’t take too long. A little while later, he carried a covered bowl of food plus some more snacks back through the main building and up to their room. The congee was going to get cold, but he could warm it when Wei Ying was ready to eat.

Wei Ying’s heat had only intensified over the coming days. He was in the full brunt of it on the day that Lan Wangji left to get more food. While he was gone, he attempted to get a bit of a sleep but the itch wouldn’t go away.

With a deep breath, Wei Ying rolled onto his front. He’d pretty much lived naked in his nest since Lan Wangji’s rut had begun. He shifted to push himself up onto his knees, his ass in the air and his chest flat on the bed. His fingers crept down his sweaty abdomen until he finally reached his wet opening. He rubbed over the slit a few times before he sank a couple fingers in.

Wei Ying groaned into the sheets. He wanted Lan Wangji. His alpha. _He wanted his alpha._ He’d been spoilt with his knot over and over again, and now he was cold and alone, left only with his fingers to fuck himself with. But even that got tiring. It wasn’t enough. No matter how deep he dug his fingers in, spreading himself out, it wasn’t enough.

There was only one thing left to do.

With a whimper, Wei Ying pulled his fingers back out and focused his magic to conjure a dildo. It was almost a perfect replica of Lan Wangji’s cock (since he’d seen it so much lately). Using his magic, Wei Ying eased the dildo inside him. He could do it with his mind, letting his head drop and moaning into the pillows as the dildo sunk deeper in. It didn’t take long for him to decide that he couldn’t wait any longer and begun to thrust it inside himself at a steady pace.

That was the scene Lan Wangji quietly walked into. He had heard it from the third floor, so he knew vaguely what to expect, but the conjuration magic was a surprise. He blinked a few times, his ears burning. The real question was, _why had he never considered that might happen?_

He silently shut the door and watched for a few seconds, then went to put the food on the bedside table. He had a lot of work to do, but it involved Wei Ying being at least somewhat in his own mind so he could wait until he got his (temporary) fill.

Wei Ying heard the shuffling. He looked over his shoulder, slowing down his movements and prickling with even more arousal knowing that Lan Wangji was watching him while he did this. His hand slipped back down as he spread his legs wider for Lan Wangji’s viewing and pawed at where he was split wide open by the dildo.

“You… like what you see?” he asked.

Lan Wangji gave him a low and appreciative hum. He took off his boots and put them away, then removed his forehead ribbon and outer robes. Crawling up to sit at the end of the bed, Lan Wangji chewed on his bottom lip while he watched. After a couple seconds of this, he scooted forward and reached under Wei Ying to steadily stroke his cock.

Wei Ying moaned louder and leaned his face deeper into the sheets. He bucked his hips back into Lan Wangji’s fingers and let the dildo fuck into him a bit harder. “Y-You know it’s… a replica o-of your cock…” he breathed.

Lan Wangji’s eyes were glued to where that dildo stretched Wei Ying open. He thought about his prostate massager, and how it might feel to have something this _massive_ inside him. It made him shiver.

After a little while, Lan Wangji got up on his knees and untied his pants to get his cock out. He pulled the dildo out and slammed himself in to replace it.

Desperately, Wei Ying clawed at the sheets as soon as the toy was replaced with Lan Wangji himself. No matter what he did, he’d never be able to truly replicate the sheer heat and weight of Lan Wangji’s cock inside him. It was perfect in every way.

“Ah…! Yes! My alpha, my alpha…fuck me…!” he gasped.

Lan Wangji leaned over and braced himself on one hand, the other hand going to hold Wei Ying’s hip. When he got in the right position he started thrusting. His mouth fell open and he panted hard. The feeling of Wei Ying’s tight, wet hole and the scent of his heat and the words he said made him feel like he was fraying at the edges.

“Gods… Gods yes! Your cock feels s-so good, I…ahh… you’re going to tear me in two…” Wei Ying moaned. He twitched around him, feeling his slick dribble down his thighs. “Yes… F-fuck me harder…please…”

Lan Wangji did as he was told. He kneeled up and held Wei Ying’s hips with both hands as he rammed into him. It didn’t take him too long before he came, his knot filling Wei Ying impossibly tight.

“G-Gods…yes…” Wei Ying breathed. He reached down and grabbed his cock to give it a few pumps while Lan Wangji’s knot expanded in him and he came quickly, spilling hot onto the sheets. “Mmm… thank you…”

Lan Wangji fell forward, holding himself up with his hands. He let his breathing slow down a little, let his heart calm down. Now was the difficult part: finding a comfortable position. Thankfully, his knots only lasted about ten minutes outside of rut, and they didn’t have those recurring orgasms.

He pulled a pillow over to slide under Wei Ying’s abdomen so he could relax. Then he carefully sat down on his calves, holding Wei Ying’s hips as he did.

“I see you liked the little toy trick,” Wei Ying said with a soft hum after he caught his breath. He glanced over his shoulder. “I can make anything like that. So… if there’s ever anything you want me to make… for a creative use for it then…”

“You could use something on me,” Lan Wangji suggested before his brain caught up with it. He looked away, eyes wide. Well, he had a history of Wei Ying finding out things about him by surprise to the both of them.

Wei Ying shot him a mischievous look. “Oh? That sounds like fun. What sort of toys do you want me to use on you?”

_There’s the questions,_ Lan Wangji thought. He heaved a sigh and shifted uncomfortably. “Nevermind,” he said.

“You want me to put something in you?” Wei Ying tried, cocking an eyebrow. “I know some people like it in the… in the back. Hmm… Oh! You get those… double-ended toys, right? I could probably make one of those for us to share. That might be fun.”

“That sounds difficult,” Lan Wangji said, his voice strained. He didn’t even know why he wanted this at all, since talking about it was so uncomfortable.

“Huh? Are you doubting my skills as a mage, Lan Wangji?” Wei Ying said with a puff of his cheeks.

“I brought you food,” Lan Wangji said, blatantly changing the topic. “It’s the kind you like. Do you want it now?”

“I’m so hurt! You can’t just change the topic like that!” Wei Ying whined. His heats always made his emotions a little haywire. He slumped his cheek against the pillow. “Can’t believe you’re doubting my magical skill.”

Lan Wangji was quiet for a few seconds. Feeling even more uncomfortable and noticing a tremor in his own voice, he said, “I meant it would be difficult to use. Do you want to eat now?”

“No,” Wei Ying said stubbornly. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow and went quiet. It was awkward being stuck tied together like this when the atmosphere was so heavy. After a little while of silence, Wei Ying spoke again. “’m sorry if I upset you… I didn’t mean to imply anything about you. I know that… I know that some alphas have a real egotistical thing about their… their… I don’t know. Their pride or whatever. To suggest that you’d want to do something like that, I guess maybe it was insensitive of me. I just didn’t think… I didn’t think you were like that.”

_Of course you didn’t,_ Lan Wangji thought. He felt the odd urge to cry, and he was happy when his knot finally started to go down. He pulled out and tied his pants back on, then got up and went to draw a bath.

Had he said something wrong? Wei Ying slowly turned over so he could lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling as Lan Wangji left him there.

Lan Wangji crouched down next to the tub while the hot water poured into it. The privacy screen hid him from view, so he let himself cry a little bit. Crying was physically difficult for him to do even when he had a strong urge to do so. He always felt better when he could, even if it was small. If he couldn’t at all, he felt awful for a while after.

He wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he was crying right then, other than pure anxiety. It would pass as he focused on other things. He sniffed and carefully dabbed his eyes with his sleeve. He already felt better, and he watched the water rise for another moment before he went to Wei Ying and picked him up.

“I can walk just fine,” Wei Ying said with a huff as he was picked up by Lan Wangji, wiggling his legs a little and grumbling at the feeling of all the hot cum that had been pumped inside him spilling down the back of his thighs.

Lan Wangji only hummed and carried Wei Ying to the bath. He carefully set him down in it, then gave him some soap and a washcloth. “I will wash your hair after I change the towels on the bed,” he said.

“I can do it myself,” Wei Ying said. He huffed and took the soap and washcloth so he could start scrubbing himself with them.

Lan Wangji glanced at him, then hummed in affirmation. “I’ll leave you alone then,” he said. “Tell me if you need me.”

He went to go take care of the bed; it was filthy, and he had to disrupt Wei Ying’s nest in order to replace all of the gross towels. He would wash them as soon as Wei Ying was done with his bath. After a little thought, he went ahead and changed the sheets too. He put the clothes back on it, vaguely where Wei Ying had put them before. When that was done, he sat down and munched on some snacks and waited.

As Wei Ying rubbed at his skin, he was lost in thought. He couldn’t work out why Lan Wangji wouldn’t talk about sex with him. Was there something wrong? How could he fix it? He wanted them to be open with each other, but he supposed there was nothing he could do if Lan Wangji didn’t want to talk to him.

After washing his hair and squeezing it out, Wei Ying got out of the bath. He sighed and dried himself off with some towels before walking out to retrieve a thin, inner robe to wrap around himself. He still had a bit of time before his heat came back in full force. Being knotted gave him some extra time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the food on the bedside table. He supposed he was a little hungry. Wei Ying picked up bowl of congee and took it to his desk to sit and eat after he cast a warming spell on it to reheat it.

Lan Wangji collected the dirty items and carried them over to the bath. When the water had drained, he filled it back up halfway and set the towels in to soak. He then went to pour a glass of cold water from the pitcher and grabbed one of the contraception potions and brought them over to Wei Ying. He set them down on the table and asked, “Is the congee okay?”

“It’s good,” Wei Ying said softly and poked a little at his food before he resumed eating. He glanced at the water and the contraceptive potion when Lan Wangji set them down then rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need you to keep getting me things though, you know.” His eyes lingered on the contraceptive potion a little longer.

_Did Lan Wangji even want to have sex with him?_

The question tingled on his tongue but he didn’t say it. Had he just coerced him into this whole thing? He’d always been so hesitant; he’d even told him the first time that he didn’t want to do it again. Maybe it was his own fault for pressuring him, maybe it was that stupid alpha pride of his that made him feel like he had to because his omega was asking. There was no helping their hormones, they acted outside of their desires.

It just seemed like everything had been off ever since they started having sex. Lan Wangji had never been much of a talker but Wei Ying hadn’t known him to avoid talking to him like this when it came to matters of sex. At first he had wondered if he was just embarrassed. But as time went on, Wei Ying became more and more concerned that he was simply uncomfortable and Wei Ying himself was unknowingly victimising him in some way.

He’d tried telling him that he could talk to him about anything, he liked to think they were both open, so when Lan Wangji clammed up about something so important in the intricacies of their relationship, Wei Ying couldn’t help but think that something was wrong. But it was unlikely that he’d find out. Lan Wangji didn’t seem to want to talk about such things, after all.

Lan Wangji stood there for a little bit, feeling conflicted. Wei Ying was acting differently, and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because of his heat? Lan Wangji also had emotion problems during his rut... was he upset about their conversation? If so, Lan Wangji didn’t know what to do about that.

“I want to do things for you,” he said, “but I will stop if you want me to.”

“Why? Because I’m an omega?” Wei Ying asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he kept eating. “And omegas need to be looked after by a big strong alpha, right?”

That confused Lan Wangji. He felt hurt, like Wei Ying was mocking him for trying to be a good alpha and failing at it. It hit a deeply rooted, hidden insecurity he had about not being _alpha_ enough and being too emotional and non-confrontational and... submissive.

That was what all of his anxiety earlier was about, wasn’t it? He was afraid Wei Ying would think of him as pathetic, even though logically he wouldn’t — at least he wouldn’t _act_ like he felt that way, Lan Wangji knew.

Maybe Lan Wangji was afraid of thinking of _himself_ as pathetic. That was more likely.

Wei Ying wasn’t mocking him though, right? He had no reason to... unless he really did think Lan Wangji’s brief suggestion emasculated him. But that couldn’t be right. Wei Ying wouldn’t...

He swallowed hard, willing himself to stay together. He would _not_ start crying in front of Wei Ying. That would make him feel worse. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” he asked, his voice small.

Wei Ying stared down at his food. He didn’t know what he wanted. Did he want Lan Wangji to leave? If he left, Wei Ying couldn’t hurt him anymore. He pressed his lips tightly together and stabbed at the congee still in the bowl.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. You don’t have to look after me. You don’t have to have sex with me. You don’t have to even be here,” Wei Ying said. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m… doesn’t mean you should have to listen to me. You can tell me if I’m being out of line or making you uncomfortable. Just tell me to shut up or whatever. Just like I’m any other person.”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. Wei Ying _wasn’t_ mocking him, then. He could breathe. He thought about what he said, then nodded. “Okay. I’ll... tell you if I’m uncomfortable or need to do something else.“ That was easy enough... hopefully.

The words felt hollow. Wei Ying finished eating and pushed the bowl to one side, leaning back in the chair. Did Lan Wangji really mean it? How could he agree so easily now when he had never done anything of the sort before? “If you say so,” he said.

Did he not believe him? Lan Wangji blinked, looking confused. He looked around the room and shifted his weight. He’d have to be more specific.

”There are things I have trouble talking about,” he said. Even saying this made his hands shake. He wrung them together and tried to keep his jaw from trembling. He wasn’t in any danger here, everything was okay. “I just need you to understand that. Please be gentle about it. If I ask you to change the subject, I’d appreciate it if you did.”

So many words hung on Wei Ying’s tongue. Questions he wanted answers to, reassurance he needed. But they remained there, hanging on his tongue. He’d already killed the mood, ruined things. There was a lump in his throat and he fought back letting his distressed scent leak through.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

The change in scent alarmed Lan Wangji. Was that the wrong thing to say? What had he wanted to hear? “Does that upset you?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine. It’s fine. I understand,” Wei Ying replied, shaking his head. It probably didn’t sound very convincing but there was no helping it.

It really _didn’t_ sound convincing to Lan Wangji. He wrung his hands again nervously. “Why aren’t you ok then?” he asked.

Wei Ying wasn’t going to cry. He _wasn’t_. It was just his stupid hormones because he was in heat. “I told you, I’m fine,” he said.

Lan Wangji figured that was a boundary he shouldn’t cross. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. Is there anything you want or need?” he asked.

_Your honesty. Reassurance that I’m not forcing you into anything. For you to just talk to me._ Wei Ying shook his head again. “No,” he said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone. Tell me if you want something.”

He went behind the privacy screen to start washing the towels. He wasn’t sure what was still upsetting Wei Ying. It was like what he said hadn’t helped at all. Did he not want him to tell him what his boundaries and needs were? Wasn’t that what he asked for? He felt like he was missing something and he should know what it was.

Wei Ying hated this atmosphere in the room. With a quiet sigh, he got up from the chair. He drank the glass of water that Lan Wangji had poured him and then hesitated before he reached for the contraceptive potion. No harm in being safe. He grumbled a little as he drank it and left everything on the desk.

It took Lan Wangji about an hour to wash all of the towels and sheets and blankets that needed to be washed. He scrubbed them clean and then hung them over the drying racks and privacy screen. When he was done with that he went to wash the bowl and spoon Wei Ying had eaten with. He glanced at Wei Ying worriedly.

Wei Ying had settled back on the bed, just content to cuddle Red and relax for a while, until his heat came back in full force. Once it did, he grumbled and reached for the sash holding together his robe so he could pull it apart and free his skin to the air. He needed contact, friction, something. He laid on his back, knees up and his fingers reaching down between his legs so he could gently rock in a few of them.

Lan Wangji went up to the bed and stopped, fiddling with the sheets. “Can I help?” he asked quietly. Usually he wouldn’t need to ask, but now he wasn’t sure with how Wei Ying seemed.

Everything in Wei Ying’s mind was screaming _yes_. He wanted his alpha to help him through his heat. But the overwhelming guilt he had felt managed to bring him into a moment of clarity.

“Only if… that’s what you really want,” he breathed. “Not just because y-you feel like you should or because… I smell good because I’m in heat…”

Lan Wangji furrowed his brow, confused and concerned. Hadn’t he said he would tell him if he was uncomfortable? “You do smell good,” he said, “and I want to make you feel better. But you make me feel good too...”

He was getting emotional. Oh Gods, he was getting emotional. Wei Ying hiccupped a little when tears built in his eyes. He had been trying to avoid this. How was it even possible for him to be horny and tearful at the same time?

“I-I’ve just… I’m… scared that I’ve pushed you into this,” he said in a hoarse voice. “A-And that’s why you… don’t want to talk about sex with me.”

Lan Wangji didn’t know how he had come to that conclusion, but it didn’t matter. He climbed onto the bed and sat down on his knees. “Talking about it is difficult for me,” he said quietly. “I don’t know why. But it’s not because of you.”

Wei Ying covered his face with his arm. He couldn’t look at him, not when he looked like a horny, crying mess. “The first time you… you said you didn’t want to do it again. B-But you did anyway… I thought… I didn’t know if you felt like… you should because I-I’m your omega and I was asking and… then I asked about the toys and you got uncomfortable again and I thought… I thought I did something wrong a-and that I insulted you and…” he babbled.

Lan Wangji ran his hands up and down his thighs anxiously. He wanted to pull Wei Ying into a hug and kiss him, but he didn’t know if that was what Wei Ying wanted. He took a deep breath and thought about what he wanted to say; he needed to make himself clear.

“Wei Ying,” he said, shifting a little. “You can ask me if I’m okay. If you’re worried. You can ask if I want to stop or slow down. Those are simple yes or no questions. If I don’t answer your questions, it means I don’t know or I can’t talk. That happens sometimes when I’m anxious or overwhelmed or uncertain. It’s not your fault. Just... be patient. You can ask if I want to change the subject, and I’ll nod if yes. I promise I won’t lie to you. I didn’t mean to ask you about that thing before. I said it but I wasn’t ready to talk about it. It’s... a sensitive topic.” He felt a nervous shiver under his skin and he wrung his hands together to try and work it out.

Wei Ying sniffled. “I can’t… I can’t think straight when I’m in heat, so I just… I was worried and… I couldn’t…words…”

Lan Wangji nodded. “It’s okay,” he said. “If you want me to tell you all of that again when your heat is over I can. For now, I’m okay, you don’t need to be worried.”

“’m sorry if I’ve ever… If I upset you, if I… made you uncomfortable,” Wei Ying said between sobs. He removed his other hand from between his legs so he could rub his eyes with both of his hands.

“It’s okay,” Lan Wangji said again. His heart ached to watch Wei Ying cry. “You didn’t know. I’m okay now.”

“Do you… Do you…” Wei Ying stammered. He sniffled again and finally peeled his hands from his face to look at Lan Wangji. “Do you actually want to… have sex with me?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I do,” he said. Then he added, “But not if you’re crying.” It might have sounded a bit harsh, but it was the truth. Even with Wei Ying’s addictive and arousing scent, Lan Wangji couldn’t handle him being upset or hurt. He had to take care of that before he could start thinking about sex.

That actually made Wei Ying let out a soft laugh. He wiped at his eyes again and then made grabby hands out towards Lan Wangji. Sex could be put on hold for just a moment while he got much needed kisses and cuddles from his mate.

Lan Wangji happily crawled over Wei Ying and settled on top of him. He kissed the sides of his eyes where the tears had run down and then kissed his lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too…” Wei Ying mumbled with a little smile tugging on his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “My heat plays with my emotions like this… makes me irrational… sorry… I’ve never spent a heat with someone else so I didn’t… expect this.”

“It’s okay,” Lan Wangji said softly. “I get very aggressive to imaginary threats during rut, so I am in no place to judge.” He kissed Wei Ying a few more times, slow and gentle. Then he kissed down his jaw and found a spot on his neck to suck on lightly.

“Mm… it was cute when it was you. Getting all riled up at Red…” Wei Ying said. He carded his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair and let out a soft sigh. “I just look like a mess.”

Lan Wangji sat up on his forearms and regarded Wei Ying. “I think you look tired and beautiful,” he said honestly. He looked around and found the rabbit he’d put back on the bed. “I’m sorry, Red,” he said.

Wei Ying wiped away the last of the tears and laughed again when Lan Wangji spoke to Red. A distant thought of Lan Wangji speaking to his unborn child the same way crossed through Wei Ying’s mind but he shook it away. It was early days yet.

“I’m sure he forgives you,” he said. “This omega won’t though if you don’t start getting to business.”

Lan Wangji hummed, turning a soft gaze back to Wei Ying. He took his face in his hands and kissed him a few times before deepening it. He dragged his tongue over his bottom lip then rubbed it against Wei Ying’s. Then he got up and scooted down, settling between his legs. He mouthed at the wet opening and hummed, enjoying the taste.

With a whine, Wei Ying threw his head back and bucked up into the touch. It was strange but it felt…good. Really good. “Oh…” he rasped. “Yes…! More!”

Lan Wangji stuck his tongue in and licked and swallowed the sweet tasting slick. He did this a few times, then moved up to take his cock in his mouth. He went all the way down while he pressed two fingers inside him and curled them to find the sweet spot. He figured he would get himself in the mood by getting Wei Ying off like this, then do him for real after. He wasn’t in any rush.

Wei Ying quickly forgot about everything he had been upset about now that Lan Wangji had his fingers inside him and his mouth around his cock. He moaned and writhed under him, chasing the pleasure when his sweet spot was hit.

Lan Wangji shifted to get comfortable, then started moving his head up and down. He added a third finger and started to thrust them against that spot. A croon rumbled in his chest and the vibrations traveled up to his mouth.

Oh the vibrations felt _good_. Wei Ying let out a whimper, more slick seeping out of him. “Ahh…yes… oh Lan Er-Gege… y-you’re getting so good at this…!” he moaned.

Lan Wangji hummed appreciatively. It always sent little shivers down his spine when Wei Ying whimpered and moaned. He took all of that cock into his mouth and sucked.

It didn’t take much longer for Wei Ying to reach his peak. His heat always heightened the sensations. He bucked into Lan Wangji’s mouth, chasing the heat, and then came shortly after with a cry.

Lan Wangji swallowed it all and licked his lips, then brought his fingers up to suck on them. Crooning, he sat up and pulled a pillow over to slide under Wei Ying’s hips. He held onto his thighs and positioned his cock at the wet entrance. He leaned down and gave Wei Ying a kiss, then found a spot on his lower neck to mouth at while he pushed inside.

Wei Ying let out a loud gasp as Lan Wangji pushed in. He was still sensitive from his orgasm but his body was already raring to give things another go. He reached out to grab hold of Lan Wangji, digging his nails into his back the deeper inside he went.

Lan Wangji nibbled on Wei Ying’s skin, biting it lightly and then pushing his tongue against it. He pulled out and shoved back in, grunting quietly as he did. He shifted a bit and then started a moderate rhythm. Wei Ying wasn’t as tight as he was the first time, even before the heat hit -- he thought perhaps Wei Ying learned how to relax easier.

He slowed down and shivered from the teasing pace he had set. He liked to drag it out sometimes, make the build up longer.

"Gods...Mm.. One of these d-days, I'll... You'll last long enough so that I can cum while you're still fucking me," Wei Ying breathed. He let go of Lan Wangji with one hand just so he could push his hair back and melt into the sheets.

Lan Wangji groaned a little bit. Was that an insult? Well, even if it was, it was warranted. Lan Wangji really didn’t last very long. He hadn’t even known that was a bad thing until recently.

He continued with the slow movements for a little while, just enjoying the sensation of it. Eventually he sped up again, his hand sliding behind Wei Ying’s head to grip his hair. It wasn’t long before he was grunting and panting against Wei Ying’s neck and then he came inside him. The orgasm was drawn out and had Lan Wangji shivering.

Wei Ying’s hands rubbed over every part of Lan Wangji’s skin that he could reach, not caring that there was a thin layer of sweat lining it. “Good boy, good boy…” he mumbled without thinking about it.

Lan Wangji shivered again and a quiet whimper accompanied it. Being called that was… nice. He pressed his forehead on Wei Ying’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a little humiliated but also pleased with himself, even though there was no reason to be. He shifted a little to get more comfortable so he could wait out his knot.

“Mm… I could sit on your cock all day if you’d let me,” Wei Ying commented with a sigh. He could probably put it down to his heat later that he was saying such things. However, when he was still this horny, he really did mean it. “If you’ve got work to do while I’m still in heat, just… keep me on your lap…”

Lan Wangji hummed and turned to lay his cheek on Wei Ying’s shoulder. It sounded interesting... “I don’t have work to do, but I could read,” he said. “Or draw.”

“Is that something you’d like to do? Keep me stuffed full of your cock, your knot…” Wei Ying mumbled. Just the thought of it was making him twitch with excitement. “I’d be so hot and wet around you… will you even be able to concentrate? Kept in your lap like a good little omega…”

“I could concentrate if you stayed quiet,” Lan Wangji said. “That would be impressive.”

"Ouch!" Wei Ying replied, putting a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Is this payback for saying that you cum too fast? I suppose it can't be helped when I have the best pussy known to man."

Lan Wangji smiled a little. “That is true,” he said. Honestly, he had never really thought much about vaginas because of his choice in porn, but Wei Ying truly had opened his eyes. “I’ll get better.”

Wei Ying giggled and cupped Lan Wangji’s cheeks. He pulled him in for a long kiss. Then, he giggled again when they parted. “Yes, you will. I like you the way that you are, but you are my smart, wonderful Lan Wangji and you’ll get even better.”

Lan Wangji hummed and kissed Wei Ying again. He would do his best.   
  



	22. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji bares his greatest insecurity, knowing that Wei Ying will always be his safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savor the peace while it lasts...

Even though they had talked about it, Lan Wangji was still unsettled about his issue with saying certain things regarding sex. It was ridiculous and he felt stupid -- why couldn’t he just _say_ it? Why did he act like a child? He talked all the time, so why did he suddenly clamp up or desperately change the subject before that happened? He needed to get over himself.

And yet, every time he told himself he was going to say it over the next couple of months, he never did. It even got so bad that one time he opened his mouth and took in a breath, only to shut it and keep it that way for the rest of the night. It was like he physically couldn’t speak, like his throat had closed up.

It wasn’t a new phenomenon to him, just one that he’d never expected to come back. It had been a big problem for him as a child, but once he reached twelve he stopped going mute every time he was stressed or upset. Its resurgence upset him deeply, especially with how Wei Ying reacted the last time.

But thankfully this time Wei Ying didn’t get offended. Maybe a little confused if Lan Wangji had to guess, but eventually he just cuddled up to him. The quiet affection helped Lan Wangji feel better. The next day, he explained to Wei Ying what had happened and that it wasn’t his fault.

He told him that, in the future, if that happened he would draw his fingers in a circle on Wei Ying or in the air to signal that he wasn’t ignoring him, he just couldn’t speak at the moment. It was mostly for his own peace of mind since he worried so much about upsetting Wei Ying with this annoying habit.

He spent a lot of time after that wondering _why_ he couldn’t talk about it. Eventually he thought that it probably had something to do with the vulnerability. If he were to go up to any alpha outside the school and tell them he liked to be sexually dominated (even if somehow it was relevant to a conversation) it was likely that he’d be harassed or even assaulted. The topic made most alphas nervous, like it threatened them. Even if he was skilled in battle, merely thinking about that kind of situation frightened Lan Wangji.

He didn’t know if it was irrational or not. He _knew_ that Wei Ying wouldn’t have a problem with it, and was pretty sure that he would even enjoy it. Sometimes it made him feel bad because Wei Ying simply had no concept of what it felt like to grow up with that fear. Liking men and alphas and being submissive was perfectly normal and expected of him. Why would he have a second thought about Lan Wangji being the same?

Lan Wangji wouldn’t be surprised if Wei Ying teased him about how long it took him to say it. He thought he might start crying if he did, maybe even lose his words again. Maybe that was another reason he went mute. While he loved Wei Ying’s teasing, and he liked the sort of condescension he read in porn books and wanted to at least see what that was like, he didn’t think he could handle being teased about his anxiety. He didn’t know if Wei Ying even _knew_ about that anxiety, so he couldn’t judge him if he poked fun. The obvious solution was to tell him about it and ask him not to go there, but that landed him right back at the initial problem.

It was mid-April when he came up with a workaround. A safety net, really. He sat at his desk in his own room and tried to write out what he wanted to say. He quickly learned that he was incapable of writing more than two words. Rather than get angry at himself (which was his first instinct), he tried to think about _why_ he couldn’t write. He had the words in his head.

Then he realized that sitting on the top floor of a building with the entire alpha population of the school below probably exacerbated his anxiety. Anxiety was the root of the problem, so he needed to take care of that first, even if he thought it was ridiculous.

He tried again on the third floor of the building they shared, while Wei Ying was in classes. He sat by the circular opening in the center of the common room where the well of magic flowed upwards in a sparkling blue beam. Every time he wrote something out, he threw it into the well and it burned up. Nothing felt right, but he was at least glad he could write _something_. He was getting closer to solving the problem.

Eventually, he had something. On a half slip of paper torn from his journal, he wrote:

_When you were in heat and asked if I wanted you to conjure something like what you had used to satisfy yourself while I was gone, I suggested you could do it in order to use it on me. I meant that. I’m trying to ask if you want to switch roles sexually every now and then. Please don’t tease me for not being able to say this out loud. This isn’t easy for me, but I want to trust you with all of my vulnerabilities._

He folded up the paper multiple times and put it in his pocket. He would try to say it first. Maybe having the safety net would help. But if he couldn’t, he would have backup.

He was ready to put all of this mess in the past. He loved being Wei Ying’s mate, and he wanted Wei Ying to know him and all the parts he wasn’t proud of. He felt simultaneously anxious and calm as evening approached. He was going to be physically anxious about it no matter what, just from the nature of it, but he knew it would be okay.

He went through his usual routine, including pulling Wei Ying in bed and making love to him like they did every night. He crooned for a minute or two into his knot before he started thinking about what he wanted to say.

“Wei Ying,” he began quietly. “I want to try talking about that thing again.”

Wei Ying gazed up at him through lidded eyes, still reeling a little from his intense orgasm. When Lan Wangji’s words finally registered, he had his rapt attention. He had wanted Lan Wangji to feel safe and comfortable talking to him, so he’d tried not to pry too much into the things that made him clam up, even if he was dying to know.

“Okay. I’d like that. Um, I mean, don’t feel pressured or whatever but… If you want to talk to me, I’d really like that. You know I wouldn’t judge you for anything, right?” he said.

Lan Wangji smiled a little and nodded. He rested his head on Wei Ying’s shoulder, forehead against his neck. His heart was beating hard, but he took a deep breath.

“I know,” he said. “I want to share things with you. The hard ones and the easy ones.” He shifted a little and took another deep breath. _Keep talking, don’t let it fizzle out._

“It’s stupid to be anxious about,” he mumbled, “you’re going to laugh when you hear it." He sniffed, swallowed, then opened his mouth to pull in another deep breath. Talking around it wasn’t the end goal, but it was progress. He had something to fall back on too.

"I won't laugh, I won't laugh," Wei Ying promised. He swallowed roughly and met Lan Wangji's eyes. "I'm listening."

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying, then hid his face in his neck again. “Do you… do you remember that book that you borrowed from me, the omega that you said you liked?” he asked. His heart pounded and he was sure Wei Ying could feel it from his chest. He was getting closer...

“That saucy little omega? Oh, yes, I remember him fondly,” Wei Ying said with a him. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair. “Got me through a few lonely nights, if you know what I mean haha…”

Lan Wangji hesitated. "If..."

His throat started to get thick. He tried to open his mouth again, but he knew nothing else was going to come out. He made a face and sat there for a little while, trying to see if it would change. He _hated_ when this happened...

Eventually, he admitted defeat. He drew a little circle on Wei Ying's chest to signify that he'd lost his words and then reached to drag his pants over from where he'd left them. His heart pounded again and left him breathless as he pulled out the little slip of paper and placed it in Wei Ying's hand.

Wei Ying’s expression softened when Lan Wangji drew the small circle. They had gotten closer than ever before, but his eyebrows raised when he shoved the paper in his hands. He spared him a glance before he opened it up and read it. Before he could help it, Wei Ying let out a small laugh.

Then, he slapped his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry!” he said. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m not. It’s just… it’s funny because when I asked you about… about the toys and you clammed up, I thought I’d insulted you. I thought you were mad at me for suggesting that maybe you wanted to switch roles. Like… you had some kind of alpha pride that… it was shameful. Which it isn’t! It’s a silly thing to think. I said… at the time, I think, that I didn’t think you were like that. You weren’t that sort of alpha who would care about things like that.”

He took a deep breath and set the paper down. “I’d like to. Change things up here and there, I mean. I’d offer to fuck you but uh, you might be a little disappointed. I haven’t exactly… got a lot going on down there. But we can try it! And there’s always the toys, I can conjure you something you might like better? There’s plenty of time to try things out, right?” he continued.

Lan Wangji felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Tears pricked at his eyes and he bore through the wave of love that rushed through him. He had known that he could trust Wei Ying, but that didn't make it any less important to him to hear his response. 

He took a deep, slow breath, trying to calm his heart down, then nodded. “Um,” he began, trying it out.

He could do this. The hard part was over. Wei Ying was the safest person in the world for him. “You are... bigger than what I used to use.”

“Oh,” Wei Ying said softly. The idea of Lan Wangji fucking himself with something gave him an excited stir in arousal. “Well, whenever you’re ready to try it, just let me know.”

“I am,” Lan Wangji said. “When you want.”

This kind of thing wasn’t as easy as the normal way to have sex, he thought. He’d have to get the lube from his box. He had put it in Wei Ying’s closet. He never opened it anymore, but he didn’t like the idea of leaving it in his own room unguarded. Not that anyone would dare go into his room... but it eased his mind.

“Tomorrow then. When I get back from class,” Wei Ying said. “Then you have time to do… whatever you need to do. I don’t really know how it works, uh, back there. You’ll have to help a little.”

Lan Wangji nodded. He would spend some time getting himself relaxed. A few moments later, his knot started to go down. He shifted around and waited until it was gone, then he pulled out and rolled over, pulling Wei Ying with him. He kissed him and then put out the lights.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Wei Ying smiled, open and honest. He leaned against Lan Wangji, nuzzling against his body. “And thank you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy for you, so I’m really proud. I love you, okay?”

Lan Wangji smiled a little. Those words made his heart feel light as a feather. Tears once again wet his eyes. “I love you too,” he said.

The next day went mostly as normal — or as normal as his life could be. A professor asked him to go on a short errand, so he was gone until mid-afternoon. He told Lan Xichen that he wouldn’t be eating dinner with the family, and he went to get some snacks to take back to the room. Wei Ying finished classes before dinner time, and he didn’t really want to have to sit with his family after... whatever they were going to do.

When he was ready, he opened his box and collected the lube, prostate massager, and Wei Ying’s favorite book. He turned off the lights and buried himself under the covers, enclosing himself completely. He cast a tiny magelight so he could see as he opened the book and flipped to his favorite chapter.

He always got chills when looking at it, since the alpha kind of looked like him. He was much more dominant than Lan Wangji, though, even though he bottomed for everyone in every story he was featured in. The omega had to get under his skin before he could get him in bed — one thing the omega had that the alpha didn’t was a witty tongue.

He dipped his prostate massager in the lube and then eased it in. It had been a while since he’d used it. It was rather slim, so he didn’t need to stretch at all, just take it slow. He slowly eased it past his prostate, then back again. He kept at that slow pace for a little while, then gradually sped up. He went ahead and let himself cum, then he pulled it out and relaxed. After that, he flipped through the pages of the book idly while he waited for Wei Ying to get back.

Wei Ying had been thinking about Lan Wangji all day, it was hard to focus on his classes. Of course, he spent most days thinking about him, but this was different. He was excited to get back and try something new with him. It was a big step in their relationship. He was already pulling his jacket off when he walked into their room.

“I’m back!”

Lan Wangji peeked out from under the covers. He was still dressed, but he figured Wei Ying would change that soon. “Hello,” he said.

He closed the book and pushed it up to the top of the bed along with the lube and prostate massager, making room for Wei Ying to get under the covers too.

Of course, Wei Ying was more than happy to launch himself under the covers after kicking off his shoes. He grabbed Lan Wangji’s cheek to give him a kiss and then grinned at him. “Did you miss me?” he asked.

With an affirmative hum, Lan Wangji propped himself up and pulled Wei Ying under him the way he liked. He straddled him and nosed at his neck, breathing in his scent. “How was your day?” he asked.

“It was okay. I gotta admit though, I could barely focus because I was thinking about you, what you might be up to,” Wei Ying said with a smirk.

Lan Wangji nibbled on Wei Ying’s ear, then said, “I went on an errand today. I’ve only been here for less than an hour.” He paused and nibbled some more. “I was looking at that book.”

“Mmm… getting excited, were we?” Wei Ying said, putting his hands on Lan Wangji’s hips and squeezing them. “Do you want to show me?”

Lan Wangji glanced up at the book and shifted a little. Wei Ying’s hands on his hips made him squirm. “Haven’t you read it already?” he asked.

“I have but I’m curious what bit you were looking at. You have a favourite bit?” Wei Ying asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lan Wangji chewed on his bottom lip, then he pulled the book under the covers with them and set it next to Wei Ying’s head. He flipped to his favorite part and then shifted his weight to one side and lifted himself up on his forearm so Wei Ying could turn and look.

Wei Ying made a humming noise as he turned to look at the bit that Lan Wangji had selected, his eyes roving over the pages. Then, he chuckled a little. “I should’ve guessed,” he said. “The alpha remind you of yourself a little?”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mm.”

He turned the page to the part where the omega tied him up and rode him. Even though the alpha wasn’t being penetrated, he especially liked how he was compared to omegas. It was supposed to be a mean and humiliating thing, and the alpha took offense to it, but it gave Lan Wangji a giddy feeling. It got even better when the omega took it further and fucked him a few pages later.

“I wouldn’t be as annoyed as him though,” he said.

“Hmm… this really is a good book, isn’t it?” Wei Ying said. He tore his eyes away to look at Lan Wangji again. His hands squeezed his hips again before moving to rub at his thighs.

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip again. He felt the beginnings of arousal creep back in and it reflected in his scent. He was tempted to take off his clothes, but he stayed put. “I like it,” he said quietly.

Wei Ying giggled and then reached for Lan Wangji’s sash. He used it as leverage to begin with to pull Lan Wangji down to kiss him. Once he captured his mouth, he untied it and tossed it to one side.

Lan Wangji melted into the kiss. He took Wei Ying’s bottom lip between his own and sucked, then nibbled on it and licked it. His cock twitched in his pants, and he reached down to untie them and give it a little space.

Wei Ying let out a little moan and then sought out Lan Wangji’s hands. He followed them down to his crotch and made a satisfactory noise when he felt his erection. Already starting to get hard? He slipped his hand under the material of his pants so he could cup his cock directly.

Lan Wangji sucked in a breath and let it out heavily as he pressed his head next to Wei Ying’s on the bed. Wei Ying’s touch was like fuel on the fire and his cock hardened more. It was getting uncomfortable, so he used one hand to pull down his pants and underwear a little bit, shivering slightly at the feeling.

Wei Ying licked his lips and pulled Lan Wangji’s cock out over the top of his clothes and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it steadily. “This book really gets you going, huh?” he said.

Lan Wangji turned his head and found Wei Ying’s ear to nibble on. “You do,” he corrected. “And I’ve been waiting here for a while.”

Also, he was excited about what was going to happen. The anticipation buzzed under his skin. Wei Ying’s smaller hand on his cock was a tease and it drew out another shiver. Wanting more freedom, he went ahead and took off his pants and underwear completely.

“Hmm and what were you doing while you were waiting for me? Don’t tell me you were just innocently reading this book,” Wei Ying teased. He gave his cock a little squeeze and rubbed his thumb against that little sensitive spot just under the head.

Lan Wangji made a quiet noise and his hand slid into Wei Ying’s hair, his hips twitching a little. “I was,” he lied, despite there being evidence to the contrary.

“So if I put my hand back here, I won’t find anything?” Wei Ying asked, moving the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock to slide back and squeeze his ass.

Lan Wangji sucked in a shaky breath. _Shit_ , he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. He wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up like their first time. The anticipation itself was enough to have him shaking a little. “Maybe,” he amended.

Wei Ying looked him up and down and then moved his hand even further back still to dip between his cheeks. He inhaled sharply when he felt the lingering wetness over his hole. “Oh…” he breathed.

Lan Wangji moved a bit, spreading his legs further apart. He tugged lightly on Wei Ying’s hair and tried to keep himself from just going limp. Then he pulled his hand out so he could reach for his prostate massager. “If you want,” he said under his breath, “you can use this.”

“Ah, I remember seeing this in your box…! I couldn’t quite work out what it was. I mean, it doesn’t look like the toys I use so I… But you put it inside?” Wei Ying said as he took the prostate massager from him and studied it.

Lan Wangji nodded. “The curve points down,” he said. “It’s... a lot like how it is with you but a little higher up.”

“Okay,” Wei Ying said with a nod. Then, he paused. “Can we… swap spots? So I can sit between your legs, I want to watch.”

Lan Wangji considered. He usually lay on his side or back when he did this to himself, but... it would be nerve-wracking to do it with Wei Ying out in the open without the covers to hide under. But if he could turn over, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “I want to stay like this,” he said, “but you can sit behind me if you want. But don’t turn the lights on. Maybe a candle.”

Wei Ying nodded again. He leaned up and gave Lan Wangji a quick kiss before he wiggled out from under him. With a flick of his hand, he lit a candle, just to give them a little light, and then moved to sit behind Lan Wangji. He took a deep breath as he ran his hand up his back, then pried his cheeks apart slightly so he could nudge the tip of the prostate massager against the wet, puckered hole and slowly inch it inside.

Lan Wangji felt so exposed without the blankets covering him. It wasn’t a bad feeling exactly, but it was intense. There was something about this kind of situation that made him want to hide. He grabbed Blue and pulled it over so he could lay on it and hug it. A quiet moan came out when Wei Ying pushed the massager in and he shifted a bit.

“You’re doing so well,” Wei Ying praised, squeezing his ass again as he kept pushing the prostate massager in until it sunk all the way inside.

Lan Wangji buried his face in Blue’s head and controlled his breathing. He thought about what it might be like to feel Wei Ying’s cock inside him, for him to push his legs up and lean over him and nibble on his neck. Wei Ying was so tiny, but somehow that made it better. Submitting to an alpha was one thing, and then there was submitting to a little omega like Wei Ying.

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong or it feels uncomfortable, okay?” Wei Ying said. He stroked his cheek and up the small of his back as he manoeuvred the toy in and out of him.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment while he adjusted to this. He wasn’t used to just sitting there and doing nothing. Tingling heat spread through his body from how aroused he was. The massager hit the right spot automatically with how it was curved. “A little faster,” he said.

“Okay,” Wei Ying replied. He was enraptured by the way Lan Wangji eagerly took the toy in and wondered how much he had done this in the past. He did as he asked and started moving the prostate massager quicker.

Lan Wangji squeezed Blue and moaned into it. His breathing picked up and he reached down to hold the head of his cock and tease it. He could feel the precum dripping out. His body weakened and his legs spread apart a bit more as he sunk lower.

Gods, he was a beautiful sight. Wei Ying wished that he could see the faces he was making but he knew that they weren’t there yet. Maybe someday soon. He wouldn’t push things. The only thing he would push is the toy in at a steady pace to draw out more of those moans.

Lan Wangji was shaking. He panted into Blue and whimpered as he got closer, his hand curling around his cock and stroking it. “Wei Ying,” he whined, and it wasn’t three seconds before the pleasure took over and he came, hips jolting and thighs shaking. The sound that came out of him was long and wavering.

Wei Ying’s breath hitched and he squeezed his thighs together, feeling himself grow wetter at the sight. He smiled and carefully pulled the prostate massager out. “Good?” he asked.

Lan Wangji went limp and fell on the bed, panting. He nodded. “Thank you,” he breathed out. That was probably one of the better orgasms he’d ever had outside of his rut or Wei Ying’s heat. His whole body felt warm and tingly.

Wei Ying set the prostate massager to one side and crawled up Lan Wangji’s body. He brushed a lock of hair behind his ear so he could pepper kisses there and then down the side of his face. “I’m glad,” he whispered.

Lan Wangji turned onto his side and put Blue to the side so he could pull Wei Ying close to him. “I love you,” he murmured. One hand went to untie Wei Ying’s pants so he could reach in and fondle him before sticking two fingers inside the soaked hole.

Wei Ying’s eyelashes fluttered and he let out a breathy moan. He held onto Lan Wangji’s arm and twitched around him, shuffling to better accommodate him. “Oh…Mm… Haha…you see how wet I’ve become just watching you?” he said.

Lan Wangji tilted his hand the way Wei Ying liked and started thrusting them quickly. His other hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed lightly a few times. “You really liked that?” he asked curiously.

“I liked seeing you moan and squirm,” Wei Ying confessed. He let out another whimper, more slick seeping out of him and making an obscene squelching noise with every thrust of Lan Wangji’s fingers. “It turns me on to…ah… see you enjoy yourself.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He started pulling and tugging on Wei Ying’s cock, his other hand still going at it. “You can do me next time,” he said, his voice low and quiet.

“I look forward to it,” Wei Ying rasped. He bucked into his hand, feeling himself grow closer to the edge as precum spilt into Lan Wangji’s hand. “But don’t leave me out too long, okay? Ahh… I love it when you fuck me as well.”

Lan Wangji gave a small smile. “It doesn’t take too long to go again,” he said, “We can do both.”

Wei Ying nodded quickly as he let out another long moan. It wasn’t too much longer until he came with a cry, spilling hot into Lan Wangji’s hand.

Lan Wangji kept it up until Wei Ying went limp, then he pulled his hands up to lick them clean. Content and warm, he pulled the covers back up over them. It was still early, but he wanted to cuddle a little before he got up to clean himself off.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Wei Ying sighed as he curled up against Lan Wangji’s body. He was satiated and content, warm in his alpha’s arms.


	23. Lotus Pier

Over the next few months, Lan Wangji had more fun than he had in his entire life. He had never considered himself an overly sexual person, but Wei Ying changed that. They had sex every day that they could, and Lan Wangji always looked forward to it.

Wei Ying was getting better at his battle magic, so Lan Wangji started taking him on easier missions. They became a lot more enjoyable with him around. And whenever he couldn’t bring Wei Ying along, he frequently used his pendant to communicate with him.

His mother even asked him if they were going to get married soon. He told her that there wasn’t a rush, and they had only been truly _together_ for a few months, even if it seemed like forever.

Lan Wangji was anxious as the mid-year break approached. He hadn’t forgotten what Madame Yu had said over the winter. He didn’t trust her after that. He felt progressively sicker as the last day of classes got closer. One night a week before the break, Lan Wangji couldn’t sleep. He held Wei Ying in his arms and felt like he was going to cry. His shuffling apparently had woken Wei Ying, so he said, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know,” Wei Ying sighed softly. He shuffled to face him and leaned his forehead against his. “I’m going to miss you as well but… it’s important that I see my family. I skipped out on it last year so… Don’t worry. It’s not as long as winter break.”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “I’ll miss you but it’s not that,” he said. “I don’t want you going back there without me. If something happens it will take days to get there.”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Wei Ying reassured him. “And Jiang Wanyin will be there to protect me anyway. Not that there’s any reason I can’t kick ass myself but just as extra backup.”

That was really the only thing Lan Wangji held onto; Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli. “You’re going to go into heat,” he said, “I don’t like leaving you alone.”

“Who knows, maybe it’ll come late and I’ll be back here before it kicks in,” Wei Ying said with a hum. “But you should let me take more of your clothes for my nest, just in case.”

“That’s worse,” Lan Wangji complained. “What if it happens when you’re on your way back?” His arms tightened around him. “Let me come with you.”

“Auntie Yu isn’t going to let you come, you know that,” Wei Ying said. He ran his fingers through Lan Wangji’s hair. “Give it some more time and she’ll come around to the idea of us. If we get married then she has to.”

Lan Wangji sighed. “If something happens to you it will be my fault,” he said quietly. “Can’t I stay in Yunmeng? I could get an inn. And you can show me what it is like in the summer.”

“Lan Wangji…” Wei Ying’s tone was soft and sleepy. “As much as I really want that, I don’t think it’s a good idea. You could stay in an inn but you know for a fact either I’m going to be spending my nights there or you at my house and either way, Auntie Yu will be mad. We don’t need to stir the pot, okay? And… I want you to trust me. Everything is going to be okay. Even if something did happen, which it won’t, it won’t be your fault.”

Lan Wangji shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He didn’t want him to go. Even if he had to accept it, it was going to hurt. “You’re my mate,” he said, “we take care of each other. If I can’t keep you safe then what good am I?”

“You love me. You take care of me. What more could I possibly ask for?” Wei Ying’s hand slid down from his hair to cup his cheek. “Besides, we have the pendants. They’ll reassure you that I’m okay.”

Lan Wangji wiped his eyes as tears spilled from them. “We should get married next year,” he said. “Then Madame Yu couldn’t do anything about it.”

“We can… we can do that. We can get married. I hope I get a better proposal out of you though,” Wei Ying replied.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I have to go through your family first,” he said, “but it’s a formality. They couldn’t stop me.”

“Uncle Jiang would give you his blessing. You know that’s what really matters in this kind of arrangement anyway,” Wei Ying said, rubbing his thumb over Lan Wangji’s cheek. “But let’s make the most of it while I am here, okay?”

Lan Wangji nodded again and kissed Wei Ying’s forehead. “You are mine,” he said quietly, “I want everyone to know.”

“I am yours. I always will be,” Wei Ying replied. He leaned in for a long kiss and only pulled away when he was breathless. “And we will always find each other.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Lan Wangji rested his hand on Wei Ying’s neck, rubbing the scent area towards the back. “If your heat is late, tell me,” he said. “I don’t want you coming back if it is. I will come get you. You remember the pattern? To ask for help?”

“I do, I do. Trust me, you’ll be the first person I tell if anything is wrong,” Wei Ying said. He took a deep breath, then let a smirk quirk on his lips. “There’s no reason my heat should be late. In fact, if it was, my first worry would be that your potions didn’t work.”

Lan Wangji hummed and closed his eyes. “I would be less worried if you were pregnant than if you were in heat somewhere that I couldn’t protect you.” He idly brought his hand down to pat at Wei Ying’s belly. “At least the first situation would be a challenge I could handle. I really can’t handle you being in danger.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” Wei Ying tried again to reassure him. He put his hand over the one resting on his stomach. “I promise.”

Lan Wangji didn’t stop worrying as the week went by. He spent every moment he could with Wei Ying and he still cried a couple times. He felt like he was being unreasonable, otherwise he would tell Wei Ying he was going to Yunmeng whether he liked it or not.

On the last day, Lan Wangji helped him pack and load the carriage he and Jiang Wanyin had ordered. After he had hugged and scented Wei Ying as much as he could, he went up to Jiang Wanyin and handed him an amulet. Too quiet for Wei Ying to hear, he said, “This will make elemental magic nearly costless. If you’re wearing it, it activates anytime you cast an elemental spell. Use it only in an emergency.”

He sighed slowly. “I’m worried for Wei Ying’s safety during his heat. It is close to when you will come back here. I’m also afraid your mother will go back on her word. I’m asking if you would pay extra attention and make sure nothing happens to him, for my peace of mind. You have my life in your hands.”

Jiang Wanyin looked down at the amulet and then back up at Lan Wangji as he squeezed it in his hand before tucking it in his pocket. He gave him a firm nod. “I will look after him, don’t worry,” he said. “Wei Ying is an idiot but I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to him. Thank you though.”

Lan Wangji nodded. "The amulet only lasts about two hours total," he said, "Use it whenever you're in a situation where you can't wait for your magic to regenerate. If nothing happens, just take it as thanks for taking care of him." He stepped back and, unable to help himself, went over to kiss Wei Ying's forehead. "I'll be waiting," he said.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I get there safe,” Wei Ying replied. He smiled up at Lan Wangji before pulling him in for a tight hug.

Lan Wangji rubbed Wei Ying’s back and kissed the top of his head. When Wei Ying pulled away, he caressed his cheek and then stepped back. “Goodbye,” he said.

“See you soon,” Wei Ying cooed in response. He and Jiang Wanyin got in the carriage and moments later, they were off, unaware of the fate that awaited them when they arrived home.

“Are you two going to get married?” Jiang Wanyin asked Wei Ying in the carriage.

“Huh? Well, yeah… eventually,” Wei Ying said with a laugh. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I mean, we’ve only been _together_ together for several months but… I don’t know. I feel like he’s my soulmate.”

Jiang Wanyin wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

That only made Wei Ying laugh harder. The two of them continued to make small talk for most of the way home, Wei Ying inquiring about Jiang Wanyin’s own love life which Jiang Wanyin vehemently rejected. It was a long ride back, taking several days until they finally reached Yunmeng. As soon as they saw the lotus flowers bobbing along the river, they knew they were home, in Lotus Pier.

The first thing Wei Ying did was find Jiang Yanli. He hugged her tightly and grinned, happy to see his sister again.

“Jiejie!” he cried.

“A-Ying,” she cooed in response. “How was the trip?”

“It was okay!”

“And what’s this about you and Young Master Lan, hm?”

Wei Ying flushed. Did word get around that quickly? Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes behind them before carrying his things to his room to unpack. Wei Ying let out a small laugh and looked to one side.

“I really like him,” he said. “We’ve been together ever since winter break and… I think it’s going to stay that way.”

“That’s sweet! He seems like a good man for you,” Jiang Yanli replied. She ruffled Wei Ying’s hair, making him squeal a little. “I trust he’ll take good care of you.”

Wei Ying rolled his eyes, still smiling, as he batted Jiang Yanli’s hand away. “I can take care of myself just fine but… yeah. It’s nice.”

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Hm?”

“I’m only going to be here for a week. I’m going to LanlingJin for a while, to see Jin Zixuan. He wants to start making wedding plans.”

Wei Ying’s eyes brightened. Right, of course, Jiang Yanli was getting married. He drew her into a tight hug again, rocking them from side to side. This meant that he’d no doubt get an RSVP sometime in the near future.

“You’re going to look so beautiful in your wedding dress, jiejie! I’m so excited,” he chirped.

Jiang Yanli laughed and rubbed Wei Ying’s back. “Thank you, A-Xian. Don’t worry, you can bring Young Master Lan to the wedding if you wish.”

“I will.”

Jiang Yanli helped Wei Ying to unpack his things into his room. He only brought a small amount, only what he needed to live back at home for the month. Even so, he wanted to spend as much time with Jiang Yanli as he could before she left. Once he was unpacked, he laid down on his bed and sent a message to Lan Wangji through the pendant to let him know that he was okay.

Everything went smoothly. The whole family ate dinner together each evening and Wei Ying spent his nights laying in bed, talking to Lan Wangji, even if it was just little messages and a reminder that they loved each other. Lan Wangji came up a lot in conversation, Jiang Fengmian specifically was interested in their relationship, much to Yu Ziyuan’s distaste.

Wei Ying saw Jiang Yanli off when she left for LanlingJin. He waved to her as she got in the carriage and then let out a deep sigh. He’d enjoyed her cooking and he knew he was going to miss it.

“We’re having guests tomorrow,” Yu Ziyuan said at dinner that night. Wei Ying glanced up at her from his plate. “Make sure you all dress nice.”

“Who’s coming?” Wei Ying asked.

Yu Ziyuan was stubbornly silent as she stabbed into her food. Jiang Fengmian noticed that she wasn’t going to answer and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke: “Wen Ruohan is coming with his son, Wen Chao. For negotiations. They have requested your presence, for obvious reasons. But we already agreed that we’re turning them down. Jiang Wanyin, you will be asked to attend as well.”

“Got it,” Jiang Wanyin replied.

Wei Ying’s heart pounded in his chest. Wen Chao was coming here, the man that Yu Ziyuan had wanted to marry him off to. Of course, there had been a deal that this would no longer be the case but it worried him a little. Despite his concerns, he laid in bed that night and reassured Lan Wangji that he was okay and that he loved him.

Everything would be okay.

Jiang Wanyin and Wei Ying wore their best clothes for the meeting, as requested. Wen Ruohan and Wen Chao arrived promptly at dinner time. As soon as Wei Ying entered the room, he could feel Wen Chao’s eyes on him, roving all over him. Wei Ying squirmed a little under the intense gaze, feeling somewhat exposed. Gods, what a creepy guy! He would soon find out that he had a mean fist on him if he got too close. Then, he met his eyes and he gave Wei Ying a sultry smirk.

Gross.

They all sat down to eat, discussing menial things before they got to the main topic at hand. Wen Chao never took his eyes off Wei Ying the whole time.

“Has Wei Ying been pulled out of that dreadful Gusu establishment yet? Ideally, we would like the wedding next month,” Wen Ruohan said casually. Wei Ying jolted in his seat.

“Ah, with all due respect, this arrangement will no longer be necessary,” Jiang Fengmian said.

“What?”

“Wei Ying is being courted by a Young Master in Gusu. We cannot ask him to be wed to your son. But were thinking perhaps a share of our business might interest you instead?”

“Father!” Wen Chao exclaimed indignantly. “You cannot let them do this. You promised me the omega!”

Wei Ying could see Jiang Wanyin’s fists trembling by his sides. He swallowed roughly and kept eating his food in silence. It was a struggle, for his stomach twisted and turned and bile threatened to pool up into his throat. He was going to be sick.

“Silence,” Wen Ruohan hissed to Wen Chao, making him jump. “Is this truly what you want? Some omega whore who has already been sullied by another man? We can find you another omega boy.”

“How dare you—” Jiang Fengmian began.

“Wen Ruohan,” Yu Ziyuan cut in. “We have made you an alternate offer. Do you want it or not?”

Wen Ruohan rose from his seat with a scowl. He grabbed Wen Chao by his wrist and yanked him to his feet as well. Then, he glared at Wei Ying, making him bristle.

“We want nothing to do with you ingrates. You should know better. This is the problem with you people, you let your omegas run wild like this. You both should know your place, quiet and submissive by an alpha’s side,” Wen Ruohan said, darting his eyes between Yu Ziyuan and Wei Ying. “Lotus Pier will pay for this disrespect.”

Before anyone could say anything more, Wen Ruohan dragged his son out of the building with him, leaving a silent room. Yu Ziyuan broke it with a long sigh, her fists clenching. She directed her glare towards Wei Ying across the table.

“Do you see what trouble you cause us?” she asked. “We have lost a valuable partnership because of you. Gods, they might even try to declare war on us. Do you understand what a big deal this is?”

Wei Ying rubbed away any budding tears. “How can you say these things?! You’re an omega too! Do you want to be locked up like they would have you be?”

“A-Ying…” Jiang Fengmian said, shaking his head. He put a careful hand on Yu Ziyuan’s shoulder but she shoved it off and stormed out of the room.

Jiang Wanyin glanced at Wei Ying. “Wei Ying and I are going to go for a walk.”

“Be back before dark,” Jiang Fengmian replied.

Jiang Wanyin stood up from the table and waited for Wei Ying to set down his things so he could do the same. The two of them nodded at Jiang Fengmian then walked out of the building as well. Jiang Wanyin took Wei Ying over to walk by the river, watching the lotus flowers bob and ebb in the water.

“Do you want to go back to Gusu?” Jiang Wanyin asked.

“Huh?”

“The Wens might make it difficult if they declare war on us, for you to leave.”

“No… I won’t leave you here. Or Uncle Jiang or Auntie Yu.”

Wei Ying kicked a stone into the water and watched it sink. He knew that Lan Wangji would rather he came back at even a whiff of danger, but Wei Ying would never forgive himself if something happened to his family while he was gone. Lan Wangji would surely understand that.

“Well. Just don’t let anything happen to your dumb ass. Lan Wangji entrusted me with your safety,” Jiang Wanyin said.

Wei Ying let out a snort of laughter and shoved Jiang Wanyin’s shoulder. “Shut up. Don’t start acting all high and mighty now. I’ll take care of myself just fine.”

“Whatever,” Jiang Wanyin said, a smirk pulling on his lips as well.

Nothing happened for another couple weeks. Wei Ying was waiting for his heat to begin now it was coming to the end of the month-long break. He was hoping that he would get it over and done with before he left for Gusu. However, that would turn out to be the least of his problems. He woke in his bed one night to a commotion, to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke.

Wei Ying rushed out the door and immediately ran into Yu Ziyuan, electricity crackling at her fingertips. Jiang Wanyin was stood by her side and she pushed him into Wei Ying.

“Get out of here, both of you! As far as you can! Take care of Jiang Wanyin, alright, Wei Ying?” she said.

“A-Niang!” Jiang Wanyin cried. “No! I’m staying, I want to help—!”

A swift slap. Jiang Wanyin’s eyes widened as he was struck across the cheek by his mother. When he looked up, he saw tears in the corners of Yu Ziyuan’s eyes. Then, she pulled him into a tight hug.

“You are my son,” she whispered. “I want you to be safe. Your father and I will handle this. Take Wei Ying and go.”

“A-Niang…”

They parted and Jiang Wanyin took a deep breath, grabbing Wei Ying’s wrist and running out of the building with him. The sight horrified him. Wei Ying looked around to see houses burning, everything was on fire, blood crept under his boots and filled his nostrils.

“A-Cheng… What’s going on?” he asked as Jiang Wanyin kept pulling him along.

“The Wens…” Jiang Wanyin said. He hiccupped a little on his tears, rubbing his eyes nonstop with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Wei Ying. “The Wens have come to slaughter us all.”

Wei Ying’s eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. This was his fault…! The people of Lotus Pier were being killed like cattle and it was all his fault! If he hadn’t been so selfish, had just married Wen Chao, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But what was he to do now except drown in his guilt?

By some miracle, Jiang Wanyin and Wei Ying managed to find a safe place to hide after fighting their way through some of the Wens. They couldn’t keep running like this. They were tired and hungry and they would not be able to reach the next city on foot. By the time the sun rose, most of the carnage was over. Jiang Wanyin and Wei Ying crept out from their hiding place and Jiang Wanyin jolted as he stepped on something hard.

He looked down and found his mother’s ring, a channel for her magical power. With horror, a few more steps forward saw his parent’s bodies, caked in dirt and mud and blood. Wei Ying caught Jiang Wanyin before he fell to his knees. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him crying out and catching the attention of Wen Chao with some of his lackeys nearby. Jiang Wanyin struggled in Wei Ying’s grip for a moment before totally breaking down.

They returned to their hiding place where Wei Ying comforted Jiang Wanyin while he sobbed and cried.

“How could you…?” he whispered. “This… This is all because of you!”

“A-Cheng…”

“You should’ve just married that stupid Wen dog! Then…! Then…! No one would have had to die!”

“I know…”

Their argument was short lived. Wei Ying was busy rubbing Jiang Wanyin’s back when he felt a surge of heat pass through his body. He shuddered and fell back on his ass, clutching at his stomach as his head began to fog. _Oh no._

“Wei Ying…?” Jiang Wanyin lifted his face from his hands and turned to look at him. His eyes widened as he caught his scent. “Oh no. No, no, no, you can’t do this now!”

“You think I can control it?!” Wei Ying said in a panic. His legs were trembling, a thin layer of sweat building on his body.

He was going into heat.

Everything was a blur from then on, Jiang Wanyin’s voice echoing in his mind. He heard him yelling, screaming, the fizzle of electricity burning skin. Hands grabbed at him, searing into his skin, a repulsive alpha scent circling him. Then, everything went black.

Wei Ying woke shackled. He gasped as his eyes fluttered open and he immediately pulled against his restraints. It was a dungeon of sorts, he noted, from the deep grey walls and the frustrating sound of water dripping from the ceiling not too far away. There were all kinds of mysterious items and weaponry on the walls and there was a desk by his side with a few more items. An amulet caught his attention, it seemed to be emanating some kind of magical energy.

“Hello…?” Wei Ying tried asking the room.

No reply. He struggled against his restraints again and found himself weak. Had he been drugged? No, but there was a fog in his mind and a dampness between his legs. Oh, his heat. Fuck. Wei Ying closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to summon something he could use to free himself, something to cut these chains, but it was like every time he tried, his magic fizzled out.

Something was wrong.

It was then that he became aware of the collar around his neck. Did that have something to do with it? Had they sealed off his magic? Wei Ying let out a long groan but it was cut off when he heard the sound of the door opening.

“Looks like I got myself a little omega boy after all,” Wen Chao’s voice rang through. Wei Ying’s breath hitched and he scrambled to bring his legs to his chest. Luckily, he had been left the dignity of his clothes. “I bet you wish you would have just come to me like a good omega in the first place, hm? But no, you had to make us do things the hard way.”

Wei Ying spit at him when he got too close, kicking his legs when he dared to touch his thigh. Wen Chao scowled at him and answered with a slap to his face.

“Don’t you dare disrespect me like that,” he hissed.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh you’ll change your tune soon enough. You’re in heat, I can smell it. You smell delicious. But you’ll lose your senses soon enough, with no food or water and a couple beatings. You’ll be spreading your legs for me in no time.”

Wei Ying shuddered at the sound of his cacophonous laughter.

Wen Chao kept his word, too. He was not fed and fighting back against his captors only proved to get him beaten worse. His mind was dizzy with heat, arousal stirring in his veins, but he refused, he _refused_ to let anyone get near him. He had been scented by Lan Wangji and he was the only alpha who could satisfy him now.

_Lan Wangji…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a stressful ending to the chapter, but in case people need to know: there will NOT be any rape happening in this story. In part 2 (the next fic in the series, yet to be posted) has some things that might be triggering to people and those will be tagged before the relevant chapters. If you ever read something and want me to tag it, please leave a comment!


	24. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The graphic violence warning on this fic was put there for this chapter.** See the end notes if you want to know what happens. It isn’t surprising, you will be aware of it before it happens in the chapter. It doesn’t happen to anyone we like.

He didn’t know how long it had been until he woke to the sound of his chains being released. Wei Ying weakly looked up at his saviour to see Jiang Wanyin with a black eye and a bloody nose.

“A-Cheng…?” he whispered.

Jiang Wanyin hauled Wei Ying up onto his back. “It’s me. I’m getting your stupid ass out of here. Thank your boyfriend for giving me that amulet or I would have never gotten this far.”

“Mmmhm…”

It didn’t take Wei Ying long to black out again.

The next time he woke, he was in a carriage. Jiang Wanyin knelt by his side and fed him some water he was conscious and able. He wiped his forehead with a damp cloth and sighed. Wei Ying rubbed his eyes and sat up properly.

“Jiang Cheng… where are we?” he asked.

“We’re going to LanlingJin to tell jiejie we’re okay,” Jiang Wanyin answered. He shoved a plate of food on Wei Ying’s lap. “Now eat something, you look like death.”

Wei Ying nodded slowly and pick up the cutlery provided to him so he could begin digging into the food. He spent a lot of the trip sleeping, resting, cursing that he couldn’t use his healing magic to speed up the process. Jiang Wanyin had already tried to remove the collar to no avail.

“So, you want to tell me what that amulet you’ve got is all about?” Jiang Wanyin asked when he was feeling a little better.

“What amulet?”

“The one in your pocket. You snagged it on the way out of the Wen dog’s basement.”

Wei Ying blinked quickly and reached into his pocket to indeed find the amulet he’d seen on the table when he arrived, the one that emanated a raw magical energy. He recognised the writing on it but couldn’t seem to quite place it right now. He attempted to open it but it would not budge.

“I don’t know,” he said.

Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. We’re almost at LanlingJin. Pull yourself together, okay?”

Jiang Yanli cried when she saw her brothers. She pulled them both into a hug and sobbed into their clothes. They both hugged her back, happy to know that she was safe as well.

“I was worried you two were dead! Word’s gone out that… that all of Lotus Pier has been destroyed and that everyone there is dead!” she cried. “I was so worried… Our parents though, they…?”

“Yeah.” Jiang Wanyin closed his eyes.

Wei Ying swallowed down a lump in his throat. Everyone thought they were dead. That meant that even Lan Wangji… Wei Ying reached for his pendant but found nothing. They had taken it from him and that meant that he couldn't tell Lan Wangji he was okay. Not that he could without his magic anyway. He let out a sigh. Gods.

“I need… to go to Gusu,” Wei Ying said.

Both Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli shot Wei Ying a dubious look.

“A-Ying… Classes at Gusu University started weeks ago,” Jiang Yanli said. “Plus, you’re still in heat! I can smell it on you. You need to rest and… the collar…?”

“Jiang Wanyin already tried to get it off, we can’t.”

“Well, maybe there’ll be someone in LanlingJin who can?” Jiang Wanyin suggested with a cock of his eyebrow.

Jiang Yanli nodded quickly. “I’ll ask Jin Zixuan. For now though, you two come in, okay? Rest up. I’ll cook something for the both of you.”

Wei Ying curled up in the bed when he got to the spare room. He cried into the sheets, sobbing openly for the first time since everything had happened at Lotus Pier. This was all his fault… Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli had good reason to hate him. Lan Wangji was no doubt worried about him. Gods, he’d promised him that everything was going to be okay. He should have never gone home. What would have happened then?

LanlingJin enlisted their best mages to come and study Wei Ying’s collar once his heat was over but to no avail. They shook their heads and told him that his only remaining chance was to go to Gusu and ask them there. They had the best mages in all the land.

“I’m going to Gusu,” Wei Ying told Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli for the second time since they arrived. “They… might be able to get my collar off.”

“A-Ying… are you sure? The Wens are no doubt still looking for us…” Jiang Yanli said worriedly.

Wei Ying nodded confidently. “I’m going back. I’ll… be okay.”

“I will get Jin Zixuan to get the best, most secure carriage in the kingdom to take you there. And… And take this,” Jiang Yanli said. She grabbed a cloak from the side and tossed it to Wei Ying who took it and put it on, pulling up the hood.

The three siblings embraced before Wei Ying left the next morning. It was a long, arduous journey, but the carriage that Jin Zixuan had paid for was well protected and he was provided with food and water throughout. Wei Ying’s heart pounded at the thought of seeing Lan Wangji again.

When he finally arrived, he thanked the carriage driver immensely and pulled his hood back up again before he crept into the campus grounds. He’d managed to arrive just before curfew. It was then that he remembered that he no longer had his key. Swallowing roughly, he debated what to do. He wanted to see Lan Wangji, no, _needed_ to.

His mate. His alpha. He needed him. Only then would he feel safe.

Taking a chance, Wei Ying picked up a rock and approached the alpha building. Curse Lan Wangji and being on the top floor. With a deep breath, he threw it as hard as he could and successfully managed to smack Lan Wangji’s window.

However, Lan Xichen was the one that answered. He had seen Wei Ying enter and came down from his perch. The school had been notified of the attack on Yunmeng weeks before, so they had been gathering their forces and keeping watch in case the Wens came for them — something they knew would happen eventually.

“Wei Ying,” he said. He couldn’t help but hug him, if only for a few seconds. He was filled with relief. He had started thinking of the omega as family long ago, and the thought of losing him had hurt him and his mother greatly — and it had sent Lan Wangji into an uncontrollable frenzy.

“Thank the gods you’re alive,” he said, his voice breaking.

Wei Ying laughed a little, tears bubbling in his eyes. He pulled his hood down and wiped at his eyes before he smiled up at Lan Xichen.

“Lan Xichen…” he said. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you as well. But I… you know I have to ask. Where is Lan Wangji?”

Lan Xichen’s smile fell and he sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “He took off weeks ago. We heard of the attack at Yunmeng, and... he didn’t take it well. He wouldn’t tell me where he was going.”

“If I know Lan Wangji, he’s definitely gone after the Wens, presuming he heard all the details…” Wei Ying said. He sighed and shook his head. “Is there anything we can do? I-I’m worried. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me.”

Lan Xichen shook his head. “The only thing you can do is stay here,” he said. “The idea of your death broke him. We need to make sure he has you to come back to.”

He shook his head. “And I don’t think the gods themselves could hurt him with all the things he stole from our armory. He looked like he was going to face an entire military and intending to win. I think he barely left us with enough to fall back on. But I trust that he would bring them back, once he’s... done what he needed to do.”

Wei Ying nodded slowly. He looked down at the floor for a minute and then shuffled from foot to foot. “Can you… escort me up to his room? I want to smell his scent again, it’s been a long time.”

“He’s been staying in your room actually,” Lan Xichen said. “I’ve got the key with me, here.”

He fished around and pulled a key from his collection, and handed it to Wei Ying. “Join us for breakfast tomorrow morning, won’t you? It’s the same room as where we always eat. Mother will want to see you. She’s been devastated.”

“I will, thank you,” Wei Ying said with a nod. He took the key from Lan Xichen and looked down at it, then squeezed it in his hand. “I hope Lan Wangji comes home soon.”

\--

There was no doubt that Lan Wangji had been broken by the news of the destruction of Lotus Pier. He sent a message to Wei Ying, asking if he was okay, and got no answer. It hadn’t been five minutes before he was rummaging through the school’s armory deep in the underground of the main building. Lan Xichen had tried to talk to him, but he didn’t say a word. He took a number of priceless artifacts and strapped them to his body. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he was going to do _something_ and he was going to make damn sure he accomplished it, even if it required stealing from the school. He had no time to grieve, he wouldn’t allow himself to. He was in a trance as he mounted his horse and started the journey to Yunmeng. He could have used a flight service, which were manned by mages that used conjuration or manipulation magic to make carriages fly at top speeds – but he had stolen enough from the school already. Those were unbelievably expensive.

His mission became clearer to him as he rode, magically rejuvenating his horse with one of the artifacts as it got tired and slowed. If the Wens truly had destroyed Yunmeng, their estate was going to be his final destination.

Over and over, he sent magic into his pendant, asking Wei Ying if he was okay. He asked every ten minutes or so, and yet he never got an answer. Each time he felt more hollow.

He reached a major city on the way and decided to take a detour. This city was home to the Companions, an elite sect of warriors who prided themselves on honor. He wasn’t sure if they would even give him the time of day, but his attire stated clearly that he was someone of importance and they let him in.

“Why’s someone from the college here?” one of them asked. “You know we don’t dabble in that stuff.”

Lan Wangji took a deep breath. “You know the Wen clan?”

“Everyone knows the Wens,” another said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “They attacked Yunmeng. My mate was in Yunmeng at the time. They had previously been asking to take my mate for themselves, since Wen Chao liked him. Right now, if he didn’t escape first, he’s either dead or a sex slave. I’m going to Yunmeng now, and I’m going to see which one it is. And if it’s the latter two, I’m going to get my revenge. If anyone here would want to accompany me, I can’t promise that you’ll survive, but I am skilled in defense magic. I’ll pay you upfront, and you can leave if it becomes a suicide mission. I’ll protect you as best I can.”

The room went quiet as the warriors looked around at each other. Their expressions were somber and serious. Eventually, one man stood up. He was as tall as Lan Wangji, but much thicker in terms of muscle mass. “I’ll do it,” he said, “No payment needed. I’ve been wanting to bust through some Wen dogs.”

Lan Wangji nodded, feeling relieved. He’d have backup, at least. “If the rest of you want to help,” he said, “go to the college. They’re preparing for an attack. The Wen clan has been sending threatening letters, we’re expecting them to come for us. They could use talented warriors, magic or not.”

Yunmeng was barren. No one was out in the marketplace, and Lan Wangji saw people looking through windows at them as they passed. They continued on to Lotus Pier. Lan Wangji’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the ruins. Everything was scorched, and the once grand building was mostly collapsed.

“Should we go through the rubble?” Nie Mingjue, the Companion that accompanied him, asked quietly.

Lan Wangji took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said. They dismounted their horses and started throwing boards and loose items around. He made his way to where Wei Ying’s room had been and pushed aside the fallen boards.

The bed was mostly burned, but he found a pillow on the side and brought it to his face. Suddenly, the world became very small. He fell to his knees and rested his cheek on the pillow, tears flowing.

It smelled like Wei Ying. Underneath the stench of the burning house, he could smell him.

Why had he let him go? He _knew_ something was wrong, and yet he still let him leave. He should have stayed in Yunmeng. He could have been there, he could have kept Wei Ying safe, he could have saved his family.

He reached up and held onto his pendant. _Are you okay?_ he asked.

No answer.

_Are you okay?_

No answer.

_I love you._

“Hey,” Nie Mingjue said softly, the rubble crunching under his boots as he approached. He crouched down next to Lan Wangji and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get discouraged, yeah? Listen… the Wens almost took my little brother once. I know what they’re like. I… can’t imagine what you’re going through, but… one thing is for sure. If the Wens do have him, we have to get him out. There will be time to mourn if he didn’t make it. But until we know for sure, let’s keep moving.”

One of the reasons Lan Wangji decided to ask for the Companions’ help was for their fortitude. They considered anyone they fought with a friend and brother or sister. He knew he was fraying at the edges. He knew he would benefit from a strong-willed warrior watching his back, and he did. He put the pillow down and stood back up, wiping his tears. He could mourn later.

“Thank you,” he said.

Nie Mingjie pat him on the back. “We’ll fix this as best we can,” he said.

They searched the house and surrounding area for another hour, just in case. They did find two gravesites, marked as the resting places of Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan. Lan Wangji stood in front of them silently.

“These are the heads of the house?” Nie Mingjue asked.

Lan Wangji nodded.

Nie Mingjue was quiet for a moment, then he said, “The citizens were locked tight in their homes, and I doubt a Wen buried them. Maybe this is a good sign.”

It could be. Wei Ying either was in heat or recently came out of it, and his scent was nowhere to be found, so he hadn’t dug the graves. Maybe Jiang Wanyin or Jiang Yanli had done it. If either of them were alive… maybe Wei Ying was alive too.

“Let’s go,” he said, “I’m going to speak with Wen Chao.”

Nie Mingjue became very useful pretty early on. Lan Wangji activated a defense barrier on them both, using all of his natural magic store to do it. The Wen estate was guarded, and they had to kill more than ten people in order to get through the main gates. They ran through the estate, arrows bouncing off the defense barrier as they did. It hurt, but only from the impact. Nothing could actually injure them as long as the barriers were active.

The Wen clan consisted of much more than their personal family. They had a sort of cult following, an entire army that acted with physical violence as well as emotional manipulation in order to convert others to their cause. They were dangerous, but Lan Wangji was prepared to take them all on if he had to.

He and Nie Mingjue both threw themselves at the main doors and the lock busted and the doors swung open.

“Wen Chao!” Nie Mingjue bellowed, the echo reverberating through the main hall and the adjacent ones.

A few moments later, a tall man in luxurious clothing stepped into the hall. “What an unwelcome surprise,” he said, his voice dangerous.

“Wen Ruohan?” Lan Wangji asked.

The man scowled at him and stepped forward. “You’re one of the Lan children, am I correct? That forehead ribbon is awfully familiar.”

Right then, another man burst through a different door and stumbled in, looking a bit wild. Four men followed, looking somewhat like bodyguards. “You called me?!” he cried.

Wen Chao. Lan Wangji saw red and it was difficult to keep himself from beheading the man right then. He took a few steps toward him, letting his aggressive scent permeate the room. “Where is Wei Ying?” he asked. “Do you have him?”

Wen Chao blinked a few times and then made a face. “Wei Ying who, that omega boy?” he sneered, “Yeah, I took him. What’s it to you?”

“He’s my _mate_ ,” Lan Wangji said. He unsheathed Bichen and continued walking toward him, and the bodyguards stepped in his way. He didn’t pay them any mind. He’d already killed that day, and he didn’t care if the body count rose.

“I didn’t see any claim on him,” Wen Chao said, popping out from behind his bodyguards. “You left him all by his lonesome during his heat, doesn’t sound like a mate to me.”

Lan Wangji saw red again. He raised his sword, and one of the bodyguards rushed at him. He swung hard and lodged it halfway into the man’s torso. He screamed and fell to the floor, and Lan Wangji yanked Bichen away and glared at Wen Chao, who looked shocked.

“Where is he?” he asked again.

Shaking, Wen Chao spat, “Fine. He’s _dead_. He was a little bitch. Even in heat he wouldn’t let me touch him so I had him killed!”

Lan Wangji’s hands shook. “Prove it,” he said.

Wen Chao glanced at his father. Lan Wangji followed his gaze. “I want to see his body,” he said.

Wen Ruohan sighed. “Why would I give you such a privilege after you burst into my home in this way?” he asked.

Lan Wangji had no patience for this. “Wei Ying was my mate,” he said, “if that means nothing to you, then how about this? Your son stole and destroyed another alpha’s property. I had claim over him, as agreed upon between myself and the head alpha of his household. The only reason I did not physically claim him was because that is traditionally saved for after marriage. We were to be wed next year. I have the right to see my mate’s body, and to enact revenge for his death. These are values you hold by strongly.”

Wen Ruohan seemed to change. A slight smirk tweaked on his lips and he closed his eyes. “Very well,” he said, “Chao-er, lead the way.”

Wen Chao looked betrayed. “Father,” he began.

 _”Lead the way,”_ Wen Ruohan said again.

Nie Mingjue joined Lan Wangji’s side as they followed Wen Chao, Wen Ruohan taking up the back. Lan Wangji expected a trap, but he trusted his defense barrier; nothing could harm them. They got to a room on the second floor, and Lan Wangji could smell Wei Ying’s heat before he even entered. He felt nauseous.

Wei Ying wasn’t inside, nor was there a body. He stood motionless as Wen Chao entered and came back with something in his hand, then tossed it at Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji’s stomach dropped when he realized what he was holding. It was Wei Ying’s pendant, and it was crusted with blood.

Lan Wangji felt numb. He stared at the pendant, but his mind didn’t want to accept what it meant.

“Is this sufficient?” Wen Ruohan asked.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment, then he shook his head. “This isn’t a body,” he said. He was still in denial. “Let me search the place. And if Wen Chao truly killed him, I will return the favor.”

Wen Ruohan sighed. “You can conduct a _supervised_ search,” he said, “and I will let you take equal payment of what was taken from you. But you will not kill my son.”

Lan Wangji had half a mind to kill both of them. But he knew if he laid a hand on Wen Ruohan, he’d be fighting the entire army and following right after. Wen Ruohan wasn’t the man whose death he was willing to die for. It was his son.

“Okay,” he said.

It took awhile to search the entire building, but he and Nie Mingjue went into every room and looked in every closet and under every bed. Wen Ruohan watched, his patience seemingly unending. Eventually, Lan Wangji had nowhere else to look. Wei Ying wasn’t there. He stood still for a little while, struggling to accept it. Nie Mingjue patted him on the shoulder and spoke softly to him, reminding him that he still had business to do.

Lan Wangji nodded and pulled himself together. He had been thinking during this time, and he knew exactly what reward he would take in return for Wei Ying’s death. It wasn’t enough, _nothing in the world_ would be enough, but it was the closest thing he could think of.

He turned to Wen Ruohan, who looked at him expectantly. Gathering his strength, he said, “Wen Chao will never feel the pain that I will for the loss of my mate, but I want to bring him as close as I can to it. I want to take from him the nearest thing to the core of his existence.” He gave Wen Chao a cold stare. “Allow me to castrate him.”

It was silent for a moment, then Wen Ruohan said, “Alright.”

If Wen Chao had looked disturbed before, he looked horrified now. He stepped toward Wen Ruohan. “Father, how could you agree to this? Tell him to leave! He has no business here!”

Wen Ruohan didn’t take his eyes from Lan Wangji. “Young Master Lan has made his _ownership_ of Wei Ying very clear,” he said, “and we are anything but hypocrites. Our rules dictate that stealing another alpha’s property warrants equal exchange. Young Master Lan is graciously accepting something other than your death.”

Lan Wangji knew there was some sort of psychological warfare going on, but he refused to think about it. Wen Ruohan’s words were meaningless to him at the moment.

Wen Chao looked between his father and Lan Wangji, reeking of fear scent. He turned and bolted, but Nie Mingjue was quick to respond. He made it halfway down the large hall before Nie Mingjue tackled him to the ground and held him there, laughing. As Lan Wangji approached, he heard Wen Ruohan call out for a healer. Nie Mingjue took a leather string from his vambrace and wrapped it around Wen Chao’s hands, securing them behind his back, then rolled him over and started untying his boots. Wen Chao kicked and screamed, but Nie Mingjue was having a jolly old time.

“Scream, little boy,” he taunted. “And just so you know, I’m not just doing this to help Lan Wangji. You tried to take my little brother too. It was years ago. But my A-sang isn’t strong like Lan Wangji’s mate apparently was. He wouldn’t have fought back. I know what you Wen dogs do to omegas around here. You’re sick. But now I can rest easy knowing my bro has one less thing to worry about.”

Lan Wangji yanked off Wen Chao’s pants and underwear while he sobbed and screamed. He felt pleasure as he listened to it. Perhaps this was better than death.

Nie Mingjue grabbed Wen Chao’s ankles and stood up, putting one foot on his chest. He held his legs open and Lan Wangji grabbed his junk in one hand, a disgusted expression on his face. He reached for Bichen, but Nie Mingjue made a noise. “It’ll be easier with my knife,” he said, nodding at the dagger at his hip.

Lan Wangji hummed and took the dagger out of his belt. He thought about the last alpha he had castrated. It was a long time ago. That man had deserved it, and Wen Chao did as well. Lan Wangji positioned the knife and took a moment to just enjoy Wen Chao’s terror before he shoved the knife through. It disgusted him and he wrinkled his nose. Blood poured out and Wen Chao’s screams only got more intense with the pain. Lan Wangji thought he might have some hearing loss after this.

He put the knife down and emptied out a bag he’d been keeping food in. He put the bloody organs in the bag and tied it up, then stood and stepped away. Nie Mingjue finally let go and followed after retrieving his dagger. An omega woman rushed over and started healing him.

“You’ve got what you wanted,” Wen Ruohan said. “Now you must leave.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “I’m sure I’ll see you on the battlefield soon,” he said.

“Not as soon as you might think,” Wen Ruohan said. “We have some things to take care of before we bother with your offensive school.”

Lan Wangji turned and left without another word, Nie Mingjue on his heels. There was no telling if those words were true or not.

They made their way back to Lotus Pier after tossing the bloody bag into the nearest body of water, staying at an inn along the way. Lan Wangji sat on the pier for a while. This was the spot where he had decided to marry Wei Ying.

Yunmeng really was gorgeous in the summer. The hot day had passed, and the sun was dipping over the horizon. Lan Wangji watched it, wondering what Wei Ying might have said if he were there, if nothing bad had happened. Would he want to swim? Or would they have spent the day swimming, and now he just wanted to sit in Lan Wangji’s lap and watch the sunset?

He sat there well into the night, and eventually Nie Mingjue came to sit next to him. “I’m so sorry,” he said quietly.

Lan Wangji sniffed. He had been on the verge of tears all evening, but it never came out. Nie Mingjue barely knew him at all, and yet he could hear the emotion in those three words.

Lan Wangji never liked opening up to anyone other than Wei Ying, but he was so broken, he didn’t think he could keep up a wall if he wanted to. “He was the first friend I ever had,” he whispered. “The only person who thought I was anyone worth talking to.”

Nie Mingjue was silent, so Lan Wangji continued. The more he spoke, the thicker his throat got, the more he sniffled. “It wasn’t long after we met. I had just finished my rut and I went to get some food and he was in the kitchen. He said he missed me and he invited me to go to his room. It was on the way to the building. It was snowing, big... fat snowflakes. They made him look like he had white freckles everywhere. He held my hand and pulled me, he was smiling. And that’s when I knew that I loved him.”

Hot tears fell on his cheeks and he wiped them. “I told him early this year that my life began when I met him. I feel like it’s just started and now it’s over.” His jaw ached badly and he tried to just breathe.

“He sounds like one in a million,” Nie Mingjue said.

Lan Wangji nodded. He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. He cried for a little while, then he sat back up. “Think of the most beautiful omega you’ve ever seen and then add some,” he said. “His smile, it... I’ll never feel a light that warm again.”

It felt unreal. He was talking about Wei Ying like he was someone in the past, but his heart hadn’t completely caught up. He was feeling so much _pain_ and yet he couldn’t fully grasp _why_.

“Will you stay with me?” He asked in a whisper. It was quiet, and he added, “For a day or two. I don’t think I can trust myself to be alone.”

Nie Mingjue nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “I’ll stick around. I know we don’t know each other, but anyone I fight next to is a friend of mine.”

He stayed in Yunmeng for two more days. He was infinitely grateful for his new friend’s presence. He felt that if he had to sleep alone, he truly wouldn’t make it to morning. He sat at the pier all day and collected lotus pods once. It was blisteringly hot, but the misery was barely processed.

On the second night, he held the pendants in his hand. He had washed Wei Ying’s pendant, but it still smelled like him. It smelled like blood too.

 _Are you okay?_ he asked into his.

He watched the other light up. He knew that he was talking to himself, but it made him feel better. Maybe Wei Ying could hear him anyway.

_I love you._

He looked across the water, that unending pain in his throat getting stronger. He lay down on the pier and curled up, holding the pendants to him.

_I miss you._

_I’m not okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Lan Wangji slices off Wen Chao’s dick and balls. 😬
> 
> —  
> And in case you’re wondering due to the lack of POV, Wen Ruohan didn’t know what actually happened to Wei Ying. If he had known the truth he probably would have called his son out on his lie. Once Lan Wangji had decided what he was going to do, Wen Chao couldn’t go back and admit he’d lied, since he feared Lan Wangji wouldn’t have believed him and might have gotten even angrier and done something worse. Also he was paralyzed in fear.
> 
> We’ve got one more chapter before things get VERY interesting. I’m literally so excited to see your reactions. 👀


	25. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Ying are together again. They check out the amulet that Wei Ying took from the Wens, and what they discover is out of this world.

On the third day, Lan Wangji finally decided to go home. It took nearly a week for him to get back to Gusu, and he dreaded it. He was numb now, and he knew it was going to take over him again when he got back to their room. They stopped by the Companions’ base, but the majority of them had gone to Gusu. Nie Mingjue decided to join them in case the Wens did make a move.

Lan Wangji’s numbness continued for the rest of the trip, and as he got to the Cloud Recesses. He walked past everyone, not seeing any of them. He went to the main building and retrieved a key to get into the dorm where they had stayed. He dragged himself up the stairs. The scent of Wei Ying taunted him, threatening to rip him out of his numb state. He opened the door, and what he saw had him frozen.

Wei Ying.

Wei Ying, his mate, was sleeping on the bed, surrounded in Lan Wangji’s clothes. Was this real?

Lan Wangji dropped his bag heavily on the floor and leaned on the doorframe, sliding to the floor. His hands shook violently and tears filled his vision. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real.

It had been difficult for Wei Ying to sleep even though he was back in his own bed in Gusu. Not having Lan Wangji there made a whole world of difference. He had gotten the first bit of consistent sleep in a while when the sound of the door opening made him stir. When he heard the thud, his eyes fluttered open.

Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji…!

Wei Ying scrambled to push himself up and off the bed, then barrelled his body towards Lan Wangji, wrapping his arms tightly around him. For once, he didn’t say anything. He just buried his nose into the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck to inhale his scent and sobbed. He cried and cried, tears raining down his cheeks. He was with Lan Wangji.

He was home.

This couldn’t be his imagination. Lan Wangji couldn’t be dreaming. He felt a wave of emotions so strong it shook him to his core. He held Wei Ying in his lap and just tried to breathe through the sobs wracking his body. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process any of this.

“L-Lan Wangji,” Wei Ying choked out between sobs. “I’m okay… I’m okay. I love you. I’ve been waiting for you to…to come home… I love you so much. I missed you…!”

Lan Wangji turned his head and buried himself under Wei Ying’s chin. Gradually, he started to understand. Wei Ying was okay. He was alive and he was _okay_. The Wens had lied.

He wrapped his arms tight around Wei Ying’s waist. “Don’t leave me again,” he whispered, barely audible even to himself.

That made Wei Ying cry harder. He could only imagine the suffering Lan Wangji went through while he was gone, he needed to know what he did when he thought he was dead.

After a moment, he sniffled and nodded. “I won’t. I won’t ever leave you ever again,” he mumbled. He took a deep breath and peeled himself just a little away from Lan Wangji so he could look him up and down. “Are you safe? Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere?”

Lan Wangji nodded and wiped his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was stunted. “Will you take a bath with me?” he asked. “Or sit with me while I do?” He didn’t think he could take his eyes off of Wei Ying for a little while without losing it.

“I’d… I’d like a hot bath,” Wei Ying said softly. He wiped at his own eyes as well and forced a small smile as he looked him up and down.

Lan Wangji carefully set Wei Ying down next to him and stood up, pulling him up with him. He held onto his hand while he walked over to the screen that hid the bath from the window and door. While the bath filled up, he just stood and held Wei Ying in his arms, letting the emotions make their way through him.

Murmuring into the top of Wei Ying’s head, he said, “You don’t have to worry about Wen Chao anymore.“

Even his name sent shivers up Wei Ying’s spine. He took a shaky breath. He remembered the way he’d looked at him, sharp eyes and a slimy smile.

Wei Ying shook his head of the thoughts. “What… did you do to him?” he asked.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a moment. He thought about how smug Wen Chao was when he declared that Wei Ying was dead. What had he gained from that?

“What happened to you?” he asked instead of answering.

Wei Ying rubbed at his arms, head down towards the floor. He was quiet for a moment, trying to work out what he wanted to say. “I… was taken because I went into heat. Jiang Wanyin and I had avoided the Wens for the most part before then,” he said shakily. He swallowed roughly. “I wasn’t there long, I don’t think. I lost track of time… Jiang Wanyin saved me though. He carried me out of there.”

Lan Wangji’s arms tightened around Wei Ying. He would have to thank Jiang Wanyin. “I got there not very long after that,” he said. “Your scent wasn’t too faded.”

The bath was full enough, so he undressed and got in. He hadn’t had a warm bath in weeks, and he sighed heavily.

“Jiang Wanyin wanted me to thank you for the thing you gave him. He said that he wouldn’t have been able to get me out of there without it,” Wei Ying said.

He fiddled a little with his cloak before slowly taking it off. Then, he stepped out of the rest of his clothes. He rubbed at the collar that was still gnawing into his skin and then stepped into the hot bath, saddling up in Lan Wangji’s lap.

Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around Wei Ying again. “I would have given him more if I knew,” he said. “But I’m glad I gave him something. I’m glad I trusted him.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then he got the soap next to the bath and rubbed it onto a washcloth and started cleaning himself.

He eyed the necklace Wei Ying had been touching, wondering why he hadn’t taken it off if it was uncomfortable. It _was_ a necklace, right? Now that he gave it a better look, it didn’t look very decorative.

“What is this?” he asked, touching the thing gently.

"A magical collar. It's sealed my magic away. They... put it on me when I was captured. Jiang Wanyin tried to take it off but he couldn't and neither could the mages in LanlingJin. They told me to come to Gusu but when I got here, I just... wanted to be with you, I wanted to smell your scent and... I didn't want to be touched by anyone until you got here," Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji made a soft noise. He carefully dipped the tip of his finger on the inside of it. He could feel _something_ there, but it wasn’t enough to discern what it was. It was obviously some kind of enchanted item, and a powerful enchantment at that.

“Did the mages say what kind of magic it is?” he asked.

"No, I woke up with it on and... I realised that I couldn't summon my magic," Wei Ying said with a sigh. He leaned into Lan Wangji's touch. "It's been on for weeks now, it hurts a bit."

Lan Wangji ran the tip of his finger over the edge of the collar. “It is probably a neutralization enchantment,” he said. “We can go to the enchanting professor and have her look. She might be able to remove it.”

“At least they couldn’t mark me while I had it on,” Wei Ying said with a slight grumble. He leaned his head against Lan Wangji’s body and closed his eyes, submerging himself in the hot water. “Thank the Gods for small miracles.”

Lan Wangji wrinkled his nose. “If he had I would have to go back and take his teeth too,” he said. He picked up the washcloth and started rubbing it over Wei Ying.

“Too?” Wei Ying asked, glancing at him. He relaxed as Lan Wangji started rubbing the washcloth over him. “What _did_ you do to him?”

Lan Wangji sighed slowly. He didn’t think it was necessary to tell Wei Ying, but his curiosity was unstoppable. “I castrated him,” he said.

Wei Ying’s eyes widened. It was hard to imagine Lan Wangji doing such a thing, even if he’d seen him beat up alphas for less. “What, you… like… really? You cut his dick off?”

Lan Wangji shifted a little and nodded. “I was going to kill him,” he said. “He told me you were dead. Wen Ruohan wouldn’t allow me to kill him, but he let me castrate him instead.”

Wei Ying looked at Lan Wangji with a sudden seriousness to his expression. He put his hands on Lan Wangji’s shoulders. “You know he didn’t… he didn’t do anything to me like that,” he said shakily.

Lan Wangji’s body relaxed. “He told me so as well,” he said. “I reasoned that he would have wanted to boast to me if he had. If I thought he had done something to you I really would have killed him.” He probably wouldn’t have come home after that, but that wasn’t relevant.

“It was just… It doesn’t matter, it’s over now,” Wei Ying said, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about Wen Chao or the Wens anymore.

Lan Wangji pulled Wei Ying to him and continued washing him. He thought about what Wen Ruohan had said, what _he_ had said. That Wei Ying was his property that the Wens had stolen. He obviously didn’t mean it and only used it as a means to an end, but it unsettled him. He had the feeling that that was Wen Ruohan’s doing.

He also didn’t like what Wen Ruohan had said about needing to take care of other things before going after the university. It could obviously be a trap, but it was too obvious for someone as smart as Wen Ruohan. He had a feeling that the Wens were going to be a bigger problem than anyone thought.

Later, after saying hello to Lan Wangji’s family, they made their way to the enchanting professor’s office. Chen Laoshi, a tall alpha woman, took a good look at the collar for a few minutes before she stood back, a calculating look on her face.

“It’s definitely an enchantment,” she said. “I’ve never seen one with this purpose before, but I’ve heard of it. It’s not exactly neutralization magic. It’s more complicated than that.” She turned and went to her bookshelf to search for something.

“It worries me,” Wei Ying said. He fiddled with the collar a little. “There’s no telling what the Wens will do with this kind of equipment. If they can neutralise mages…”

“Neutralization isn’t a problem,” Chen Laoshi said. “At least, as long as you have the right tools. And it’s only effective on mages of your own level or lower. They’d have to make a whole army of high-level neutralization mages to really debilitate us. Ah.” She pulled out a book and brought it over.

“This talks about blocking magic,” she said. “It’s different from neutralization, which dissolves your magic source. Blocking just keeps it from coming out. It’s relatively easy to make once you understand it, but it’s a bitch to undo. We might want to focus on the lock. Let me get something. I've got some charms for lockpicking.” She went to her desk and a moment later came back with a couple of tools. She sat down and motioned for Wei Ying to sit too, then she started picking the lock.

Wei Ying leaned his head back slightly to help her better get to the lock on the collar. He would be relieved when he finally got it off, he was sure that all the skin on his neck was rubbed raw by now. He hadn’t even been able to clean under there either. Gross.

Chen Laoshi worked silently for a while, deep in concentration. Lan Wangji felt nervous with another alpha so close to Wei Ying, but he kept it under wraps. When he was starting to doubt that this was going to work, they heard a click. Chen Laoshi removed the lock and the collar opened. “There you go,” she said.

“Thank you,” Lan Wangji said.

“No problem,” Chen Laoshi said. “I would like to keep that collar if you’re not going to be needing it. I could learn this enchantment.”

“Take it, with my blessing,” Wei Ying said with a huff. He peeled the collar from his body and let out a relieved sigh.

Then, he gently rubbed at the raw skin. He turned to Lan Wangji. “Is it bad?”

Lan Wangji glared at the mark, feeling more hatred for Wen Chao. The skin was red and seemed chaffed. “It isn’t bad,” he said. “Try using your magic to heal it.”

Wei Ying nodded and closed his eyes. It took a little while for his magic to warm up but once it did, Wei Ying placed his hands on his neck and healed the raw skin there. It was such a relief to be able to do this again. Lan Wangji leaned in and kissed Wei Ying’s temple.

“Let’s go back,” he said.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” Chen Laoshi said, already at her enchanting table with the collar.

Wei Ying held Lan Wangji’s hand the whole way back to their room. He pulled him onto the bed with him so they could cuddle.

After a few minutes of this, Wei Ying looked up at him. “There’s… something else,” he said.

Lan Wangji blinked his eyes open and his croon came to a stop. He felt a pang of worry, but he pushed it away. “Hm?”

Wei Ying shuffled to the end of the bed so he could pick up where he’d abandoned his cloak. He rifled through the pockets for a moment before pulling out the amulet that he’d snatched from the Wens.

“Look at this,” he said as he wiggled back over to Lan Wangji. He set the amulet down between them. “I stole it from the Wens. Not that I… remember doing it. But apparently I did. Doesn’t the writing kind of look like the language from that cave?”

Lan Wangji sat up, intrigued. “It is,” he said. “Where is your notebook that has your translation notes?”

He picked up the amulet and inspected it. This didn’t feel like an enchantment. It would make sense if it was old enough to be written by that ancient civilization.

Wei Ying hummed and got up from the bed again to find where he’d stashed his notebook that had his translation notes. When he found it, he sat back on the bed and started flicking through it. “I wonder what the Wens were doing with it… They probably didn’t even know it was special,” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed in response. He hadn’t seen anything like this when he was searching, but he had been looking for Wei Ying and not an amulet. He got up and went to sit at his desk. He took out some paper and started copying the inscriptions. This was exciting.

“The society of stars was interested in the ethereal,” Lan Wangji said, using the nickname he and Wei Ying had given the ancient civilization. “Spiritual things. Their black stone responds to our magic, but it doesn’t put out any magic like a modern enchanted item. That’s why we don’t have to recharge our pendants.”

Wei Ying went rigid at the mention of the pendants and his gaze shifted to the floor before he shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. “About the pendants…” he said quietly. “They took mine off me while I was captured. So, I… I don’t know what happened to it. I’m sorry.”

Lan Wangji stopped writing and looked at Wei Ying. “Wen Chao gave it to me,” he said. “I put both of them in my bag.”

“You have it? Why would… Why would he give it to you?” Wei Ying asked, his head quickly turning to look at Lan Wangji.

“I asked to see your body,” Lan Wangji said. He remembered how desperate he had felt. “That was the closest he could get.”

Wei Ying looked back down at his notebook. Right. Had that been enough to convince Lan Wangji that he was dead? How long did he truly believe it? “I see,” he said.

Lan Wangji sighed and put it out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about what he had experienced. “Bring the notebook over here,” he said. “Maybe we can translate it.”

Wei Ying took the notebook and walked over to the desk. He set it down before him and then sat himself down on Lan Wangji’s lap, hooking his arm around his shoulders. “I think there’s something about a space? A… like a world of some description,” he said.

Lan Wangji hummed and wrapped his arms loosely around Wei Ying’s waist. “It could be the Heavens,” he said. “These words are also used next to the drawings of people pointing at the sky.”

“Hmm maybe. But doesn’t this mean something like _different?_ Unfamiliar. The Heavens are talked about a lot more thoroughly in their other scriptures,” Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji rested his chin on Wei Ying’s shoulder and pondered. They had come very far in their translations of the star society’s language since they first went to that dungeon. It was hard to verify their work, but they kept at it.

“It doesn’t seem like it’s anything negative,” Lan Wangji said. That didn’t mean too much. They knew words for famine, plague, apocalypse, and the like, but there could be something else.

“Well, if you look here, it’s in two pieces. I think you’re supposed to open it but… I couldn’t figure it out. I think it requires some kind of magic but I haven’t been able to try it given the circumstances,” Wei Ying said. He picked up the amulet and twiddled it in his hands before closing his eyes and focusing his magic to send an energy pulse into it. Afterwards, he tried to open it but to no avail. “I can’t see anything about what kind of magic it is written on it.”

Lan Wangji hummed. He carefully stood up and set Wei Ying down, then he went to get the pendants from his bag. He brought them back and set them on the desk and sat back down. “It might require the... not-magic,” he said. “The kind that comes from the black stone. Or is inside the stone. It’s... not anything we can manipulate.”

Wei Ying rubbed his chin in thought. “What should we do then? If we can’t manipulate it then how are we going to open it? You must be dying to know what it does as well, right?”

Lan Wangji hummed. “I don’t know,” he said. “We can try using stronger magic. Or activating the pendants and seeing if it changes something.”

“Let’s try the pendants first,” Wei Ying said with a hum. He put his hand over his pendant and then slid Lan Wangji’s over to him. “Then we can rule it out if it doesn’t work.”

“Okay,” Lan Wangji said. He took the pendant and sent his magic into it, watching the amulet closely. He waved the pendant around it, but nothing happened. He sighed and then picked up the amulet. He turned it around in his hands and put his palms on either side and sent a pulse of magic through both hands. He felt a slight vibration and a peculiar sensation, but it faded out.

“I think something happened,” he said. He tried to pry open the amulet, but it didn’t budge. He humphed and set it down. “It vibrated a little. Maybe our magic will work.”

“Hmm… Do you think it’s a specific kind of magic, then? Gods, what if it’s a school of magic that neither of us have learnt?” Wei Ying said with a sigh. “Or… maybe we should both try? At the same time?”

Lan Wangji considered that for a second. He supposed it might require an alpha _and_ an omega’s magic, since the two were slightly different. It had seemed to fizzle out when he did it, possibly because it had run out of Wei Ying’s magic that had been put in it before. He held the amulet out for Wei Ying to set his hand on the top of it. When Wei Ying’s hand lit up, he also sent out a pulse of magic at the same time.

The amulet vibrated with energy and they heard a cracking sound. The amulet seemed to pop open, and it released a burst of energy when it did. Lan Wangji winced and nearly dropped the thing but managed to hold onto it.

He _did_ drop the amulet when he felt something cold touch his hand.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, startled by the sudden presence of a pot that had replaced everything else they had on the desk. The thing that had touched his hand looked like some kind of plant, a stalk-like thing except it was _moving._

It squirmed like a giant green worm sticking out of the dirt. Lan Wangji hesitantly reached out to touch the pot, but then his hand _went directly through it._ He yanked his hand back and stared at it, then at the “plant.” Was he hallucinating?

He held onto Wei Ying as he stood up, carefully setting him on the ground. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat as he took in his surroundings.

This was not Wei Ying's room.

It _looked_ like it; it was the same semi-circle that was a massive nine meters across, meaning that it was still the top of at least one of the dorm buildings. But it was like someone else lived there. The first thing he noticed was the floor when he stood up; it wasn't the wooden floor that Wei Ying had in his room, but the thick, cushiony mat that covered _Lan Wangji's_ room in the alpha dorm building.

The second thing he noticed were the plants that lined the straight wall, and the little forest-looking place in the far corner. They weren't just any plants, either. He wondered if they truly _were_ plants at all. Few of them were actually green. All of them were a collection of unnatural colors, some of which he had never seen before in his life. Who knew that colors so _blinding_ could exist? He saw big-leafed plants that had pictures on the leaves, like someone had painted on them, flowers that were too big to be real in this cold climate, that _pulsed_ different colors. He even heard some whirring sounds coming from the forest-like place in the corner that housed actual _trees_ in big pots _._ It looked like some of the leaves were moving too.

Lan Wangji was dumbstruck. He looked back down at the plant on the desk, the one that squirmed around. He had never seen this kind of thing before. Was it a type of magic that had done this?

Wei Ying joined Lan Wangji and looked around the room. Truly, he had never seen such a place in his life. Everything pointed to it being styled in the same way as his own room, but the insides were completely different. It definitely smelt like omega in here too, but it wasn’t _his_ scent.

“What’s going on?” he whispered. He shuffled on the spot. “Could it be a shift in reality? Time travel? No, that’s crazy. That kind of magic, it’s…”

He began to wander around the room, mumbling to himself as he observed each part that was different to his own room, including the soft padding of the floor. The most noticeable aside from the plants was the structure near to the forest-place that was covered in red cloth. It was some kind of makeshift fort or something. It had a pyramid-like top covered by cloth, possibly curtains, that parted just a little in the front. Peering through the opening, it looked like a mattress with pillows inside, though the thing itself was much bigger than a normal bed. Wei Ying reached out to touch the material that looked incredibly soft but just like Lan Wangji’s plant incident, his hand went straight through.

Weird.

His curiosity piqued, he decided to peek inside the fort but immediately let out a squeal and fell on his ass when he noticed a lump buried in pillows and blankets inside. He’d caught a glimmer of a white robe, silky, sheer… someone’s leg sticking out from under the blankets? “L-Lan Wangji!” he said in a hushed whisper. “I think there’s someone in there!”

Lan Wangji had jumped when he heard Wei Ying's cry and he rushed over to the platform-fort-looking thing. He peeked through the opening. There wasn't any movement inside, which hopefully meant that whoever was in there hadn't heard Wei Ying scream.

They must be in some sort of other world, but not fully _in_ it. That would make sense, considering the words they had read on the amulet.

He helped Wei Ying stand up, then he decided to peek his head through the blanket itself and get a better look, immediately taking in the strong smell of omega that bombarded his senses as he did. There was indeed a person inside, and it looked like they were sleeping. They were covered in blankets and stuffed animals like the kind he saw at the shop in the Capitol.

Two things registered to him at once, and both of them together put a sickening twist in the deep-seated horror he had felt in the past few minutes since they arrived. The first was that he could see part of the back of the person's head that showed inky black hair and the stark white of the Lan forehead ribbon.

The second was that one of the stuffed animals that the person was buried under was none other than his very own Blue.


	26. Our Other Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The platform-fort-thing that they have just climbed into looks like [this.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362633653442052111/736324437665644664/Untitled_Artwork.png) Imagine a bunch of pillows and stuffed animals and blankets in there as well. If this link doesn't work then let me know in a comment and I'll try a different one.
> 
> Because the POV only extends to LWJ and WY and we do not know the thoughts of the other characters, this needs to be said: **Everything that happens in this chapter between any and all parties is 100% consensual.**

Lan Wangji stumbled back in shock, trying to get a hold of his racing heart. He felt like he was in one of those dreams that felt like a nightmare even without something particularly bad happening, just a persistent feeling that something was _off._ He looked at the weird plants once more before he took a risk and stepped inside.

The physics of this world were selective, apparently. He could step _onto_ something, but he couldn’t touch with his fingers. He sat down just inside the fort and stared at the person hidden under the blankets and stuffed animals.

"Only the immediate Lan family wears the ribbon," he said.

That was an important point, considering that the smell in this space was overwhelmingly _omega._ It didn't smell like alpha at all, which meant that this person couldn't be him or his brother. "Could this be my mother?" he asked. "A vision of her as a young adult?"

Wei Ying shuffled to join Lan Wangji and sat by his side. He leaned over to touch the thin, sheer material that covered the person's leg. Of course his hand went through it like everything else but he got a good look at the fabric.

"Would your mother have worn something so...um... I don't know! I feel embarrassed just looking at this material," he said.

Lan Wangji carefully crawled forward so he could peer at what Wei Ying was looking at. It was indeed lace that covered the person's leg. It was the kind of thing he saw in the stores that sold... unsavory wares. He sat back, his ears burning. "She could have," he said very quietly. He knew that his mother hadn't been the most proper of omegas. He frowned. "But that doesn't explain those plants. She would have told me about those."

Wei Ying hummed in thought. It was then that the figure under the blanket shifted. Wei Ying hurried to get a glimpse of their face and then he paused. He slowly looked up at Lan Wangji. "Um. Lan Wangji..." he said. He licked his lips nervously. "This is definitely a man."

"Hm." Lan Wangji leaned over the person so he could look too, and he froze as he saw two golden eyes staring directly at him.

The person had turned their head upwards and was looking directly at Lan Wangji, making his blood run cold. But a second later those eyes moved away from him, and there was no other reaction to suggest that they had seen him. Lan Wangji breathed out and put a hand over his pounding heart.

Now that he gave them a better look, he could tell that this was a man, or maybe a more masculine-looking woman. At the very least, that _wasn't_ his mother.

He sat back and swallowed. "Maybe this is the future," he said, his voice breaking a little.

Perhaps this was his child or nephew, or some other generation down the line. He watched as the omega shifted again, turning onto his back and letting some of the stuffed animals cascade off of him. His body was still covered by blankets, but now he could tell that those lace stockings went... _very_ far up his legs.

How could a child of his dress like that?

"I don't know. He looks a little similar to you though, doesn't he? Maybe you're related?" Wei Ying suggested.

He leaned over and inhaled deeply from the base of the strange omega's neck. It didn't matter since he couldn't seem to see him. "He smells nice. I don't know why he reminds me so much of you. You have a similar scent but his is a lot sweeter... obviously. This is an omega. He's so cute though isn't he?"

Lan Wangji took in a deep breath. The scent _was_ similar to his own; it felt familiar. He supposed the omega also vaguely looked like him. They had similar eyebrows and golden eyes, and lips too. His nose was much softer than Lan Wangji’s, though, and so was his jaw.

“Do you think this is our child?” he asked, frowning. “Wouldn’t he smell more like you, since you would be the omega parent?”

As he spoke, the omega moaned quietly and stretched his arms over his head, showing the long, wide, white silk sleeves on his arms. Lan Wangji had feared that he wasn’t wearing clothes at all since his legs were so exposed, but at least that didn’t seem to be the case...

"Could we have really travelled that far in the future?" Wei Ying asked. He watched the omega carefully, everything about his mannerisms, his features... "Call me crazy but the amulet had said _other world_ , nothing about the future... Do you think a world exists where you're an omega?"

Lan Wangji sat back in surprise. That had occurred to him but only subconsciously; that was why he felt such terror a few minutes earlier when he saw the forehead ribbon and Blue. For some reason, the idea of the person he was watching being _him_ was quite frightening.

He looked around the place where they sat. It was like a square platform with short wooden walls around the sides, and a pyramid top made of bamboo poles and a blanket draped over them. There was a mattress beneath them too. It was cozy and secluded, not to mention all of the stuffed animals that filled the space... it made him feel... safe.

“If I were an omega I would make my nest in a place like this,” he said quietly.

A grin spread over Wei Ying's face. "Maybe it's true then! It's an omega version of you! Aw, you're so cute. But... also so shameless! Wearing lacy things like that."

Lan Wangji once again looked at the omega’s legs, a blush spreading on his ears. Why would he be wearing that? Surely he wouldn’t wear that outside.

The omega then suddenly called out, “Wei Wuxian!”

Wei Wuxian.

Wei...

Lan Wangji gasped uncharacteristically loud and looked at Wei Ying with even more terror than before. _There’s no way that could be..._

There was no answer to his call, and the omega seemed to pout and look grumpy that the person he wanted wasn’t in the room. As if he had a personal grudge against Lan Wangji, he threw off the blanket that had been covering most of his body.

Those lace stockings weren’t the worse part. They truly did go _all_ the way up his legs, and when they stopped at his thighs they attached to two white straps that held them up. Those straps disappeared under what could only be the skirt of his dress, but Lan Wangji had never even considered that a skirt could be so short. It barely covered his... his...

The words “Wei Wuxian” haunted his thoughts again. Lan Wangji needed a break from this. He was going to cry.

"Wei Wuxian... could that be my courtesy name if I were an alpha?" Wei Ying asked. He gasped loudly and looked at Lan Wangji. "If there's an omega you, there's going to be an alpha me, right? Oh Gods! I hope I'm handsome."

As if it were meant to be, the door to the room opened and closed. Wei Ying scrambled out of the nest to have a look. Sure enough, stood at the door with a bag was a tall, young man. He had sharper features than him, but the similarities were uncanny. He had a big smile of his face as he waltzed inside. "My dearest husband," he cooed in a sing song voice. "I've brought pastries from the kitchen."

Lan Wangji stayed where he was in the nest. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He could feel his face burning hot, the blush going from his ears to his cheeks and forehead.

This wasn’t fair. Nothing about this was fair. Not that _delicious_ voice coming from across the room, and not the bunny tail that had been sewn onto the back of that omega’s outfit, making the skirt ride up and show his lacy underwear as he sat up on his knees and peeked out of the nest, clearly excited to see his alpha.

That omega was _him._ That omega’s name was Lan Zhan.

The alpha, seemingly Wei Wuxian, walked over to the nest and leaned over to kiss his omega on the lips before handing him the bag. "They had those little fruit tarts that you like," Wei Wuxian said.

Wei Ying turned to look back at Lan Wangji, grinning. He gestured for him to come out of the nest.

Lan Wangji gave Wei Ying a terrified look through the opening of the nest. He stayed where he was until Lan Zhan crawled out of the nest with the bag in his hand and walked to the left, towards the forest part of the room.

Lan Wangji was just too curious and so he crawled to the other side of the nest and stuck his head through the blanket so he could see Lan Zhan pick something off of a tree. It was a round fruit of some kind, something like an orange but it was bright red with white polka dots all over it. Lan Wangji didn’t know how to focus on the weird fruit when Lan Zhan’s lace-covered backside was in full view.

How did he _wear_ that?

"What have you been doing while I've been gone?" Wei Wuxian asked. He followed Lan Zhan over and put a hand on his hip, saddling up against his side and taking a deep inhale from the crook of his neck.

Wei Ying hummed fondly. "It's nice to know that even in this other world, we'd be together."

Lan Wangji watched as his omega self cocked his hip and leaned into Wei Wuxian and said, "I took a nap."

His voice was almost as deep as Lan Wangji's, and it had the same tone and timbre. That was definitely him. Lan Wangji couldn't bear to watch and dove back into the nest to hide.

"In this cute little outfit?" Wei Wuxian continued. His hand slid back from Lan Zhan's hip to grab a handful of his ass.

Wei Ying was a little scandalised by his other self's shameless behaviour. He knew he could be a menace but to see him be so openly... _perverted_ still took him aback.

Lan Wangji thought he was safe in the nest, but then Lan Zhan was crawling back inside with his fruit and the bag while muttering, “Showing my appreciation.”

The omega sat on his knees facing Lan Wangji and started digging through the bag to get a pastry. Lan Wangji distracted himself by staring at the weird fruit as he peeled it. It was indeed some type of orange, but as if the red and white outside weren’t weird enough the inside was pure _black_. He thought this was quite interesting and he called out, “Wei Ying, come look at this.”

Wei Ying crawled back inside the nest and looked at what Lan Wangji was gesturing to. "What is that?" he asked.

“I don’t know,” Lan Wangji said. He carefully inched closer and he could clearly smell the strong citrusy scent. “I think it is an orange.”

Lan Zhan got himself a slice and took a bite before taking a bite out of the pastry. He hummed in appreciation, which meant that it tasted good, somehow...

A thought occurred to Lan Wangji and he sat up straight. “Could this be life magic?” he asked. “I’ve never heard of life magic being used in this way but it is the only magic that deals with plants.” He had always loved learning about life magic, even though he’d never tried to do it. Such a thing took _years_ to learn, especially for alphas...

"Maybe? That'd explain all the weird plants..." Wei Ying said, rubbing his chin in thought. It was then that Wei Wuxian entered the nest. He clambered inside, wrapping his arms around Lan Zhan's waist and crooning.

A choked sound escaped Lan Wangji and scooted back as far as he could in the nest, his heart racing once again. He _really_ couldn’t handle looking at this other alpha. It made him feel weird and a little nauseous.

Lan Zhan, on the other hand, didn’t react at all. He ignored Wei Wuxian and kept munching on his snacks as if the alpha weren’t there at all. Lan Wangji wondered how long they had been married. Surely it would have to be years before he could get used to... _that._

"That little tail always drives me crazy you know," Wei Wuxian said with a sigh.

Wei Ying felt his cheeks heat up. He shuffled to sit next to Lan Wangji and pouted. "He's so shameless."

_They both are,_ Lan Wangji thought. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away. “I don’t know if...” he began, unsure of what he even wanted to say. He ended up just pulling Wei Ying into his lap to seek comfort. He had had a rough week and this was pushing it.

Wei Ying was happy to settle in his lap. He got comfortable and leaned against Lan Wangji's chest. This was always his favourite place to be, he felt safe and cosy. He looked back over at Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan only to see the former grinding against the latter. Even despite his embarrassment, he couldn't seem to look away.

Lan Wangji caught a glimpse of it and immediately dropped his forehead on Wei Ying’s shoulder. He was overcome with a sense of physical weakness, of... arousal. When he peeked back up with one eye, he couldn’t believe that Lan Zhan was _still_ ignoring him.

“This can’t be me,” he whispered.

"I think you'd look cute with a little bunny tail," Wei Ying said casually. He ran his fingers along Lan Wangji's chest, his eyes still locked on the way Wei Wuxian seemed to rock against Lan Zhan and pepper kisses on his neck.

Lan Wangji forced himself to look away. “I would look ridiculous in that,” he said. But he couldn’t keep his eyes away for long. When he glanced back at the other couple, Lan Zhan had turned his head to give Wei Wuxian the side eye while sensually biting into one of those black orange slices.

"You'd look handsome in anything. But it is different. Little Lan Zhan over there is a lot smaller than you," Wei Ying replied. Wei Wuxian pulled his head up from kissing Lan Zhan's neck and opened his mouth.

Lan Zhan looked like he was going to ignore Wei Wuxian again, turning his head back to the front. But then he apparently decided otherwise and turned back to place a piece of orange into Wei Wuxian’s waiting mouth. If Lan Wangji weren’t listening closely, he would have missed the whispered, “Thank you for the pastries.”

Wei Wuxian hummed in satisfaction. He ate the orange carefully and licked up the juice that spilt down his lips. Then he grabbed Lan Zhan's chin and laved his tongue over his lips and chin as well to catch any of the juice that had escaped him.

"Are we like that?" Wei Ying asked, pressing his own lips together as if he would be able to taste the juice from the orange himself.

“No,” Lan Wangji said confidently.

He couldn’t bear to look at how Lan Zhan _melted_ into the obscene gestures, but he couldn’t look away either. Lan Zhan was clearly enamored, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth falling open. Wei Wuxian was just _licking his face_ like some kind of animal and Lan Zhan _loved it._ There was no way he and Wei Ying were like that.

But Lan Wangji still felt... even more uncomfortably aroused just watching it. This wasn’t anything like the lovemaking between himself and Wei Ying; was this how sex was _supposed_ to be? The thought made him squirm in embarrassment.

Wei Ying was equally enamoured as he watched his other self. Wei Wuxian kissed Lan Zhan open-mouthed and messy. He grabbed at his body as he slipped his tongue in his mouth, pulling him closer and groaning.

Lan Wangji shifted again, squeezing Wei Ying’s sides. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. “Do you think we should go?” he asked.

"Can we even go anywhere? Where's the amulet?" Wei Ying asked, looking up at Lan Wangji. He hadn't even thought about it until just now.

Lan Wangji took the amulet from where he’d put it in his pocket and set it in Wei Ying’s hands. “It was open wide, into a straight line. It doesn’t budge if you try to close or open it. Now it looks a little bent.”

"It's closing itself?" Wei Ying said. He tried to close the amulet but it wouldn't budge. "Maybe... Maybe when it closes, we'll go back home?"

Lan Wangji swallowed. He hoped so. There was another terrifying option where they only had until it closed before they died or something. But there was no way to know; it wasn’t like they could get any clues to figure it out.

He kept that to himself. “I suppose so,” he said.

He glanced at the other couple to find that Lan Zhan had gone back to eating his pastry and fruit. Despite the omega’s casual attitude, he could smell the scent change in the nest and it was making him feel hot and uncomfortable. He finally voiced something that was bothering him.

“Why is he ignoring him?”

"I don't know," Wei Ying said. It was peculiar to watch. Lan Zhan was completely ignoring his mate in favour of the pastries...

It _was_ jarring to watch. Lan Wangji would _never_ ignore Wei Ying, he couldn't even imagine doing so. It really made him wonder if this was actually Lan Zhan or... someone else.

"Could this be Lan Huan?" he asked skeptically.

"No, don't say that. I've ogled him far too much for you to ask me if that's your brother," Wei Ying whined. "Plus! I don't like to think of a... of an alpha version of me doing your brother!"

Moments later, Wei Ying's eyes went wide as he watched Wei Wuxian conjure something. They were black and long and... just what _were_ they? Tentacles of some sort. Either way, they yanked the remaining pastry out of Lan Zhan's hands and then wrapped around him to push him down onto the blankets in the nest on his back.

"What are those?" Wei Ying asked.

Lan Wangji had no idea, but it made sense that Wei Ying would do conjuration magic even as an alpha.

"They look like the appendages of one of the old gods," he murmured.

Regardless, Lan Zhan seemed to like them. He acted offended at first, but Lan Wangji couldn't miss the giggle when they held him down. But it was confusing, because a second later Lan Zhan was struggling against the things and put a lace-wrapped foot on Wei Wuxian to push him away. It disturbed Lan Wangji, who shifted and scooted away.

"I don't think we should watch this," he said warily. Then Wei Wuxian called out Lan Zhan’s name, confirming that it was indeed him.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, play nice for your husband, won't you?" Wei Wuxian said in a sing-song voice. He grabbed the omega's ankle and spread his legs apart so he could settle between them. "Or do I have to restrain your legs too?"

Wei Ying licked his lips anxiously. "It's not wrong... I mean, they are _us_."

Lan Wangji looked away, feeling a little nauseous.

“Maybe you do,” Lan Zhan was saying, not sounding distressed at all.

“I don’t understand what’s happening,” Lan Wangji admitted quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wei Ying replied. Could his own mate be so oblivious to this kind of situation? Wei Wuxian conjured more of those weird tentacle things and they wrapped around Lan Zhan's ankles, holding his legs apart.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Why is he struggling like that? He looked like he was enjoying it a moment ago,” he said. Saying the words out loud made it feel more real and he scooted back some more. “Maybe we should go see what is outside.”

Wei Ying puffed his cheeks and pushed Lan Wangji's shoulders a little. "Obviously he's pretending, Lan Wangji. A game. You know, like a sexy game," he said.

“Pretending?” Lan Wangji asked, confused. He looked at Lan Zhan again and saw him fighting Wei Wuxian, writhing around against the things that held him down. He wasn’t verbally telling him to stop, but Lan Wangji didn’t know what to trust.

“How do you know?” he asked.

"He's not struggling very hard, he obviously likes it. Besides, even as an alpha, I don't think I'd do anything that my mate didn't like. He called him husband!" Wei Ying replied.

Lan Wangji supposed that made sense. Though, Lan Zhan acted totally different from _him._ Who was to say that Wei Wuxian was the same as Wei Ying?

But... they kind of felt the same. He couldn’t really explain it, but the knowledge that these two _were_ them made him feel a little better about it. They felt... familiar. As long as he didn’t stare at Wei Wuxian, he might not pass out.

But would it be worth it to watch this? He still didn’t know. It was making him physically uncomfortable, like he was on the verge of being... aroused by it.

Wei Ying wasn't tearing his eyes away though. He was watching intently as Wei Wuxian clambered on top of Lan Zhan and started feeling him up. Almost immediately, he unbuckled the garter straps and reached for the hem of his underwear and started peeling them down his lace-clad legs.

"Already!" Wei Ying exclaimed.

Lan Wangji gasped and covered his face, unable to watch it. But even with his hands shielding him, he couldn’t block out the thick, sweet scent of slick. He knew that scent so well thanks to his mate (though it had been over a month since he’d last taken it in), but this had a different tinge to it. Lan Zhan’s scent in general was less honey-like and more... almost floral? It was hard to describe.

Wei Ying had been right when he said Lan Zhan smelled like Lan Wangji but sweeter. The musky alpha scent that accompanied it made Lan Wangji want to crawl out of the nest and maybe jump out the window, but also to stay right where he was. He uncrossed his legs under Wei Ying and squirmed.

"Are you okay?" Wei Ying asked in a hushed voice. Lan Wangji sure was moving a lot under him and it was jerking him around. He glanced at him only for a second and in that time, Wei Wuxian seemed to have buried his face between Lan Zhan's legs.

Lan Wangji didn’t dare look anymore. He rested his forehead on Wei Ying’s shoulder and rubbed his palms against his eyes. “I’m—“ he started to explain and then stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

Wei Ying shuffled around to get comfortable on Lan Wangji's lap again and that was when he felt it. Lan Wangji, he... he was a little bit hard. At least _semi hard_. He was aroused watching this! "L-Lan Wangji!" he said, scandalised.

Lan Wangji opened his mouth to defend himself, but the only thing that came out was a terribly undignified _squeak._ How was Wei Ying surprised? He was the one ogling at them like... like...!

Even despite everything, Wei Ying reached down and groped Lan Wangji shamelessly. "I can't believe this turns you on."

Lan Wangji made a choked noise and squirmed, feeling himself get even harder. If he got to full mast things were going to be _very_ uncomfortable unless he...

“Wei Ying,” he begged for mercy.

Wei Ying wasn't listening. He rubbed his thumb against Lan Wangji's cock through the fabric of his pants. "My alpha self seems like he enjoys eating him out," he said casually.

Lan Wangji looked to see before he could think about it and he cursed Wei Ying for it. Wei Wuxian was indeed buried between Lan Zhan’s legs, and Lan Zhan wasn’t acting nearly pleased enough. The omega just watched with a blank expression and then turned his head with his mouth open while one of those things _slid inside._ Then he started _sucking on it._

Lan Wangji squeezed his eyes shut and gasped in a breath. It was _gross_ but also... _fuck._ Wei Ying’s hand was cruel and his pants were growing too tight.

Wei Ying wondered if there was some connection between the tentacle things and Wei Wuxian's body since he let out a moan when Lan Zhan started to suck on one of them. He pulled himself up from between Lan Zhan's legs and licked his lips, then eased one... two fingers? Inside of him. Wei Ying couldn't tell from this angle.

Lan Wangji turned his head to look the other way, since he didn’t trust himself not to open his eyes again.

“Wei Ying,” he said again, his voice pained.

He was really in a pickle. Once he got hard, he was going to have to get away and think of something horrible or else... were they really going to do this? These people didn’t even know they were being watched...

Wei Ying's own scent was already growing thick with arousal. It only intensified as Lan Zhan threw his head back and let out a stuttering gasp. Did he... Did he just come?

"That's it, baby," Wei Wuxian breathed.

Lan Wangji _shuddered._ There was no hope for him now. The deep timbre of Wei Wuxian’s voice reached into him and twisted up everything inside.

He glanced back at the other two and saw Lan Zhan staying still, his stomach lifting and falling as he breathed heavily. Then he started to writhe around again with more energy this time, looking like he was straining to keep his legs closed.

“Give me the pastry,” he said. His voice sounded _bratty_ and it was enough to shock Lan Wangji out of his despair for a few seconds. The way he said that was so rude...?

Apparently, Wei Wuxian answered that by slapping one of Lan Zhan's cheeks. Wei Ying jumped at the sound, his hand instinctively closing a little tighter around Lan Wangji's cock.

"You know that's not how we ask for things," Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji groaned quietly. “Wei Ying—“

“Wei _Ying,”_ Lan Zhan said with him in unison, but his tone was much meaner. _How dare he call his alpha by his given name,_ Lan Wangji thought. Lan Zhan put a foot on Wei Wuxian and kept him at bay.

Lan Wangji was reeling. He peeled Wei Ying’s hand off of his painful erection, needing a break.

"You know, it turns me on that this turns _you_ on," Wei Ying said. With his speech, he momentarily missed how Wei Wuxian used his tentacles to push Lan Zhan's feet away from him. He looked over to see him with his legs pushed up towards his shoulders and Wei Wuxian... Wei Wuxian was pulling out his...

"Oh my Gods, Lan Wangji it's big! I mean, not as big as yours but still big!"

Lan Wangji knew he shouldn’t have looked, but once he did he nearly came in his pants. The sound that left him was downright pathetic and he really thought he was going to cry. Or something.

“Wei Ying, I— I can’t—“ he whimpered.

Wei Ying turned his back on Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan in favour of focusing on his tearful mate. It's not like he really needed to see right now, the sounds were more than enough.

"Hey, hey, look at me, okay? Does that help?" he said.

Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying and tried to focus on him, but he couldn’t. Just the peripheral vision and the _noise_ sent sparks up his spine. He shook his head. “I’m going to— I’m— I need—“ he babbled, feeling like his face was on _fire._

Wei Ying looked from Lan Wangji's face to his erection several times. He took the iniaitive to reach in and pull his cock out, giving it a stroke which he knew would be more than enough. He was ready to catch it in his palm.

It really was more than enough. Just being _exposed_ like that, even if the other two had no idea he was there, was enough. Lan Wangji grabbed Wei Ying and came into his hand, dropping his forehead onto his shoulder again.

He was _humiliated._ Wei Ying knew about the things he liked, they had switched things up a lot before the summer break, but this was different. Wei Ying was watching him lose his composure in front of another alpha, no, _because of_ another alpha.

He felt emasculated and pathetic, and before he knew it tears were escaping his eyes. At least he still felt safe and cared for in Wei Ying’s presence, and that was what kept it from being a bad feeling. It still didn’t stop him from crying, though.

With his clean hand, Wei Ying stroked Lan Wangji's cheek and wiped away some of the tears. It concerned him greatly that he was crying.

"Hey...Shhh, Lan Wangji... my mate, my alpha... it's okay," he said softly. He leaned his face against the crook of his neck and purred.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and put himself back in his pants. “I know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have...”

He was distracted from his embarrassment, but only for a second, when Lan Zhan _moaned_ for the first time since all of this started. It sounded forced, like he was trying to hold it back and it had come out without his permission.

Lan Wangji wanted to cover his ears as the embarrassment came rushing back. At least he couldn’t get hard again...

Wei Ying looked back over his shoulder to see Wei Wuxian happily pounding away, his hands caressing Lan Zhan's thighs. He was mumbling a bit too quietly for him to hear what he was saying exactly to his omega, but it was no doubt filthy.

Lan Wangji couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a second to breathe. He picked Wei Ying up and set him down, then scrambled backward. He fell on his ass outside the nest and stumbled to his feet. He went over to the forest place and distracted himself by looking at the weird plants. They were each in a giant pot. They weren’t thick trees, but their leaves were still big and colorful.

Wei Ying peeked out the nest to look at Lan Wangji and then shuffled back to sit down and watch. It was seemingly over just as quickly as it had began. Wei Wuxian came shortly after Lan Zhan did (for a second... no, _third_ time?) and he slumped on top of him.

"I love you," he heard Wei Wuxian mumble.

Lan Wangji inspected all of the strange fruits and decided that this had to be life magic. He supposed it made sense that his omega self would go into life magic, since it was a specialty meant for omegas (even though they had no professors to teach it and it was an extremely rare specialty) and he had always found it interesting.

Once he had a moment to calm down, he started to feel a little guilty about leaving Wei Ying in there by himself. He turned to go back and see to him, but he paused when he glanced out the window and saw a familiar uniform that was _not_ supposed to be on campus.

There were Wens out there.

"Wei Ying," he said, his tone serious. "Come here."

When Wei Ying heard Lan Wangji call for him, he shuffled out of the nest and joined him. He looked out of the window where Lan Wangji was staring and that was when he saw it. Wei Ying's blood ran cold. Wens.

"Why are the Wens on campus?" he asked. "And they're not ordinary ones. They're soldiers!"

Lan Wangji swallowed roughly. He had been so distracted by Wei Wuxian that he hadn’t actually thought about what all of this might mean.

“Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan are married,” he said. “What if this is the future?”

Wei Ying didn't like the sound of that. He swallowed roughly. "A future where the Wens take over..." he said. "We have to find out what happened so we know how to stop it."

Lan Wangji nodded. How would the Wens even be _able_ to take over the university? It didn’t make sense.

Against his better judgement, he went back to the nest and stepped inside. His feelings about seeing the other two could be put on the back burner for now. Maybe listening to their conversation would yield some clues.

It looked like the married couple were comfortably knotted and Lan Zhan was munching on his snacks again. He fed Wei Wuxian some of it and complained, “I’m bored in here.”

 _Whiny,_ Lan Wangji thought. First Lan Zhan was rude, and even a little mean — he couldn’t forget hearing him call his alpha by his given name. Could being an omega really change his personality that much?

Wei Ying joined Lan Wangji back in the nest and listened as well. "I know, I'm sorry. I wish you could go out without me," Wei Wuxian said. He sighed and then took a bite of the snack that Lan Zhan was offering him.

“Subjugated,” Lan Wangji said. “The Wens must be in control of everything here.”

Lan Zhan munched for a moment then he said, “Will you take me to Lotus Pier?”

Wei Ying jumped a little at the mention of Lotus Pier. What had happened to Lotus Pier in this world? By the sounds of things, it was stable enough to visit.

Apparently, it made Wei Wuxian bristle too. He leaned back slightly and looked down at Lan Zhan. "Why do you want to go there?"

Lan Zhan looked a little put on the spot. “It doesn’t have to be there,” he said. “I just want to go somewhere...”

“I haven’t spoken to Jiang Wanyin since his wedding,” Wei Wuxian said. He took a deep breath. “But we can go talk to him. If we stand any chance of finding a sanctuary just to be alone for a little while, it’ll be there, through him. We can… We can go to Lotus Pier.”

Wei Ying's eyes went wide and he looked at Lan Wangji. "Jiang Cheng is _married_ too?"

Lan Zhan visibly brightened. “I miss Su Ming,” he said. “And I want to catch frogs in the river again.”

“Su Ming,” Lan Wangji said, frowning. “She’s a student at the university, her father was a professor years ago. We were friends as children, then she moved away.” And when she came back, she wanted to date him and he had rejected her. He left that part out. What did she have to do with Lan Zhan in this world?

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again, that is, if Jiang Wanyin hasn't reduced the girl to tears," Wei Wuxian joked lightly.

“I think she likes him,” Lan Zhan said. “She writes to me saying that she annoys him to pass the time. I also want to talk to Jiang Wanyin about my recent project with the hormones.”

Wei Wuxian nodded. "He'll be happy to hear it, I think. He wouldn't admit it but I think it'd do him some to give him a little bit of hope."

“Are you going to—“

A click sounded from Wei Ying’s pocket and then both of them fell to the hard floor. They didn’t get the rest of Lan Zhan’s question before they had been catapulted back into their own world, in the same place where they had been but now in Wei Ying’s room where there was no nest fort or squishy floor.

Lan Wangji blinked a few times in shock, then he relaxed and breathed out with relief. Wei Ying was right. They hadn’t died.

“Did that really happen?” he asked quietly.

"It felt real and we both experienced it... but maybe we'll have to try it again later and see... see if it happens again. Then we'll really know and... and we need to find out more about what happened over there," Wei Ying suggested.

Lan Wangji nodded. He stayed where he was and pondered over the state of the world ‘over there.’

“We should write down what we know,” he said. “The Wens have soldiers stationed at the university. Jiang Wanyin is in Lotus Pier and he is married. Su Ming is there as well. Perhaps she married him. Lan Zhan practices life magic. Wei... you still do conjuration.”

He coughed and pushed himself up so he could go to the desk and write it down before he could ruminate on that last thought.

Wei Ying grinned a bit at that last part. He had always been good at putting aside the hard parts of life in order to focus on things that were a bit more fun in his eyes.

"You sure liked that Wei Wuxian, huh?" he teased.

Lan Wangji felt like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sat down at the desk and started writing, feeling his ears get hot.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. He set the pencil down and looked at Wei Ying. “I love you more than anything, do you know that?”

"I know you do and I love you too but why are you telling me this? Wei Wuxian is just another version of me, it's not like I'm _jealous,_ " Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji looked down at his lap and then away. “I just don’t want you to think that I... because of my... the way that I am,” he struggled to say. He took in a breath. “I don’t want you to think that I would prefer you to be an alpha. Even if I...” He squirmed. “I like you the way you are.”

Wei Ying hadn't really thought of it that way. _Would_ he like it better if he was an alpha? He didn't know what to think of it.

"Hey, it's okay," he said.

Lan Wangji still felt bad. He wrung his hands for a second and then forced himself to be still. “Will you tell me if it’s not okay?” he asked. He’d been honest with Wei Ying in every way, had bared every vulnerability to him. As much as he worried that Wei Ying might hide his feelings, he needed to trust him.

"I'll tell you if it's not okay. I know that you love me and there isn't any other me in this world anyway so what is there for me to worry about?" Wei Ying said.

He sighed with a smile and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji. "And the same applies to you. I love you exactly the way that you are and please tell me if anything is ever not okay."

Lan Wangji crooned and pressed a kiss to the top of Wei Ying’s head. “I promise,” he said. “I do not mind it if you like Lan Zhan. Even if he is very different from me.”

"He's cute but he's no Lan Wangji," Wei Ying said. He leaned against him. "I wouldn't change anything about you."

Lan Wangji smiled and crooned a little louder. “I missed you,” he rumbled.

He had only had Wei Ying back in his life for less than a day. He had spent the past week mourning him, and their little adventure into a parallel world didn’t help him feel anymore secure.

His smile gradually fell. “I feel as though I’m going to wake up any moment and you will still be...” he trailed off.

"I'm here. I promise, I'm here and I'm real," Wei Ying replied. He leaned up to kiss him softly.

Lan Wangji kissed him back with love. He recalled what had happened earlier and when he pulled away he said, "I'm sorry I left you in there after you helped me. I was overwhelmed. Do you want me to...?"

Wei Ying shook his head. "No, it's okay. The moment has passed anyway. I understand you get overwhelmed sometimes."

Lan Wangji hummed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Then let’s go over what we know so we can be prepared next time.”

"Do you think if we did the same thing to the amulet we would be able to go back there?" Wei Ying asked.

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip. “We can only see,” he said. “Maybe it will take us to a different parallel world next time.”

"Maybe but then there would have to be some kind of formula to it, variables that make it decide which world it takes us to... there's a lot to figure out," Wei Ying replied. He took a deep breath. "But I'd like to go back to that same one, if only to find out what happened there. It could give us some clues about what... what the Wens intend to do next."

Lan Wangji nodded. “If it takes us wherever our other selves are, perhaps we can go with them to Lotus Pier, if our timelines are the same. As in, a day for us being a day for them, just in the future.”

"It... It would be strange to go to Lotus Pier. I don't know if... what would it even be like? I..." Wei Ying found himself at a loss for words.

“It seems to be in one piece,” Lan Wangji said. He wrote down some notes and continued, “Jiang Wanyin is there and I think he is in control of it. They said that they might be able to... do _something_ to fight against the Wens at Lotus Pier.“

"I wonder if they left it in one piece? No, no... Jiang Wanyin runs it, the only way that would happen is if..." Wei Ying started. He hummed in thought sadly. "I don't know. We need to know more."

Lan Wangji hummed and started to write down questions. _How different are the timelines? When did the Wens take control of the university? Did the attack at Lotus Pier happen? How far does the Wens’ control span? What did Lan Zhan mean about his project with hormones?_ “I wonder if we are the only ones who were switched in that world,” he said.

"Well, they said Jiang Wanyin so he's still an alpha. I suppose it's not impossible for it to be a world where it's just us that have changed. There's just too much that we don't know yet," Wei Ying replied.

“Do you think we should tell anyone about this?” Lan Wangji asked. He wasn’t sure if his mother or uncle would appreciate them messing around with something like that...

Wei Ying shook his head. "Not until we have more information. If the situation is as dire as it looks then it'll be a good warning. But until we know..."

Lan Wangji hummed. “Let’s try again in the morning,” he said.

He set down his pencil and then got up go to lay down on the bed. He felt another rush of relief and joy from having his mate back, and he closed his eyes and savored it.

Wei Ying was eager to climb on top of Lan Wangji and lay on him, resting his head on his chest like a pillow. He closed his eyes too, enjoying his scent from this close.

"Lan Wangji..." he whispered. "You still want to marry me, don't you?"

Lan Wangji opened his eyes and looked at Wei Ying. “I do,” he said.

He thought about Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian. They had been married. How long ago did they marry? How long had they know each other?

"I know it's something we planned to do next year but... is it... is it something we should maybe start thinking about soon? Just in case everything does take a turn for the worst," Wei Ying asked.

Lan Wangji bit his lip and thought about it. His family probably wouldn’t be happy about having a wedding during a time like this.

“Let’s get married,” he said. “I don’t know how big of a wedding we could have but I will marry you anytime.”

"I'm sad Uncle Jiang and Auntie Yu can't come to my wedding but... there is A-Cheng and jiejie... She's going to marry soon too," Wei Ying said casually. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Where is Jiang Wanyin now? I will send a letter and ask him for his blessing.”

"He's still in Lanling with jiejie I think," Wei Ying replied. "At the very least, he was when I left."

Lan Wangji kissed his forehead. “I will write to him,” he said. “What do you want for our wedding?”

"I don't really care about having a big ceremony. I just want to be with you and wear something pretty," Wei Ying told him.

“Do you want to go to the city now?” Lan Wangji asked. “There is a place there that has bridal clothes. I can pay for it myself.”

Wei Ying's eyes lit up at the idea of shopping for bridal clothes. It would be fun and he'd get to look forward to the wedding instead of dwelling on all the doom and gloom. "Yes," he said. "I'd like that."

After putting the amulet somewhere safe, Lan Wangji and Wei Ying went to the main building to tell Lan Xia the news.

 _”Married?”_ his mother cried, standing up from where she sat at her desk. “Right after everything that’s happened? I thought you were going to wait?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “After the summer break I have decided to go ahead,” he said. “I will send an expedited letter to Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli. Will you accompany us to look at wedding clothes?”

Lan Xia looked like she was reeling.

"What if something happens and we don't get the chance to later? It has to be now!" Wei Ying said.

Lan Xia paused, then nodded. “I— okay, let me get my bag.”

She told them to wait while she retrieved her things from her room, then the three of them made their way to the front of campus to get a carriage that would take them to the city.

Lan Wangji spent the whole time traveling thinking about Lan Zhan. His thoughts mischievously wandered to the _other_ one every now and then but he did his best to keep them at bay. What was Lan Zhan like? Was he actually as rude as he seemed? Why would he wear something like he had been? Maybe it was his mate’s idea; Wei Ying seemed like the kind of person who would suggest something like that. And if Wei Wuxian told him to do _anything_ with that deep, hypnotic voice then Lan Wangji wouldn’t hesitate.

He frowned. There he went again. He really needed to stop.

He distracted himself by using the pencil and paper he’d snagged from his mother’s office to write a letter to Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli. He asked for their blessing for his and Wei Ying’s marriage, and invited them to attend. He apologized for the haste and lack of traditional process and begged for their forgiveness. Once they got to the city, he found a magic mail service that would expedite its arrival and sent it off. Hopefully it would get to them in a couple days at the most.

Once they got to the bridal shop, Lan Xia scolded her son once he followed Wei Ying in. “You can’t come to this side,” she said. “You go over there and have someone help you find an outfit for yourself. Don’t you know you’re not supposed to see your bride’s outfit until the wedding?”

Lan Wangji looked down demurely.

"Sorry Lan Wangji! You'll get to see soon enough!" Wei Ying called out to him. He blew multiple kisses towards him before he wandered off with Lan Xia.

They stayed in the shop for an hour or so until Lan Xia had picked out clothes for both of them, then they stopped and had dinner before going back. Lan Xia was a seamstress and said that she would be altering their clothes to fit them since both of them had uncommon body types. They had only one set of wedding clothes big enough for Lan Wangji, and the shopkeeper had said he’d never thought someone would actually be able to fit into them. He had quite a large figure.

He couldn’t help but think of how small Lan Zhan had looked in comparison. He wasn’t _short_ by any means, quite tall for an omega actually, but he was only somewhat bigger than Wei Ying in terms of body mass. His waist was tiny. It made sense, Lan Wangji supposed.

Needless to say, Lan Wangji felt no trace of sadness anymore after that. He was filled with only bliss, having left all of his grief behind. He felt like he’d been given a second chance, and he was going to take advantage of it. That night when they made love, it was the sweetest that Lan Wangji had ever experienced. They went for three rounds between cuddling and purring and crooning and scenting each other. They fell asleep warm and happy, their bare bodies curled around each other.


	27. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Wei Ying go back to the other world again to see what else they can find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: animal torture at the end of the chapter. See the end notes for specifics**

In the morning, Lan Wangji awoke at five feeling energized. Wei Ying’s presence was like his own personal sun shining over him and he was ready to spend the day with him. He had taken the semester off of school due to the tragic events that had happened, so Lan Wangji had him all to himself.

Once he was dressed and ready he crawled back into bed and smothered Wei Ying with kisses, his chest rumbling with his crooning until it developed a numb tingle.

Wei Ying woke to this onslaught of kisses. He giggled sleepily and reached his hands up to pull Lan Wangji closer to him. "Mmm yes a very good morning to you too," he said.

Lan Wangji buried his face in Wei Ying’s neck and nipped at his skin playfully. “Come, I will help you get dressed. We should eat breakfast before we go visit ourselves again.”

"There's something else I'd like you to eat first before we do anything like that," Wei Ying said suggestively. He waggled his eyebrows at Lan Wangji and bit his lip to stifle a giggle. He didn't know why he felt so mischievous this morning, perhaps it had something to do with the excitement of the wedding.

Lan Wangji crooned again, his ears heating up. He had actually thought of something similar as well, though he had been too embarrassed to say so. He just couldn’t admit that he wanted to go ahead and get everything out of his system before he had to witness... _that_ again.

He nipped at Wei Ying’s neck again and then started to kiss down his bare body. His skin was hot from being wrapped up in the blankets, and it felt good against Lan Wangji’s lips. He yanked the sheets up from where they were tucked around the bed and buried himself under them so he could settle between Wei Ying’s legs.

"You're so good to me you know," Wei Ying said. He smiled down at him and shifted his legs furthers apart to accommodate his body. Already, he was starting to grow aroused.

Lan Wangji closed his eyes and mouthed around until he found Wei Ying’s entrance, then he gave it a few broad licks. It smelled so sweet down there, and it tasted even better once it started to slick. He took his time there, nuzzling against Wei Ying’s balls and licking inside him. After a while, he eventually added two fingers and curled them in before moving up to suck on his balls.

Wei Ying leaned his head back and moaned, rocking his hips up towards Lan Wangji's delightful tongue and fingers. It was surprisingly relaxing like this, he could just focus on the nice sensations; it was like nothing else in the world mattered.

After a minute, Lan Wangji moved up even more and took Wei Ying’s cock in his mouth. He slid all the way down until his nose met the course hair at the bottom, then he settled and started to suck. His fingers rubbed against Wei Ying’s sweet spot, making quiet, wet noises as they did.

Wei Ying's eyelashes fluttered as he enjoyed everything Lan Wangji put out. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. After a few moments, Wei Ying came into Lan Wangji's mouth with a cry, his body trembling around his fingers.

Lan Wangji pulled up a little bit so he didn’t choke. Once Wei Ying finished he pulled off and swallowed, then licked his lips. He peeked out at Wei Ying from under the blankets and asked, “Do you want to continue?”

"Mhmm," Wei Ying hummed. He looked down at Lan Wangji with an even bigger smile, edging on teasing. "You know, that Wei Wuxian gave little Lan Zhan three orgasms."

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened. _Three?_ He had been so focused on Wei Wuxian that he hadn’t even noticed.

“All in the time we were there?” he asked skeptically.

Wei Ying nodded. "Yeah. I saw it with my own eyes while you were out there looking at the plants or whatever."

Lan Wangji frowned. “Did he enjoy that?” he asked. “Wasn’t too much?”

"Didn't seem like it was..." Wei Ying said, thinking back to how Lan Zhan had looked. At the very least, he seemed well-satisfied. He made grabby hands towards Lan Wangji. "Come on, come up here."

Lan Wangji crawled up over Wei Ying’s body and settled between his legs before shuffling his robes around so he could untie his pants. He wasn’t fully hard yet but it was enough to start getting uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to do that again before...?” he asked.

Wei Ying shook his head. "It's okay. Two would be enough for me." He giggled a little and slid his hands over Lan Wangji's cheeks so he could pull him into a kiss.

Lan Wangji hummed and lovingly kissed him back a few times. Another croon started up and he let it come, vibrating in his chest and throat. After a moment he moved to kiss down Wei Ying’s jaw and mouth behind his ear the way he liked.

"I love you. I love you so much," Wei Ying breathed. He closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy things for a moment.

Lan Wangji took his time kissing and mouthing over Wei Ying’s ear and neck, and one hand came up to rub over one warm nipple. He started to move his hips a little, seeking friction, and eventually he reached down to free himself. He groaned softly and forced himself to slow down and not just shove into Wei Ying like he wanted to.

At the heady scent of arousal coming from his mate, Wei Ying reached a hand down and gently grasped Lan Wangji's cock. He tugged him just enough so he could grind through the slick between his legs.

"I want you," he said.

Lan Wangji whimpered quietly and shifted a bit to ground himself. He let Wei Ying guide him to his entrance and he pushed just the head inside. It was unbelievably tight and he paused to let Wei Ying relax and open up.

Wei Ying also whimpered when he was breached. It didn't seem to matter how many times they had sex, it was always a bit of a struggle. Lan Wangji was such a big man in all places but Wei Ying loved that about him. He loved it a lot.

Gradually, Lan Wangji managed to ease his way inside him. Wei Ying let out a satisfied sigh and wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji's neck to balance himself.

"You can move," he said.

Lan Wangji started slow as he always did. He pulled out to the tip and then pushed in as far as he could go. After a few more times he finally sped up to a moderate pace. "You feel good," he whispered into Wei Ying's neck.

"It'd be even better if you...ah... fuck me harder," Wei Ying tried his best to egg him on. He squeezed Lan Wangji's hips with his thighs.

Lan Wangji slowed to a stop and shifted a little to get in a better position to move. He glanced at Wei Ying. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I am _very_ sure. Please, Lan Er-gege," Wei Ying replied. He squirmed a little and looked up at Lan Wangji with pleading eyes.

Lan Wangji took in a deep breath and nodded. He had been rough before, but when they weren't in rut or heat it took a little more effort to force himself out of his natural gentleness. When he was ready he grabbed Wei Ying's hips and lifted them up, then slid a pillow under them. He started thrusting fast and shallow at first, then deepened it as he grew more comfortable. It was always so much more intense when he went this hard, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

Wei Ying let out a startling moan. He squeezed Lan Wangji harder with his thighs and reached a hand down to pump his cock steadily. The dual stimulation had him tipping over the edge pretty quickly.

"Ah, oh! Yes! Oh Gods, yes, just like that," he cried before he came with a delighted sob.

Lan Wangji lost himself in Wei Ying's sounds and the tightness he pounded into. He held himself up on his elbows and rutted into him as hard as he could, and it wasn't a few minutes later before he came as well, his knot expanding inside him.

"Wow..." Wei Ying mumbled. He let his body flop against the bed as he calmed down from the high and Lan Wangji was securely knotted inside him. "That was... intense."

Lan Wangji panted until he could calm down. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay. I'm more than okay actually," Wei Ying said. He laughed. "That was... That was really good, thank you."

Lan Wangji crooned and placed kisses over Wei Ying's neck and collarbones. "When do you want to go to see our other halves? When do you think they might leave the room?"

"I don't know. If Lan Zhan is anything like you then he'll be up early... but if Wei Wuxian is like me, he'll want to sleep in. But he did seem to really dote on his omega so maybe he'll just do whatever he wants, you know, like how you do the same for me," Wei Ying teased. He pinched Lan Wangji's side playfully.

Lan Wangji smiled down at him lovingly before he started to think. "Did either of them mention Wei Wuxian being in classes?" he asked. "If so, then he will be awake. Classes will start in less than an hour."

"One would assume that he probably is in classes like me... but we don't know and we don't know what year it is there either. We suspected the future but how far?" Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji nodded. “Unless it is more than three years, he will still be in school. It was not snowing outside so it is probably sometime between May and October there. Based on Lan Zhan’s behavior I want to say that they have been married for a while.”

Wei Ying nodded. "That makes sense... Maybe we should go this afternoon? Well, how do we know the amulet is tied to them and not the place? After all, we were taken to this very room in that world so..."

Lan Wangji pursed his lips. That was a good point. “Let’s go sometime before lunch,” he said. “We went in the afternoon yesterday. Maybe ten-thirty?”

"Alright. We'll do that," Wei Ying said with a smile. "Now let's cuddle for a little while so I'm nice and rejuvenated before we go adventure."

Lan Wangji turned over into his back, keeping Wei Ying close to him. He pushed the pillow under his own thighs so it would be more comfortable for Wei Ying to lay down on top of him while still attached to his knot. He felt a little talkative and curious. “Do you think Lan Zhan is so different from me just because he is an omega?” he asked. “Or is it because he is married to someone like Wei Wuxian?”

"I don't know. Alphas and omegas are raised differently, you know? The way I was raised compared to Jiang Cheng... You think there's a chance that he turned out that way because of everything that was expected of him?" Wei Ying suggested.

Lan Wangji nodded. “I don’t understand how it would make me act that way,” he said. “But I am curious about why that is.” Maybe it wasn’t always that way either...

They ended up skipping breakfast so they could cuddle and sleep in a little, and then they snuck into the kitchen to get some food before returning to their room. Lan Wangji gathered the notes he had made while Wei Ying retrieved the amulet.

He felt nervous, but he kept it at bay. “I think we should try to put more magic in at the same time,” he said. “See if that makes us stay longer or takes us somewhere else.”

"I could see it making us stay longer... But really, we don't know until we try. Let's just do our best!" Wei Ying said. He put his hand on top of the amulet and waited for Lan Wangji to do the same.

After taking a deep breath, Lan Wangji took the amulet and pushed as much magic as he could at the same time as Wei Ying did. The amulet vibrated and cracked, then popped open with a burst of energy like it had the first time.

He experienced a brief moment of suspension before he suddenly fell down on the ground, somewhere hard. After looking around he saw that they had appeared in the main building, in one of the hallways.

He stood up and helped Wei Ying up as well and then turned in a circle. Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian were nowhere to be seen. “Maybe they’re in a room,” he said under his breath before walking toward the wall. He held out a hand and carefully walked through it, though there was just an empty room on the other side.

Then he heard a voice speaking across the hallway. “Ten more minutes.”

Lan Wangji walked back out into the hallway and looked at Wei Ying. “Do you think they’re in there?” he asked.

"Maybe," Wei Ying said. He rubbed the back of his head and then looked around. It was a good bet to follow the source of the noise. At the very least, it seemed like they were in the same place but they wouldn't know until they investigated further. "Let's find out."

Lan Wangji took Wei Ying's hand and they went through the wall again, this time into the room where they had heard speaking. The first thing Lan Wangji noticed was Lan Zhan, and that was because of his white robes making him stick out. Lan Wangji was infinitely grateful to see that Lan Zhan dressed the same way he did most of the time, with long, modest and respectable robes with multiple layers.

Wei Wuxian was sitting at a table in the corner of the room while Lan Zhan stood next to a table that was placed right in the center with a bright magelight shining down on it. There were stacks of papers here and there and weird potted plants similar to the ones they saw in the bedroom last time.

But Lan Wangji was focused on the third person in the room. He was a Wen, judging by the long robes he wore that bore their emblem. He wasn't a soldier since the soldiers wore some type of armor and nothing as fancy as this. These were traditional robes like the Lans wore, the kind that were saved for scholars.

The man went to yet another table in the room and picked up a small cage that held a squeaking rat. He took the cage to Lan Zhan's table and set it down. "Can you handle it yourself this time, Lan Zhan?" the Wen said, his tone condescending.

Lan Zhan nodded and took something from his pocket. It was a small vial, a potion. He opened the vial and then went to open the cage, but the Wen stopped him.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lan Zhan pressed his lips together, then he said quietly, "It's an anesthetic. We use these in our healing classes."

"What're you going to do with an anesthetic?"

"Put the rat to sleep before I work on it."

"Who said you could do that? You know the rules."

The Wen didn't sound like he was going to give any room for argument; he clearly had power there. But Lan Zhan still looked at him and said, "I will use anesthetic before I operate on this animal."

The Wen took a few steps around the table to get closer. "Did I stutter?" he asked.

Wei Ying immediately shuffled up to Lan Wangji's side. He hadn't seen a Wen this close since he'd been taken and the wound was still open and raw. Despite them not being able to see him, he still felt on edge, so he wrapped his arms around one of Lan Wangji's.

Fortunately, before the situation could seemingly get any worse, Wei Wuxian spoke up from his table. "Lan Zhan," he said in a commanding tone. "Do as the man says."

Lan Zhan’s eyes closed and he was quiet for a short moment. Then he said, “If you want to come over here and grow back this rat’s thigh while it screams and struggles then just say so.”

“You let him talk back like that?” the man said to Wei Wuxian. To Lan Zhan he said, “Do as your told before I make you.”

Lan Zhan was clearly not having it. “I know you get off on torturing animals, but I’m not a _sick fuck_ like you.”

The vulgar words shocked Lan Wangji and he took a slight step back when the man laughed and said, “You want to get hit?”

"Don't you lay a hand on my property," Wei Wuxian hissed. He got up from where he sat and came over to Lan Zhan, grabbing him by the back of the neck. "Lan Zhan, you will _do_ as you're told." Then, Wei Ying watched as he leaned down to whisper something in his ear, something inaudible to them and the Wen.

Lan Zhan sucked in a breath and for a second Lan Wangji thought that he was going to cry. He gave Wei Wuxian a pitiful look and then silently reached for the cage. He took the rat out and held it down on the table.

“You do it,” he said, his voice shaky. “Just take a piece from the thigh. Then I’ll work fast.”

This seemed to satisfy the Wen, who then returned to sit at another table and watch.

Lan Wangji was reeling. What were they doing to that rat? Why was Wei Wuxian acting this way? What did he mean by _my property?_ He had a visceral flashback to being in the Wen estate and looking Wen Ruohan in the eye and saying:

_Your son stole and destroyed another alpha’s property._

He felt like he was going to throw up.

Wei Wuxian looked down at the rat pensively, then slowly reached out for the knife and made the cut. Wei Ying could hardly look. Why were they doing this? What was going on? This was such a weird situation.

Lan Wangji wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He stared at Lan Zhan’s face, taking in the emotion behind his eyes. His heart broke just seeing the struggle there, though he wasn’t showing it as much as perhaps anyone else would. This was the closest Lan Wangji had ever felt to this omega. For the first time he really felt like this truly was _him._

Lan Zhan really did work fast. A minute or two after Wei Wuxian made the cut, the rat stopped its screaming and Lan Zhan was putting it back in the cage. There was a bald patch on its thigh, probably from where the flesh had been cut off and regrown. Lan Wangji hadn’t even been watching it happen, choosing instead to stare at Lan Zhan.

“Ninety-six seconds,” the Wen said. “Improvement from last time. Get it to sixty seconds and then we’ll consider using your little potion. You are dismissed.”

Lan Zhan shuffled the papers on the desk and organized them, then he stormed out of the room. Still holding onto his mate, Lan Wangji followed.

"They're getting him to practice life magic. Why? I thought the Wens didn't like omegas studying? Unless they're using him for something..." Wei Ying mused as they walked.

Wei Wuxian was hot on Lan Zhan's tail. He followed him back to his room with his head bowed, clearly somewhat ashamed of his behaviour.

“Life magic is very rare,” Lan Wangji said. “It would make sense that they want him. They had omegas at the Wen estate do healing. One of them healed Wen Chao after I was finished with him.”

How ironic, he thought, that he had just castrated Wen Chao in his own world, while his other half in this world was studying how to grow back flesh that had been cut off. He wondered if that was something important. The Wens were the ones who had the amulet that brought them there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning specifics: Lan Zhan is forced to magically regrow a rat's thigh without anesthetic**


	28. Pretty Omega

When they got up to the fourth floor of the omega dorms, instead of going into his room, Lan Zhan went through the door to the right that led to the other half of the top floor. This housed a room that Lan Wangji used as his closet back home, but other than that it was empty. Here, though, it was much different.

There was a short stone wall near the door that separated it and the closet door to the rest of the massive room, and beyond it was what looked like a small pasture of grass and wildflowers.

And hopping towards the door were five bunnies!

After stripping off his outer robes, Lan Zhan climbed over the short wall, grabbing a blanket that was hanging up nearby. He threw the blanket out on the grass and then collapsed onto it facing upwards. The rabbits all rushed over to him and climbed on him, giving him little kisses. His face was as stoic as ever.

"Lan Zhan, I am sorry, you know in that kind of situation..." Wei Wuxian said as he followed Lan Zhan over the little wall.

He sat down next to him and let a couple of the bunnies climb into his lap as well. He pet them idly, looking like he was suffering from guilt.

Wei Ying's eyes widened at the sight of all the bunnies. He turned to Lan Wangji and tugged on his sleeve. "Look! He has so many!"

Lan Wangji nodded. He went up to the little wall and then tested whether he could sit on it. Curiously, he could walk through it but when he put his hand on the top of it, it was solid. He carefully sat down on it and watched.

Lan Zhan was just staring at the ceiling, looking calm. Lan Wangji knew that he wasn’t, though.

Wei Ying climbed up to join him, looking down at Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan. There was a silence between them and Wei Ying wondered if it was like how sometimes he needed to give Lan Wangji time to settle.

They sat there for a long time, and it gave Lan Wangji time to think about what he had seen. The Wens clearly had control of the university and of Lan Zhan himself. They were making him use life magic, either to research it or just train in it. Wei Wuxian’s presence and behavior meant that he was probably some kind of handler, or more accurately, his _owner._ Clearly Wei Wuxian didn’t really believe that he was, since he had looked demure and guilty ever since leaving that room.

After a while of silence, Lan Zhan said, “I wonder how long they will let you take me to Lotus Pier. They said we have freedom to travel...”

"I don't know. Probably not too long. A week or two?" Wei Wuxian replied. He sighed. "We just have to wait for Jiang Wanyin to reply."

Lan Zhan was quiet for a moment, watching the bunnies. Then he said, “I won’t do that to an animal again. You have to negotiate with him. There’s no reason we can’t use an anesthetic.”

"I'll do my best," Wei Wuxian said.

Wei Ying couldn't help but feel sorry for them. He leaned his head on Lan Wangji's arm.

Lan Zhan seemed to relax after that. He turned to look at Wei Wuxian and said, “I don’t want to be an omega right now.” There was something behind his gaze that Lan Wangji couldn’t pinpoint.

"I'm sorry. Did you finish making that outfit for me? We could get out of our heads a bit," Wei Wuxian suggested.

Wei Ying shot Lan Wangji a curious look. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Lan Wangji shook his head. He watched as Lan Zhan sat up, picking up the bunnies and setting them aside so he could stand up. He hung up the blanket like it had been then went into his closet. He came back out with some clothes and disappeared into the bedroom. He definitely seemed more chipper now, even though his face was just as stoic as it had been.

“Do I always look like that?” Lan Wangji asked. “With that face?”

"I mean, kind of," Wei Ying said. "I love you just the way you are though."

Wei Wuxian didn't hesitate to get up and follow Lan Zhan into the bedroom so Wei Ying tugged on Lan Wangji's arm and followed them too.

Lan Zhan was at a vanity, hanging up the clothes. He tossed some long stockings made of black silk at Wei Wuxian, then some other black garment that he didn’t recognize. “Put this on,” he said. “Then put your hair up high. I will do your makeup.”

_Makeup?_ Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying.

"I have one little task to do first," Wei Wuxian said, shooting Lan Zhan a wink. He grabbed a mysterious jar from one of the drawers at the bedside and disappeared behind the privacy screen.

Wei Ying curiously padded over to see what he was doing. He watched Wei Wuxian strip down and then he opened the jar. Oh. Oil. It was like when he was on top with Lan Wangji-

_Oh._

Wei Ying was shameless but he didn't think he could stand there and watch Wei Wuxian finger himself so he briskly walked back over to Lan Wangji.

A little later, Wei Wuxian emerged from behind the privacy screen in the long black stockings held up with a garter belt and straps. He wore a pair of lacy, black underwear, and then his tiny waist was accentuated by a black corset. Wei Ying blushed furiously and hid his face against Lan Wangji's arm. Worst of all, Wei Wuxian had tied his hair up into a high ponytail, much like how _he_ often wore it.

If anything, this actually helped Lan Wangji relax a little. He had been nervous about what was going on ever since he saw Wei Ying peek behind the privacy screen then run away. But now Wei Wuxian looked more... feminine. Somehow that kept Lan Wangji from wanting to hide, though he did avert his eyes. He couldn’t look at Wei Wuxian’s body with it looking like that.

He chose to look at Lan Zhan instead, who actually _smiled_ a little when he saw his husband. He walked in a circle around him and then brought him over to the vanity to sit him down. He himself sat on the vanity desk and pulled over the makeup bag and started to apply different things to his face. First it was a bit of pink to his cheeks, then rouge to his lips and eyelids. Then he drew some black around his eyes and smudged it at the corner of his lids, making him look quite stunning. It was unfamiliar to see makeup like that on someone with features like Wei Wuxian’s, but it was beautiful.

“What’s the story this time?” Lan Zhan asked.

"I don't know, what are you feeling? Have I been a bad little omega or a good boy?" Wei Wuxian replied.

Wei Ying glanced at them. Who knew they'd be into this kind of thing?

Lan Zhan seemed to consider this. He played with Wei Wuxian’s hair and then said, “A good boy.”

Then he stood up and took the robes from where he had them hanging. They were gray and red, with pretty, wide sleeves. There was only actually one layer, which he opened for Wei Wuxian to step into.

Wei Wuxian didn't hesitate to do what was wanted of him. He gave Lan Zhan a bright smile before he sat down on the bed.

"Is... Are they... Is Wei Wuxian pretending to be an omega?" Wei Ying asked.

“I think so,” Lan Wangji said, just as confused. He watched as Lan Zhan took over a wide red sash and tied it around Wei Wuxian’s waist, making it look even more tiny. “They pretended last time too.”

Lan Zhan then stood up straight and stared down at Wei Wuxian. His gaze was intense as he looked at him up and down like he was a very delicious dessert. It made Lan Wangji squirm uncomfortably. He didn’t look at Wei Ying like that, did he?

"I suppose that's true... they can't just do things the normal way?" Wei Ying said. He couldn't help but be a little intrigued. Wei Wuxian squeezed his thighs together and looked down demurely, fully getting into the act.

Lan Zhan stiffened and sucked in a breath. Lan Wangji could tell from the slight shake in that gasp that his feathers were ruffled. His eyes were so intense than Lan Wangji subconsciously took a step back. “Should we even watch this?” he asked.

"What else are we going to do? Besides. We're in no place to judge really, we... we had sex a lot, you know?" Wei Ying said.

Lan Wangji supposed that was true. “But look at the way he is looking at him,” he argued. “Like he is a piece of meat. I don’t look at you like that, do I?”

As he spoke, Lan Zhan reached out and cupped Wei Wuxian’s jaw, tilting it up to meet his gaze. He looked like he was really holding himself back.

"No. Well. No, you don't. You have this hungry look sometimes when you're in rut but... I like it," Wei Ying replied.

Wei Wuxian let out a small whimper, looking up at Lan Zhan's face with pleading eyes.

Lan Zhan ran his bottom lip through his teeth and then let go. “Scoot back,” he said, making a shooing motion at him.

Wei Wuxian did as he was told and scooted back. "Do I look pretty for you, alpha?"

Since he was only wearing one layer, it parted to show off the long stockings Wei Wuxian wore once he sat back on the bed. Lan Wangji didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about it. He also didn’t know if he would feel better watching Lan Zhan or not.

Lan Zhan seemed to like being called an alpha. He put one knee up on the bed and let out a frustrated-sounding sigh. Then he crawled fully on the bed and over to Wei Wuxian, admiring him intensely once again. He ran his hand over his chest, then his collarbones.

Realization hit Lan Wangji all at once and he suddenly plopped down on the floor, dumbstruck.

“Oh.”

Wei Ying turned to look at Lan Wangji when he dropped. "Lan Wangji? What is it?" He was momentarily distracted by the sight in front of him in favour of reaching a hand out towards his mate.

Lan Wangji blinked a few times, unable to tear his eyes away from the starving look on Lan Zhan’s face. “We’re the same,” he said. “We’re... opposites. But the same.”

He was speaking nonsense. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a second, struggling to clear his mind.

“He... he’s a... he _likes omegas.”_

"Oh," Wei Ying said. That made sense. Lan Wangji liked alphas and Lan Zhan liked omegas. "Did you want me to pretend to be an alpha too?"

Lan Wangji looked up at him suddenly, his eyes wide. _Pretend to be an alpha??_ He shook his head. “I don’t know if I can pretend anything,” he admitted. “It sounds like a lot of work.”

Wei Ying hummed and turned his head back towards Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian had his head leaned back, baring his neck in submission for Lan Zhan. He bucked his hips up towards him. "I'm already like this for you, alpha."

Lan Zhan was clearly taking his sweet time savoring it. He leaned in and Lan Wangji could hear the deep breath in from where he sat on the floor. He watched as Lan Zhan inched further back and took a bite into his neck. He didn’t hold onto it for very long, but it was still very much a claim.

Wei Wuxian let out a shaky gasp. He wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan and whined, bucking his hips up towards him. "Alpha..." he cried. "I need you. Haven't I been good for you?"

Lan Wangji couldn’t handle it. He pushed himself up and went to walk around the room. Maybe he could get some clues. He went to the bookshelf and looked at the titles. Most of the books were about life magic, and a couple of them even had Lan Zhan listed as the author.

That was interesting. Perhaps he had written about the weird plants he made? He desperately wished he could take them with him. There was also a book by Wei Wuxian on conjuration, but the writing on the spine looked like Lan Zhan’s handwriting still. Perhaps he had put the book together for him? Or maybe it was just a collection of Wei Wuxian’s notes...

Wei Ying spared a glance over at Lan Wangji but he was mostly still entranced by Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan's play. To think they were pretending to have their very roles... how strange indeed.

Lan Zhan had Wei Wuxian on his stomach now, ass up in the air. He pushed up the bottom of his robe over his back and shamelessly groped his ass. “You want me to breed you?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian spread his legs wider and rested his cheek against the sheets. "Yes... Yes, alpha. Please breed this little omega, I want to be full of your cock and your knot."

"So shameless..." Wei Ying whispered under his breath. Was that really what he sounded like when he begged Lan Wangji?

Lan Zhan pulled Wei Wuxian's lacy panties down and seemed pensive. "You got ready for me," he said softly, then he suddenly gave his ass a slap. It wasn't hard enough to make a loud sound, but it did make his ass jiggle.

Wei Ying reflexively winced. His own cheek felt sore at the hit, even though Lan Zhan hadn't done anything to him. How could Wei Wuxian tolerate that? Well, he had let out a bit of a squeal.

"I can't help it alpha, you make me so wet," Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Zhan's lips tweaked a bit in amusement. "Okay," he said. He spread apart Wei Wuxian's cheeks and stared, then untied his pants and took out his cock, which was pretty big for an omega. He lined himself up and then slammed in, giving the poor alpha no time to adjust before he started to roughly fuck him.

"Yes! Oh Gods, yes! Ah, alpha... alpha please. Have mercy on my poor little pussy," Wei Wuxian whined. Despite his words, he rocked back into Lan Zhan's thrusts and moaned.

Wei Ying put a hand over his mouth. It was so... They were so...! He'd asked Lan Wangji to be rougher with him but this Lan Zhan, he was a brute!

Lan Zhan kept up the pace, not slowing down at all. If anything he got even rougher, his hips slamming into Wei Wuxian's ass so hard even Lan Wangji could hear it all the way on the other side of the room. And as if that wasn't enough, he leaned over him and bit into his neck again, this time holding on for a little while.

Wei Ying couldn't look away. He watched as Wei Wuxian moaned louder and reached his hand under himself. From this position, Wei Ying couldn't see exactly what he was doing but from the movements, he gathered that he was touching his cock.

Lan Zhan held onto Wei Wuxian's neck until he came a couple minutes later, groaning softly. His thrusts stuttered and then stopped, and then he finally let go and wiped his mouth. Left behind was a big red claim mark just above the collar of his robe that had been pulled down a little. Lan Zhan seemed proud of it.

Wei Ying hesitantly pushed himself up and walked over, inspecting Wei Wuxian's claim mark for himself. He looked up and saw a faded one on Lan Zhan's neck too. The claims... Once he and Lan Wangji married, he could claim him too.

Lan Zhan was still for less than a minute before he started back up again, fucking Wei Wuxian with just as much vigor as he had before and making Wei Ying step away again. "You still want mercy?" he asked breathlessly.

"I want to cum, alpha, you'll make this...ah... poor little omega cum, won't you?" Wei Wuxian gasped.

Lan Zhan bent over Wei Wuxian and put one hand on the bed while his other hand wrapped around the alpha’s cock to pump it. It made his thrusts slow down a little, but they were just as powerful.

That was seemingly enough for Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying watched, enraptured, as Wei Wuxian came with a cry, spilling into Lan Zhan's hand.

Lan Zhan kept fucking him for another minute until he came for a second time, his breath stuttering. He pulled out and put his cock away, then lay down on the bed.

“Come here my omega,” he murmured to his mate.

Wei Ying felt an ache in his chest as he watched Wei Wuxian curl up with Lan Zhan. He went over to Lan Wangji and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against his back.

Lan Wangji was writing in his notebook that he’d brought with him, and he stopped when he felt Wei Ying come up behind him. He turned to return the hug and kissed his temple. “Are you okay?” he asked.

"Yeah. They started cuddling so I wanted a cuddle as well," Wei Ying replied. He looked up at Lan Wangji for a moment before leaning into him again with a big smile.

“Oh.” Lan Wangji squeezed Wei Ying and kissed his temple again. “I’ve been making notes. It looks like Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian write books. Lan Zhan especially. He has a collection of books on life magic. It looks like he invented this... strange plant stuff.”

"Life magic stuff huh... That's... pretty cool. My mate is so smart in every world," Wei Ying hummed. He looked over at what Lan Wangji was looking at. "What about Wei Wuxian? What are his books about?"

Lan Wangji pointed at the book in question. “Conjuration,” he said. “I’m not sure what it is about. I wish I could look through these. So far we are already here longer than we were yesterday. I think using more magic worked.”

Wei Ying scratched his chin. "He did make those weird tentacle things last time we were here. Not only that, but they definitely seemed like they were connected to him in some way. If he could make feeling through a conjured object that would be _revolutionary._ "

“Feel through it?” Lan Wangji asked, frowning. That certainly was... extraordinary.

"Well, he was certainly making a show of it. I guess he could've just been turned on by the fact that Lan Zhan was... putting one of those things in his mouth but..." Wei Ying speculated.

Lan Wangji shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. "What do you think we should do to learn more while we're here?" he asked.

"I.. Hm. Do you think we can leave the confines of this space?" Wei Ying asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lan Wangji bit his lip. “We can try,” he said. “Let’s go to the main building. Maybe we can overhear something.”

Wei Ying nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." He took Lan Wangji by the hand and they headed out of the room.

Lan Wangji took out the amulet while they were walking across campus, and he noticed that the two halves were getting closer together. They didn't have much longer before they would be pulled back into their own world. He broke into a run with Wei Ying at his heels and he went straight for the residential part of the building.

There were Wens walking around the main building looking bored, but thankfully there didn't seem to be any in the residential area. Lan Qiren was nowhere to be found, and neither was Lan Xia or Lan Xichen. That was normal since they would be either teaching or in their offices. He had been hoping to find a teacher or someone talking in this less guarded area, though.

He heard a man's voice from a few rooms down, and he took Wei Ying's hand again and led him over to it. He listened for a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't going to walk in on something horrible (his past two experiences in this world made him wary) and then walked through the wall.

There was only one person in the room, but when Lan Wangji saw who it was he sucked in a breath.

"He's alive?" he asked, his voice small.

"What? Who?" Wei Ying asked, chasing in after him. He slowed to a stop when he saw who Lan Wangji was referring to.

Jiang Fengmian stood in the room, arms folded over his chest, looking as healthy as ever - though wearing robes he'd never seen before. They looked a little fancier than what Wei Ying remembered him wearing.

"Uncle Jiang..." Wei Ying whispered.

Lan Wangji put an arm around Wei Ying to give him comfort, but he didn't have time to say anything before another man walked into the room. He wore fine black robes with gold trim, and the style indicated that he was probably a scholar of some type and someone who was very wealthy.

But the most shocking thing about him was that he looked like an exact copy of Lan Wangji himself -- just not quite as bulky.

"A-Mian," the man said in a soft, deep voice.

He approached Jiang Fengmian from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. As if that wasn't enough, he leaned down to press a little kiss on the side of his neck.

That... was definitely an alpha man. Lan Wangji stumbled backwards a bit.

"Lan Wangji...Who... Who is that?" Wei Ying asked. He reached out and grabbed Lan Wangji's sleeve. "And why is he kissing Uncle Jiang?"

Lan Wangji shook his head, feeling like he was going to panic. He forced himself to breathe in and out.

"Do you want to eat lunch with my family or would you like to go out?" the man was saying.

Jiang Fengmian sighed and leaned into the man's touch. "Qingheng... I don't want to intrude but... a cosy family dinner sounds nice."

For the second time, Lan Wangji was knocked onto the ground from shock.

In a small voice, he said, “That’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	29. Preparations

"Wait, _what?_ " Wei Ying exclaimed. It was his turn to be beyond shocked. He turned his head back and forth from Jiang Fengmian to Lan Qingheng. "Your father is... With _Uncle Jiang_ , he... but...!"

The world finally had mercy on Lan Wangji. The amulet clicked in his hand and they were brought back to their room in a rush of suspension. Lan Wangji simply fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.

His father...

The only identifying thing he knew about his father was his name. He had never met the man before. Why was he there, why was he _kissing Jiang Fengmian?_

"It runs in the family," he whispered, feeling tears rise up in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. It was probably shock.

Once Wei Ying was back to his senses and found his balance, he began to pace around the room.

"I don't understand. What happened to Auntie Yu? Did she..? Was Lotus Pier...? Nothing makes sense! If something happened to Lotus Pier, why is Uncle Jiang still alive? I-I..." he said. "And why is he kissing your father?!"

Hearing that last part, Lan Wangji squeezed the tears out of his eyes and rubbed his face. He felt somehow responsible for the actions of his father, even though he had never met the man before.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly.

Wei Ying shook his head and picked up speed with his pacing. "Wei Wuxian is really getting everything, huh? He's an alpha, he can do whatever he wants, and to top it off - he's happily married and still has Uncle Jiang in his life?"

_But Uncle Jiang is a rutslut,_ Lan Wangji thought hatefully. The hatred was self-directed, and it made him a little nauseous. "Maybe this is why my mother got a divorce," he said, and an uncharacteristic bitterness underlined his tone.

He shook his head. He couldn't get caught up in that. He was just shocked to see his father for the first time, that was all. His mother wouldn't divorce Lan Qingheng over something like that, not when she supported her son as much as she did.

He forced himself to stand up and went over to Wei Ying to tame his pacing, pulling him into a hug.

Wei Ying let out a deep breath and flopped into the hug. He leaned his cheek against Lan Wangji's chest and tried to calm himself down. That last visit to the other world had been... overwhelming, to say the least.

Lan Wangji rubbed his back. “It will be okay,” he said. “We will stop the Wens this time. You won’t end up like Lan Zhan.”

Wei Ying hadn't really felt the weight of that reality until just then. He _was_ scared of ending up like Lan Zhan, cooped up inside his room, unable to leave and only having Lan Wangji's words to get him out of tricky situations. He hated that kind of dependency.

"Thank you..." he mumbled.

Lan Wangji kissed the top of his head. “We need more information. We need to know how and when the Wens attacked. We have to know what happened at Lotus Pier. We can’t just keep going there and watching. We need to communicate with them somehow.”

"How are we going to do that?" Wei Ying asked. He grumbled a little. "There has to be a way we can be more than just observers..."

Lan Wangji bit his lip and thought about it. “We stayed longer by using more magic,” he said. “We should read books on magical communication. It’ll be in the restricted section since it’s connected to dark magic. Maybe we can... use some of that magic to be able to speak to them while we’re there.”

Wei Ying nodded and looked up at Lan Wangji. "Okay. We'll have to be careful though, right? Being in the restricted section and all..."

“Yes,” Lan Wangji said. “Let me do any of the magic involved, okay?” He looked at the amulet and put it back in his pocket, then went over to get their pendants and notes on the star society. “We can get lunch first.”

"We're doing this _together,_ " Wei Ying said, pointing a finger to Lan Wangji's chest. "Gods forbid anything happened to you."

Lan Wangji frowned, but he didn’t argue. Dark magic wasn’t something to mess around with lightly. “Let’s go,” he said.

Wei Ying took Lan Wangji's hand in his. They would distract themselves with lunch before anything else.

After eating a simple lunch, they took some little dessert snacks with them to the library. Lan Wangji took a key from the librarian and led Wei Ying to the restricted section, which was down a flight of stairs inside the library and behind a locked door.

He set the snacks down with Wei Ying at the only table in the room and went between the few bookshelves there were to find the books he was looking for. He had only been in the restricted section a few times out of curiosity, and there was some disturbing content. He eyed the books on necromancy nervously and bypassed it.

Once he had the books he wanted, he returned to sit with Wei Ying. "There's some on magical communication, and one on rituals," he said.

He eyed the little basket of desserts he’d brought and thought about Lan Zhan feeding Wei Wuxian. He broke off a piece of a pastry and fed it Wei Ying.

Wei Ying’s eyes lit up at that. He took the snack out of Lan Wangji’s hands with his teeth and then happily chewed it. “Thank you,” he cooed. He licked his lips. “Give me another piece?”

Lan Wangji broke off another piece and held it out for him, then got himself one.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Wei Ying said happily.

Lan Wangji's eyes traveled back to Wei Ying, as they always did. He brushed his thumb under his bottom lip, then he held his jaw gently. When he was done eating the pastry, Lan Wangji leaned down to kiss him.

When he pulled away, he said quietly, "I would do anything for you, because you make me happy."

“You make me happy too,” Wei Ying cooed. He leaned in to kiss him again, deeper this time. It was easy to forget everything that was going on around them when they were like this.

After kissing for a little while, he pulled away and rested his cheek against the top of Wei Ying's head and rubbed his back.

“I love you,” Wei Ying said. He took a deep breath. “I love you so much that we need to figure out a way to get to that other world and find some answers about our future because I want there to be a future. A future with you.”

Lan Wangji hummed and held Wei Ying in his arms for another moment before he let go. "Do you want to read separately or go through them together?" he asked.

“It’d be quicker if we did it separately,” Wei Ying said. He grabbed a mini pastry and popped it in his mouth before he took one of the books.

Lan Wangji nodded. He sat back and looked at his collection of books he'd brought over and picked out one to start reading through. Magical communication was a complicated process. It might take them a long time to figure out how to communicate with the other world. He hoped that there was something simpler they could do. They just needed a way to talk to them. It didn’t have to be physical, in person.

Wei Ying pawed through book after book looking for something useful. Until finally, he noticed something about a ritual. “Hey, look at this,” he said.

"Hm?" Lan Wangji scooted closer to where Wei Ying had sat down to read and see what he was looking at.

“Doesn’t the amulet look familiar?” Wei Ying said, pointing to the diagram in the book. It was an amulet in a summoning circle, glowing with magical energy.

Lan Wangji squinted and leaned in, trying to see what was written on the amulet. He took out his notebook where he'd copied the script from their amulet and looked at it. "It's hard to tell," he said. "It looks vaguely like it, though. The writing, I mean. What's the ritual for?"

As far as he knew, parallel worlds were unheard of. Was there really something about it in these unrelated books?

“It’s some kind of communication spell. At first glance it looks like just a long-distance thing, you know? But… something about the amulet bothers me,” Wei Ying said, tilting his head.

"Let me see," Lan Wangji turned the page back and started reading through the section. It talked about the blood sacrifice rituals for demon communication, then it talked about replacing the demon with a 'spiritual device.'

The rest of the section went on to talk about long distance instant communication, but there wasn't any specific information on the images shown. They seemed to just be examples of the previously mentioned rituals. It made sense that the rituals weren't described in detail, since demonic summoning was one of the oldest banned magic practices (though it was regularly done to contact the dark brotherhood). The picture with the amulet was the same as the previous one, but the blood sacrifice was instead just that amulet.

"This is dangerous magic," he said. "We could create something terrible if we do this wrong."

“Could it be any worse than my inevitable slavery if the Wens manage to do what they no doubt want to do?” Wei Ying asked, glancing at Lan Wangji.

"Possibly," Lan Wangji said. He got out a pencil and started copying the picture into his notebook. "We might have to leave campus, but we might be able to find out more about this. This... isn't legal magic."

“If it’s illegal magic, why have a tutorial on how to do it in the library?” Wei Ying said, rolling his eyes. He’d never truly conformed to rules and regulations.

"It’s in the restricted section, and a vague description and a picture is barely a tutorial," Lan Wangji argued. "There's specific ingredients involved, incantations. I have some connections that can help. I will go talk to Xichen about it."

Wei Ying huffed. “Isn’t your brother just going to tell you not to do it? Illegal magic is…well, illegal. But I’m not afraid of that. If this is the key, I want to try.”

“If we tell him about what we saw, then he’ll agree. He cares about this school since it is his responsibility after Uncle is gone. You can come with me to speak with him if you want.”

"Yeah. I'll come with you," Wei Ying said with a nod. He didn't want Lan Wangji to take all of the weight of this.

They stayed in the library for a while longer, reading through the books until they had finished them. Then Lan Wangji took Wei Ying to Lan Xichen's office where he was working on lesson plans.

"We need to speak with you," he said as they entered. "It is serious."

Lan Xichen looked bewildered, but he closed his books and set them aside. "Sit down then," he said.

Lan Wangji took Wei Ying to sit in the chairs in front of the desk, then he pulled out the amulet to show it to Lan Xichen. "Wei Ying took this from the Wen estate when he was captured," he said. "We have discovered that it has magical abilities that are... none like we have ever seen."

"I don't remember taking it actually but... yes. It took us a while to figure out what it does but using both alpha and omega magic, it seems to be able to transport us to another world, just as observers," Wei Ying explained.

"Another world," Lan Xichen said, staring between the two.

Lan Wangji nodded. "It is just like this world, but I am an omega and Wei Ying is an alpha. Also, we believe that it takes place sometime in the future. In that world, the Wen family is in control of the university and I believe the rest of the kingdom as well. They have soldiers stationed around campus and my omega-self is forced to learn life magic under their watch. It seems like Wei Ying's alpha-self has near-complete ownership over him, since they are married. It fits what we know about the Wen family's ideology."

Lan Xichen sat back, alarmed. "You saw this?" he asked. "It wasn't just a dream or something? Could it have been dream magic?"

Lan Wangji shook his head. "It was not dream magic," he said.

"Definitely not, we went there! Twice! And it was the same both times," Wei Ying continued. "I think there's a lot we can learn from them about what happened."

Lan Xichen looked overwhelmed. "So the entire university is just... how?"

"We don't know," Lan Wangji said. "We need to know how and when the Wens attacked us in that world so we can prepare here." He looked at Wei Ying. "We were in the restricted section of the library this afternoon. We found some rituals that might help us communicate with the other world."

Lan Xichen's eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's dark magic," he said.

Lan Wangji opened his notebook and placed it on the table so Lan Xichen could look at what he had copied. "What choice do we have? I don't think there were any omegas at the university other than my omega-self. Who knows what they've done with them? The way the Wen family speaks, I believe they want to have state ownership over any omega that isn't claimed."

"It-" Wei Ying paused, his words aching in his throat. He took a deep breath. "It's in line with everything I saw and experienced with the Wens."

Lan Xichen gave him a sad, but conflicted look. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Are you both sure about this? Have there been any negative side effects from using that amulet?"

"No," Lan Wangji said. "I think it would be worth it. If we can speak with our other selves and ask them what happened and what they would have done differently to stop it, we could defeat the Wens before it happens here."

Lan Xichen was quiet for a moment, then he sighed heavily. "Okay," he said. "Let me copy this stuff down and I'll get in contact with someone who can help you. He doesn't work for us, but he's an expert in this kind of magic. I'll let you know when I hear anything back."

"Thank you," Lan Wangji said. "In the meantime, Wei Ying and I will be getting married."

Lan Xichen looked at him in shock. "Married? Now?"

"As soon as Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli get here," Lan Wangji said.

"We are... _concerned_ that once we get an answer, there may be no time to do it. So we want to do it now," Wei Ying explained.

"I see." Lan Xichen took in a deep breath. "This is pretty short notice. Does mother know?"

Lan Wangji nodded. "I don't want it to be a big wedding," he said. "We don't need to involve the students. We can have it just between our families." He looked at Wei Ying. "You can invite some of the omega students if you would like to."

Wei Ying nodded. "If we want to have a big event once all of this is over to celebrate then we will but right now... right now, there are more important things. But I want us to be married."

"Alright then," Lan Xichen said. He finished copying down what Lan Wangji had shown him and he pulled out another piece of paper and started writing. "I'll get started on what I said. Tell me if you come across anything else. And be careful, okay?"

Lan Wangji nodded and stood up. "Thank you," he said.

Wei Ying stood up too but he bowed towards Lan Xichen. "Thank you, Xichen-ge. We will exercise the utmost caution."

Lan Xichen smiled at the nickname. "I look forward to calling you my brother-in-law," he said.


	30. This Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rushed wedding scene... we were just very excited to start working on part 3!

It was about a week later when Jiang Wanyin and Jiang Yanli arrived. Lan Wangji didn't know how they must feel, partaking in such a celebration right after they experienced a tragedy. But he wasn't willing to wait any longer.

They had the wedding the very next day. It was to take place in the residential area, which had been decorated along with Wei Ying's room. Lan Wangji wasn't allowed in the bedroom until after the wedding, and he suspected that the decorations were part of the reason. Lan Xichen and their mother were gone for that entire morning, probably decorating and helping Wei Ying get dressed. Then Lan Xia returned to help Lan Wangji into his own outfit.

"You look so handsome," she said, holding him at arms' length and looking up at him. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

Lan Wangji smiled and went to hug her. "Thank you," he said softly.

Meanwhile, Wei Ying was surrounded by his family and a couple omega girls that he'd befriended. He'd been dressed in his wedding clothes, all that was left was to put on his veil. Despite everything, Jiang Yanli had handed off the piece of cloth to Jiang Wanyin.

"You look so beautiful, A-Ying," Jiang Yanli said fondly as Jiang Wanyin approached.

"Thank you jiejie," Wei Ying replied, feeling a little choked up.

Jiang Wanyin huffed as he attached his veil. "Don't cry after jiejie spent so long on your makeup."

"Sorry. I'm not crying," Wei Ying said.

The two omega girls in the room squealed once Wei Ying's veil was attached.

"You really do look stunning though! Lan Wangji is going to be starstruck when he sees you," one of them said as she clasped her hands together.

"Mhmm! He's scored a real prize," the other replied.

Wei Ying laughed and pulled the two girls in for a hug as they giggled. Then, it was time to be escorted out where he finally laid eyes on Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji truly was starstruck. He couldn’t see Wei Ying’s face behind the veil, but he was still overcome by how beautiful he was. He blinked a few times, willing himself not to cry.

"Hey," Wei Ying whispered as he finally approached him. He knew he couldn't see him smiling at him but his heart was pounding away and he knew he could smell the pleased scent on him.

Lan Wangji didn’t know if the rumbling in his chest was a croon or a purr. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing the top of Wei Ying’s head.

“Are you ready?” he asked quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Wei Ying replied.

The ceremony was simple, going through the motions of pouring tea and doing their bows. Finally, Wei Ying's veil was lifted and he looked up at Lan Wangji with a big smile.

Lan Wangji smiled and leaned down to kiss him, not caring that their families were watching or that he was getting rouge on his lips. “I love you,” he said.

“Everyone come into the dining room,” Lan Xia said. “It’s time for dinner!”

"I love you too," Wei Ying whispered. He grinned and took Lan Wangji's hand in his. "Now come on. I want to stuff my face!"

The dinner was the fanciest part of the wedding. The cooks had put their all into it, and they had all kinds of luxurious food. Even the students were given extra desserts and tasty meals in the cafeteria.

Lan Wangji couldn't help but lean against Wei Ying the whole time and give him little head kisses every now and then.

"A toast to the newlyweds!" Nie Mingjue cried, making everyone chuckle and cheer. Lan Xia was the only Lan who actually drank any alcohol, but everyone held up a cup of something anyway.

Overall, it was a quiet and peaceful wedding. It was perfect, as far as Lan Wangji was concerned. He hadn't wanted a big wedding anyway, though he would have done it if Wei Ying wanted that.

Once the dinner was over, Lan Wangji picked Wei Ying up in his arms and carried him back through the main building, across campus, up the stairs and then to their room.

They really had decorated the room. There were red and gold tapestries all over the walls and the sheets on the bed were replaced with red silk. The tables had been covered in red tablecloths and there was a big beautiful rug placed in the middle of the room. Even Lan Wangji's little nest had been replaced with red pillows and blankets (he had started calling it a nest ever since visiting the other world -- it was even in the same spot in the room! He and Lan Zhan were very much alike in that matter).

He set Wei Ying on the bed and looked around the room in wonder. "It's beautiful," he said. "They did this all this morning?"

Wei Ying flopped on the bed immediately and smiled wide. "Yeah. It's real pretty, isn't it? Come on, stop gawking, your beautiful husband is waiting on the marriage bed for you, dear alpha."

Lan Wangji took off his forehead ribbon and then sat down on the bed and carefully removed the hair ornaments from Wei Ying's hair. They were beautiful, but he wanted his husband to be comfortable. "You look gorgeous," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Wei Ying's smile only grew. "Thank you," he said. He slid his hands up to wrap his arms around Lan Wangji's neck. "You look amazing as well, my very handsome man."

Once Wei Ying's hair was free, Lan Wangji ran his hands through it and leaned in to kiss him. He spent a minute there before moving down and placing more kisses over his jaw and neck. One hand slid down the side of his body and rested on his lower back.

Wei Ying giggled a bit at the tender kisses and bared his neck for him. "Are you excited to finally claim me?"

Lan Wangji rumbled happily. "What kind of claim do you want?" he asked.

"A hard one. When you knot me, please," Wei Ying said. He knew that a hard claim would hurt, they lasted for years after all - whereas soft claims could last anywhere from a couple weeks to a few months depending on how hard one did it.

Lan Wangji nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Would you be willing to claim me first?" he asked quietly. "That way you can... do it the same way..."

"What kind of claim do you want?" Wei Ying asked, meeting Lan Wangji's eyes.

Lan Wangji chewed on his lip. "Soft," he said. "Not enough to draw blood but make it look nice."

"Okay," Wei Ying replied. His fingers glided over the base of Lan Wangji's neck, where he was going to place his claim. "Are you sure?"

Lan Wangji nodded. "Can you also... um... do me as well? At the same time?" he asked, his ears heating up. "You don't have to use... you can make a toy if you want."

Wei Ying couldn't help but break into an even _bigger_ smile (as if it were possible). Lan Wangji had come so far, being able to ask him like this... "You tell me when you're about to finish and I'll claim you," he said softly. He leaned in to kiss him.

Lan Wangji kiss him back and then pulled away before he leaned forward to get the oil from the bedside table. He then sat on the bed on his knees and started to untie his robes. "Are you sure you want me to finish first?" he asked. "It might take a short while for me to be able to do the same to you."

"That's what your mouth and fingers are for," Wei Ying replied with a mischievous little smirk.

Lan Wangji's eyes widened a little and he looked away bashfully. "Okay," he said. He would like that. He wanted to try making Wei Ying cum more than two times tonight, and not just in separate rounds. He had seen the way Wei Ying lit up when he talked about Lan Zhan doing that.

He put out most of the lights before he undressed completely, leaving just the candles that lined the wall around the bed. He truly understood why Lan Zhan's nest was the way it was; he was a genius, really. Having walls immediately around him would feel very secure when his room was as huge as it was. He should make himself something just like it, honestly.

"What position do you want me in?" he asked.

"As much as I like you on your back, you should get on your knees so I can actually reach to claim you," Wei Ying said. It wasn't very romantic but it would have to do.

Lan Wangji nodded and handed Wei Ying the oil. He pulled couple of pillows over and stacked them, then lay down on them to hold himself up. He spread his knees apart and waited patiently.

Wei Ying took the oil and lathered his fingers before easing one inside, just to warm him up. He moved it in and out at a leisurely pace, his other hand running up and down his back.

Lan Wangji took a mouthful of the pillow and sighed deeply, his body relaxing on the exhale. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Wei Ying’s hands. Wei Ying always talked about how well Lan Wangji took care of him, but the reverse was also true. His omega was incredibly good to him.

Wei Ying kept this up for a little while before he pulled his finger out and shucked up his robes to oil his cock. He lined up with his hole and gently eased himself inside.

Lan Wangji whimpered quietly into the pillow. He loved how Wei Ying could just push into him like that. There was no need to stretch first since two fingers alone would already be more than what was needed. He reached down and fondled himself to hardness, letting out a low, satisfied hum.

"That feel good?" Wei Ying asked breathily. He squeezed Lan Wangji's hips as he settled inside him and then slowly began to move.

“Yes,” Lan Wangji moaned softly. He picked up the pace with stroking himself once he was hard. He wasn’t going to last more than five minutes probably; he always came faster than normal when Wei Ying was on top.

"I got hard so quickly seeing you laid out on the bed for me like this," Wei Ying said softly. He leaned down to kiss between Lan Wangji's shoulder blades, keeping up a steady pace. "And it turned me on to hear you ask for what you want."

“I want you,” Lan Wangji whined into the pillow. As usual during times like this, he felt so open and vulnerable. It was a good feeling though. It was nice to be vulnerable with Wei Ying.

"You've got me," Wei Ying whispered back. He peppered kisses up Lan Wangji's back until he finally mouthed over that sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

As expected, Lan Wangji only lasted a little over five minutes. When he was getting close he let out a breathy moan, “Wei Ying, claim me...”

Wei Ying made an approving hum before he latched on. He bit down pretty hard on that sweet spot on his neck, not hard enough to bring blood, but hard enough that the claim would last a few months at least.

Lan Wangji let out a pleasured cry, cumming into his hand a couple seconds after Wei Ying bit him. It felt _good,_ the pain was just enough between sharp and dull and he shuddered as he collapsed onto the bed, his body twitching with the aftershocks.

Wei Ying held him through the claim and his orgasm. Finally, he pulled away and admired the nice, red mark he'd left. He ran his tongue over it and then pressed a kiss there before he pulled out of him and started to properly remove his clothes.

Lan Wangji lay there for a little while, just basking in the afterglow. Eventually he turned over onto his back and held out his hands for Wei Ying.

Happily, Wei Ying clambered on top of Lan Wangji again and into his arms. He nuzzled against him with a smile, content to just enjoy the intimacy until his own erection became a more pressing issue. With a sly look, he started to grind a little against his leg.

Lan Wangji smiled warmly and took hold of Wei Ying’s hips and lifted him into the air, then set him right over his face. Pulling him down, he opened his mouth and drew his tongue up the wet, sweet-tasting opening.

"Oh fuck," Wei Ying breathed. He leaned his head back with a moan, rocking his hips into Lan Wangji's movements and sinfully talented tongue. Truly, he loved his husband so very much.

With his left hand, Lan Wangji teased Wei Ying’s cock by stroking it a few times and then toying with the head over and over. He stuck his tongue as far inside as he could and savored the taste.

Being inside Lan Wangji had already drawn Wei Ying close to the edge. It didn't take him long to cum with the stimulation, especially now his tongue was inside him. His body was wracked his shivers as he came with a gasp, spilling from his cock onto Lan Wangji's face and shaking around him.

"Ah, Lan Wangji... I didn't mean to uh..." he stammered.

Lan Wangji thought it was adorable when Wei Ying acted apologetic for having an orgasm. What did he expect was going to happen? He smiled up at him and wiped up the cum that had gotten on his face and hair as best he could, then licked it off his fingers.

“Sit back down when you’re ready,” he said.

Wei Ying nodded, flustered and still reeling from his orgasm. He knew he was going to be extra sensitive but he lowered himself back down towards Lan Wangji's waiting mouth.

Lan Wangji immediately got back to work. He knew it was going to take longer this time, but that was okay. He needed some time before he would be ready again anyway. He thrust his tongue inside Wei Ying and stroked him with his left hand, same as last time.

Wei Ying let out a stuttering gasp and rolled his hips into the sensations again, chasing the pleasure even as it bordered on too much. "Er-gege... your fingers, ah, oh your fingers in me please," he whined.

Lan Wangji shifted a little and moved his right hand under Wei Ying so he could sick two fingers inside him, next to his tongue. He curled them in, looking for that special spot, and rubbed roughly back and forth.

It was apparent when Lan Wangji hit it. Wei Ying let out a long moan followed by a whimper. "Ahh yes...yes...! You're so good to me," he rasped.

Lan Wangji focused on that spot, rubbing on it for a minute or so before thrusting his fingers in and out as best he could. After a few minutes, when it seemed like Wei Ying was getting more excited, he pulled his fingers out and picked Wei Ying up again. This time he laid him down on his back and settled between his legs. He took his cock into his mouth and sucked, while his right hand toyed with his balls and then stuck two fingers back in and started thrusting once more.

Wei Ying's thighs trembled and he clutched desperately at the sheets. It didn't take too much longer for him to cum again. "Oh Gods," he whispered.

Lan Wangji happily took it all in his mouth and swallowed, looking up at Wei Ying lovingly. “Was that good?” he asked, then licked his lips.

"Mhmm," Wei Ying hummed. He reached down for Lan Wangji's cheeks so he could pull him up to kiss him.

Lan Wangji settled on top of him and kissed him, full of love and passion. After a few moments, he pulled away and said breathlessly, “I’ll be right back.” He got up to go to his sink and get a couple of washcloths and a bowl of hot water. If Wei Ying wanted a hard claim, there was going to be blood.

Wei Ying settled on the bed, taking a bit of extra care to get comfy, and watched as Lan Wangji got up.

Lan Wangji set the items on the bedside table and then crawled back over Wei Ying to kiss all over him. “Do you want me to do it again?” he asked between kisses.

Wei Ying looked Lan Wangji over. He was already beginning to ache for something a bit more filling than a couple fingers and a tongue. "Depends. How's little Lan Zhan doing down there?" he asked.

Lan Wangji blushed. Why did he have to word it like that? “He will be ready shortly,” he said.

"Get your fingers back in me until then. I need something nice and thick and I think I know where I can get it," Wei Ying said coyly.

Wei Ying was such a menace. Lan Wangji propped himself up on his left arm and reached down to put two fingers back inside him. He nuzzled against Wei Ying’s neck and placed little kisses there. “How long do you want me to hold onto the claim?” he asked. His own still stung, which was normal. It would hurt for a while.

"As long as you can stomach it," Wei Ying replied. His breath hitched as Lan Wangji's fingers moved inside him. This felt _good._

That was a valid argument. Lan Wangji wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold on once it broke the skin. But he would do his best. He drank some of the water even though it was warm, just to clean out his mouth, before he went back to what he was doing. After another couple of minutes, he felt himself start to harden again and he reached down to stroke himself. When he was ready, he got positioned and then slowly pushed into Wei Ying.

Wei Ying let out a long gasp and then reached up to cling onto Lan Wangji. It was so much better than Lan Wangji's fingers, to be stretched out and filled with his large cock. At least now, he was more used to the size of him. "Oh, yes," he rasped.

Lan Wangji settled himself. When he was in a comfortable position, he started to move in and out. He did it slowly at first, then gradually sped up. He kissed Wei Ying’s lips. “I love you,” he breathed.

"I love you too," Wei Ying replied. He leaned up for some more kisses and smiled. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

Lan Wangji breathed out heavily and braced himself, then took hold of Wei Ying’s thighs, just behind his knees. He shifted to balance himself before he started thrusting hard.

Wei Ying moaned loudly, his toes curling as he let himself be manoeuvred completely by Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji kept at it without stopping or slowing down. He was breathless by the time he was getting close. He let go with one hand so he could grab one of the washcloths. He had to psych himself up to get ready to do it. If he thought about it too closely he would chicken out. He tried to empty his mind and focus on— on _fucking_ his omega as hard as he could. When he got close, he bent over him and mouthed at the spot he was going to bite. He growled when he came and bit down on that piece of flesh as hard as he could. It helped that he was having an orgasm at the same time, since that certainly cleared his mind and inhibitions. He smelled the blood before he tasted it, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn’t going to bleed a lot; that part of the body was designed for this sort of thing.

Wei Ying's moaning was cut off by the sharp gasp and wince when Lan Wangji's teeth sunk in. It hurt, _of course it did_ , but it was worth it. He knew it would be when his claim lasted for years to come.

Lan Wangji put the washcloth under the bite to protect the bed should any blood drip. He held on long after his orgasm was over, his jaw shivering with the strain. Tears fell from his eyes without him being able to do anything about it. He hated to hurt his omega like this. He reminded himself that this was what he wanted.

It had to have been over a minute before he finally let go, unable to hold on any longer. He pressed the washcloth to the wound and then wet the other one to wipe the blood from his mouth. Once he had gotten as much off as he could, he drank some more water.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Wei Ying said softly. He wiggled a little, trying to ignore the sting of the bite and focus back on how he'd become aroused again. "I'd be better if you made me cum again."

Lan Wangji hummed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Okay,” he said.

He propped himself up on his left arm and wrapped his hand around Wei Wuxian’s shaft, giving it a few soft rugs before playing with the head for a bit. Then he started to properly pump it, hard and fast.

It didn't take Wei Ying much longer to cum once Lan Wangji had started pumping his cock in earnest. He whined and whimpered, begging for it faster until he finally spilt into his hand.

Lan Wangji covered Wei Ying’s face with kisses, even while he wiped his hand with a washcloth. “My claim will look very nice on you,” he murmured.

"It will. I'm glad it's there, it'll scar over nicely," Wei Ying said with a giggle as he was kissed.

Lan Wangji rolled over onto his back and put a pillow under his thighs, the way he knew would be most comfortable for Wei Ying while they were knotted. “I am happy to be married to you,” he said, closing his eyes.

"So am I. It'll be nice to call you my husband now," Wei Ying cooed. He nuzzled against him. "We can do whatever we want. Next will be sorting out this Wen business...then... then maybe we can think about a family."

Lan Wangji smiled. “I would like that,” he said. “But first, I want to take you around the world. I have so many things to show you, things I have seen and heard of in my travels.”

Wei Ying ran his fingers up and down Lan Wangji's chest. "I'd like that. Maybe a little miracle will happen along the way. The wife of the innkeeper coos over my rounded stomach, tells us what a perfect couple we are..."

Lan Wangji hummed. “I won’t want to take our baby to those places,” he said. “Let us get our adventures out of the way first. Keep our children safe at home.”

"Perfectly fine with me," Wei Ying said. It would be so much fun once all of this was over. He looked up at him. "How many kids do you want?"

Lan Wangji pursed his lips. “I never thought about it,” he said. “I always thought I would not be able to have children. I suppose as many as you want.”

"At least three or four would be nice," Wei Ying said casually. He knew he might change his tune once he actually experienced pregnancy and birth but for now he was content to live in the fantasy of it.

“Mother will be ecstatic,” Lan Wangji said while rubbed Wei Ying’s back. “I will teach them how to draw. Or whatever else they’d like.”

"I'll make sure she gets plenty of grandkids," Wei Ying said, laughing a little. The idea of it made him feel all warm inside. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lan Wangji and that included a big family.

Lan Xichen came to him a few days after the wedding with a letter from a dark mage in the Northwest. He said that he recognized the ritual that had been copied, but that he had never seen the amulet used for it before and he was interested in seeing it. He would help them achieve their goals if they paid a fee and allowed him to study it for 24 hours beforehand.

Lan Wangji and Wei Ying packed their bags. They took as many things as they thought they might possibly need and more. Lan Wangi only took a couple of artifacts from the university, not wanting to leave them defenseless. He wasn’t sure how much power the ritual would require. They packed two horses with their supplies and then headed Northwest by the next morning.

The dark mage was an eccentric man. He was only referred to as the Servant, since he apparently served one of the old gods. That made Lan Wangji wary, and he wasn’t sure he could trust the man. But when they arrived at the little man-made cave that the Servant called his home, he handed over the amulet. Both of them were tired from traveling, so it wasn’t too difficult to lay down in the sleeping area that had been set up for them and let the man study the amulet. They were putting all of their trust in this man, and he hoped that it was worth it.

They spent the day playing cards and dice, just trying to pass the time while the mage worked, until he finally approached them. “I have the ritual prepared,” he said. “With it, you will be able to speak and the people that exist on the other side will hear it. They might see you, too. You must tell me everything that happens when you return. Come come, stand here in the middle of this array.”

Wei Ying looked at Lan Wangji with a degree of skepticism. This was dangerous magic and there was no telling what would happen once they stepped into this array. He took a deep breath and took Lan Wangji's hand in his as they stepped into the array together.

Lan Wangji took Wei Ying into his arms and kissed his head while the Servant stared to chant. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he wanted to take comfort in Wei Ying’s presence regardless. The Servant was still chanting when both of them lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the [tumblr post for this fic!](https://ao3epher.tumblr.com/post/614475105645543424/other-half) Reblogs are adored and appreciated <333
> 
> Also, you can ask any questions there! I have anon enabled. You can also find us on Twitter at @TevinterBiscuit and @gayhanguangjun!
> 
> And please leave comments if you want to! We both love reading them!


End file.
